Our Sweet Bella
by xxkittykatxx
Summary: Esme and Carlisle come across a overturned car. Inside lies a baby Bella who is alive but her parents are dead, they decide to take Bella home with them. But can human Bella really live in a house full of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 1**

**Author Notes:** I know that this story has been done before, probably loads of times, but I love these types of stories, but I plan on mixing it up a bit. Well enjoy, please read and comment, all comments are welcome, how can I improve if no one criticizes me.

I do not own Twilight; I'm just having a bit of fun with Stephanie Meyer's characters.

**Esme's Point of View:**

Me and Carlisle were hunting, I had just fed on two Deer's, not very appetising but enough to keep my thirst at bay for now at least.

I felt Carlisle's arms come around me and kiss me on the cheek. "Only you could make feeding on deer sexy." I laughed and turned around and wound my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

When we finally broke apart, I smelt a delicious scent, so different from the deer, the smell of fresh human blood, it wasn't far away. Then a blood curling scream came afterwards.

"What was that?" I pondered and ran in the direction of the noise, the person sounded in so much pain.

"Esme darling, maybe we shouldn't." I heard Carlisle say behind me but I ignored him, I was determined to find the human who was in so much pain, I needed to do something to help.

I came across a car that had been overturned and was on fire there were three humans in there. I got on my knees and started to pull the humans from the front of the car and get them to safety. As I put them on the ground, the lady looked in to my eyes.

"Save Bella, you must save my daughter, please." The lady looked at me with pleading eyes I nodded and the lady seemed to give up. I ran to the car and got the child out of the car. She was still alive, I could hear her crying. I ran over to her parents but Carlisle was already with them.

"I'm afraid there dead." Carlisle whispered, with his head bowed over the humans. I closed my eyes in sadness.

"How's the child?" Carlisle asked. That brought to the child in my arms I looked to the girl who had stopped crying and was looking up at me fascinated, the girl was no more than three and she was one of the prettiest children I had ever seen, she had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled slightly at me.

"She's fine, shocked I think." I kept looking in to her eyes enchanted by there beauty. "We better take her home she must be so frightened." I said never taking my eyes of Bella, who was now sucking her thumb, cuddling her teddy to her.

"Esme darling, do you really think this is wise." Carlisle asked worried.

"What else can we do, leave her here alone, I'm not leaving the child, no I'm taking her home." Carlisle signed in defeat.

"Fine, take her home; I'm going to phone the police." I didn't need any more encouragement, I took of running.

I was at home; I put Bella on the couch and got a blanket to cover her. She was already flat out on the couch. For once I regretted never buying a bed; I bet that couches weren't very good for humans to sleep on.

"What's with the human girl on our couch?" Rosalie barked at me.

"Keep your voice down, she's trying to sleep." I pulled Rosalie in to the kitchen and closed the door behind us. "There was a car accident, me and Carlisle found the car over turned we pulled them out, but the girl's parents died, she was all alone and I couldn't abandon her." To my surprise Rosalie's face softened.

"Of course you couldn't."

"Where is she?" Alice's voice sang from the living room, I laughed of course Alice had seen us find Bella. I then heard a whimpering. Great Bella was up. I ran in to the living room, where Alice was hugging a terrified Bella. Jasper was staying far away from the girl, looking at Alice with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop it Alice your scaring the little girl." Jasper said laughing. Alice jumped of Bella but kept looking at her smiling. Bella cowered in to the couch, keeping her eyes from Alice.

"Aw she's so cute." Alice was practically jumping with glee.

"Who are you people? Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" I went to sit next to the girl, but to my surprise Rosalie took my place.

"Don't worry your safe with us." Rosalie said tenderly, she looked at me, I nodded getting her meaning and went upstairs, Alice and Jasper followed.

**Rosalie's POV**

How was I supposed to tell the little girl that her parents were dead, god she will be so upset. I picked her up and put her on to my lap. The girl looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"What's your name?" She whispered.

"Rosalie, what's yours?" I smiled at her, she was so cute. She reminded me of how I imagined my own daughter to look like.

"Isabella, but Mommy and Daddy call me Bella. Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" I closed my eyes and thought of the best way to explain this to her.

"Do you know where heaven is?" Bella nodded.

"It's where angels live." Typical little girl answer.

"Well your Mommy and Daddy went to live with the angels." Bella's lips quivered.

"But they live with me." She sobbed quietly. "Can't I go and live with the angels as well." My heart ached for the little girl in my arms.

"I'm sorry but no." I whispered.

"But who will look after me." Yes indeed who would look after little Bella. No way was I going to leave this little girl in the hands of humans, they could be so mean and horrible, and how could I guarantee that good people would adopt her. But what other alternative was there. Except her living with us, but again that could be dangerous for her, a human living with vampires.

"I will look after you." I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to look after Bella, but how could I promise her that, when I hadn't spoke to the others about it.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." Bella cried, I pulled her to my hard body and rocked her slowly.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I hummed to her quietly and Bella drifted of to sleep.

About half an hour later Carlisle walked in, he looked at Bella in my arms and smiled slightly.

"Rosalie, can we all speak up stairs." Carlisle said quietly, not to wake Bella up. I nodded and I stood up and lightly placed Bella on the couch, I put the blanket on her and kissed the top of her head and then followed Carlisle upstairs.

We gathered in Carlisle and Esme's room. Esme was sitting on the couch with Alice who was jumping up and down excitingly.

"How's Bella, did you explain to her about her parents." Esme asked and I nodded. "Aw how did the poor girl take it?"

"She's devastated obviously, but she cried herself to sleep." Esme nodded sadly and turned her attention to Carlisle.

"How did it go with the police?" Esme asked.

"I explained how we came across the accident and pulled the family out and how you noticed that the child was still alive and how you decided to take the child home." Carlisle explained. "I suggested that we keep Bella for the weekend until child services open on Monday. The police agreed that she will be better of with us instead of the police station." Everyone nodded in agreement except me.

"What happens on Monday? We hand her over to strange humans that might hurt her, no way, why can't we look after her." I said, Jasper shot a horrified look at me, he hated the idea of a human staying here, but I didn't care. No way were strange humans looking after my Bella.

"I don't think that is for us to decide Rosalie, she is human, it's for the humans to decide what is best for her." Carlisle explained, always the voice of reason.

"What happens if they send her to brutal humans who hurt her?"I shot at him.

"And what happens if we hurt her, we'll be exposed." Carlisle shot back at me.

"I can protect her, I would never harm her." I said disgusted at the idea of hurting sweet Bella. With them statements everyone turned to Jasper in the corner.

"I agree with Rosalie, I don't see us hurting Bella." Alice said with a smile. "I think she'll be good for us."

"Alice I don't think I can…" Jasper started but Alice stopped him.

"I know you can Jazz, I wouldn't agree if I didn't think you can handle this." Alice had him there, she would never let it happen if she thought jasper would kill her, if any of us would kill Bella.

"She has no family now, we can be her family." Esme said softly. Carlisle signed, he couldn't argue with Esme.

"We'll finish this discussion when Edward and Emmett get home." Carlisle said defeated leaving the room. Alice squealed with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

I'm not sure how long of a story this will be, but it won't be very short, because I hate short stories. Someone mentioned that they didn't like stories that Bella calls Rosalie Mommy, that was never my intention, I agree Rosalie in this story will be a sometimes to over-protective older sister and Esme and Carlisle as her parents.

Well please Read and review.

Disclaimer: Checked on the Books, to make sure but nope I don't own twilight.

**Chapter 2:**

**Emmett's POV**

"You have to admit Edward that was fun." I exclaimed, we were coming down our street after me and Edward went out for a ride in the car. We happened across two human teenage girls who looked petrified so I decided to mess around with them making ghostly noises and whispering in their ears, making both of them run in fear, it was hilarious.

"I'm sorry that I don't find scaring humans as funny as you do Emmett, it's a bit immature." Edward grumbled in response. He was so serious all the time, he needs to lighten up. Edward growled quietly at my thoughts, I guess he was fed up of people telling him to light up all the time.

We arrived in the garage, a couple of minutes later where we saw Rosalie leaning against the wall opposite the cars. I guess she missed me that much she couldn't wait for the moment I came home.

"Yeah, right." Edward whispered chuckling slightly. Ignoring his words I got out of the car and kissed Rosalie on the lips, but I could tell she really wasn't in to it much.

"What's a matter babe?" I said cheerfully still. I noticed that Rosalie barely took any notice of me, she kept her eyes on Edward. Ha Eddie must have done something to piss her off.

"We need to talk." Rosalie said when Edward got out of the car. Edward looked at Rosalie and stiffened suddenly. What was he hearing in her thoughts? I inhaled suddenly and I caught the undeniable smell of a human. I ignored the burn in my throat, I needed to know what was going on first.

"Is that a human?" I asked shocked, what was a human doing in the house.

"That's what I'd like to know." Edward answered my unasked question still focused on Rosalie. "What were you thinking bringing a human in to the house, it's pretty much murder, or going to murder, with a house full of vampires, you have gone insane." Rosalie snorted at that.

"I can protect her." Rosalie had always been head strong. I had to agree with Edward on this though it was practically murder. Edward smiled briefly at my thoughts.

"When have you been so protective of humans anyway?" Edward asked, Rosalie usually had no patience for humans and wouldn't go out her way to protect one.

"Carlisle and Esme found her, she was in the back of the car with her parents, when the car over turned. Esme heard the accident and went to check it out, they got the family out but it was to late, her parents were already dead, so Esme brought her home with her." Rosalie explained. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. "Come on Edward, she's all alone, you know what it's like to be alone." Oh ouch Edward's sore spot. I saw Edward flinched and I noticed how his face softened a bit.

"It doesn't change the fact that we're more dangerous to her than anything or anyone else." Edward said the cold hard look coming back to his face. Edward then stormed inside. I turned to look at Rosalie who was looking at the door Edward went through and signed.

"So what's the girl's name, I better go and meet the little squirt." I said and smiled. Rosalie suddenly brightened up.

"Bella, she's in the living room resting, but don't wake her up, she's had a hard day." I nodded and made my way in to the living room.

I found Bella lying on the couch she was scrunched up in to a ball. She was so small and she looked so innocent, to tempting. I went to my bedroom quickly and grabbed something from the desk and returned to the living room and sat next to Bella. I put the horn slightly away from her ear, I wanted fun but I didn't want to make the girl deaf. I pressed the horn lightly and a huge boom came from the small device. Bella jumped up and screamed bloody murder. I roared out laughing, god it was funnier than scaring the girls in the street.

Rosalie suddenly burst in the doors, she went straight to Bella, who was cowering in to the pillows.

"For god's sake Emmett, she's only three, I thought you were murdering her in here." Rosalie said angrily. I bet if Bella wasn't here, she would have screamed louder than Bella ever could. I merely grinned up at her. Rosalie stormed of, not before hitting me hardly across the head. I turned my attention to the frightened human next to me. Bella sneaked a look at me, I smiled at her gently, trying not to be menacing.

Bella finally looked at me properly and smiled.

"What's your name?" She whispered very quietly, it came out as a sort of squeak.

"Emmett." I answered simply and softly didn't want to scare the small human again.

"I'm Bella." Bella didn't look so scared now, she looked me directly in the eyes. She started looking at me intently. "Your very big." I sniggered at that, everyone said the same.

"Yeah and your very small, what's your point."

**Edward's POV**

A human, for god sake's a human, of all things to bring home to a house full of vampires. It was a disaster waiting to happen. This whole family has gone insane. Jasper has very poor control and not to mention, my thoughts when I caught her scent. I had never smelt anything like it in my life time and that was saying something, it was strong for such a little girl, strong for any human. Obviously I didn't tell the others that.

I stormed into Carlisle's room, to find Alice waiting for me on the couch.

"What the hell Alice?" I shouted.

"Calm down Edward, let us explain the circumstances to you before you overreact." Please I wasn't overreacting, how else was I supposed to react to a human in the house.

"Fine then explain yourself." I calmed down slightly.

"As you know Esme and Carlisle found her, her parents are dead, we are only looking after her until child services open on Monday." Alice said calmly. Ok I guess that makes sense.

"What happens on Monday? Are you just going to hand he over to child services." I asked, I heard what Rosalie was thinking, I don't think she'll hand her over to humans.

_**Well that is up to you.**_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked surprised, but I think I already knew the answer, I just couldn't believe that anyone would agree to that.

"We've talked it through as a family and we think that Bella should live with us. Me, Rosalie and Esme, all think it's a great idea." Alice had confirmed by suspicions.

"And Carlisle?" I asked, but if Esme wants it, he'll probably go along with the idea.

"He just said wait until you and Emmett come home." **You can't deny the whole family can you Edward. **

"What about Jasper, do you really think he can handle living with a human, isn't that a bit unfair for him and the human." That I thought was a good argument, without explaining my own weaknesses at the same time.

"Jasper will be fine, do you really think I'd even suggest this if I saw him attacking Bella." She had me there. Something told me I was going to lose this fight.

"I don't think, Emmett will like this idea." I said, but wasn't really sure about what I said was true. After I said that Emmett burst through the door.

"I just met Bella and she really is cute. I have never seen Rose like this before, the way she looked at Bella it was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen and you know her reaction to humans." Emmett said smiling. **Come on Eddie you have to give her a chance, just meet Bella. **Oh crap they are ganging up on me. I signed and went to walk out but turned to face Alice. Who now had a huge smile as well.

"This isn't over, but I will go and talk to Bella, doesn't mean that she can stay though."

I walked in to the living room, where the very potent scent of human blood hit me, god it really was delicious. No snap out of it, Alice and Rosalie will kill you, if you even look Bella in the wrong way.

I went over to where Bella was sitting, she was on the couch eating Ice cream, watching some children's show. She was a pretty child there was no point denying point, but that wasn't the point of allowing this stupid charade to carry on. We were dangerous, we all were, never mind what Alice saw, actions and thoughts changed quickly, no one knew that better than me and Alice. What if one of us killed her, there would be no cleaning up after that mess. I signed and went to sit next to Bella.

"Hello, my name is Edward what is yours?" I already knew her name but it was only polite to ask. Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes looking deeply in to my own, she had a pucker between her eyes, it seemed like she was confused.

"Emmett said you were called Eddie." I groaned, Emmett was going to pay for that. She had a soft small voice.

"He said that to annoy me, my name is Edward." I said, trying to get that in to her head so she doesn't call me that herself.

"I'm Bella." She said softly.

"Well it is nice to meet you." And I'm sorry that you can't stay here, but it's for your safety. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her that. I started to wonder what Bella must be thinking about all of this, she could hate the idea of staying with us, why would she want to live with us anyway. I focused in on her thoughts when I realized I hadn't heard them yet. I focused for a few minutes when I realized there was nothing to hear. How strange.

I looked at Bella, who was still looking up at me. Then she smiled, one of the sweetest I had ever seen. Then I knew that I couldn't send Bella away, like the rest of the family. I guess she was staying.

"Yes!" I heard Alice shout happily. I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

Wow I'm on a role, it help's with good comments though, I just have so many ideas for this story, I just want to write them to see how it all plays out. At how many ideas I've got, it's turning out to be a long story. But I never write short stories. This chapter is just a bit of fun, including the Cullen boys going food shopping. Well please read and comment.

Don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3: **

**Alice's POV**

"We should go around to Bella's house, to pick up some of her stuff up." Esme pointed out to me. Esme was making a list of things we needed to get for Bella. Obviously Bella needed stuff, but I wasn't planning on using her old stuff, this was the perfect excuse to go shopping.

"Why we just buy her new things, new things for her new life, she can't be a Cullen if she isn't dressed properly." I had seen the plain clothes Bella had on I shuddered at the thought.

"We don't know if the child services will let us adopt her, don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit here." Was Esme really doubting my abilities, I have already Carlisle and Esme sign the adoption papers.

"No it will be fine, but a social worker will be coming along later in the week to check our house and see if it is a suitable environment for a child." Esme smiled and nodded, she liked the idea of Bella staying with us, as much as I did. The whole family was excited, including Jasper, who was a bit on edge but he'll get over that. The only one being awkward was Edward, I knew he'd give in eventually but I could see he'd be moody for the next couple of months, he was just that stubborn.

"Fine, we need to get her furniture and toys for her bedroom and she may want to pick out a colour for her room." Esme said adding other things to the list. Colour for her room, it had to be pink what little girl didn't love pink, well she better like pink because I already had ten different outfits in mind that all including pink, oh my gosh this was going to be so much fun.

"We also need food." Esme reminded me. Which confused me didn't we already have food, to keep up appearances.

"Don't we already have food?" I asked.

"Most of it has gone off and most of it wasn't child friendly food." Wasn't all human food child friendly. That confused me. Next minute Jasper came in and came to my side and put his arm around me. Edward and Emmett walked in, Emmett was soaking wet.

"That wasn't funny." Emmett muttered. Edward obviously disagreed with him, who looked like he was dying to laugh.

"You were the one who asked her if she wanted a water fight." Jasper pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know that she noticed the jug of water on the side and throw it on me?" I laughed at that.

"The kid's smart, obviously smarter than you Emmett." I said laughing; Emmett shot a cold glare at me.

"It's not hard being smarter than Emmett though." Jasper added laughing all of us was laughing now except Emmett.

"As long as you are here, we need you boys to go food shopping for Bella." Esme asked, all boys suddenly stopped laughing and turned towards Esme.

"You mean human food shopping." Emmett asked.

"No we want you to track down a wild bear for Bella." I said sarcastically. "Of course human food."

"Then why can't you go." Emmett retorted back to him.

"We are taking her shopping for clothes, but if you want to join us, you're more than welcome." I smiled at them; one sure way to get a boy to do what you want is to mention clothes shopping. Edward and Emmett looked horrified and Jasper stepped away from me.

"Food shopping it is." Jasper said and both Edward and Emmett groaned.

**Jasper's POV**

"How are we supposed to know what to get, all human food looks and smells the same?" Emmett complained while we were standing in the fruit and Vegetable aisle. One lady gave us a funny look. I smiled apologetically at her.

"He's only joking Ma'am." I said politely. The lady just nodded and walked away. "Seriously Emmett stop saying stuff like that, people think we're weird all ready." But that was something we were used to.

"Oh come on their selling grass, what human wants to eat grass." Emmett held up a tub that was labelled cress, which did look like grass. I snickered and started to look at things that looked like a child would eat. Apples now I heard of them so I threw them in the trolley. A pack of Bananas mostly things I'd seen kids from school eating.

Edward came back with a few books in his hands. He passed one to me, cooking for beginners. I laughed.

"Come on Edward I think we can figure this out on our own." I said, throwing the book on the side.

"Ok, how do you turn an oven on?" Edward asked. Damn it I really should know that. I signed and went to pick the book back up and started looking through.

"How are we supposed to know what food children like?" I asked. Edward showed me the book that he was flipping through, cooking for children. Something hit me around the head, I turned to see Emmett throwing big potatoes at me. One of the shop assistants threw us a dirty look.

"Don't mind our brother, he's a little retarded." Edward tried to explain, the shop assistant looked uncomfortable but nodded and walked off. I laughed.

"I am not retarded." Emmett complained but stopped throwing things.

About half an hour later we still only had a few things in our trolley. All of us were clueless of what to get, we had been food shopping before but mostly we threw anything in the trolley, it's not that we would eat it, but now we had to actually think about it. Edward was grabbing things that looked easy to make and I was grabbing things that I had seen kids eating in school.

I grabbed one of those ready made meals, it required a microwave. "Do we own a microwave?" I asked Edward, who shrugged. I threw it any way, it said that it was oven friendly anyway. Emmett threw a huge water gun in. I raised my eye brows at him.

"You can't be serious."

"Have to get the squirt back some how." Emmett retorted, Edward grabbed the water gun and put it back on the side. "Your no fun." Edward ignored him and started looking for other things. A lady with a young child around Bella's age went past, that was perfect.

"Do you know what might help us…?" I started.

"Yeah we attack the woman and grab her trolley." Emmett said who looked about ready to pounce the poor lady.

"No we follow the lady and see what she grabs." That's how we got most of our food products. The lady was suspicious but every time she looked at us, Emmett would give her vindictive smiles, or even once licked his lips, after that I don't think I have ever seen a lady run faster from us. To Emmett's disappointment she took the trolley with her.

**Edward's POV**

After two hours in the super market, who knew food shopping could be so long and boring we came home and put the stuff away. I studied the cooking books and found that burgers might be easy to make.

Alice and Rosalie came home with Bella a couple of hours later with ten bags in their hands. Which wasn't unusual for Alice, actually it looked like she held back. Alice danced in to the kitchen and threw the bags on the table. Bella walked in with Rosalie afterwards. I didn't acknowledge them though. Bella's scent was enough to take, god it was mouth watering, I still hadn't alerted the family to this though, and they didn't need to know how weak I was.

"Oh Edward, you should see all the wonderful clothes we brought, except she wouldn't let me buy this pink puffy dress, she looked so adorable in it." I could see the dress in Alice's mind it was a bit extravagant, no wonder the poor girl didn't want to wear it, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Come on Bella, let's go and try your new stuff on." Alice said taking the bags of the table and walking over to Bella.

"I already tried them on in the shop." Bella said quietly.** Is she kidding the best part of shopping is having a fashion show afterwards. Oh I have so much to teach the poor girl.** I chuckled at that. I turned to Bella who was looking at me confused, oops she didn't know what I was laughing at, better change the subject.

"Do you like burgers Bella?" I asked, Bella smiled and nodded.

"Yes thank you." She replied politely, but Alice had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her out of the kitchen. I got started on the burgers and chips.

Emmett was nice enough to help me. He fried the burgers as I put the chips in the oven. Emmett wasn't so helpful when he decided to list the reasons why a grizzly bear was so much better than a burger and complaining about the smell. That I could understand the smell was revolting but I didn't need to hear it over and over again.

"Well it's done, I have to admit I'm rather impressed with myself." Emmett said proudly. I grabbed a knife from the cupboard and stuck a knife in it, as they said in the books to check if it was ready, the knife stuck in it half way.

"It's still frozen in the middle." I said pulling the knife out.

"How am I supposed to know how humans eat it?" Emmett asked confused.

"They have to be able to bite through it Emmett." Emmett grumbled and carried on frying it. Finally the food was done; I put the burgers and put it on the Bap. I put chips on the plate and took it through to our large dining room and for once someone was actually going to eat in the dining room. I grabbed knife and fork and called Bella down.

Bella couldn't get down here fast enough, she hopped up on to the chair and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded. "I was fed up of trying clothes on, Alice dragged me to shop after shop." I laughed lightly after her, looked like Alice wasn't going to get to the shopping companion she wanted. Bella gladly tucked in to her meal and she looked like she was enjoying it. I never knew it was actually fascinating to watch someone eat.

"Thank you Edward it was really nice." Bella said, putting her knife and fork back on the table. I beamed at that, but was she only saying that to be nice. Without thinking about it I started playing with the back of Bella's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

Ok then this is Chapter 4, I hope everyone is still enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. If anyone has a problem with the switching POV's message me. I like different POV's because it shows you what other people think and gives you more insight but please tell me if you don't like it. This story does include Bella's POV, I know I have written in her POV yet, but as she is still a child I doubt that I will write in her POV a lot because it's a bit hard to get in the mind of a child. When the story goes on and Bella gets older I will start writing in her POV a lot more. Right now it's mostly the Cullen family POV especially Edward's, Alice and Emmett because their my favourite to write about. Well enjoy. Please comment, I love to hear what you have to say.

I still don't own Twilight.

**Carlisle's POV**

As I walked in to the living room, after a meeting with child services and I was already hopeful that things would go our way, it had only been two days but Bella already seemed like she was part of the family, she seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face and everyone seemed happier than ever before. Except Edward who seems distant from Bella and talks to her when necessary I have tried speaking to him, but his guard immediately comes up the moment I try.

The moment I walked in the house I was greeted by the sounds of Bella's sweet laughter and Emmett's frustrated grunts, which were also being muffled by his own laughter. They were playing a board game and at the look of things Emmett was losing, something that he wasn't used to.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, Emmett sat with his arms across his chest staring intently at the game.

"Playing a game, Emmett's lost three times and he's being a baby about it." Bella said beaming up at me.

"I'm not being a baby, I just can't believe I'm losing to the little squirt."Emmett indeed looked like he was being a baby about it, but I was glad that he was keeping his temper in control, usually when he lost a wrestling match with Jasper, things tended to get broken, expensive things, which happened a lot more than Emmett wanted to admit.

"Do you want to play Carlisle?" Bella asked who was already getting things set up for the next game. I knew Emmett wouldn't want to stop until he won one.

"No thank you Bella I need to talk to Esme for a moment, maybe later." I said and Bella nodded she was already concentrating on the game.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking, I don't think I'll ever going to get used to people actually cooking in this kitchen. I stood on the side content on watching her study the cooking book.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my wife actually cooked something." I said, Esme turned around and smiled brightly at me, she came over and kissed me lightly on the lips and went to carry on with the dinner.

"Can you stop that for a moment Esme I need to speak to you?" I asked. Esme nodded and turned to cooker down and followed me to the table.

"How did it go with the social services?" Esme asked.

"They think that it's a good idea and that it may help Bella being in a family, other than a children's home. Obviously they were a bit concerned about the fact that we had such a large family. I told them how our 'Children' were all grown up and coming to their last two years in school. They are sending over a social worker over tomorrow to talk to us, check out the house and see how Bella is with the situation." I said. Esme nodded.

"Maybe we should go and talk to Bella before they come to check if this is what she wants." Esme said. That was my thoughts exactly.

"Good idea, well she's in the living room right now with Emmett, no time like the present." I said.

"Damn it!" Emmett roared from the living room and I chuckled.

"Look's like Bella won again, let's go now, before Emmett convinces her to another game." Esme was laughing but looked upset at the language Emmett used in front of Bella. We walked in to the living room and it looked like Emmett decided to throw the board this time, again thank god it wasn't anything expensive. Bella was cleaning the pieces up and laughing.

"Bella do you mind if we talk to you for a moment." Esme asked and Bella nodded.

"No way, I want a rematch." Emmett refused, setting out the board.

"Yes, Emmett let's talk about the language I heard you use in front of Bella then." Sometimes Esme sounded like their proper mother and in some aspects she was, all of the children listened to her.

"Yeah, I'll be outside Bella." Emmett said running out the door. Bella laughed and then went to sit on the couch. Me and Esme went to sit on either side of her, Esme grabbed hold of Bella's hand. Even with Esme's very cold hand Bella never flinched, she looked comfortable.

"I went to talk to Social services today." I started, Bella looked confused. "We were talking about where you were going to live."

"Rose, said that she was going to look after me." Bella replied, she looked worried over that fact, she thought I was going to tell you differently.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, I told social services that we wanted you to come and live with us, as part of this family." Bella's face brightened up after I said that. She liked the idea and I saw Esme's face break in to a smile.

"This is obviously up to you though Bella, would you like to be part of this family." Esme carried on for me. Bella smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Yes please, I love it here." Bella said happily but still quietly. Before she could say anything else Esme gave her a huge hug and I hugged her afterwards.

"Someone is coming over tomorrow to check up on you and see if you are happy here." I said. Bella nodded.

"I'm making a special meal for tonight, to celebrate, why don't you back and play with Emmett and we'll talk about it further." Esme added and started to walk to the kitchen humming along the way. Bella went to run outside to join Emmett, not before Alice grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.

"Alice you're choking me." Bella managed to breathe out, I laughed and so did Alice, but refused to let her go.

"We're going to be sisters, we're going to have so much fun together." Alice finally let go off Bella. Bella smiled at her but shot me a horrified look. Fun to Alice meant shopping and lot's of it and at the look of it, Bella's worse nightmare. Bella ran out quickly, probably worried that Alice would decide to start to 'fun' right now. Alice went to join her outside.

"This is a bad idea." I heard Edward say from the doorway, I turned to look at him, but he was focused on the front door.

"Why does it have to be a bad idea, it's making her happy?" I said not convinced at my son's comment.

"A human living with vampire's and how isn't it a bad idea." Edward replied.

"She has a family and we have another daughter, Edward can't you see how much happier everyone is thanks to Bella, we need her as much as she needs us." I went over to the window where Emmett was spinning Bella in a circle, they looked so happy together.

"What do we tell her about us?" Edward asked. That I had thought about. "I know she agreed to this, but would she agree so happily if she found out what we were."

"And we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we'll give her a normal childhood, she doesn't need to know the existence of the supernatural yet." I said confidently. Bella would benefit more if we kept that a secret for now. I walked out the room and went in to my study.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett stop." I shouted but laughing at the same time. He wouldn't stop spinning me, I was getting dizzy. Emmett finally put me on the ground. I went to walk over to him, but I was still dizzy and I fell over. Emmett burst out laughing. I stood up quickly and huffed and brushed my knee's down.

"That isn't funny." I mumbled.

"I beg to differ." Emmett said through his laughter. I ran over to Emmett and tried to push him, over but as he was so tall, I might as well have been pushing on a wall. It was so unfair. I walked back upset. I caught eye of Alice who had her make up bag in her hands. I groaned internally but Alice seemed more focused on Emmett. Alice signalled with her hand for me to move to the side. I quickly got out of the way.

Alice tackled Emmett and he fell on to the ground. Emmett was kicking his legs and trying to push Alice off, but Alice over powered him.

"Bella get me my make up bag, I think it's time to give Emmett a makeover." Alice said. I laughed for once I was excited about a makeover. I went over to the make up bag.

"Don't you dare you little squirt." Emmett shouted and passed Alice the make up bag. I jumped on Emmett as well. Me and Alice started to put a load of make up on him, I but on bright blue eye shadow and Alice put pink on his cheeks and lips.

"Now don't you look pretty?" Alice exclaimed and leaned her head back to check her work.

"Should I be getting jealous?" Rosalie said from behind us, I turned to face her to see if she was upset, but she was laughing as well.

"Come on Rose help me out." Emmett shouted, trying again to fling Alice of him.

"Oh no, I'm not messing with Alice and Bella. Besides this is just too funny to watch." Rosalie said laughing.

"I can't believe I was tackled by a damn pixie and a rug rat, this couldn't get more embarrassing." Emmett moaned. Suddenly Alice jumped off and Emmett was able to push me off lightly. He stood up to be faced with Jasper and a camera.

"Smile!" Jasper said taking the picture. He took one look at Emmett's face and started running. Emmett chased after him.

"I'll kill you if you don't give me the damn camera." Emmett shouted. Jasper laughed and passed Alice the camera, Alice ran in to the house, Emmett quickly ran after her. I was still sitting on the ground clutching my stomach, from laughing so hard. Emmett was hilarious. Rosalie picked me up of the floor and put me on my feet. Then she hugged me.

"Congratulations, your part of the family now." Rosalie beamed down at me. I was so happy to know that I was really part of this family and I couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but has been a hectic few days but now I'm back on track and I am on holiday from University for 5 weeks and I will be trying to update every other day, if I can. I hope I Have made up for it though, by giving you a slightly longer chapter than usual.

Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy chapter 5, please comment.

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV**

It was 5:00 in the morning and Bella was still not awake. The social worker was coming around today to assess our family and our house. Esme was cleaning the house making sure that their wasn't a piece of furniture out of place that their was no dust to be seen. Unfortunately with Emmett the house would hardly stay spotless all day, Emmett was under direct order not to make a mess, a feat almost impossible for Emmett.

Even though I had seen the outcome for the day and seen that the social worker would love us, I was still on edge at the fact that one bad word or one bad decision from anyone the future could quickly change. If past mistakes show me anything it would be Emmett who would mess things up so naturally I was keeping close tabs on him. Even though Emmett promised he would be the perfect gentleman, one thing I knew about Emmett is that he never thought things through and usually acted before thinking.

Edward was his usual grumpy self but I could tell he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise this meeting, if he valued his life he wouldn't do a thing wrong. I knew that he would soon love Bella as much as everyone else, but right now he was barely acknowledging her, even all my knowledge of the future I couldn't understand why, he acted like this.

"That's it I'm waking Bella up." I announced to Jasper, I couldn't wait another minute we had loads to do this morning and she was wasting the time in bed. I jumped up but Jasper kept his arm around me to restrain me.

"It's five in the morning, let the girl sleep." Jasper reasoned with me. Poor Jasper didn't realize how much work went in to making a four year old look presentable and pretty, we needed to impress the social worker today, today was all about first impressions and that meant looks and clothes, we couldn't be shabby today.

"We have to much work to do, I need to make Bella look beautiful, her skin needs to be moisturised, she has to be spotless." Men, they didn't understand a thing.

"She's four years old, she needs sleep, her skin is already spotless and Bella is already beautiful, trust me everything will be fine." Jasper explained to me, trying to calm me down when he realized that it wasn't working, I felt a wave of calm go through me and I settled in his arms.

At 7:00 Bella still wasn't awake, which I didn't understand I thought children didn't like sleeping in that late. At least it was a more reasonable time to wake Bella up, honestly I couldn't wait a moment longer. I walked in to Bella's room and opened the curtains.

"Morning Bella it's time to get up." I said throwing the bed sheets of her. Bella scrunched up her eyes, probably to show me she wanted to sleep.

"Alice I'm too tired." To tired, I wasn't going to except that. I picked Bella and carried her to the bathroom. I put her on to her feet and started to put the bath on.

"Come on strip." I ordered, Bella grumbled but did what I asked, she catches on fast, like all the family knows that you have to listen to me.

Fifteen minutes later Bella was sitting in the chair in front of the mirror in her room. Me and Rosalie were deciding what to do with her hair, I said that it would look nice curled and a bit pulled back in a nice clip. I was blow drying her hair, Bella was fidgeting non stop.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll get Emmett to hold you down and you know he will." I threatened Bella immediately stopped moving but making faces in the mirror every time I brushed the knots out.

"It hurts." Bella complained. Oh please I was being as gentle as possible with her. She stopped complaining when I brought the hot curling tongs out, I had told her if she moved an inch I would burn her by mistake, I forgot to mention with my fast reflexes that would never happen.

Rosalie was sorting through all of Bella's clothes in her wardrobe. Rosalie showed me one of many pink dresses in Bella's wardrobe.

"How about this one?" Rosalie asked I nodded. Bella turned around to look at it and shook her head frantically.

"It's to pink and poufy." Bella complained I snorted and turned her head to face the mirror again.

"There is no such thing as too pink and Poufy." This girl had no idea what fashion is, thank god she had me, her own fairy god Vampire.

After trying on which seemed like every item in Bella's wardrobe, we finally decided on a lilac colour dress, which suited Bella perfectly and Bella liked it as well, so all was well. Her hair was done, all that was left was make up. I grabbed my makeup bag and turned Bella's chair to look at me.

"Come on Alice Makeup, don't you think your going a bit over board here." Rosalie said coming in, I was surprised at Rosalie she knew the importance of make up, there as no such thing as going over board.

"Just to clear her skin a bit, give her a bit of colour." I said grabbing foundation out the bag. Rosalie grabbed it of me before I could start.

"She's four years old, her skin is as clear as it can get." Rosalie said. I grumbled but gave up, why argue Rosalie was right Bella was perfect already.

"Fine we better get downstairs Esme's made her breakfast. Friendly warnings though, don't get any dirt on that dress." Bella ran downstairs. I followed after her, already Bella had already started on her breakfast.

"She looks beautiful." Esme praised me.

"She'd look even better if she would have worn the pink dress and the Rosalie would have let me put make up on her." I muttered.

"Make up on her, isn't she a bit young." Esme said. No one understands in this family, you are never too young for make up. I huffed and stormed off. Obviously my efforts were lost on this family.

**Edward's POV**

Me and Emmett were sitting on the couch because it seemed that was all we were allowed to do, with Esme not letting us mess the house up and Alice not letting us mess our clothes up. We were could only watch the television. We were all in shirt and tie and it all seemed a little forced to me, yes we all had to impress the social worker but who would believe us that we always wore shirt and tie.

I knew I had lost the whole argument about Bella, it was useless trying to change every one's mind, and they were all against me on this. Bella came to sit next to me and Emmett and again I smelled her sweet blood and venom pooled in my mouth and my muscles tightened but I had to calm down before anyone saw my reaction to Bella's close contact. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be getting any better and what I know about the smell of human blood it just came more potent over time. Still I wouldn't talk to any of my family about this it was to embarrassing to admit my weakness.

Emmett grabbed Bella and put her on his knee and Bella giggled and seemed to settle there easily, even more so if she was sitting on the settee. I grumbled and got up but the door bell rang and I sat down quickly. Here it goes; everything could change from now on. Was it selfish of me or was I being practical that part of me still wished that the social worker would deny our request to adopt Bella it did seem the safest option for Bella.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen I am Ms. Waters I am from social Services." Here it goes. **What a lovely house, it's so big and light. **Ms. Waters thought, she made her way to the living room. Carlisle and Esme followed her.

"Ms. Waters let me introduce you to our son's this is Edward." Carlisle said I politely smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Ms. Waters just nodded and turned to face Emmett who still had Bella on his knee.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." Emmett said nicely and politely and shook Ms Waters hand. Ms Waters eyes widened at the size of Emmett and the fact that Bella seemed so comfortable there.

**Look at the size of him, but the girl the seems content there, I don't think I'd want to sit next to him never mind on his knee. **Ms. Waters thought, the usual human reaction to our kind, I could tell she was uncomfortable about being so near to us all. Maybe that will stop her staying for to long.

"And you must be Bella, do you mind if I have a chat with you after I speak to the Cullen's." Ms Waters spoke softly to her and Bella nodded. "Mr and Mrs Cullen do you mind if I speak to you and your family alone."

"Of course we'll go to the dining room." Esme said and lead Ms Waters to the dining room and Carlisle followed. Emmett put Bella on the couch.

"You'll be alright here won't you squirt if we go and talk to Ms Waters?" Emmett asked softly, Bella nodded and Emmett put on a child's program on for her. Emmett really was surprising me at how he was acting with Bella lately, who knew he liked children so much.

"Be careful how you act in front of Ms. Waters she's scared of your size." I whispered to Emmett who chuckled in response. As we made it in to the dining room, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were already there. Me and Emmett sat next to Rosalie who was sizing the social worker up.

**This lady decides if Bella comes a part of this family, she has no chance of taking Bella away from me, I won't let her. **Rosalie thought. Rosalie was already staring to sound like a overprotective mother.

"The reason that social services asked me to come here today is to check that this is a safe and happy environment for Bella to live in." Ms Waters started the meeting off.

"Of course and that is all we want for Bella and more, Bella needs a family and we are more than willing to have Bella as part of our family." Esme replied instantly, it was what she used to convince Carlisle the first night Bella stayed here and was more than likely to convince Ms Waters. Esme was in most ways the perfect mother, and Bella would be lucky to call her Mom, like all of us were. Ms Waters just nodded though.

"With having such a large family could you give Bella the amount of attention she deserves." Ms Waters asked.

"Of course we can." Rosalie said insulted. "There may be a lot of us, but Bella has more siblings that way and will have more attention that way." Ms Waters lowered her head and Rosalie smiled.

"I believe what my daughter is trying t say, Bella will be loved as if she was our own daughter." Carlisle explained and Ms Waters smiled, that was what she wanted to hear.

**They really do love her, in such a small space of time. **It looked like everyone was going to get their wish.

"Thank you, I believe that is all I wanted to hear, but do you mind if I could have a few questions to Bella alone." Ms Waters asked we all nodded and walked out the room. The moment we were out of the room Alice squealed in delight.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle said that the social worker wanted to speak to me alone and I was worried I didn't want to go and talk to her alone. I wish I could take Emmett or Alice with me, at least they could support me. I walked in to the dining room and was greeted by the lady, she smiled at me warmly. I went to sit opposite her and I looked at my hands.

"How are you Bella?" Ms Waters said to me.

"I'm thank you Ms Waters, how are you?" Mommy and Daddy has always told me to be polite to everyone.

"How do you like living with the Cullen's?" This was easy to answer, but why wouldn't I like living with the Cullen's they were so nice to me and treated me as part of the family.

"They are really kind and lovely people and I love living with them." I answered.

"I noticed you were very comfortable with the big one." Ms. Waters asked me, big one she had to mean Emmett, I laughed.

"Emmett is like a teddy bear, really sweet." I must be imagining things but I'm sure I heard Emmett groan when I said that, but how would he have heard me. "He's really funny, he makes jokes and we play games together."

"What about the rest of the family?" Ms Waters asked but I wasn't sure where I would start.

"Alice and Rosalie take me shopping, I don't like shopping, it's really boring." Then I was sure I heard, Emmett laugh and Alice groan, weird. "But I'm happy to go because it makes them happy." Why was the lady writing what I said down, it was rude. The lady then put the note book away and smiles.

"I believe that is enough for today, thank you Bella." Ms Waters said and smiled. I got up eagerly. We walked in to the living room, where my family looked like they were trying to keep busy to show that they weren't listening in on out conversation but they never fooled me.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen I believe I have seen every thing I need to see, my office will be in touch, but I believe you are right this is the perfect place for Bella." Carlisle showed the lady the door. Then every one came and hugged me.

Even Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

So here you have it Chapter 6 hope you are still enjoying it. For the next few chapters it will be about Bella growing up with the Cullen's and everything will be normal and everyone will be happy, but trust me things will change later on. Sorry if this one is a bit shorter, but this chapter is for the Edward and Bella hard core fans and it is all written in Edward's POV anyway enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

It had been Two months since Bella had officially become a Cullen and life had seemed to change drastically and even I had to admit that it was for the better. Three weeks ago, Bella had called Esme Mommy for the first time, to Esme's joy, and to Rosalie's despair, Rosalie had wanted to be Bella's Mother but Bella insisted on calling just calling her Rosalie.

Bella's scent was something that I was slowly getting used to, not that the sweetness decreased or anything, I was around it all the time now and covered very inch of the house, there was no getting away.

I maintained by calm and control by hunting a lot more, I didn't tell the others that I was going hunting, I just said I needed some time alone, which was understandable, I just didn't tell everyone it was the scent I needed to be away from, that they wouldn't understand. Jasper was in the same boat, but people understood his need to hunt more, but he had a lot less control than I apparently have.

Today was another hard day, Bella was in the house all day watching movies and I needed to get out of their quickly. Except today Emmett demanded to come along as well.

**Come on dick, take a shot, I am so ready to take you down **Emmett thought, he was in what could only be described as a fight circle with a bear, Emmett was circling the bear, like boxers circle each other before they start fighting. The bear lunged at Emmett but Emmett was to fast and jumped out the way.

"Ha, ha to slow." Emmett mocked the bear who was bearing his teeth at Emmett. **This would be so much more fun, if they were a bit faster.** The bear lunged at Emmett once more and Emmett let him attack him this time, the bear was on top of Emmett now, trying to shred him to pieces. Emmett was laughing at the bear's attempt.

"Tough luck mate." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett you do realize you are talking to a bear, don't you." I shouted to him. Emmett shot an ice cold glare at me. **Trying to eat over here Edward. **Emmett thought as he took a bite out of the bear. That was my cue to leave; Emmett was a very messy eater and was not a pleasant thing to witness.

I came across a mountain lion and decided to eat myself, even though I had already devoured two deer's before hand, with Bella in the house, there was no such thing as being too full. I jumped the lion and started to feed, it still had the wrong flavour but it was alright alternative, to what I really desired, but I had to stop that thought right now. I never took long feeding as I didn't have as much pleasure from It as Emmett seemed to, it was sustenance and that was all.

After I was done I grabbed the lion and buried it next to the two deer's I'd had before, even with animals we still had to cover our feeding tracks. Animals that were drained completely of blood would look a bit suspicious. Emmett quickly joined me, his shirt was completely covered in blood and his face was also covered in fur and blood. Looked like he enjoyed himself, he looked like a child in Disney land when ever we went hunting. He had a huge grin on his face and he always seemed to glow happiness afterwards.

"Don't want to worry you, but you have a little something on your face." I pointed out to him. Emmett licked his lips happily.

"I never understand, how you can come back from hunting trips so spotless clean." Emmett said confused, how I never got a drop on me, but he didn't see me as a new born , I seemed to get more blood on my clothes than I did down my throat.

"I don't eat like a savage and my way I don't waste anything." I said and laughed. "By the way you might want to change your clothes before we get home."

"Why?" Emmett asked, sometimes he really could be an idiot.

"Imagine how Bella would react, if you came home looking like that." I pointed at his shirt. "You'll give the poor girl a heart attack." Emmett imagined Bella's imagined response to seeing him come home like this and flinched. Emmett quietly took his shirt off and threw it in the nearest bin.

"There's no need to hide my magnificent body anyway." Emmett said smiling.

When we arrived home, Emmett went straight to find Rosalie and I went straight to the Piano, if nothing else worked to calm me down, a few hours on the piano, did the trick every time. I didn't need to check the pitch; lately I was playing a lot more. I started to play a few of my own pieces and I was lost in one of my sweeter ballads when a small voice came from below.

"That's a nice song, did you make it." Bella's voice seemed to come from underneath the piano, I looked down to see Bella hiding underneath the piano, I laughed lightly.

"What are you doing underneath there?" I asked, I guess it wasn't an odd hiding place, as I was the only one who usually played the piano but who was she hiding from. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Alice, she wants to do another make over and I can't do it again." Bella answered and I laughed loudly, poor girl, if I was her, I probably be hiding as well. "Please be quiet she'll hear you and she'll drag me to her room and make me sit still for hours while she does my hair and put make up on me." I stopped laughing, but was still smiling. I carried on playing the piano, when Alice came down with her make up bag.

"Where's Bella, we're playing make over's and she ran off." Alice said she was looking upset, she always loved to play make over's, just like any other child. Alice ran out of the room.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

"No problem, but it won't take her long to figure it out." I said, suppressing laughter, Bella grumbled and came out from under the piano. She looked at me and was smiling.

"Your very good." Bella said but not taking her eyes of my hand running along the keys. "I wish I could do something like that."

"I could teach you." I loved to teach people to play the piano but most of the family didn't have the patience to play as long as I did.

"Really?" Bella brightened up after I said that.

"Of course, do you want to get a seat and we can start now if you want." Bella nodded and ran over to get a small stool and brought the stool right next to mine. Too close, I had to move my stool back. The scent was all around me I stopped breathing and just let my breath out in small gasps, refusing to let myself, breathe through my nose.

I started to tell her the name of the cords and the sounds each key made, I know that was the most boring part but I found it the most interesting part. I went to get my old music books and passed them to Bella, it's not like I needed them anymore, I could remember everything from the top of my head and this way they would be of some use to someone. Bella seemed so interested about the different chords and she seemed to catch on fast.

We tried the easier pieces and she learnt them fast. After a few failed attempts at the first chord, she seemed to be a bit discouraged.

"I'm no good." Bella said frustrated, even though she got all the other pieces correct pieces of music fast and really well for her first time.

"It takes practice and you are doing really well for your first go, it takes years for people to develop." I said patiently. Bella tried again and was getting the first part of the song right until the difficult chord came up and she groaned in frustration when it didn't sound right.

"See I just can't get that chord right." Bella said seeming to give up.

"We'll do it one more time but I'll help you, I held on to Bella's hands and guided her through the chords, when the difficult chord came up with my guidance of her hands, she hit it and it sounded perfectly. Bella smiled. "See not that hard." Bella nodded and tried again.

**Look at how happy they are. I haven't seen Edward this happy in a while. **Esme thought, I hadn't realized she was in the room, I was just so absorbed in watching Bella playing the piano. I turned around and gave Esme a smile. Esme kept her eyes on Bella playing one of the other tunes of one of the books I gave her.

**Oh Bella is with Edward. **Alice thought coming to stand behind Esme. She looked upset about something. **Now I won't get to play make over, maybe I can tackle Emmett again and put make up on him. **I laughed out loud without thinking. Bella stopped playing, looking at me.

"Are you laughing at me?" Bella asked.

"Of course not you're playing beautifully, Alice was just pulling funny face." When Bella turned around right on cue, Alice was pulling tongues at me, Bella laughed. Suddenly Alice was getting a vision, but before I could see anything Alice started to think some inappropriate thoughts about Jasper and some things that I didn't really want to see.

"Orr for goodness sakes Alice I didn't need to see that." I grumbled quietly to Alice to quiet for Bella to hear. Alice chuckled quietly, but not quiet enough because Bella looked confused at Alice.

**That's what you get for digging through my head.** Alice thought going out the room. Alice never thought anything so disgusting , unless she was keeping something from me. I narrowed my eyes but carried on my lesson with Bella.

**Alice's POV**

Oh god that was close Edward nearly saw my vision, but something told me this was something that he didn't want to see. I closed my eyes and concentrated again on the vision.

_Edward and Bella were alone outside, they were both looking intently at each other. Except I think it was Bella but she was a lot older, around eighteen/ Nineteen. Edward suddenly walked over to Bella and kissed her passionately on the mouth and Bella put her arms around Edward. Edward broke the kiss and held Bella to him._

"_You are so beautiful, I love you so much." Edward murmured and then the vision disappeared._

I gasped but then screamed with joy. Edward had finally found his mate and it looked like Bella was going to be part of this family for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

As promised I will try and bring a chapter every other day, while I'm on holiday. I was generally wondering if people think I'm moving to slow with this story, I do have a plan, but I want to have quite a few chapters with Bella as a child, things with Edward right now are going very slow, but this is how imagine it would go, I see them as friends at the beginning and they are slowly, but their will be more Bella/ Edward interactions to come I promise. In this chapter Bella is five almost six and its first day of school. Well thank you and please enjoy and comment.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm going to be late." I yelled from the stairs. I can't believe Alice got me up early to get me ready for my first day of school and I'm going to be late because she can't find the camera. It's only school, and I have many years ahead of me to go and Alice thought she needed to document the day. Mommy and Rosalie were getting my back pack ready.

"Keep your skirt on Bella, you won't be late." Alice said coming down the stairs, balancing the camera in her hand. "Now stand on the first step and smile." I refused and just folded my arms across my chest and sulked, a position that I had seen Emmett do thousands of times.

"You spend too much time with Emmett. You look like Emmett when Rosalie drags him shopping." Alice pointed out; Emmett was behind her with a huge grin on his face. "Please Bella, look happy, its first day of school, you should be happy." I huffed but listened and pulled a big smile. Alice took two pictures.

Rosalie came in the room and passed me my bag, I swung it over and Alice had to take a picture of that as well. Rosalie hugged me and kissed me on the head.

"I've put a my mobile phone in the front pocket and you ring me at lunch time or if you have any problems." Rosalie said, I nodded and thanked her. Emmett came to hug me as well. Slipping a few things in my hands, the bull horn, he woke me up with on my first night here and a whoopee cushion.

"The bull horns if someone get's on your nerves and they won't leave you alone." Emmett said laughing. "Remember little sis, if any one picks on you, to come straight to me, I'll take care of them." He added more seriously. I nodded again.

Edward came up to me next. He didn't hug me, but passed me his I-pod.

"I think before you resort to drastic measures." Edward said shooting a look at Emmett. "You might want to try and drown people out with music, remember this is just a loan, I expect this back afterwards." I thanked him and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah take the easy way but the quickest way to get some one away from you is using the bull horn." Emmett grumbled.

"Come on Emmett lets not scare Bella, she'll be thinking she's going to war, the way you're going on." Mommy said grabbing her car keys.

"If she was going to war, I'm sure Jasper has a left grenade she can borrow." Emmett shot back at her. "Hey Bella if you do want the grenade ring me." Emmett said, as a joke I was hoping but he looked serious. Mommy quickly pushed me out the door.

Me and Mommy were standing outside Seattle elementary school I swallowed and hid my head in Mommy's chest.

"Come on Bella darling, you'll be fine." Mommy whispered in my ear. She stroked my hair soothingly. I closed my eyes but was able to calm myself down and step away from Mommy's loving embrace.

"I'm ready, but what if no one like's me." I whispered. Mommy dropped on one knee and looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Bella, you are one of the sweetest people I know, it will be impossible for someone not to like you and in the off chance someone doesn't like you, then they are not Worthing getting to know." Mommy said and said it so nicely, it was almost impossible not to believe. She held her hand out and I took it, might as well get it over with. We made it over to the main reception; we were told that all first year children are to go in to the main hall.

Mommy hugged me and kissed me on the head and told me that she will come to pick me up at home time. The lady shown me in to the main hall, where a bunch of children were sitting on the floor, so I sat on the end.

"Welcome boys and girls to Seattle elementary." A loud voice boomed from the front, I fixed my eyes to the front of the room, where a lady in a long black skirt and a white shirt and her hair pulled back severely. "I am Mrs Pritchard and I am your head Mistress and remember I am here for any problems you may have." I thought that I would never go to her for her problems she was scary. Maybe not as scary and big as Emmett but she made me uncomfortable.

"We have split you in to three classes and when you hear your name please file out of the door quietly." One by one the teachers called the names of their group, as I waited patiently waited for my name.

"Isabella Cullen." One of the teachers called out so I went to stand by the other students who were by the door. We were lead in to a medium sized room. My teacher's name was Mrs Wade and seemed really nice, the whole morning we played games, to get to know our class mates. The morning went quickly and before I knew it was time for lunch.

At lunch time I went to sit next to the girls who sat next to me in class, we were talking generally about school work and what we liked to do in our free time. I was disappointed when everyone said that they couldn't play the piano. I didn't need Emmett's bull horn and I didn't feel tempted to use the whoopee cushion on anyone. I also didn't need any music to drown out any voices.

**Rosalie's POV**

Could this day go any slower, I didn't leave the house all day, just in Bella needed me, what if some one picked on her, what if she falls over and get hurts.

"Would you calm down Rosalie, your getting on my nerves, Bella will be fine." Jasper said as I got up to clean something for the hundredth time. I kept on asking Alice to check up on Bella but after a while she said that it was spying and thought that it was unfair on Bella and the school would phone if something went wrong.

At 3:00 Emmett and I went to pick her up from school, it was meant to be just me but Emmett begged me to take him as well, he said he missed the little squirt. When we got to the school Emmett started to give children who were alone evil glares and small evil smiles. One of the young lads burst in to tears and ran in to his Mother's hands. Bella came out and saw the young lad now telling his Mom about the mean old man. Bella got in to the bag and glared at Emmett.

"What did you do Emmett?" Bella asked Emmett automatically. Emmett looked shocked and wounded.

"What did I do, I was the perfect gentleman." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and started the car up.

"I know you Emmett and you are never the perfect gentleman." Bella stated, Emmett still denied it. "What did he do Rosalie?" Bella turned to me.

"Evil glares and smiles." I answered, Bella moaned.

"Great Emmett, now people will think I'm a freak." Bella mumbled.

"You're a Cullen, we're all freaks." Emmett answered I hit Emmett over the head. That maybe true we are freaks, but not my precious Bella.

"You're not helping Emmett." I said sternly but decided to change the subject. "How about I take my best girl out for Ice cream?" Bella instantly brightened up.

"I thought I couldn't have Ice cream before dinner." Bella said.

"Usually but today is a special day and I want to hear all about it." I wouldn't get to talk to her later especially if she to have another piano lesson. Bella has taken to the piano really well for such a young girl and she is loving it and she is on it every night with Edward, Esme practically has to tear her away from it at bed time.

When we got to the ice cream shop, after Bella ordered, I started grilling her about school.

"What's your teacher like?" I asked.

"Her name's Mrs Hade and she seems really nice." Bella answered.

"Did you make any friends?" I asked knowing that Bella would have made lot's of friends, who wouldn't want to be friends with her.

"I went to dinner with these two girls named, Phoebe and Tiffany, they were really nice." The rest of the conversation carried on like this. After Bella had eaten she looked at me and Emmett confused.

"Why do you never eat?" That question I was not prepared for.

"What do you mean, I eat all the time." I thought I would never have to lie to Bella but sometimes it was necessary. It wasn't lying really, we technically eat, just not like Bella does.

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat." Oh god how was I going to explain this, we decided as a family not to tell Bella for a while until it was necessary and not until she was older, we were trying to protect her. Next minute Emmett grabbed Bella's Ice cream bowl and grabbed the spoon and flicked it in Bella's face.

"Orr Emmett that is cold, you are so dead." Bella complained trying to grab the bowl of Emmett.

"Bring it on little squirt." Emmett said laughing, the one good thing about Emmett is he knew how to distract people from a tense situation. That's one of the things I loved about him the most. I shot him a grateful look. Emmett smiled and winked at me.

"Thank you." I whispered to quiet for Bella to hear.

"Your welcome." Emmett whispered back.

When we came home, Bella went to tell Esme about her day and I decided to talk to Carlisle about me and Bella's conversation. Carlisle was in his study, doing some of his paper work.

"We have a problem Carlisle." I said the moment I walked in, I was to nervous for pleasantries.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked now nervous by my tone.

"Me and Emmett took Bella for ice cream after school and we were talking about her day and after she finished her ice cream she asked me why we I never eat." I said quickly. "I tried to shake her off and say that I eat but she pointed out that she hasn't once seen me eat."

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't need to say anything Emmett distracted her, with a food fight, but I don't think it will stop her asking." Carlisle thought for a moment, he had to come up with a plan, he always does. What if he suggests that we tell Bella everything and I ended up losing her forever?

"I think we have to see it through, if she asks again, say that you aren't hungry or you'll eat later." Carlisle suggested.

"Do you think she'll buy that, Bella is more observant than we thought, she won't buy that forever." I said.

"No she won't buy that forever, but it might work for a while, we will tell her but not yet, she's too young she might not be able to handle the truth yet." I nodded in agreement, hoping that day never came, I want Bella to be my little girl forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

I can't believe I'm on chapter 8 ha ha and I have much more ideas for this story. Thank you for your great comments on Chapter 7, I was nervous about that chapter, I didn't think anyone would like it, but after your comments I felt better about it. Chapter 8 is about Bella's 6th Birthday with the Cullen's.

Read and enjoy and please comment, I love all your reviews.

**Chapter 8**

**Alice's POV**

Bella was six years old today, my little sister was growing up so fast. Today was a very special day and I was going all out for it, as Cullen's we never had birthday parties, we exchanged presents on our human birthdays but we never made a big deal about it, it was just an other day in eternity to us. Bella's birthday was different and I was making up for lost time, I loved parties and I never had a chance to throw one, except when I get to plan Emmett and Rosalie's many weddings.

"Am I going overboard with the balloons?" I asked Edward, the whole house was covered in Pink and Purple and Blue flowers and Balloons.

"Alice I think you passed over board about 500 balloons ago," Edward replied he was wrapping up Bella's present. He, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle decided to stay as far away as possible from decorating, they knew that me, Rosalie and Esme had it covered. Me and Rosalie were in charge of the decorations and the games and Esme did all the cooking. Emmett did try and help Esme with cooking the many Pizza's but didn't realize when to take the pizza out of the oven and burnt the lot of them and was now kicked out the kitchen.

Ignoring Edward's comment on going overboard with the balloons I decided to carry on putting up more balloons, there was no such thing as going over board with balloons at a party. I got off the stool and looked at my handy work and had to admit when it came to parties I was a genius.

"Oh my god, Alice what have you done to the house." I heard Bella say in amazement. I ran over to her, about to hug her until I saw what she was wearing, Jeans and a plain white T-shirt, Ugh, doesn't she realize what a special day it was, average clothes will not do.

"What are you wearing?" I demanded, saying happy birthday would have to wait.

"Clothes." Bella said looking down confused.

"Jeans and a T-shirt, on your birthday, no, that will not do." I scolded her, where was her fashion sense, she had been a Cullen for over two years now, she should know the basic fashion rules by now. "I put your birthday dress to hang on your door, why aren't you wearing that?"

"I thought you were kidding with that dress it was a bit over the top." Bella said horrified. Over the top, since when was being stylish over the top.

"Well I wasn't, get your little butt upstairs and change this instance." I said seriously and Bella walked off.

"I thought it was supposed to be my birthday." Bella grumbled, I guess she was hoping I wouldn't hear her, she should know there was no such thing as being quiet with a Cullen.

"It is Bella. But as you clearly can't dress yourself, it's my responsibility to make sure you dress appropriately." I responded to her little grumble, Bella turned around stunned but didn't say anything else.

**Bella's POV**

I stormed up to my room and reluctantly went to put my dress on. I shuddered at the look at it, it was a deep purple, and went frilled out at the bottom, I guess it could be worse, well it could have been pink, but it was just not me, I hated dresses and Alice knew that but still was stubborn at the fact that all girls had to wear dresses.

I hurried up and put my dress on and ran back downstairs I was once again overwhelmed at the sight of the living room, Alice really had gone all out and I had to admit it looked really nice, over the top, but nice all the same. Alice met me at the bottom scrutinized my outfit and then smiled and brought me in to a huge hug, kissing the top of my head.

"There we are that wasn't so hard was it." Alice whispered in my ear. Alice let go of me. "Happy birthday, Bella I can't believe that your six already."

"Bella honey you look lovely." Esme said coming to take my hand, Alice beamed at the comment as I blushed. "Happy Birthday, I've made you your favourite breakfast." Mom led me to the dining room and in front of me was a huge stack of pancakes. This couldn't be all for me, but the rest of the family never ate with me, something that seemed weird but they said that they have adult food later on, so I never asked again, how could they be lying, everyone eats.

I ate my breakfast rather fast, I was looking forward to spending the rest of the time with my family and I had seen the presents that were on the side and I was anxious about opening them, I hoped people hadn't gone to much trouble buying them for me. I walked in to the living room to find the rest of my family waiting for me, presents in their hands. I was suddenly really nervous again, god I hate being the centre of attention.

My first present was off Alice. Instead of buying me a load of things that I may hate, that she'll take me shopping and I could pick out whatever toys, books, clothes or DVD's I may want, I much rather her buying them for me, because I much prefer that than be dragged along shops again, but that was a bit ungrateful, so I kept my mouth shut.

Jasper came up to me next and I opened my present eagerly, it was something I really wanted and could play with straight away, I loved them, a Nintendo Wii and a Nintendo DS, with a load of games.

"I was going to just going to get you the Wii but then Alice said that she was taking you shopping and I decided to give you something to entertain yourself, through those many clothes shops." Jasper explained and I laughed. Alice shot Jasper a cold glare and huffed. Emmett looked amazingly more excited about the gift than me, saying he was looking forward to beating me on the Nintendo Wii.

Edward brought me a huge surround sound CD Player for my room, which he promised to put up for me later on in the day. He also gave me an I-Pod.

"Mostly I'm sick of you stealing mine." Edward said, I apologised but Edward just laughed saying that he wanted me to have one of my own. Edward's I-pod, helped me with Alice's shopping trips and giving me a make over.

"I've already put a load of songs on their, including some that I made and loads of my favourites and your own and I also put my new song on their." Edward said while I played around with it.

"You've made a new song?" I asked surprised, Edward's own music was some of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard, but he said that he hadn't felt inspired in a while.

"Yes you inspired me and I you will be the first one to hear it." Edward smiled at me, his awkwardness with me seemed to have gone and I spent a lot of time with him.

Mom and Dad had brought me a load of books, they said that were both new and some classic one's as they knew that I loved to read. They also brought me this beautiful leather diary, that had been inscribed with my name.

"This way you can write your own life story, as well as reading other people." Mom had explained and then they both lead me outside and they lead me to the garage where there was a new purple bike with a huge pink bow on it. I hugged them both, saying how much I loved it.

After that Emmett took me to see his gift, in the back yard their was a huge trampoline, one of the biggest I had ever seen, I shouted with joy and took my shoes of straight away and went to bounce on it.

The rest of the family went to carry on getting ready for the party, but Emmett stayed outside, with me.

About half an hour later Rosalie came outside.

"Bella I still haven't given you my gift yet." Rosalie shouted to me, I got of straight away and ran over to her; Emmett dived straight on to the trampoline the moment I got of it.

Rosalie led me in to her and Emmett's bedroom, where she sat me on the bed. She got up and went to her wardrobe. She sat next to me and passed me a small black box, I opened it and gasped at what was inside, it was a beautiful necklace, and it was gold heart shaped with diamonds around the edge.

"This was my mother's, it has been in my family for years being passed down to the women in my family and I would as part of my family I think it would only be right if I passed it down to you, as I think of you as my daughter." Rosalie said looking down at me smiling, she had such emotion in her eyes which I had never seen before and for once I was speechless.

"Thank you so much, I love it and I promise to take really good care of it." I said swallowing down my tears, she thought of me as a daughter, the problem is that Esme was my mother, I saw Rosalie as my sister but I didn't say that.

"I know you'll take great care of it, that's why I trust you with it." Rosalie said taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around my neck. She took a look at it and smiled again and her eyes swam with the unnamed emotion again. "It's looks so beautiful around your neck, so much better than it ever looked on me." I shook my head at the impossibility of that.

At around 12:00 the party started. Esme had made an incredible buffet. Alice put on some music on while I greeted my class mates, the children came in looking curiously looking at the placed, marvelling at the size and all the decorations.

"It's so pretty." Sara exclaimed to me the moment she came in. Sara was my best friend at school. "Mom and Dad never put this much effort in on my birthday."

"Well Alice doesn't do understated; this is actually Alice holding back." I said and we both laughed at that. Alice hearing her name danced over to us, I wish I could move like Alice does, so graceful that she looks like she's dancing.

"I'm Alice Bella's older sister." Alice said coming to introduce herself to my friends.

"I'm Sara, Bella was saying that you did all the decorations." Sara said admiring Alice. Alice went to meet the rest of the guests. Tommy Henderson and Clarissa Smith came up to me and Sara hugging me tightly thanking me for inviting them, saying they were already having a great time. Emmett came up behind Clarissa and Tommy.

"Hello." Emmett shouted and laughing hardly when Clarissa and Tommy jumped. I stared coldly at Emmett but Sara was laughing as well. "Sorry little people didn't mean to scare you; I'm Emmett Bella's coolest older brother." Emmett said with a ridiculously huge smile on his face. I swear that Clarissa and Tommy were shaking with fear. But they both nodded but turned to face me straight away, glad to look away from Emmett. Emmett raised his eye brows at me and walked off.

"He's so big," Clarissa whispered to me. Emmett's size scared everyone in the beginning including me.

"Yeah but he's really like a huge teddy bear." I said, I looked over at Emmett who looked insulted at something, but he couldn't have heard, me he was already across the room, including the blasting music I was surprised that Clarissa, Tommy and Sara had heard me.

The party went on for four hours where we played on the Nintendo, played pass the parcel, had a water fight and played hide and seek and we also had musical statues and musical chairs. After the party was over and all the children went home I was helping cleaning up, everyone told me to go and play outside with Emmett but I would feel awful if I left them to do all the cleaning up on their own.

After about half an hour of cleaning I heard a heard bang from outside, I ran outside to see of Emmett was Ok. Emmett was fine but my trampoline was another story all together.

"Oh Crap!" Emmett exclaimed. Emmett was jumping on it and the trampoline had crumpled underneath his weight, I had told him he was to big, but he didn't listen to me.

"You broke my trampoline." I shouted in horror but I was close to laughing at Emmett's expression.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I'll buy you a new one." Emmett said. I had hardly a chance to play on it.

"I told you, that you were to big." I said annoyed.

"Well I thought they would be sturdier at the amount I paid for it." Emmett complained. "They said it had a 5 year guarantee, I'll take it back to the store tomorrow."

"Yeah Emmett how will you explain how it broke in only one day of it being used." Jasper said laughing, I didn't realize he was outside as well. "I told you that you were jumping to high." I stormed back in upset that I wasn't able to play with my present anymore.

At bed time I decided to listen to Edward's I-pod, interested in listening to his new song that I apparently inspired, I finally found it there was over 200 songs on here already and it had taken me a while to find it. The melody was so sweet, it was my favourite of his songs. As I was listening to it, I looked up at a noise that brought me away from the song, to see Edward in my room.

"Hey I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. He came to sit on the edge of my bed. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was great, I love all my presents." I said.

"Your listening to the I-pod I gave you, have you listened to the new song I made, I'm rather nervous about it." He asked and he really did look nervous, how could he be nervous all his songs were master pieces, how much I wished that I could play like him.

"Listening to it right now, it's so beautiful, it's my favourite of all your songs." Edward seemed to brighten up after I said that.

"Thank you, I was thinking of you when I wrote it, I thought it suits you." I blushed at the thought was I inspired such a beautiful and powerful piece. "Well I'll let you sleep." Edward said, kissing me on the top of my head and walking out the room.

I put the new song on replay and soon drifted of to sleep listening to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

Well here is Chapter Nine. This is a sweet moment between Bella and Edward. Sorry if it's not that long, things are going to shake up real soon. In this Chapter, Bella is eight years old and the Cullen's are ready to move on from Seattle.

Well please enjoy and comment.

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

It had been around five years since we moved to Seattle and it was time to move on, the one problem with being a Cullen is before we get comfortable anywhere we have to move before anyone notices, it was fine for the rest of us we were used to it, but Bella wasn't and she was upset at the fact that she had to leave her friends. Unfortunately we couldn't put of moving any longer people were starting to notice us and that would start a whole load of other problems.

I was packing my CD's and books, we usually didn't take much with us, we just took our most prized possessions with us, and it was easier to move that way.

"Bella are you done packing yet, we are leaving soon." Esme shouted from the foot of the stairs. There was not a peep from upstairs, not even any footsteps. Esme ran upstairs, she was now worried. A few seconds later Esme was running down the stairs.

"Bella's not in her room, has anyone seen her." Esme was looking through the house. I stood up and went over to her.

"She's probably gone for a walk; she was really upset last night." I said trying to smooth Esme.

"Bella never goes out on her own; one of us always goes with her." Esme said it was the truth; Bella never goes out alone, either one of us is with her or she is with her friends.

"Don't worry, I'll go and look for her, she can't have gone far." I said.

"No I'll go; it will take me five minutes to drag her back." Emmett said laughing and suddenly I had a flash of Emmett dragging Bella by her feet, while Bella kicked and screamed to no avail. Esme didn't like the sound of that either.

"Edward, go and talk to her, she might just need someone to talk to." I nodded and ran out the door; I had a very good idea where Bella would be. The graveyard where her parents are buried and there Bella was sitting across from both their graves crying.

"There you are." I shouted over to her, Bella turned around to look at me, her eyes were puffy and red, she must have been crying for a while. "You've almost given the whole family a heart attack when you weren't in your room." This was actually true; Bella just didn't realize how impossible tat actually was to us Cullen's.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. I came and sat next to her.

"It's alright we're just worried about you, but we have to get home soon though." I said and put my arm around Bella to try and comfort her.

"Not yet, I just want to say goodbye." Bella said quietly, I nodded.

"I know you do, but next time you need to tell us, Esme was close to phoning the police, when she realized that you weren't in your room." I said and I wouldn't be surprised if she phones the police if we weren't back within the hour.

"I didn't want to worry anyone and I know I should have told someone. I just wanted to be alone and I knew if I told someone, they would insist on coming wit me." I understood the need to be alone, living in the house with three perfectly matched couples and one couple who liked to flaunt their love for everyone. The need to be alone was often.

"Do you want to me to go over there for ten minutes so you can say goodbye properly." I suggested I also know how important it is to say goodbye, as I was never able to give my mother a proper goodbye. Just like Bella wasn't able to give either of her parents a real goodbye.

"No I don't mind you being here, your quiet and I don't feel the need to hold back anything when I'm around you." I smiled at that, out of the whole family, it was me she wanted to be alone with, but I could see what she meant. Sometimes it was hard opening up to people that you think as your parents. She seems to be very close with Emmett but he would be awful in a situation like this, with him being uncomfortable in serious situations, he would feel the need to make jokes all the way through it.

"Tell me, is this the reason you don't want to leave?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I waited for the answer, knowing not to rush Bella in to an answer.

"Yes." Bella mumbled after a few moments to think of her answer.

"You know the reason why we have to leave though?" I asked. We had given Bella the same reason as Carlisle had given the hospital he had been working at, that he had a job offer, in another city, which was for a lot more money. Not that money was ever a factor for our family.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me any less sad to leave our home." Bella answered. Bella had only ever lived in Seattle and she knew no other home, obviously the move was going to be hard on her.

"You will meet new people and make lots of new friends; soon Boston will feel like home." Bella nodded, which surprised me, I thought she'd be more stubborn saying Seattle was her home.

"As long I'm with you and our family it will be home." Bella replied, don't why it surprised me though we were her family, it may have taken me a long time to accept Bella but now she was my baby sister and nothing would take me out of that role in her life.

"But being so far away from here I will never be able to see my parents again, I won't be able to visit them like this again." Bella sobbed quietly and I tightened my grip around her, unwilling to bring her any closer though for the comfort she really needed.

"I know how it feels I lost my parents as well." This was true; Bella just didn't know how long ago it was.

"You did, how old were you?" Bella asked. I was reluctant to reply.

"A long time ago, I was around your age, a bit younger." I lied; of course I was the same age as I was now, but I couldn't tell Bella that and Bella didn't realize how long ago it was and hope she would never find out. Because if she did ever find out moments like these would be impossible. But I also knew that we were living on borrowed time, Bella would work out eventually, when she realizes how we never age. "I haven't seen my parent's grave in over ten years." Another lie it had been at least fifty years.

"That's what I'm afraid of, forgetting my parents." Bella whispered. I knew memories were precious to humans, like I wished that I could remember everything about my parents. The reality is though that human memories fade and nearly all my human memories were gone and the few memories I do have are hazy and unclear.

"How about I make you a promise to bring you back here, in a few years, to visit your parents." Bella nodded and now looked a bit happier, I suddenly wondered if that was a promise I could keep, but I would make sure some how that this wouldn't be the last time Bella visited her parent's grave.

"I would like that." Bella said sweetly, I smiled at her and nodded, if that's what she wanted I will try and make sure that is what happened. "Do we have to go back right now?" Bella asked. I knew that Esme was worried but it was clear Bella wasn't ready yet so I shook my head.

Suddenly, taking me by complete surprise, Bella snuggled closer to me. The scent of her blood was unbelievable. I could see her thin white neck and the lovely blue veins there and I had to swallow the venom in my throat. _So delicious, it will only take a bite and we will be able to get what we crave so much._ The monster growled so close to the surface, it took me by surprise, I always felt the monster but never so close, not even when I was very thirsty. It was hard to think straight. I was able to take my eyes from Bella's neck and look straight ahead and cut of all motions to my lungs.

It had to be one of my most uncomfortable ten minutes of my life, it was hard to keep control of my self with Bella so close to me, somehow I got through the ten minutes. I could tell Bella was comfortable despite my cold rock hard skin and some how was helping her feel better with me sitting with her like that, which is strange to the fact that humans were petrified by our nearness, but that never seemed to affect, Bella who was always close to vampires.

Finally Bella stirred and moved from my arms, she looked up at me, her eyes were still red but she had stopped crying and I was thankful that I was able to be there for her at this painful time.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

"Your welcome but we better get back, Esme must be going out of her mind." Bella stood up quickly and started to walk out of the grave yard.

**Bella's POV**

I wouldn't have said I was over it yet and sometimes I wondered if I would ever get over the sudden death of my parents but thanks to Edward I didn't feel the crushing sadness I felt this moment when I realized this could be the last time I could visit my parent's grave. The fact that Edward was there gave me the comfort that I didn't realize I needed.

As I came back to the house's drive way, I saw my family putting stuff in the car. Mom came over to me straight away and hugged me tightly.

"Never do that to me again Isabella." Mom said seriously letting go off me and I knew that she was serious when she used my full name.

"Sorry Mom." I said looking down at my feet.

"Told you she was alright Esme." Alice said from behind Mom. "She just needed time to herself." I knew that Alice would be the other person who would understand as well as Edward.

"That was no excuse, for putting us through that." Rosalie said hugging me as well, just like Mom as usual.

"Sorry." I muttered again.

"Come on little squirt, if your going to run away, I'd find some where better to hide than the grave yard, it's the first place people will look." Emmett said with his booming laugh messing up my hair, and I was able to laugh as well.

"Come on Emmett, don't give her any ideas." Dad said while putting the final things in the car. "Bella all your things are in your car are you ready." I turned to the house and took a last long look and then headed towards the car.

While the car, was driving away, I felt tears roll down my face and I felt Edward hand hold mine and then I was able to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who commented and added to favourite list or story alert.

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

"Remember you need to feed her." Rosalie said for about the tenth time today, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes I know she needs to eat." I replied this was getting annoying, like I couldn't take care of an eight year old.

"Are you planning on taking her out today?" Rosalie asked even though she had scrutinized my plans with Bella until she decided that I might actually get through the day.

"Yes, I was going to take her to the Zoo and take her out for lunch, are you happy now, what could happen in the Zoo." I said, getting slightly annoyed, I can't believe they thought I couldn't take care of my own sister, it was really insulting.

"What can go wrong in the Zoo, mate have you actually met Bella." Emmett said from the sofa, with a booming laugh.

"It's the middle of winter; make sure you put her in plenty of layers." Rosalie warned, but we both knew that Alice had already sorted Bella's outfit, like she did every day.

"Rosalie we will be fine, do you think that Alice would let be alone with her, if it wasn't." I said, hoping to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Fine, but remember if she get's hurt even a little, I will rip your limbs from your body." Rosalie threatened. Ha I would like to see her try. Alice finally came bouncing down the stairs, with Jasper following her.

"Everything will be fine Rosalie, can we go now." Alice said. "Remember we will be back by 7:00 tonight, so you will have to make dinner as well." Oh god not Alice as well.

"I will be on my phone all day, ring me if anything goes wrong." Rosalie said while Emmett dragged her out the door. Alice and Jasper quickly followed suit. I hadn't realized how overprotective my family were.

Around an hour later Bella came down the stairs, fully dressed. Alice had put her in black Cargo pants and a pink turtle neck jumper. I

"Morning princess, how are you this morning?" I asked cheerfully, Bella came to sit by the dining room table.

"Fine, where is everyone?" Bella asked. I decided to make cereal it was easy enough, not that I was that bad of a cook, but I didn't want to chance a cooked breakfast yet.

"They have gone out for the day, so I'm going to look after you today." I said. Bella seemed to brighten up at the thought of spending the day with me.

"What are we going to do?" Bella said while she tucked in to her breakfast.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo and go for lunch." I suggested. Alice had reassured me that today would be cloudy all day, but it wouldn't rain.

"Zoo really, I love the Zoo." Bella smiled and suddenly started to wolf down her food. I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Come on Edward we're missing the feeding of these sea lions." Bella said dragging me by the arm towards the sea lions, I never really saw human's attraction to the Zoo, it seemed cruel, not that what my family does to animals wasn't cruel. Bella seemed to be loving it.

As we lined up with the rest of the crowd, waiting for the Zoo keeper to come out with the food, Bella was jumping up in anticipation. The keeper came out and everyone seemed to cheer in joy when the sea lions were jumping up to receive their food. The younger sea lion was getting pushed out of the way and receiving no food.

"That's so mean." Bella whined but cheered up when the keeper gave the little one food, I saw it more as the survival of the fittest. The crowd slowly lined out of the room when it was over, slowly she dragged me around the whole Zoo if I could get tired, I would probably be dead on my feet by now, I couldn't understand how Bella was still so hyper.

"Look at there bottoms." Bella was laughing at the baboons. Bella was entranced by their swinging through the trees. "They remind me of Emmett." Bella snickered and I laughed as well. Exactly like Emmett except, the baboons behave better.

Finally left was the bat cave, Bella was nervous at the fact that the bats flew everywhere. We tentatively walked through the caves, while the little fruit bats flew around us. One flapped right in front of Bella's face, making Bella screamed and moved closer to me and hid her face in my chest.

"Will they bite?" She asked me. I laughed.

"No their fruit bats, they only eat fruit." Funny thing is that the one most likely to bite was the one she was snuggling in to. Bella finally lifter her head but kept her body close to me, it again made me uncomfortable but couldn't bring myself to push her away, even in logical sense, it would be a lot safer for her if I did push her away, that way her feelings will only be hurt but still I couldn't bring myself to do it.

At the end of the day, me and Bella were looking through the gift shop, Bella was looking through the stuffed animals. She finally came running up to showing be a sea lion teddy looking at me eagerly.

"Edward can I have this." Bella asked me, or was begging closer to the right word.

"Haven't you got plenty of teddies?" Bella nodded but she jutted her lip out and looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, the look I couldn't say no to. I huffed and grabbed the teddy of her and went to pay for it. Bella was the master at getting people to do what she wants the family all listened to her when she did that face. God wait until she was older.

We got home about 4:00 and Bella was already deep in to her movie. I was making her dinner, when my mobile rang, I grabbed it and Rosalie's name came up.

"She's fine Rosalie stop ringing." I snapped the moment I answered the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too." Rosalie answered sarcastically. "Where is Bella? I want to speak to her now."

"She's watching a movie."

"Put her on the phone Edward." I huffed and took the phone to Bella.

"Rosalie wants to talk to you." I said passing the phone to Bella.

"Hi Rosalie." Bella answered the phone politely but never taking her eyes of the TV. "Yeah the Zoo was great." I smiled.

"How are you, is Edward taking of you." Rosalie said.

"Edward is great."

"Is he feeding you?" I rolled my eyes, over protective much. "I'll see you later sweet heart." Rosalie said and hung up and Bella passed me the phone.

After the movie was over, I made dinner and Bella ran upstairs to go to the toilet and as she was coming down the stairs I heard a tumble. I ran quickly to the front room, not caring if Bella saw my speed, but the sight when I got there pulled me to an immediate stop.

Bella had fallen down the stairs but she had hit on the step and there was blood pouring from her head. Her scent came wafting across my face, the most unbelievable scent in the world.

From that moment, I was not older brother Edward, I wasn't a friend, and I was the hunter.

Before reason could talk me out of it, the monster took over and I crouched in to hunting position and sprang towards the delicious blood.

**Author Notes: **

**Ha ha, I'm evil, what's going to happen. **

**Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get this chapter out. I'm not going to be able to update until Saturday, I'm sorry but I'm going to be on holiday. The next chapter going to be an intense one.**

**Please give me a welcome back by reviewing, the more reviews I get, I might even update on Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Well I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day to see all those reviews when I came back and it inspired me for this chapter; by the way this chapter is split in to two parts, maybe three.

Well please read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

**Alice's POV**

I was on edge all day, since I left Bella at home, when I left this morning I was positive that everything would be fine, Edward was more than capable of looking after an eight year old girl.

Around 3:00 I started to get this feeling, don't ask me what It was, not exactly a vision, but a feeling that something was wrong. As I tried to expel this feeling by hunting more, but nothing helped and I knew that I needed to get home as fast as possible.

Jasper was the problem, he was still not done hunting, I understood the need to hunt, but this was getting ridiculous. I sat on the stone opposite where Jasper was finishing another Deer off, getting more agitated by the second.

"What's a matter darling, your feeling on edge and frustrated?" Jasper said through his last gulps of the deer. When he finished he ran to my side.

"I have this bad feeling about Bella and I want to go home and check on her." I said hopefully this would convince him to hurry up, so we could get home and put my fears at rest.

"Weren't you the one that suggested this hunting trip, to give Bella and Edward some bonding time, which according to you they need, but you still won't tell me the reason why they need to bond?" I still hadn't told anyone about my vision and it was getting harder keeping it from Edward, especially when he and Bella were together. I didn't want to tell anyone else because if my vision reached Rosalie, she would quite literally kill Edward and forbid of him ever talking or setting eyes on Bella again.

"I know but the feeling that something has happened or is going to happen." I stopped my ranting and decided to do the one thing to stop my fear and look in to the future.

What I saw was my biggest fear realized. Bella had fallen down the stairs and she had hit her head on the stairs and was bleeding, but this wasn't my big fear it was what Edward did when he saw and smelt Bella's blood, he crouched down like he was hunting and dived for Bella.

I gasped as I jumped out of the vision and into the present and looked at Jasper fear filling my eyes.

"What has happened?" Jasper asked frantically, it took a moment to find my speech and paralyzed by my fear for Bella's safety.

"What the hell is he doing?" I finally managed to get out.

"Who?" Jasper asked fear coating his own voice now.

"Edward, he's attacking Bella." I choked out; the words seemed more real now I had spoken them out loud. I finally sprung in to action, I could have been too late, but that wouldn't stop me trying to stop Edward making the worst mistake of his life.

"What happened?" Jasper was finally able to say.

"Bella fell down the stairs, hitting her head on the stairs, drawing blood, Edward being overwhelmed by the blood attacked Bella." Jasper went in to a stunned silence for a moment.

"What can I do?" He finally spoke.

"There is nothing you can do, there's going to be too much blood for you to handle and I can't be worrying about you, as well as dealing with Edward." It looked like he was about to argue but listened to by reasoning and nodded, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself around blood. "But could you ring Carlisle, Bella's going to need a doctor." Jasper nodded and went to get his phone out of his pocket.

I also needed reinforcements, I could tell Edward wasn't going to respond to basic reasoning, I needed strength on my side, more than I could provide. The only person who could restrain Edward would be Emmett, but the problem would be Rosalie, knowing that Edward attacked Bella she would be out to kill him and that would start a whole other bunch of problems. Deciding Bella's safety was more important, anyway Edward could protect himself, not that he deserved it and I was close of killing him myself.

I got my phone and dialled Emmett's number, while I started to run to the direction of our house.

"Hey Alice what's a matter?" Emmett asked in his cool detached voice as usual.

"I need your help, Bella has had an accident." I said quickly down the phone.

"What's happened?" Emmett said distress clear in his voice now.

"Edward's attacked her, I need your help restraining him, and he's not himself." I whispered now, there was silence on the phone now. "Emmett did you hear me." I asked.

"Yeah I heard you; I'll be there as quick as I can." Emmett said he was upset and his usual joking tone was completely gone.

"Help him; I'll bloody kill the son of a bitch." I heard Rosalie shout in the background, I groaned that's all I needed.

"Rose let me handle this." Emmett said to Rosalie, which was surprising Emmett usually distanced himself as far away from intense situations like this one. "I'll see you soon Alice." Emmett said hanging up on me.

It took me around fifteen minutes to run back, preying I wasn't to late and wondering what would happen if I was too late. Would Edward have completely drained Bella, I cringed at the thought. Even if Edward had killed her I knew that he would hate himself and never forgive himself for attacking Bella, not that he should. The problem would be that none of the family would forgive him either for killing our youngest family member. We would pretend we don't ate him and act like we forgive him, except Rosalie of course, but in our hearts we never would, even though technically speaking it's not really Edwards fault and none of us could hate him more than he would himself.

What if I grabbed Edward after he bit Bella but didn't drain her and the venom was given chance to spread through her body? Truth be told I have had visions of Bella as a vampire as well and she didn't seem unhappy by the situation, actually she seemed to love it, but this was when she was older, but Bella at eight years old she wouldn't be able to handle it, I have heard the stories about the babies who were turned in to vampires and let's just say that it never turned out very good, leading to all babies to be destroyed and all vampires who were associated with them. Would Bella be the same and would we have to kill our sister ourselves. I drove the thought out of my head and concentrated on getting to Edward on time.

When I got to the house, Edward was in the exact position I had seen him in, he was just about to bite Bella before I could feel any kind of relief, I charged at Edward and was able to push him out of Bella's way.

Edward unfortunately recovered quickly and made another attempt of getting to Bella, I grabbed Edward and pushed against the wall again, Edward growled furiously at me his teeth were visible, but his eyes never been taken of Bella's blood. I recoiled at the look Edward gave Bella there was true hatred there and Edward looked like the monster he insisted he was.

I heard Bella whimper from behind me but I was unwilling to take my eyes of Edward, ready for any move he made. Edward once again made another attempt at Bella and this time I was to slow, as Edward went for Bella there was another blur and Emmett was there restraining Edward, as Edward wrestled in Emmett's arms. Rosalie was at Bella's side, comforting a very confused Bella. I helped Emmett push Edward outside, in to fresh air; we decided to get him a few miles from the house where he was no longer able to smell Bella.

We pushed Edward down and guarded him until he got his senses. Edward was still growling and baring his teeth but no longer tried to push past us. I waited patiently for Edward to calm down before I tried to speak to him. Edward's eyes were pitch black and I realized that there was no getting through to him, while he was still thirsty. Emmett realized this as well.

"He needs to feed; I'll go and get him an animal." Emmett said before running through the forest. I kept my position, arms folded and looking at Edward, I still couldn't believe that he did this. Edward had stopped growling and was looking at his feet, he was slowly coming around. Emmett returned with a rabbit for Edward, who drained it in seconds on questions. He looked up at us when he was done and it was complete pain and regret in his eyes and it hurt to see that, but I was unwilling to let it go so fast.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I finally was able to say, I was in complete shock.

"I wasn't thinking isn't that clear." His voice was cold and hard but the pain was evident.

"You attacked your own sister." Emmett said harshly, again a tone I wasn't used to. And your future mate, I added mentally but suddenly realized what I thought, shit how could I think that in front of Edward. I looked at Edward who was still avoiding our eyes; he must be too lost in his own thoughts to listen to carefully at my thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had asked me what I was thinking and I answered truthfully I wasn't thinking I was acting. I was acting on my predatory needs and the monster I had worked for Decades to silence and just like that he had taken over and forced me to attack my own sister, it was beyond evil and in that moment I truly became the monster I hated and feared but always knew I was. Was there any coming back from that moment? Would Bella ever forgive me, that must be a no, why would forgive me?

"I'm sorry." I whispered I knew that would be no good, it was such a small word, never mind how much I repeated it wouldn't help anything. **Sorry is that all you're going to say.** Alice thought.

"Of course not but what else can I say, I did something unforgivable." I whispered but still didn't look either Emmett or Alice in the eyes.

**Damn straight it's unforgivable. **I cringed at Rosalie's thoughts as she approached us. She finally appeared and came to stand next to Emmett she looked close to killing me and I didn't blame her if she did.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Shook up, she keeps repeating that she was sorry and didn't mean to make Edward angry." Rosalie scowled at me and I flinched, Bella was blaming herself. "Carlisle and Esme are taking care of her now."

"I don't know what happened." I tried to explain myself but how do you explain something like this. "It was like it wasn't me anymore that something had taken over me. I didn't mean to attack Bella, but the moment I smelt her blood, couldn't control myself anymore." A small explanation, but the only way I could think to explain my actions.

**Mistakes happen, sometimes you can't control yourself. **Emmett thought, it sounded like Emmett was already forgiving me. **Still how could he attack Bella?** I buried my head in to my hands again.

"I know there was nothing that I can say to forgive me, but it won't stop me trying to make amends." I tried to apologize again. "None of you could hate me as much as I hate myself."

"Want to bet." Rosalie snarled at me and crouched down just waiting for the moment to spring at me. I braced myself for her attack. "You attacked my daughter." Rosalie snarled at me again nastily. Even though Bella saw Esme as her mother, Rosalie still treated Bella as her daughter and loved her if she was her biological daughter.

"Rose calm down." Emmett said putting his hand on her shoulder. I was thankful for Emmett's help. Something me though that this wasn't for my own sake. "Imagine how Bella will feel If you hurt Edward." Rosalie started to calm down after Emmett's words.

**What are we going to now? **I heard Carlisle think as he approached us. **How will we keep Bella safe?** The thought that Bella needed to be protected from me, sickened me even more.

"Carlisle is coming." I said a couple of minutes later Carlisle joined us. I couldn't look my father in the eyes knowing what look he'd give me in return.

"Bella is fine shaken, but her head needed stitches but she'll be fine." Carlisle said putting everyone's mind at rest except mine, what was going to stop me from attacking her again, was there anyway to keep Bella safe from me.

"I'm going to check up on Bella, take her for ice cream, and keep her away from this intense moment." Emmett said breaking the silence, what he really meant to say was to keep Bella away from me. "Rosalie do you want to come with me." Emmett asked but Rosalie just kept staring at me.

"No, you take her though, I better stay here." Rosalie said knowing that this talk was significant and she wanted to put her point across. Emmett nodded and ran towards the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed and added to favourites or Story alert.

**Chapter 12**

**Emmett's POV**

I needed to get out of that intense situation, that was one of the reason's I left, but what we are feeing must not be half as bad as Bella. I needed a break and I'm guessing that she'll need one as well.

I approached the house and slowed down when I entered the house. Esme was cleaning up the stairs; the bleach was starting to overpower the smell of fresh blood. I looked at the couch and found that Bella wasn't sitting there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Esme when I couldn't find her.

"Upstairs in her room, she ran up there the moment Carlisle had finished with her, she's a bit upset." Esme answered, I nodded, obviously, she'll be upset and also frightened, I'll have to careful when I go near her. I waked up the stairs and instead of barging in to her room like I would usually do; I knocked lightly on the door.

"Bella, it's me Emmett, can I come in." I said just loud enough for her to hear me.

"I guess so." Bella whispered back. I walked in and found Bella huddled up on her bed, she was cuddling her teddies to her and her face was streaked with tears. The picture would have broken my heart if it was still beating.

"What's a matter little squirt?" I said, deliberately using my nick name for her, Bella smiled slightly at the name.

"Did I do something bad?" Bella whispered, taking me by surprise, why would she think that she had done something bad.

"Of course not." I answered automatically. But Bella didn't seem convinced by my answer. "Why don't we go and get some Ice cream and we can talk." Bella seemed to perk up at that thought and jumped out of bed.

We were sitting in the Ice Cream Parlour; Bella was digging in to her Strawberry sundae. I was glad to take her mind of the events earlier that evening, but knew that Bella would be asking questions about it soon enough. I was still playing around the words that Bella had said before, why would she think she was the one that had done something wrong.

"Bella, why did you think you had done something naughty before." I asked.

"Because I fell down the stairs." Bella explained taking me by surprise, but why would I be surprised when it was just like Bella to blame herself for something like this. Also it's not like we explained everything to Bella, so she couldn't understand what was going on.

"That was an accident." I said softly, this family all knew about accidents and mistakes. Also it really wasn't something new, Bella was falling all the time, much to my amusement, but there was nothing funny about it this time.

"Edward looked angry at me." Bella whispered looking at her hands. Bella was perceptive, Edward's face was very angry. "He hates me now." Bella said she looked and sounded like she was about to break down in to tears.

"Of course he doesn't hate you." I said, how anyone could hate Bella, but then remembered Edward's eyes and they were filled with hatred and my heart went out to Bella. I couldn't tell her the truth but I never wanted to tell anyone about myself and my family until now.

"I saw how he looked at me, he hate's me." Bella said confidently and the hurt look on her face, brought out my brotherly instincts and I went to sit in the chair next to her, I put my arm around her.

"That had nothing to do with you." I said, rubbing smooth circles in her back, suddenly wishing for any of my family to be here. Comforting was not my area of expertise, it was fighting and making jokes, which neither of them would be much good at this moment and I was running out of things to say and do. Bella seemed quite contempt in my arms though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him angry, and will you tell Edward that." Bella sobbed, drying her eyes on my shirt.

"This is not your fault, you need to understand, what happened today wasn't in your control, there was nothing you could have done." I'm not sure if my words were having nay impact on Bella, but her crying seemed to stop.

"What happened then?" Crap the question I was most unwilling to answer; I wracked my brain for an answer. Come on Emmett you're an expert at getting yourself out of sticky situations. Unfortunately I could think of nothing and Bella was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Bella you are older enough to know that there are a few things about us Cullen's that will never add up, as much as I want to tell you I think it will have to be the whole family and when we believe that you are ready." That was the best way I could explain it, hopefully Bella will leave it at that. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't care whatever it is; I know that I will understand." Bella said with so much trust in her eyes. The problem isn't that we couldn't trust her, but a secret like ours there was a large amount of maturity involved and maybe Bella wasn't ready, we wanted for her to keep her innocence as much as possible.

**Carlisle's POV**

With Bella safely out of the house we slowly made it back to the house, we needed to have a family meeting to discuss our next steps and what was best to protect Bella. My decision was already made and even though the idea broke my heart, it seemed the best option, one that most of the family will hate.

When we got to the house Jasper was finally ready to join us and we all made it to the dining room. Sitting around the table where we did all our important decision making, but as usual I had to make a decision that would be best for all the family.

Edward kept his eyes down and refused to look at anyone, to ashamed. This reminded me of how he was after he returned home after his rebellious years and it pained me to see him like that again. I had to find a way to stop this happening again.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmured still not looking at us. Esme put her hand on his shoulder. Rosalie looked about ready to tackle him.

"You made a mistake, it happens." Esme said trying to sooth him, which didn't seem to be making any difference.

"But I usually have more control than that, but I was just not able to resist." Edward tried to explain himself.

"That's no excuse." Rosalie suddenly stormed. Suddenly felt a calming influence in the room. Rosalie seemed to shrug it off, when a she growled at Edward, this could easily break in to a fight.

"I know." Edward moaned.

"We're not trying to make you feel guilty Edward; we just want to make sure this doesn't happen again." I said trying again to calm the situation.

"Well I'm trying to make him feel guilty, he should feel guilty." Rosalie snarled. This was getting us no where.

"Rosalie, this isn't helping." I said, Rosalie just crossed her arms and shot killer stares at Edward. "We need to make a plan on how to protect Bella; we can't guarantee that this won't happen again."

"I know, that's why I have to leave, it's the best thing for this family." Edward said, I could tell he didn't like the idea but he knew it was for the best. I would have been lying, if I said that I didn't think of this as an option, of only Edward leaving.

"No Edward, we can all keep her safe, just don't leave." Esme pleaded.

"But are you willing to risk that with Bella?" Rosalie shot back at Esme. "She is your child as well." Rosalie said coldly and the look of pain on Esme's face was evident.

"Rosalie that's enough, this is all about Bella and keeping her safe." I said harshly. "Besides I don't know if Edward leaving will be enough." I whispered the last bit and the room went unnaturally quiet and I knew every one was trying to think through my words.

"Carlisle, I don't know if such drastic measures are needed." Alice finally spoke up, knowing exactly what I meant by my words.

"There's always going to be a risk for a human living with vampires, if we cut ourselves from her life, she has a much better chance of living a full and happy human life." I said, I hated the thought of never seeing my daughter again, but maybe this is necessary.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious, your thinking of giving up Bella." Rosalie said with such pain in her voice, something I hadn't heard from Rosalie before. "If Edward leaves, we eliminate the threat." Rosalie snarled over Edward's name.

"Again there is no guarantee that the exact same thing won't happen again, even with the absence of Edward." I said always trying to be the voice of reason. Like reflex everyone's eyes went to Jasper, who like Edward wouldn't look at us.

"Carlisle's right maybe this will be for the best." Jasper said, but like all of us didn't like the idea. Alice put her arms around him.

"You don't know that." Alice whispered.

"How can we put Bella in that situation though?" Jasper replied.

"I do know one thing, this will break Bella, she will never be the same again, do you really want to do that to her as well." Alice said to us all seriously and we all had pained expressions on our faces imaging what the outcome could mean. Edward looked the worse as he could see first hand what her visions shown.

"Maybe that's something we'll have to do to keep her alive." I said, it may seem cold and indifferent but I had already thought this through, there is no other way, if there was I would be taking that option.

"Carlisle please, we can't leave Bella in the hands of malicious humans, it's not fair." Rosalie said a last ditch effort.

"Bella is human; she should be with her own kind." I said hating the idea as well I've seen what could happen in some of these places and the idea of sending Bella to one, sent a chill down my body.

"Bella deserves better than that." Alice said. "But I agree with Carlisle, we really have no other choice." We all nodded sadly, except Rosalie who looked ready to kill someone.

"We can give Bella the best life, look how happy she has been with us, and look how much difference she has made to our lives." Rosalie said where had all this passion come from it really wasn't like Rosalie to be like this. What Rosalie said though was very true, Bella had really changed the lives of this family for the better and it made me think what would happen after we leave her behind.

"It's undeniable what a difference Bella has made to this family, I don't make this decision lightly, just because I don't like it, doesn't make the fact that this decision is important to give Bella a normal life." No one argued the fact further, Edward didn't say anything just got up and left.

"But what are we going to tell Bella, we can't just not give her any explanation." Rosalie said.

"But what do we tell her, without revealing our secret." I said.

"Why can't we tell her the truth?" Alice asked.

"It's to dangerous, what if the Volturi find out that Bella knows about our existence, it won't turn out well for any of us." I pointed out. The mention of the Volturi put an end to the conversation.

"I think the best thing is if we take her first thing Monday, I'll take her to child services." I finally was able to say. Rosalie on that point stormed out, giving me a parting cold stare. Alice and Jasper followed after her. Esme turned to me.

"I hate the thought of leaving Bella, it seems like a violation of her trust, she is our daughter, and Carlisle there has to be another way." Esme said sadly, if she could cry, I knew that she'd be in tears right now, probably the whole family would be.

"So do I darling, but there is no other way." I said not wanting to see the pain in Esme's face, so I looked down.

"What if we're making a mistake?" Esme asked.

"Maybe the mistake was taking her in, in the first place." I said and walked out the room.

**Author's notes: **Please don't hate me, this was the way the story was always going to go, stick with it and I'll make sure it ends better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed and added to favourites or Story alert.

Warning: Tissues may be needed.

**Chapter 13**

**Rosalie's POV**

What a difference five years makes, to a human, five years is a significant time period, to an immortal, it was nothing, just years of nothing. A difference one human makes, to a family which isn't used to change. Now our family has been changed forever, for the better, a change that we all welcomed. Now a single day has been destroyed, and probably hopeless to put back together.

After the family meeting, Edward took of, after a long discussion; he thought it was best if he leaves without a goodbye, the lucky son of a bitch. I on the other hand was stuck with the hardest conversation of my existence. We had decided the sooner the better, maybe now Bella could get on with her life.

I was on edge all day, knowing the upcoming conversation, I paced around my room. Emmett entered looking pained, when he saw my expression.

"Bella's in her room, she's Ok a bit shaken, Esme and Carlisle are talking to her now, how is Edward" Emmett asked. How can he be worried about Edward when he nearly killed Bella? Obviously he didn't know what Esme and Carlisle were going to tell Bella.

"He's gone to Denali, for the time being." I explained not ready to say that we all would be joining him, without Bella.

"Maybe that is for the best, at least for the time being, give him a bit of space from Bella." A bit of space, as if that could help this situation.

"Oh you missed so much." That was an understatement. "We had a meeting, while you were with Bella, we had come with the conclusion that as long as Bella lived with us, she would be in danger not just from our family but from others of our kind."

"But we can protect her, like we protected her today." Emmett said pain now seeping in his voice.

"What if the Volturi finds out about her?"

"They don't have to find out, we can hide her, and they don't have to know that she exists." Emmett said, but I could tell that this reasoning wasn't doing any good, but loved him for trying. "We technically we haven't broken any rules, she doesn't know that we are Vampires."

"How long can that last though, she already notices how we never eat, how long until she notices that we never age." Damn logic, it always get's in the way. "If we want Bella to have the normal human life she deserves away from the supernatural, the only option is to let her go. Carlisle and Esme are going to take her to Child Services in the morning."

That was the end of my tether, I lost what was keeping me from breaking down and I crumpled down in Emmett's arms. As I sobbed my tearless cries, for the loss of my sister, the loss of the child I always thought as my daughter.

"Rosalie it's not like we'll never see her again, we can always keep an eye on her." Emmett said trying to comfort me, but I was beyond comforting.

"But I won't be able to see her grow up, be there when she goes to high school, when she kisses her first boy, when she first falls in love, I won't be there when she gets married or have children. I will never be there to her through all her hard times and enjoy the good times." I sobbed in to Emmett's shirt. Now some strange humans will witness this instead of me and how can I control how they treat her.

"I'm supposed to say my goodbyes now." I said when I could scrape together a meaningful sentence. Since Bella came in to my life I have felt more human than I thought possible, now Bella was leaving, I never knew I could feel all these strong human feelings.

"Let's get it done together." Emmett said and since Bella I have never noticed how compassionate my husband could be. Together we could get through this. I chanted to myself as we walked hand in hand in to Bella's bedroom.

Bella was in her room curled up on her bed, she turned to face us, her eyes were puffy with tears and she was shaking violently.

"Hey Bella, can we talk to you for a moment?"I said and Bella nodded and moved to the side of the bed for me and Emmett to sit down next to her. I lay down to Bella and put my arms around Bella and Emmett sat down next to me. Bella turned to face and buried in to my shoulder.

"Mommy and Daddy said I have to leave." Bella choked out. "But I don't want to leave."

"I know you don't want to Bella and I don't want you to either." I said truthfully, if only there was another choice; I could already tell that this choice was going to destroy this little girl.

"Then why can't I stay." Bella sobbed. "I don't understand." No she didn't understand and I couldn't make her understand.

"Bella we need you to understand that this is under forces that are beyond our control." How could I explain it, without giving away to much information? "That if this wasn't important, if it wasn't for your safety and happiness, we would keep you in a second." I said but my voice started to break up.

"But I could only be happy, here with my family." Bella cried I tightened my arms around her. "Where will I go?"

"To a place where they take care of little children, just like you." I explained.

"But I want to stay with you, I promise I won't be naughty, please let me stay with you." Bella cried and I wanted more than anything to let her know that she could stay, but I knew it wasn't possible.

"I know you won't but you'll thank us for this one day, it really is for your own good." God since when did I resort to clichés, Bella will see right through me.

"I won't know anyone, what if no one likes me." The tears in Bella's eyes, was getting to much. The thought of someone hurting my little girl, I'll kill them, anyone who threatens her, even If it that meant my Brother, I hated the thought of a stranger looking after Bella, that was supposed to be my job.

That night I held Bella until she cried herself to sleep, I never left, and I just watched her sleep.

The next day we packed all of Bella's stuff making sure she had everything she needed. When it was time for Bella to leave, car all packed.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Carlisle called from the car. Bella's bottom lip quivered and she looked at me in those puppy dog eyes, the look none of us could resist, one I had to resist now.

"Bella please don't." I pleaded to her, I couldn't do this anymore. I crouched down and held my arms out and Bella ran into them. Clinging on to me with all tiny strength.

"Please Mommy don't let me go." Bella whispered and my dead heart sore, she called me Mommy, at that moment was one of the saddest and happiest moments of my life. Bella had said the one thing I had always wanted to hear, but I knew that would be the only time I'd hear it and I'd never hold her like this again.

"I love you Bella." I said in her ear.

"I love you to Mommy." Bella said and then she let me go and meaning of life died once again.

Emmett then grabbed hold of Bella and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Bella snuggled her head in to his shoulder and Emmett kissed Bella on her head.

"Don't let this get you down little squirt and remember big bro Emmett loves you, I've also sneaked a water gun in your bag, if anyone gets on your nerves you know what to do." Emmett said and Bella laughed and I rolled my eyes and I wondered if I could grab the water gun from the bags. "Also the grenade offer is still on the table, if things get really bad." I shot a cold glare at Emmett I was sure he was joking but you could never be to sure with Emmett. Then I saw Emmett wink at Jasper, oh that can't be good.

The moment Emmett let her go; Alice grabbed Bella and hugged her.

"There's also a new bag of clothes, so you'll always be in style." Alice said and Bella groaned, to Alice's dismay, Bella never cared about shopping and fashion. "I'll always be keeping an eye on you, so if you are ever in trouble I'll be there, remember just because your not living with us doesn't mean your not part of the family, your always part of this family. I love you little Sister."

Alice finally let Bella go and she went to Jasper, who to my surprise grabbed Bella into his arms. His control really was improving. It was ironic, that it was Edward who would have trouble with his thirst, Edward used to have more control than anyone but Carlisle.

"Love you Bella and as Alice says you are still part of this family. I've also put a bag of books in for you." After all the goodbyes Bella walked out the door. What if that was the last time I ever see her?

"Wait until I get my hands on that Bastard." I murmured and stormed out the room.

**Esme's POV**

Bella was quiet the ride to children's home, Carlisle had phoned ahead of time and had paid for Bella to get a single room, hopefully this will make things better for her.

When we got outside the children's home, I stared in surprise, it looked like a prison, and it wasn't welcoming at all. It reminded me though of when I took Bella to the Elementary School in Seattle except this time she wouldn't be coming home again. We slowly made it to the owner of the schools office. Bella was clinging on to my arm for dear life, sobbing lightly, every sob broke my heart. We knocked on the office door, a small old woman answered.

"Ah you must be Mr and Mrs Cullen." The lady welcomed us and shook Carlisle's hand. "And this must be Bella; I know there are a lot of children who are dying to meet you." The lady turned to Bella, who shyly smiled but clung to me tightly. "I'm Iris Kale, I own the home." I smiled warmly and tried to get Bella to introduce herself, but she could only get some strangled sobs out. A young girl suddenly appeared in a school uniform.

"Ah Daisy there you are, this is Bella our new resident, would you get Bella settled." Iris said to the girl, who nodded. "I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes." Iris said and left the room.

"Come on Bella, you'll be Ok we promise." I said trying to get Bella of my arm.

"No I won't, please don't make me."Bella shouted through her sobs.

"Bella I'm sorry." I tried to say but my voice broke from emotion.

"No your not, you'd let me stay if you wanted me." Bella was practically screamed.

"Bella of course we want you, but as we said there's nothing we can do." Carlisle reasoned, but for once it didn't work, Bella trembled with fear. Bella finally let go of me, but clung on to Carlisle's legs.

"Please Daddy, I promise I'll be good, I'll always clean my room and go to school with no fuss, I won't fall down the stairs again, just please don't let them take me." Bella was screaming through her tears.

"Bella we are sorry." I said again, but words seemed so feeble, that would never make up for the betrayal we were doing to Bella.

"Please don't do this." Bella cried again to me. Iris walked in the room at that moment. "I won't go, you can't make me." Bella screamed at her. But Bella seemed to calm down, probably realizing this was pointless.

"I love you Bella." I said and gave one final hug to Bella and Carlisle did the same.

"No you don't." Bella responded coldly, like all emotion went out of her, when Daisy guided her out the room. If my heart could break it would be in pieces by now. They were taking my daughter away, how could I do this to her.

"It will be ok darling." Carlisle said putting his arm around me.

"No Bella was right, it's not Ok." I said and shrugged of Carlisle's arm. That maybe the last time I would ever see my little girl again. Nothing was Ok.

**Authors Notes: **That was a hard Chapter to get through, a very emotional one.

Please review, makes me want to write faster and the faster I writ the quicker Bella and Edward are back together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews for the last Chapter. This Chapter is the aftermath of Bella's departure.

I'm also thinking of writing a new story called **Running from death**, which is completely different from this story. This story is about a young boy whose parents were killed by Vampires, when he grows up the man exposes all Vampires to the world. This turns in to a modern day Witch Trials, all Vampires aren't concerned because they know that no human could capture a Vampire. What they don't know is the man's parents were scientists who produced a serum that weakens and eventually kills all Vampires. Soon Vampires are going missing and the Cullen's are on the run, from the Hunters. But in all the fear and death, word of the Vampires and other creature's salvation was raising hope but was this salvation real and could the Cullen's find it before they were captured.

Tell me what you think of the summary and tell me if you think I should write it. Don't worry I will carry on with Our Sweet Bella. Please read, enjoy and comment, remember more comments make me write faster.

**Chapter 14**

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the end of Bella's bed, in her room looking at the empty room and if I could cry, I would have. With all my visions I have, why couldn't I predict this, why couldn't I save my baby sister? The way she looked at us when she left, would be burned in to my memory, for the rest of my existence, it was pure sadness and she looked betrayed. Which shouldn't surprise us, we did betray her, and we said we would look after her. The only thing I could do was look from the distance, to protect her when ever possible.

I jumped when the door opened next to me and Jasper entered, his emotions on his face were mirroring mine, everyone in this family was wearing the same face. I know Jasper must be feeling the full extent of all of our emotions and I tried to cheer myself up, but every thought turned to Bella and I knew that I wasn't fooling Jasper.

"Trying to mask your emotions from me won't work; the whole family is feeling it, including me." Jasper sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Carlisle is right though, this is the best for Bella to have the life she deserves." Who says that we couldn't give her the same opportunities, being a Cullen had its advantages. But the small part of me, knew I was wrong, we couldn't give her the same life that a normal family.

"Just because he is right doesn't mean I have to like it." I murmured being stubborn and selfish. Part of me wanted to grab Bella from that home and bring her with me, I would have most of my family behind me in that decision, but I just sat there looking at the wall. "We've betrayed her."

"I know." Jasper said simply. He didn't even bother trying to tell me I was wrong, because he knew I wasn't. "She will thank us though, maybe not today but sometime in the future."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I argued. Betrayal was a deep emotion, one that could affect her when she was older, could lead her to have trust issues.

The banging of the front door pulled me from my reverie. Esme and Carlisle were home and I rushed to see them, Esme turned to look at Carlisle and she looked angry, I have never seen Esme look at Carlisle like that before. It must have gone badly; of course it had gone badly, why would I expect any differently. The pain on everyone's face was nothing compared to Esme's.

"How could we leave her in that place?" Esme shouted at Carlisle, it really wasn't like Esme to speak to Carlisle like that.

"We didn't have a choice." Carlisle said but was refusing to look Esme in the eyes, avoiding all our eyes.

"There's always a choice." Esme argued back to him.

"What choice is that?" Carlisle asked. Esme didn't answer for a moment, probably going through the same options we had gone through a thousand times before.

"Any choice, between the seven of us, we can protect Bella." Esme said, part of me was hoping that this could convince Carlisle to change his mind, but this is really a last resort, we wouldn't do this if we really had another choice.

"She was screaming at us Carlisle, you could tell how unhappy she was, don't tell me you weren't affected by that, I could tell it was breaking your heart as much as it was breaking mine. But yet we pulled her of us, when she begged us to let her stay with us, we just turned away." Esme was shaking with her emotions and I heard Jasper whimper behind me. I put my arm around him, for a bit of support, I knew how our emotion could be sometimes really trying for him.

"Of course it was hard for me, but I knew this was for the best, as much as I wanted to comfort her I couldn't." Carlisle said, I could tell he was battling with his emotions. "But do you want her to have the life she deserves." We all couldn't answer that, that's the reason we were letting this happen.

"This is the best for our family." Carlisle said to Esme, knowing that she would do anything for this family like the rest of the family.

"Bella is part of this family and you don't know if this is the best for Bella, I agree we have to protect Bella that's why I have gone along with this plan, but humans are unreliable and brutal and now we're gone, we can't protect her from what they may do to her." Rosalie finally spoke up, voicing my own concerns.

"Maybe I can though." I said finally, everyone's eyes turned to me. "I meant what I said to Bella, just because she isn't living with us anymore doesn't mean she isn't part of this family, she's still my sister and I will still watch out for her and step in when she needs my help." I hoped this would put help with Rosalie's fears for Bella's safety and I saw Rosalie smile at me and also Esme, this is what they wanted to hear.

"Are you sure if that is for the best Alice, we should leave Bella to get on with the rest of her life, with no interference from us, a clean break?" Carlisle said to me, getting glares from Esme, Rosalie even Emmett and Jasper.

"I will never forgive myself if something happened to her and I could have prevented it and I'm sure everyone feels the same way." I saw everyone nod in response.

"I guess that is true and I would feel the same way, make sure to look after her, your right she is still part of this family and we protect our family." Carlisle said and that was the end of the conversation, we all wouldn't agree on this decision but we would agree on keeping Bella safe, unfortunately we all had different ideas on how we could keep her safe.

After a lot of talking we had all agreed we needed to leave Boston, we would have to leave in about a year's time anyway, but for different reasons and we decided that it was time to spend some time with our extended family the Denali clan. After their heated discussion, Esme seemed to be speaking to Carlisle again, but she was not ready to forgive just yet. We were all packing our stuff away, we had pulled out of High School again and Carlisle had given in his notice at the hospital, we were already to leave. This time we were all reluctant to leave.

I had finished packing in no time; it's not that I was going to take much with me. This also gave me an excuse to shop. People went to a counsellor to feel better, I went shopping it will help you out any depressing situation and how I was feeling right now, I needed a huge shopping spree. I decided to look again for Bella's future.

It started of with Bella looking sad, wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk to anyone and this seemed to go on for several months. Bella seemed to be going through life with no purpose, it was hard to see. Then things changed and I saw something that I never thought I'd never see again not after the events happened. The visions hadn't changed; Bella was eighteen maybe nineteen she was surrounded by flowers. Again Edward was there, walking towards her, his love was evident in his eyes. "I Love you Bella." Edward said and they kissed. I was then pulled from the vision.

I gasped in surprise, this maybe bad now, but I saw there was a silver lining to this.

**Edward's POV**

All my hope's of being better than I was, any thought that maybe I wasn't a monster were destroyed with one final act. With that act I saw my eternal damnation; I can say that I couldn't control myself that the monster took over but I know that the monster is me and only me can take full responsibility. I did the unforgivable, I destroyed my families trust in me and I saw disappointment in my father's eyes, he could deny it but I knew that the disappointment was there. Worse than disappointment was the look of fear in Bella's eyes, as she was faced with the monster within me, a part I tried to hide from her, I she saw the worse part of me. Thanks to me, Bella has been taken away from her family, I tried to take myself out of the equation that I wouldn't be a threat to Bella, but I was catalyst who set these awful events in motion and there was nothing I could do to stop it. And now I probably would never get the trust of my family again.

I stayed in Denali, while I waited for my family; it was the worse few days of my life. I never left the spare room, I just stayed curled up in the corner, and I thought that it maybe safer that way. No one bothered me, they left me alone with my thoughts and I was glad for it. No one asked me what had happened; they sensed that I didn't want to talk about it. I just waited for my family, I was both anxious and happy about there return, I knew that they wouldn't be happy to with me, they probably never speak to me and I couldn't blame them.

Finally I heard the commotion that said that my family had finally arrived. I took a deep breath to prepare and steady myself and I made my way down the stairs slow even to human speed. It took everything I had to face my family. The first face I saw was Rosalie who again looked like she was ready to kill me.

**Damn it, he is here, I thought he would have ran away, so he didn't have to face anyone again.** Rosalie thought and she was right in a way, that idea had crossed my mind but I didn't want to hide, I didn't like to feel like a coward, I needed to face my demons straight on.

**How are you son? **Carlisle thought, he seemed to be nonchalant about it, probably trying to hide the disappointment in him.

**God he feels so guilty, not that he shouldn't but still it's hard to feel. **Jasper thought.

Esme's thoughts were the hardest to hear and see, she was replaying the last time she saw Bella. I hung my head in regret and disgust at myself, I had caused that. She was so upset.

Rosalie came past me, glaring coldly at me.

"Rose I'm sorry." I tried to say, but Rosalie stopped me.

"Don't you dare speak to me again, this is all your fault, whatever happens to Bella is on you, I hope you can live with that." Rosalie snarled at me and stormed upstairs.

**Sorry about that bro, I know you must be going through a lot, don't worry I will speak to her. **Emmett thought while he followed Rosalie upstairs. I was glad that Emmett was so quick to forgive and forget, but I know that I don't deserve that.

"I'm going to sisters and Eleazar and Carmen." Carlisle said before leaving the room.

**Take your time son; I know this must be hard for you. **Esme thought before following him out the room.

Jasper looked uncomfortable for a moment, not sure what to do with himself and then followed Esme, probably to get away from the tension coming off me, or giving me and Alice time to talk. I looked over at Alice who wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to me either.

"Well that was uncomfortable." I said trying to break the ice.

"What did you expect Edward?" Alice asked, she was blocking her thoughts from me and it was annoying, but I could tell she was just as angry as Rosalie, but she was trying to hide this from me, better than Rosalie did. "Everyone is pissed at you; it's not going to be that easy to forgive you." I knew that it was going to be like this I just hated that it was directed at me.

"Edward, I'm just going to come out and say it, I know everyone is wondering the same thing." You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what question she was talking about. "What the hell happened?" That was it, the question I knew was coming and the one Question I didn't know how to answer. I decided the truth was always the best answer.

"I don't know if I can answer that, but I will try my best." I took another deep breath and started my story. "The moment Bella came to live with us, I knew that there was something special about her, not just her silent mind but her scent. The moment I smelt her blood, it was beyond anything I smelled before, even in my hundred years. There are no words to describe her blood it is indescribable. I didn't say anything because I knew what people's reaction would have been, I saw what she did to the family and I couldn't take that away from the family. So I decided to try and get used to it and I did get used to it, in a way, but the potent smell of her blood still calls to me. So when she hit her head and I smelled the fresh blood, I couldn't stop myself, a sort of frenzy came over me and I let myself go to the monster and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I don't know if I made a wrong decision and you couldn't fathom how sorry I am." Alice didn't say anything for a while probably taking everything I said in and then her expression turned more angry.

"Of course it was the wrong decision, this could have all been avoided if you had been a man and said how it was for you. We wouldn't have held it against you. You should have said something, now we may have destroyed Bella's life." With that Alice stormed off. Leaving me alone with my thoughts and my guilt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews.

In the last reviews people have been asking if I will be doing a jump in time. Yes I will be doing that, but first I want to write at least two chapters of Bella in the Children's home. Then I will be doing a time jump, until Bella is Sixteen, where she will be fostered by a family in Forks but who should she live with, please review and tell me who you would prefer out off: Jacob Black (Jacob fans, if Bella doesn't live with him, he will still be in the story.) Mike Newton, (Ha, ha, I have some really funny ideas if you choose him) Jessica Stanley or Angela Webber. I have ideas how the story will go whoever you choose, but please let me know who you'd like her to live with.

Please read and comment. Thank you.

**Chapter 15:**

**Bella's POV**

They left me here; I can't believe they abandoned me. Daisy grabbed me by the arm and led me out the room. I turned one last time to the lady I called Mom and saw a stranger in her place.

"I love you Bella." Mom said ever time I here those words I always believed them but I always thought love was always being around them, showing them how much they cared for, not abandoning them for no good reason. That's why I turned around and said.

"No you don't." That's the moment I started to see the lie in my own parents words and I truly gave up on them and believed they didn't care for me, if they cared for me, I'd still be with them, at that moment I felt older than my eight years of life.

Daisy and I walked out the room and I didn't turn around, the phrases never look back, never seemed truer than that moment.

"So your Bella, everyone's been talking about your arrival for two days." Daisy finally spoke and I groaned, great so I won't be fading in to the furniture. "Are you hungry, we can get some lunch and then go on the tour of the place." I nodded; I guess I could have done with some food. The lunch room was large and cheerless, it was completely white, with a few nutrition posters hung up and a large clock at the back. The tables were rows of long tables that looked like they were on there last legs, the slightest pressure they would crumble.

Daisy took me to the large window, where the dinner ladies were preparing food. Daisy got the one of the ladies attention. The large lady took one look at me and plunked down a plate full of sandwiches. Wow they are friendly.

"Thank you." Daisy said and flashed the lady a huge smile and guided me to the chairs at the back. "Service with a bloody smile, eh." Daisy said laughing and I sniggered at bit. The way I was feeling though, I doubted I'd laugh again.

"The dinner ladies aren't known for their hospitality here. Actually neither is most of the staff." Daisy said still laughing, but I grimaced that her words. "Don't worry about it, most of the staff can be quite nice, definitely Miss Lee, she all so teaches here, most of the fun subjects such as Art and Drama, also music, she's wicked on the piano and Guitar, she tried to teach me, but I have no patience for it." I brightened up at the word Piano, there was a piano here.

"Is there a piano here?" I asked shyly.

"Oh yeah, all the children can play on it, not that we have any who plays very well though, most people mess around on it." Daisy said when I thought I would have something in common with some of the children here. "Why do you play?" I nodded. "Oh great, Miss Lee has always wanted someone who plays the piano, some schools hold yearly, Piano competitions and Miss Lee's always wanted a child here to enter, but no one has ever been good enough to enter. Who taught you? Are you any good?"

"My brother Edward taught me." I said holding back tears when I mentioned Edward, god it had not even been an hour and I was already missing them. "My family says I play really well, but I'm nothing next to Edward, he could be a professional." Daisy nodded.

"Can I ask what happened?" I knew that question was coming up, but I still wasn't ready to answer it. I turned my head away from Daisy; I thought I was going to cry. "Oh hey Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have said anything again."

"It's ok, you're only curious." I said trying to smile, to let her know I was Ok, but I couldn't even force a smile on my face.

"Well I won't bring it up again, but know that I'm here to talk if you ever need me." Daisy said and I could tell she was sincere. "God that sounds so cheesy. What a cliché." At that I actually laughed genuinely, not a loud laugh, just a small giggle, but it was a start. "I knew I'd make you laugh. Right finish your food and I'll show you the rest of the place." We sat in silence while I ate; I knew that Daisy was trying not to upset me.

When I finished we took the plate to the waste disposal trolley and went out.

"Unfortunately there isn't much to see, the school part is dead boring, looks like they've literally drained the life out of the place." We walked around the school. This was also a painted plain white and wood panelling, with pictures of old Head masters and Mistresses.

"This is where the science lessons are." Daisy said showing me inside the classroom, two students were looking over there work inside. "Most of the equipment was made in the fifties that barely work. But if it barely works it won't be replaced until it breaks down completely. Me and Aimee, who you'll meet later, broke in after hours, to try and break all the microscopes were caught and were given a months detention, we never tried it again. Not that we have enough money to buy new things anyway. I hate science, so I'm never in here; I bunk of class as much as possible." Daisy laughed and walked me through the rest of the classes.

"The library is where I spend most of my time; the books we read are actually quite good. Most of them are old and are falling apart, but quite a diverse selection." The library was quite small prepared to the one in Boston I used; mostly I read Dad's books. Daisy quickly lead me out, saying we could back later if I wanted and I knew like Daisy I'd be spending a lot of time in the library.

"Next to the library, this is where I spend a lot of time, this is where, Art, Drama and Music lessons are." Daisy said opening the door to a large room which was empty except for a few book shelves and a TV and DVD combo on the sides and a CD player and a large piano in the far corner, no where near as grand as the one at home, it was old but lovely. "Through there is the art studio, if I'm not reading you'll find me painting." Daisy said taking me, in to the art studio, where a few children were drawing. The guessed the older lady who were helping the kids was Miss Lee.

"Hi, Miss Lee." Daisy shouted over to Miss Lee, who turned around and smiled brightly at us. "Miss Lee, this is the new girl Bella Cullen." I flinched at my own second name.

"Oh hello dear, it's nice to finally meet you." Miss Lee said coming over and shaking my hand.

"Guess what Miss Lee, Bella plays the piano." Daisy announced and I blushed when Miss Lee's eyes brightened when she heard that.

"Oh really that's great, we need a piano player here, Daisy could be good, if she didn't get distracted by her books." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Will you show me?" Miss Lee started leading me out of the room before I could answer, to the piano. I took a look at it and took a deep breath, I could do this and I sat down. My hands froze over the keys and my hands were shaking.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to." Daisy said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." My voice broke and I don't think Daisy believed me, as she kept her hand on my shoulder. I started to play the first few chords one of the songs me and Edward composed together; we played this one together a lot, so I knew the song of my heart, besides the song he composed for me, it was the most beautiful song I knew. I knew I couldn't keep it together to play my song, which I also knew of by heart; also I really couldn't do that song justice. While I played visions of all the times me and Edward sat at the piano at home and played flashed through my head. The first time he played my lullaby for me was one of the happiest moments I knew and I abruptly stopped.

"Wow Bella that was amazing." Miss Lee gushed and I thought I heard her voice crack with emotion. "Did you compose that yourself?"

"No my brother and I composed it together, mostly he did it by himself, but I tried to help, Edward's a musical genius." I stopped and got up; I couldn't play any more, to many memories. Daisy got the message.

"Yeah we better go." Daisy said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the classroom.

"Come back soon Bella." Miss Lee called after us. Daisy walked me through the halls, to the girl dormitories.

"Your parents paid for a single room, but there are no single rooms, there are three double suites and I stay in one of them, but the girl I used to room with, moved on, got adopted to another family, so you'll be living with me, if that's ok." Daisy stopped in front of a door that had her name: Daisy Hatcher on it and now my name at the bottom of hers.

"That's fine." I murmured I really didn't care where I stayed. Daisy smiled and opened the door, where we were lead in to a medium size room, which was painted lilac and was covered in posters. The posters were mostly of singers and bands, a couple of N sync, Britney Spears, my family would be in hell in this room, I thought. I'm sure that Edward would burn all of Daisy's CD's if he had the chance and replace them with his kind of music, which was a diverse collection, mostly old school.

"We could pack some of your stuff now and then I could introduce you to some people in the common room." Daisy asked I nodded, I really didn't care, mostly I wanted to be left alone, but I didn't say this to her, Daisy was actually really nice. Daisy started to help unpack my things, gushing at all my clothes.

"Oh my god, you have such good sense of fashion, my god this dress must be worth more than my whole wardrobe put together." Daisy said putting my purple dress next to her. Looked like me and Daisy were about the same size.

"Why don't you try it on?" I suggested I knew Alice would scream at the idea, she hated the idea of people touching her clothes, but Alice wasn't here.

"Oh can I Bella, thank you." Daisy ran to the joining Bathroom and in a few moments came back admiring her in the mirror. I knew Alice would have loved Daisy.

"It looks good on you." I said truthfully, I never suited dresses, but Alice always insisted on buying them for me. Daisy was like that with all my clothes.

"Wow we have the same taste in clothes." Daisy said while we packed away all the clothes that Alice brought me.

"Not really, this is my sister Alice's taste in clothes; she shopped for us all, she was shopping mad." I laughed at the memory of Alice dragging me around all the shops with out a break, she always complained when I needed to get food, I have no idea where she get's all the energy from. After that we carried on going through my other bags, Daisy was also happy about all the books I had with me. Then she grabbed the water gun Emmett gave me and raised her eye brows at me, I was sure that Rosalie would have tried to get rid of that thing.

"Planning on starting some water fights are we." Daisy said.

"That is my Brother Emmett's idea of a joke, he's always pulling pranks, and he also asked me if I wanted a grenade." Daisy's eyes widened at this.

"He was joking right." Daisy said she sounded horrified at the thought.

"You never know with Emmett, don't worry I didn't take him up on the offer." Daisy seemed relieved at this.

After we were done packing she took me to the girls common room, where there were six girls sitting around chatting.

"Hey guys this is Bella." Daisy said and all the girls turned to me and smiled. "Bella this is, Aimee, Alex, Zoe, Roxie, Jasmine and Sara."

"Hi." I said shyly, I hated meeting new people.

"So you're the Cullen girl." The girl Daisy introduced as Roxie said.

"So Bella, how did you wind up in here?" Alex asked looking me up and down, I didn't like how she was looking at me.

"Bella doesn't want to talk about that." I was glad for Daisy at that moment, I was glad that I her to watch my back. I mouthed thank you to Daisy who nodded and whispered in my ear.

"Ignore Alex, I do, don't worry I have your back." I sat next to Daisy. I had to admit the girls were really nice, Alex seemed to try and get more information out of me, but with a few glares by Daisy stopped and she didn't seem too bad. Aimee was really nice; she didn't probe me with to many questions. Zoe and Roxie were the loud ones of the group, always making jokes, filling any quiet moments. Sara and Jasmine were rather quiet, didn't say much.

As much as I liked talking to the girls, a part of me wanted my family to rescue me from this place. I just don't think I could handle this place for ten years, I wanted to be back in my room, playing with Emmett, playing piano with Edward, reading with Jasper, god even shopping with Alice would be better. But I knew that was never going to happen. I was stuck here for the rest of my childhood and I shuddered at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews.

To every one who has voted, the results haven't got a winner yet, so voting will be open until I write the next chapter which will be in Forks. So far the results are a tie between Angela and Mike, and a few votes for Jacob and no votes for Jessica Stanley. Please keep saying who you want Bella to live with or I'll have to make the choice between Mike and Angela.

Well here is Chapter 16, please keep on reviewing. By the way this chapter at the start, is going to be in general POV, which is 3rd person, but will switch later on to Bella's POV, I hope you don't mind, I just believe this way I can show other people reacting to Bella.

**Chapter 16**

**General POV**

People's first impressions of Bella was that she seemed a quiet girl but was clever as well and most teachers, thought that she was a delight to teach and was very good at English and Science. But when they tried to speak to her in a more personal level Bella would completely withdraw and give vague answers, no one knew what had happened between Bella and her previous family, but they knew one thing Bella didn't want to talk about it.

Except for her first performance for Miss Lee and Daisy Hatcher, Bella didn't go near the Music and art department, refusing to do a performance for the head and the other teachers, which was put down to shyness and was shrugged of quickly but when time went on the teachers knew that something else was stopping Bella from entering the Music department.

One thing that teachers' and other children noticed was how Bella seemed to apologize for the smallest of things, when she raises her hand, she immediately apologises, even when she answers a questions right. She never speaks out of turn and needs probing to get her to talk. If Bella isn't in the library studying, she is lying down in her room that can only be referred to as staring in to space. The only person Bella speaks to willingly is Daisy Hatcher, which Daisy found hard to get Bella to speak at all, but Bella finally talks to Daisy but still refuses to give any personal information.

Daisy never found anything odd about how Bella behaves until three months after Bella arrived at the home, where they were coming down the stairs on the way to breakfast, Daisy was talking about the production that they do every year to raise money for the home.

"I think this year they are doing Chicago, which is an amazing show, we should try out, their holding auditions next month, don't you think I'll be perfect for Velma Kelly, I mean I haven't got a fantastic voice but neither do any of the children here." Daisy chatted on happily needing no input from Bella. "Roxie Hart is the lead, but Velma has all the best songs, I know all the words to 'all that Jazz' already." With that Daisy was going down the hall singing all that jazz, getting odd looks from other children. As they came down to the last step, Bella slipped and landed on the floor. Daisy was used to Bella tripping, she had never met a clumsier girl, and it was rather funny to Daisy. That didn't stop Daisy going to help Bella up though.

"Oh Bella, are you Ok?" Daisy asked while helping Bella get to her feet. Bella readjusted herself and a horrified look crossed Bella's face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall it was an accident." Bella explained quickly, which confused Daisy, when it crossed her mind that she noticed Bella apologising every time she fell. Daisy was suddenly determined to find out the reason why she fell.

"Why do you do that?" Daisy asked.

"What fall? As I said it was an accident, I lose my balance a lot." Bella's answer wanted to make Daisy laugh; she had certainly noticed that Bella lost her a lot, Bella usually found herself tripping on air.

"No I mean apologize, everyone falls over, there's nothing to feel sorry about." Daisy said as she noticed Bella going red.

"Isn't there." Bella mumbled very quietly that Daisy wasn't sure if she heard Bella right. Suddenly Bella was suddenly very quiet and was in a rush to get to breakfast. The girls ate in silence, again Daisy noticed how Bella didn't really eat, and she took a couple of bites then pushed the food around her plate. Daisy had noticed that Bella did this at all meals. At that moment Daisy had made the decision to talk to Mrs Kale, she was worrying about Bella and was feeling bad how she never noticed this earlier, she thought that Bella was depressed and she wanted to do something, before it got worse.

"Hey Bella are you Ok if I leave for a bit, I need to talk to Mrs Kale for a moment. I'll come and meet you later." Daisy said already getting up from her seat.

"Sure, I'll probably be in the library." Bella said grabbing a book from her bag and opening it. Daisy knew exactly where Bella would be, she was always in the library on the days that they had no lessons. Daisy made it to the head teachers' office and knocked tentatively, not that Mrs Kale was nasty, to the contrary she was actually really nice, but Daisy always felt that she was interrupting something.

"Come in." Mrs Kale asked politely, Daisy popped her head around the door; Mrs Kale was sitting at her desk and the Science teacher Mr Sharpe was sitting across from her going through notes with Mrs Kale.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs Kale I was wondering if I could have a word, but I can see you are busy, I'll come back later." Daisy said starting to close the door.

"That won't be necessary Daisy, me and Mr Sharpe are done here." Mrs Kale called to Daisy as Mr Sharpe rose from his seat; he didn't say anything to Daisy he just said goodbye to Mrs Kale, not even acknowledging Daisy was in the room. Not that Daisy was expecting anything; Mr Sharpe was her least favourite teacher and he made no attempt to hide his dislike of Daisy.

"Take a seat Daisy." Mrs Kale said pointing to the seat that Mr Sharpe was in, Daisy sat obediently. "What can I help you with Daisy?" Mrs Kale asked.

"I want to talk to you about Bella." Daisy said.

"Of course, is there a problem with her?"

"I'm starting to worry about her; I think she may be depressed." Daisy said and Mrs Kale went serious.

"Why do you say that? Mr Sharpe was just saying how clever Bella is, most teachers say the same thing, and she may be just shy." Mrs Kale said trying to dismiss Daisy's revelation.

"That's the thing, that's all Bella does is school."

"Maybe she's just passionate about her studies." Mrs Kale suggested.

"I share a room with her Mrs Kale, I hear her crying at night, she try's to stifle the cries but I can still hear her, it's nearly every night, last night she woke up screaming from her dream." Mrs Kale frowned at this; this did seem a bit worse than a bit of home sickness.

"Anything else I should know." Mrs Kale asked deciding she was going to see if there was something she can do about it.

"She hardly eats anything, just takes a few bites and then just sits there, pushing it around her plate, I don't think it's an eating disorder." Mrs Kale didn't either; loss of appetite was a sign of depression. "I've also noticed how when Bella falls over, which is quite often, she also starts apologising straight away, like she has done something wrong." This was worryingly.

"Do you think she was abused by her family?" Mrs Kale asked she couldn't Imagine the Cullen's ever hurting anyone, never mind a child, they were the nicest people she ever met.

"I don't think so when ever she speaks of her family, she talks about them with such love, but I can tell she doesn't like to talk about them. I get the feeling that something happened though." Daisy said. Mrs Kale had thought something happen but the Cullen's had only said that they were no longer able to take care of Bella. Mrs Kale had worried that Bella was a bad child and came to much for the Cullen's to handle but ten minutes with the child, she knew that this wasn't the case.

"I wouldn't worry about it; I'll talk to the counsellor, to have a talk with Bella, I would talk about this further but I have a meeting in ten minutes." Mrs Kale said. Daisy got to her feet.

"Of course, thank you Mrs Kale." Daisy left the room, feeling a bit better hopefully the counsellor could help Bella get through whatever is bothering her.

**Bella's POV**

Three Months stuck in this place and life seemed to not be getting any better. I spent my days doing school work and reading. Every time I thought of my family it felt like a huge hole had been opened in my stomach and it was getting hard to breathe. I tried to hide this from everyone I did my school work, I replied when people spoke to me, I tried to refrain from what I really wanted to do, which was hide myself from the world, to not talk or see anyone but I knew that kind of behaviour would tip people off. I knew that I wasn't fooling Daisy, who was doing everything to cheer me up. In a way Part of me was thankful for her attempts, she stopped me feeling totally alone and I had made a promise to myself to try and act and feel better. The Cullen's had decided they didn't want me anymore, so I'd have to get over that and get on with my life, a lifetime was a long time to wallow.

I spent the majority of my time in the library, doing homework and reading lots and lots of books, it was the place that I could lose myself in the drama of other people.

"Miss Cullen?" A voice asked behind me, I turned around, where a middle aged woman with long blonde hair was looking at me.

"Yes." I answered but avoiding the ladies eyes, she seemed to be looking over me and she seemed to be unhappy with what she saw.

"I am Lynda Combs, I am the counsellor here, Mrs Kale has brought you to my attention and I was wondering if I could speak to you privately." Ms Combs asked. I quickly put my guard up and pretended that everything was Ok; I didn't want to talk to any Counsellor.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I'm fine, I'm in no need of a counsellor." I said trying to convince the counsellor, even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Bella we both know that is a lie, this is totally up to you, but some people just like someone to talk to, why don't you humour me for a bit and if you don't want to continue seeing me, you won't have to, but maybe it will surprise you and make you feel better." Ms Combs said and I decided I really I had nothing to lose; I really wasn't expecting much to come of this meeting.

"I'll come to one meeting but I'm not promising anything, when do you want to do this session." I asked hoping to get this over with.

"I have time free now, if you want to." I gathered my books and followed out of the library, Mrs Kale and Ms Combs probably would keep on pestering at me if I didn't do this, maybe they'll leave me alone if I do this sort of willingly. Ms Combs took me in to her office, it was stuffy and hot and I was thankful that I was claustrophobic. I took a seat on the arm chair opposite her desk.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ms Combs asked me, I shook my head. "Let's start then, tell me something about you Bella." What kind of question was that, how was I supposed to answer that?

"Uh, I was born in Seattle." I said I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Mrs Kale says that you were adopted by the Cullen's, what happened to your parents." I hated questions about my parents but it was better than talking about the Cullen's.

"They were killed in a car accident, it wasn't or Mom- I mean Mr and Mrs Cullen fining me I would have been dead." I shut my mouth after that, I hated talking about my family or should I say old family.

"What was the Cullen's like?" Was this a game show?

"They were the nicest people I ever met, I loved them and I thought they loved me, I truly thought I was part of there family." Oh god why did I say all that, I had opened up the flood gates. There was no controlling the tears now; Ms Combs passed me the tissues. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be burdening this to a stranger." Since when did I cry like a baby in front of people?

"No Bella, don't apologize for opening up to people, I can tell this has been on your mind for a while and you just needed someone to listen."

"That's the thing I don't know what happened, one minute we were all one big happy family, next minute they tell me that they are abandoning me here and that it was the best thing for me, they didn't even ask if I minded living here, if they did I would have told them straight, that I was happier with my family." I sobbed even harder Ms Combs was right it did make me feel better to get this of my chest.

"Bella you know this is not your fault right." Ms Combs said soothingly.

"Of course it was my fault, why else would they have gotten rid of me, I must have been that bad, that they couldn't handle me anymore." I started to list all the things that I could have done wrong. "Maybe I was a needy child, maybe I was too selfish, sometimes I gave Mom and Dad grief about going to school." But I always thought that children always gave grief about going to school, that's why I decided to put all my attention to my school work, I would never complain about school again.

"I don't know the reasons why they sent you away, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation which has nothing to do with you, maybe you will never know what truly happened but the trick is to try and move past it, looking through at your past is no way to live your life Bella." I wish it was as easy as Ms Combs made it sound.

"But I have no idea how I would do that." I stated the obvious.

"I know that, you just have to live your life, live through the pain, our time is almost up but let me give a little bit of advice, what truly makes you feel happy, helps you escape from your life, I want you to take time for yourself." This actually made sense.

"I like to play the piano." I admitted.

"Exactly when was the last time you played piano."

"Three months ago, when I first came here, it was something I used to do with my brother, he taught me how to play and I find it to hard to play anymore."

I had decided to make my sessions a weekly thing, I truly wanted to get over my sadness and I agreed to try and play the piano again. The moment I left the counsellors office I decided to go to the arts room for the first time I came here. There was no one here so I went to the piano and started to play.

Just sitting there playing not worrying about anything and for the first time my pain seemed to have gone even for a little while and for the first time I was calm and happy, I wasn't bombarded by memories of my family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews. I've got over 200 now, I can't believe it, please keep it up.

Thanks for everyone who voted for who Bella should live with thank you and I can now reveal that Bella will live with Angela Webber, it was close between her and Mike. By the way does any one know what Angela's parent's names are? What do you think of Mike being Bella's boyfriend, or do you want Jacob or do you think someone else in the books or should I make a character up for her. My updates will be further apart now, sorry but I'm back in University and it will be harder to update but I will try and update once to twice a week.

**Chapter 17**

**Eight Years later: Bella is sixteen**

**Bella's POV**

As I sat next to the piano, I played the first few chords of my own piece and signed when the sound was still not right. So I would never be a accomplished pianist, I just wished I didn't have to make a fool of myself, suddenly I hated agreeing to this stupid show, I hated performing in front of people, mostly I hated being the centre of attention, I only played for fun and now Miss Lee had sucked all the fun out of playing.

Every year we put on a show for trustee's and people who donate money to the home. This year, was the 50th anniversary of home's opening, so they were planning on making it bigger, so every student had to participate, usually I got away with being a stage hand, but Miss Lee had roped me in to play the piano, saying that I should bless other people with my beautiful playing.

I argued that my supposedly beautiful playing would not be a blessing but a curse and I would make a fool of myself. Unfortunately persistence paid off for Miss Lee, she had every teacher telling me how wonderful it would be to play, and she even roped in Mrs Kale, who thought it was a wonderful idea. Finally I had no choice but to agree. I agreed to do one relevantly short piece, but Miss Lee said that I should do two of my own pieces of music, which for some reason were her favourite and then pick an up to date song that every one knows and insisted that I sang along, again I reluctantly agreed.

Daisy was in the back ground dancing her solo piece for the show; Daisy was a great dancer and unlike me liked to dance in front of people. She was performing the piece she did for our show eight years previously, where she played Velma Kelly in Chicago where she wowed everyone. I started to play the opening number of all that Jazz for her; she smiled at me and then started the routine from the top. I played through the whole song, Daisy had such a huge grin when she was doing this piece, and I had never seen Daisy look happier when she was in the play. When Daisy finished she came to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"Play me one of your songs Bella." Daisy asked dashing her eye lashes at me, the look she gave everyone when she wanted something; I laughed at her and played her a song I made for her three years ago for her birthday. "I love this song." Daisy gushed.

I don't know how I would have survived these last eight years without Daisy's help. She helped me through my depression stage and we came really close.

"Next to for you tonight, I have a very talented girl, who will be playing the piano, with two pieces that she created and a piece that you may recognise, with her own twist. Ladies and gentleman I give you Isabella Cullen." Miss Lee called, I cringed when she used my full name, but walked on the stage, the room was small, there couldn't be more than fifty people present, but it was enough for me, I suddenly had the urge to run and hide in my room. God I didn't want to do this. I went to sit of the bench and cleared my throat.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen I am going to play one of my own pieces of you, hope you enjoy it." I said and turned my attention to the piano; I took a deep breath and prayed silently again that I wouldn't make a fool of myself. There were a few whispers in the audience, which were distracted me I kept on wondering if they were criticizing my playing before I even started. Pushing everything from my mind I started playing, my fears always went after I started playing the piano, it was like I became someone else, and I was always at peace when I played. When I finished playing I signed out in relief, the first song would always be the most frightening. Suddenly the whole audience started clapping and I heard the loud cheers of my friends afterwards, I smiled at that, I couldn't have been as bad as I thought, there were no boo's I could hear. This was the hard piece I decided to do my up date song in the middle; this is the one I sing, crap.

"Now I am going to play Kelly Clarkson's song, because of you." I had this song in a book that Daisy gave me years ago for my birthday and after much deliberation we both had decided this was the perfect song for me to do. I again took a deep breath to keep myself steady and started playing the song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself; cause my heart s much misery_

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the side walk_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, every day in my life_

_My can't possibly break if it wasn't whole to start with_

As I sang my way through the song, I realized there was an unnatural quietness in the audience and I wasn't sure if this was a good thing. When I finished playing I turned around and smiled and again the audience erupted in to cheers, which made me feel better, this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and I realized I was enjoying myself, I got my usual high from playing.

The last song was my most emotional song, but probably the most beautiful, it was the song that Edward made for me, all those years ago, I played it for Daisy one time and she said how incredible it was and she convinced me to play it tonight she said it was the perfect way to close the show. I didn't bother giving this an introduction; I didn't think it needed one. I played through the first few chords of the beautiful piece, I could hear how inferior my own accomplishes are. The reason I never played this song, was the flood of memories that came to me when I played and I usually to my dismay I would usually cry, you'd think after eight years after being abandoned by them I would be over it, but I wasn't not completely anyway. This time the memories evaded me again and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks even though I tried to hide them.

As I finished the piece I bowed my head over the piano and wiped the tears from my eyes, I got up and faced the audience and took the courteous bow, something I didn't want to do, but since everyone else did it I was expected to do it, never mind how stupid I looked doing it. The whole audience burst in to cheers again and as the claps grew, I felt my cheeks burning up, I wasn't used to this. I stood there for a minute and then walked of the stage, to be suddenly hugged by Daisy.

"Bella you were brilliant, I have never heard you play that good before." Daisy said and I blushed even more.

"Not as good as you." I insisted.

"I didn't get that much of a cheer when I danced." Daisy said but I knew that wasn't true. Loads of people came up to me, saying how beautifully I played, after an hour of congratulations and even a few people to play again for them. It all came to much for me and I slipped in to a quiet room. I did this a lot, it helped me when I wanted to be alone and a place like this it was hard to be alone, especially with Daisy as a room mate. The door opened and I turned expecting to see Daisy looking for me, but it was a girl with dark hair pulled back in to a pony tail, with glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, and I was looking for some where to be alone." The girl said taking a seat.

_"__No problem, I was doing the same." I responded._

_"__I'm Angela Webber by the way, my Dad is Reverend Webber." I knew of Reverend Webber, he came her occasionally apparently he gave money to the home and was well respected by the owners._

_"__Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Cullen." I said holding my hand out; Angela took my hand and shook it._

_"__Yeah I know you are an incredible piano player." Angela said. This was so embarrassing; I hated everyone saying how good I am._

_"__No not really, I didn't really want to play, my teachers forced me." I wasn't sure why I admitted that._

_"__I know how it feels, I couldn't stand in front of a load of people like you did, and I'm to shy." Angela said it seemed that Angela and I could be friends. "Who taught you to play like that?"_

_"__My brother did." Again with the sharing to a stranger. Luckily Angela didn't ask any more questions. "Where are you from?" I said to try and get rid of the awkward silence between us._

_"__Forks, it's near Washington, a very small town." I had heard of Forks before, my real Dad used to live there when he was younger until he married Mum and moved to Seattle. Angela and I talked for a while, I really liked her and it was nice to talk to someone like her, we talked mostly about books we recently read and it was a shame when Angela had to go._

___**General POV**_

___Reverend Webber was stunned at the young Girls performance; he couldn't believe how talented she was and started wonder how she came to live at the home, he couldn't remember meeting her at his other visits here. He had decided to go and speak to her after the performance but couldn't find her, he decided to go and talk to Mrs Kale the next day._

___Angela walked in to their hotel room, she seemed happy._

_"__Hi Dad, you Ok, the show was really good tonight wasn't it, how good was that Bella girl playing the piano, I actually talked to her after the show, she seems really nice." Angela babbled on._

_"__She really was a great player; I didn't get the chance to speak to her. I was thinking about her, do you know when she came to live at the home." The reverend asked Angela hopefully._

_"__She didn't really talk about it, it seems like an uncomfortable subject for her to talk about, and so I didn't ask." Angela said that was one thing he loved about his daughter how she always respected other's feelings, never doing anything to upset or make people uncomfortable. "Did you know that she wants to be a doctor?" _

_"__I was thinking about talking to Mrs Kale, to get some information on the girl, I think it's a shame that she's in a place like that, she needs a family." Angela smiled at that, she agreed she like Bella and agreed with her Dad she shouldn't be in a home like that, not that she thought that any child should be in a home._

___Reverend Webber went to talk to Mrs Kale the next day, he had talked to his wife and she liked the idea as well and Angela seemed to really like the girl. He knocked on Mrs Kale's door and popped his head around._

_"__Oh Reverend Webber how nice to see you again, come in." Mrs Kale said with a huge smile for him. She pointed to the seat opposite her. "How did you like the show last night? I think it was one of the best shows we've put on." _

_"__Oh it was quite a show; I didn't realize how many talented children you have living here." The reverend said and it was true, it was a good show. "I was wondering about the young girl who played the piano."_

_"__Oh you mean Bella Cullen, quite the player isn't she." Mrs Kale said. Quite the player, he thought that was an understatement._

_"__Very enchanting player." The reverend said which he thought was closer to the truth._

_"__Oh yes I agree, the problem is Bella doesn't think she is, took us a while to convince her to play, but luckily she did agree and I think she made the night." The reverend nodded in agreement. _

_"__If you don't mind me asking but how did she come to live her?" The reverend asked hoping that he wasn't being to rude._

_"__Oh it was quite the mystery us as well, apparently her biological parents were killed in a car accident. She was adopted by a nice family, but eight years ago they left her here and I never found out why." The reverend wondered what could have happened that would make a family abandon a child, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. "I don't think that Bella ever got over it, which is a shame, she is such a bright child." Mrs Kale carried on._

_"__My daughter Angela met her last night and said she was really nice." The reverend said. "The truth is that me and my wife are thinking of fostering a child and I would like to speak Bella about it."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the great reviews.

This is Chapter 18. For the people who are wondering, the Cullen's won't be meeting up with Bella again for at least five Chapters. I am sorry for the long update; it has been a very hectic week. Unfortunately my updates will be coming once a week for a while, I am pretty much working full time.

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

Daisy and I were lying in the garden it was hot outside so we decided to soak in the hot weather before it rains again. Daisy was lovely and tanned and I hated her for it, I was so pale, I would do anything for her lovely tanned skin.

"Have you heard to rumours, Reverend Webber and his wife is thinking of adopting a kid." Daisy said and actually hadn't heard this.

"No. Have you any idea who they want." I said not that I had a chance, if they wanted to adopt they would want someone a lot younger, people usually adopted babies or toddlers not teenagers.

"Nothing has been confirmed but Mrs Kale and Reverend Webber have been talking for two days, but I think he likes you, I saw how spell bound he was when you were playing at the show. Well so was everyone else." I rolled my eyes at Daisy. "But I heard him speaking to Mrs Kale about you."

"I doubt that, it was probably a passing mention." I shrugged her idea off, I love the idea of getting out of this place and living with a family again, but I know better than to get my hopes up.

"Yeah whatever you say." Daisy said but didn't say anymore on the subject, Daisy went back to her chemistry text book, we were having our end of term test tomorrow and I had been studying together every night for weeks.

"Daisy, give it a break you'll do great tomorrow." I said confidently. "Anyway don't you know everything in that book already?"

"I'm not like you; I don't know all chemistry books of by heart." Daisy said. I scoffed but she was almost right I had read all chemistry books I could get a hold off, unfortunately the books in the library weren't very good and there weren't many of them.

"There you are Reverend Webber wants to meet you." Mrs Kale said walking towards me. I was stunned wonder why would Revered Webber want to speak to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He'll tell you that himself, come on let's go." I got up promptly, I smiled at Daisy.

"I told you so." Daisy said. I didn't say anything I followed Mrs Kale in to her office, inside was the girl I met the night of the show, Angela and the tall man next to her was probably Reverend Webber.

"Bella this is Reverend Webber and his daughter Angela." Mrs Kale introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Reverend Webber and it's nice to see you again Angela." I shook Reverend Webber's hand and smiled at Angela, who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, but please call me John." Reverend Webber said and I wasn't sure how comfortable I would be, of calling an adult by there first name.

"I'll leave you alone to get better acquainted." Mrs Kale said leaving the room not before pushing me closer to John and smiling at me, obvious much.

When Mrs Kale left the room, so all the attention was on me. I shuffled my feet nervously, wondering what to do, my decision was made when Angela and John sat down and John offered me a seat, so I obediently sat down.

Before I could wonder if I should speak, John spoke. "Has Mrs Kale spoken to you about why I asked to meet you today?"

"No, I haven't spoken to Mrs Kale in a while." I answered, wondering what if Daisy was right, never mind how obscene the idea was.

"My wife and I have been thinking about adopting a child for a while." Oh my god Daisy was right, I was speechless, I looked at Angela when John said this to see her reaction to her father's words and she was smiling, who was actually comforting me with her reaction, maybe Angela didn't mind the thought of having another teenager living with us. "And after I heard you sing and play with such emotion it was incredible." Crap now I was blushing, this was embarrassing.

"Thank you." I mumbled looking at my feet, I never handle complements well.

"After I heard you play I went to speak to Mrs Kale about you, I just wanted to know more about you, she didn't tell me why you came to live here, but she said that you came to live here when you were eight years old." I nodded still keeping my eyes on the floor, I really didn't want to talk about that, especially to people I just met, I haven't told anyone since I talked to the counsellor, about my life with the Cullen's.

"I would rather not talk about that." I said. Most people respect my wishes when I say this but a few girls won't leave me alone about it, not that I thought that the Webber's would do that.

"Of course not, we aren't prying, but know you can talk to us if and when you are ready." John said nicely and I relaxed after he said that. "We wanted to talk to you about possibly joining our family." I couldn't believe it, why would such nice people want me part of their family, because in my experience when something seems too good to e true it probably is.

"If this is what you want though." John started back tracking his words when I realized that I had stayed quiet for to long.

"Why would you want me to be part of your family?" I said quickly not trying to seem rude, but I was shell shocked. John and Angela seemed shocked at what I said.

"Of course we want you to be part of my family." Angela spoke for the first time.

"But you don't know me." I said but realized I was probably talking them out of the idea but it was best they realize now, so I can spare myself the heartbreak, just like the Cullen's they would realize their mistake and leave me as well and I honestly don't think my heart can take that as well, so I will never let my heart get so involved again.

"I think we know all we need to know, that is the point though so we can get to know each other." John said which didn't make sense wouldn't you get to know someone before you offer to adopt them.

"What if something goes wrong and it doesn't work out and you decide you don't want me anymore." I said again looking at my feet, the look on Angela's and John's faces were full of sympathy, something I didn't need either.

"Bella, it's obvious you want a family and we can be your family now, we want to give you a chance, whatever might happen we will face it together." I was close of letting myself believe, that I can get out of this place and have a new family. "Maybe we should give you some time to think about it." John carried on after my long silence again. I was able to make myself smile, I decided to just let myself believe, John and Angela seemed lovely and genuine people.

"I don't need to think about it, I would love to be part of your family." I said truthfully I would love to be part of their family. Then John and Angela both hugged me.

It was all sorted, it took over week and a half to get all the papers sorted but I was finally leaving this hell hole, I was beginning a new life, with a new family. I had just finished my packing and I was about to leave the dormitory that had been my home for the last eight years and I couldn't bring myself to be sad, I couldn't wait to see the back of it.

"Daisy I'm leaving in a minute aren't you going to say goodbye before I go." I shouted to her grabbing my backpack from my bed and throwing it over my shoulder. Daisy for some reason had locked her in the bathroom with a Danielle Steele novel refusing to speak to me. Daisy actually has done this before, when she is upset about something, but it was rather annoying on my last day, I wanted to say goodbye to my best friend before I left. "Last chance Daisy." Finally I heard the bathroom lock turn and Daisy appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes when Daisy appeared at the door her eyes were rimmed red, she actually had been crying, she wasn't one for showing her emotion like me.

"Sorry, just needed a minute to be by myself." Daisy said and confused me when was Daisy ever not herself.

"That's Ok." I said. I was touched by Daisy's reaction. "Were you crying?" I asked without thinking. Daisy turned her face from me and started to wipe her eyes.

"Bella I really am happy for you." Daisy said and I knew there was more to come. "But you have been my best friend since you got here and I have come to see you as my sister and the selfish part of me wants you to stay and I know that's not fair but I can't stop thinking that."

"Think about it, when I leave you will have a room to yourself again." I said and Daisy smiled slightly but it disappeared quickly.

"As I said that was the selfish part of me. But as your best friend I can only be happy for you, you deserve this Bella." Now I was close to tears, but I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn't cry again because tears were weakness.

"I just wish this was happening to both of us." I said I really wish that I could get my best friend out off here as well.

"We both know that won't happen Bella, I have been here since I was four, if it didn't happen back then it won't happen now." Daisy said and I knew she was right, even though I didn't want her to be right.

"You don't know that, it happened to me, why can't it happen to you as well." I persisted.

"Because your special, I saw it and so did the Webber's and that's why they decided to make you part of their family. Unfortunately I don't have that about me." Daisy said but I didn't believe Daisy there wasn't anything special about me and I knew it. Daisy was the special one not me. I looked at the clock and realized that the Webber's would be here in ten minutes to pick me up.

"The Webbers will be here soon." I said but not wanting this moment to end.

"I guess this is goodbye." Daisy mumbled shuffling her feet.

"No it isn't this is a see you soon, because we will talk everyday and I will come back to see you." I said to her and I knew we would be friends for a long time.

"Damn straight you will, I'll make sure you do." I laughed before I could answer Daisy pulled me in for a hug and we stayed there for a while. To my embarrassment tears were coming down my own cheeks the first time in seven years.

"Bella are you ready." I heard Mrs Kale say while opening the door, me and Daisy pulled apart when she opened the door and I saw that Daisy had fresh tears as well. "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt, I'll see down stairs Bella."

"No, I think I'm ready." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I smiled one last time at Daisy and walked out of the room, never looking back.

When we got downstairs I saw John waiting for me by his car, with a huge smile on his face, making me smile back and it sunk in this is really happening.

"Are you ready Bella?" John called to me and I nodded as John grabbed all my bags and put them in the boot of the car. I turned around to say my goodbyes to Mrs Kale who to my surprise pulled me in to a hug as well.

"It's great to have met you." Mrs Kale says but I couldn't say the same because all I think is if I hadn't been in this place I would be still with my family. "Never give up on your playing and singing because it's a gift of god and you should cherish it. We will all miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said automatically but wondering if that was the truth. I would miss Daisy but I don't know if I would miss anything else.

After Mrs Kale let me go I jumped up in the Webber's car after John. As we pulled away from the home I couldn't help but smile I was finally out of here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

A few hours later we were finally arriving in Forks, my first thoughts of forks was that it was too green it just seemed to be covered in trees and I wasn't used to it. I knew that my father lived in Forks before he met my mother he was a Police man from what I could remember of him. I just couldn't imagine my parents living anywhere but Seattle, but maybe being here I could feel closer to my parents as I remembered nearly next to nothing about them and felt terrible I hadn't been back to my parents grave for eight years.

The drive over here was nice, I learnt a lot about John and his wife Heather and Angela talked about herself and she seemed like someone I could get on with her, Angela talked about the school I would attend. In turn I told them a bit about me, without being too prying.

Finally we drove in to the Webber's drive way, there house was a two floor semi detached house and was situated about ten minute drive from the high school. The outside was tidy and had a small garden with a small flower bed.

"Welcome to your new home Bella." John said to me brightly as he and Angela got out of the car, bring me from my reverie I followed suit and grabbed my back pack and got out of the car. The moment I got out I noticed the dark haired lady walking towards me smiling brightly at me.

"You must be Bella, I have heard so much about you. I am so excited to finally meet you." The lady said and she suddenly pulled me in to a huge hug, I uncomfortably hugged her back. I knew this must be Mrs Webber but I was uncomfortable hugging people I didn't know. Mrs Webber finally let go of me and then looked apologetic. "Sorry you don't even know me and here I am hugging you. I'm Heather Webber and I just wanted to welcome you fully to the family."

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs Webber." I said politely.

"No more of this Mrs Webber nonsense please, call me Heather." It was weird that these people were already thinking of me as family. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that but I truly was happy being so welcome.

"Thank you Heather." It sounded so weird and impolite, I called Reverend Webber John as he asked and that was just as weird.

"Bella let me show you your room." Angela said pulling me by the arm and leading me inside. The inside was also welcoming the hall was a warm red colour and was covered in pictures, ones of the whole family together, pictures of Angela as a baby and her growing up and it really seemed like a home and I wasn't sure where I would fit in to the house hold. Angela carried on leading me upstairs where we were on the landing and she led me in to the last room. The moment I walked in I could tell that Mrs Webber had done a lot to the room to make it feel more personal. It was painted purple and there was a book shelves with lots of books, a desk and there was a full length mirror, even though the room was small it was still perfect.

"Sorry it's so small, this was the spare room but we usually used it for storage space, we want you to feel at home here." Angela said while I took the whole room in. "Your free to decorate it anyway you want, this was the colour it originally was, Mom didn't have time to decorate much."

"It's great thank you." I said looking over the book shelves, there was many classic books which was usually what I read.

"I'll give you time to unpack, I'm just next door when your finished I will give you the grand tour of the house and show you around Forks if you want." Angela said and I had the feeling that she was slightly uncomfortable.

"That sounds great." I said and Angela turned around and left the room.

A couple of hours later I had finished unpacking and was now relaxing on the bed and was reading one of the books on the shelves. There was a knock on the door and Angela entered.

"Hi, are you finished packing?" Angela asked and I nodded. "Mom and Dad wanted to give you your welcome to the family present." A present great I hadn't even thought of giving the Webbers a present.

"Oh Angela they really shouldn't have, I have nothing to give you back." I said.

"Don't be silly, your part of the family now." Angela said grabbing my arm and pulling me upwards and I obediently followed.

"Honestly Angela you and your family have given me a home I want nothing else." I said but Angela was hearing nothing of it. She led me outside and there was John and Heather smiling at me.

"Welcome to the family Bella. We wanted to give you some to celebrate, your first day with us." John spoke and then him and Heather moved aside, to give me direct view of a huge truck, it was red and I could tell was very old it was a bit rusty but apart from that I loved it. It was perfect for me. I was also reluctant to accept such an extravagant gift.

"This is for me." I asked I just couldn't believe that they would buy me a truck.

"Of course it's for you, as Forks is such a small town we wanted you to have a way to travel where ever you want to go." This time Heather spoke.

"You shouldn't have honestly it's too much." I tried to refuse the present even though I loved it; I hated the idea of people spending money on me, definitely when they have already given me the best present of all.

"It wasn't too much Bella; honestly we wanted you to feel at home." John explained but I wasn't buying it. "If it makes you feel better, we brought it from the Quileute reservation close by, one of the residents there can no longer drive because of a disability and his son hated the idea of driving it, so they wanted to get rid of it as quick as possible, it was practically a steal." That did make me feel slightly better.

"But I have nothing to give you." I said awkwardly and was answered by laughing.

"Bella, we don't expect anything from you, we wanted to do something nice." Heather said. But I still felt that I should have brought them something as a thank you gift. Finally I decided not to fight it.

"Thank you so much." I said and after a moment of hesitation I hugged Heather and John and didn't wait a second before jumping in to the car with Angela close behind. "This car is a work of art." I mumbled as Angela passed me the keys. Angela raised her eye brows at me.

"Really, I thought you would have hated it, most people would." Angela said looking through the compartments and grimacing.

"They don't make cars like this anymore, not that I know much about cars anyhow, but it's sturdy and I need that." I said putting the keys in the ignition.

"I guess so." Angela said. The engine started with a huge bang which made Angela jump and I laughed. "At least people will hear you coming a mile away."

"How about we take a grand tour of Forks?" I asked pulling out of the drive way, suddenly thankful that I took the driving test while I was at the home.

The weekend at the Webbers had been great; it was already feeling like home. Angela and I spent a lot of time together, the next day we had decided to got to Port Angeles we spent most of the day shopping, which wasn't my idea but I needed stuff for my first day in Forks High, we brought lots of stuff and again I felt guilty for taking more of the Webbers money.

Now it was my first day at Forks High, I was so used to going to school at the home and now it was like I'm starting all over again. At least this time I'll know Angela but I still wish that Daisy was here as well, Daisy was my safety net at the home and I was used to leaning on her and I didn't really want to do that with Angela.

When my alarm clock went off I reluctantly got out of the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready. A while later I couldn't hold it off any longer and I made my way downstairs. Angela was already there munching her bowl of cereal. She passed me the cereal box while I went to get the milk out of the fridge; I poured myself a bowl and sat down next to Angela, who smiled at me brightly.

"Morning Bella are you excited for school today." Angela said sounding to perky for a Monday morning.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I mumbled and dug in to my own cereal.

"Cheer up, school isn't that bad," I raised my eye brows at her, I deeply doubted that. "Half the school has been talking about you for the last week, there all excited to meet you." I moaned in answer, Angela laughed but didn't say anything else about school.

"Let's get to school." Angela jumped up when we had our breakfast and dumped our bowls in the sink and went to the hallway to grab her bag and I followed her.

School was only about a ten minute drive from the house. The school was a rather big building not as big as my school in Seattle or Boston. I made it out of Angela's car and we both made it to the building that was sign posted 'reception'. The reception was small with just a desk covered in papers. I walked to the front desk the middle aged lady behind the desk didn't look up from the paper she was writing on.

"Uh hello, I'm Isabella Cullen and I am here to pick up my time table." I said to the lady who suddenly looked up at me and she seemed to scrutinize me up and down and then went to the cabinet and passed me my timetable and a map of the school.

"Here is your time table and a map of the school; this is your locker number and locker combination. Welcome to Forks high school and hope you like it here." The lady said and suddenly looked down again.

"Thank you." I said and turned to Angela who grabbed the time table from me and looked at it.

"Hey we have History, Biology together today; well you have English, first so I'll show you where it is." Angela said and led me the way to English I rather hoped to have first lesson with Angela. Angela showed me the way to History next.

"I'll see you in history, good luck, I'm sure you'll be fine." Angela said and walked away. I slowly made my way in to the class. Was it my imagination but did everyone turn to look at me the moment I entered. I slowly made my way to the teacher, who again seemed to look at me intently.

"Ah you must be Miss Cullen, I'm Mr Mason, there's a seat next to Mr Newton." I spotted the seat, next to a blonde haired lad, he suddenly had a bright smile at me, the moment he noticed the seat next to him and saw me make my way to it. The moment I sat next to the lad he turned to face with a large smile plastered on his face, he seemed disappointed when Mr Mason called the class to his attention.

The moment the class was over, the lad turned to face me, still smiling. "Hi I'm Mike Newton and you must be Isabella Cullen."

"Hi Mike and I really prefer to be called Bella." I said putting my books back in to my bag.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked.

"History," I said getting up and making my way to the door. Mike seemed disappointed by this.

"I'll walk you," Mike suggested while he followed me out. "How are you finding Forks?"

"It's alright." I responded nonchalantly.

"Where did you used to live?" Mike asked but I knew he already knew all about me like the whole school probably did. I did like it that he pretended not to know.

"Boston but originally I'm from Seattle." I said trying not to be rude, Mike honestly seemed nice enough.

"Seattle, that's not far from here." Mike said like I didn't know where Seattle was.

"Yeah my Dad used to live here when he was younger but moved when he and Mom got married." I wasn't sure why I said that but it didn't matter.

"Wow really." Mike said but seemed to guess that I was uncomfortable with the subject. "Well here is history, by the way if you need to borrow any of my English notes, all you have to do is ask." I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll probably see you later." I said making my way to the classroom and was thankful to see that Angela had kept a seat free for me.

The morning seemed to drag by; all the children seemed to find a way to stare at me, even the one's who sat in front of me, it was rather unnerving. I heard a few whispers from girls in the class.

"That's the Cullen girl." One rude girl whispered and didn't seem to try and hide the fact that she was talking about me as she stared openly at me. Lads whispers were even worse in the way, well maybe more surprising.

"Damn she's hot." I heard one lad say, as he turned away when I met his gaze, I really wasn't used to hear that from lads, not that I wanted to hear it either. Later on that same lad came up to me, he seemed a lot less confident than Mike as he stared at his shoes when he approached me.

"You're Isabella, right." The lad said finally looking me in the eyes.

"Bella." I answered automatically maybe a bit rude, but I was fed up of people calling me Isabella.

"Right sorry." The lad seemed embarrassed and I felt sorry for being so abrupt with him. "I'm Eric Yorkie by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said trying to be a bit more civilized this time.

"How are you finding Forks High?" Eric asked.

"It's Ok." I said shrugging, I wasn't sure if that was my cue to gush how much I loved it here, but honestly it just felt like any other school. Eric followed me in to the Canteen as I lined up for food, I noticed Angela waving at me and nodding to the seat next to her and I nodded.

"If you need anyone to sit by…" Eric started awkwardly but not sure if he should finish.

"That's for the offer, but I'm going to sit by Angela." I finished for Eric, who nodded and instead of saying anything else went to sit next to his friends. I went to sit next to Angela who smiled at me.

"Hey Bella you Ok, I can see you've survived your first morning." Angela said and I smiled.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." I said noticing the two girl's next to Angela staring at me.

"Bella this is Jessica Stanley." Nodding to the dark long haired pretty girl sitting next to her, who smiled at me, but still seemed to be staring but not really hostile just curious. "And this is Lauren Mallory." Lauren didn't smile just looked me up and down, the way Lauren looked at me, made me very uncomfortable, I could tell we weren't going to be friends.

"Nice to meet you Bella," said Jessica and I could still feel Lauren's critical eye on me.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you to." I said starting to eat my dinner but was losing my appetite at all the stares I was getting, you'd think that they'd look away to be polite, but people didn't seem to care.

"Is it true that you lived in a children's home in Boston?" Jessica asked rudely and I didn't answer decided to look anywhere but at Jessica. My eyes wandered on to Lauren who was laughing quietly and I really could tell that we weren't going to get on. Jessica it was true that she was rude but she was just curious, just like everyone else in the school.

"Jess don't be so rude." Angela scolded Jessica looking embarrassed and shot me an apologetic look.

"I was just wondering," Jessica said looking rather embarrassed herself. I decided not to hide it though and answered Jessica's question.

"It's fine and yes it is true I was in a children's home since I was eight years old." I said. I wasn't going to hide who I was.

"What happened to your parents?" Jessica carried on.

"They died." I said simply I wasn't going any further.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jessica said looking down at her hands.

"I know you didn't its ok." I said but it was still upsetting to talk about. Angela probably guessing I was feeling put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Bella." Angela whispered and I was glad she was there.

The tense atmosphere was lifted by the smiling form of Mike Newton. I saw at the corner of my eye Jessica suddenly straighten up and smooth her hair and I bit back a smile.

"Hey girls you Ok?" Mike asked and everyone said hi. Jessica was a bit more enthusiastic than everyone else. "Hey Bella shall I walk you to your next class." I could practically feel Jessica looking daggers in my back. I really wasn't happy about Mike's attention, if he carried on like this me and Jessica had no chance of being friends.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm Ok." I said hoping that will make Mike stop. Mike nodded and walked away looking rather sad.

Angela and I walked in to Biology together as Angela took her assigned seat and I made my way to the teachers' desk.

"You must be Miss Cullen, I'm Mr Banner, you'll be working with your lab partner today Mr Newton." Oh crap not Mike. I turned around to a beaming Mike and sat next to him.

"What's the chance Bella?" Mike said happily. Mr Banner set the work and me and Mike set to work. Mike was trying to impress me with his biology knowledge but truthfully he didn't know much and was embarrassed nearly question he did was wrong and was practically bouncing when he had one right. Mike seemed to go red when I knew the answers to all of them.

"Wow, your smart." Mike said surprised and I was insulted that he was surprised.

"I like science." I said.

"Why?" Mike asked like it was impossible that someone actually enjoyed science.

"I want to be a doctor." I said and Mike's eyes widened but didn't ask.

"A bunch of us are going to the beach on Saturday, do you want to come." Mike asked but I couldn't imagine going to the beach in the cold weather of Forks.

"Won't it be a bit cold, to go to the beach." I said.

"It won't be too bad and it's a good way for you to get to know people, you can bring Angela." I was glad that Angela was invited as well because I probably wouldn't go if she wasn't.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll let you know." I didn't want to give him a definite answer yet. The rest of the lesson carried on with us making small talk and it seemed that Mike was trying to dig answers out of me, but not in an obvious way like Jessica.

The last bell of the day couldn't come fast enough, it was hard to shake of Mike's attention that was following me around like a little lost dog, and it was annoying. I joined Angela in her car, she was smiling at me.

"Mike seems to like you." Angela said when she saw Mike walking me to the car. "He can't leave you alone." Angela laughed.

"I know, he's followed me around all day like a lost little dog, I've been trying to shake him off all day." Angela laughed harder.

"Yeah, Jessica is really jealous, she's liked Mike for ages." I groaned at that information.

"He invited us to the beach on Saturday."

"Oh yeah we should go." Angela seemed excited by the idea. "It will be great way for you to get to know people."

**Author Notes:** Wow this is my longest chapter yet. When I started this chapter I thought it would be rather short because I was struggling to write it but after a while it got easier, but I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long update and my next update will probably be longer again, sorry. I'm sorry for the people who thought that the Cullen's would return when she went to Forks but I have the perfect way for them to meet again. For any Jacob fans out there, he will be in the next chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

The first week at Forks High had passed by in a blur. After the first day I thought that it would get easier, that the gossip surrounding me would stop and I would have ceased to be another face in the crowd, even though people didn't turn around and stare at me as much, I could still hear the girl's whispering.

"What is it about her? She's not even that pretty." One of the girls' said again openly staring at me. I had to agree with her though; I truly didn't know what the lads were looking at because it wasn't me. When I saw random lads staring at me and coming up to me and ask me out, something that I wasn't used to and didn't welcome and I did feel sorry every time I refused.

Mike Newton was the most persistent one, he kept on asking me if I was still going to the beach and I had to remind him that me and Angela were going, I think he was telling people that this was a date even though that half of the Sophomore class were going, the only reason I agreed to it as well.

"Have you ever surfed?" Mike asked me after Biology while he was walking me back to my car, something that he seemed to make a daily thing.

"No." I answered.

"Well, a load of us are surfing on Saturday, I will teach you if you want." Mike said sounding really excited by the prospect but the idea of surfing in Forks was a ridiculous idea especially considering how cold it was here.

"Mike you have seen me in Gym, surfing requires balance and co-ordination, two things that I don't have on dry land on my own two feet, do you think that I will be able to stand on a board on water." I said I didn't mean to be nasty but the idea of me surfing was laughable.

"Maybe it will help with you co-ordination." Mike said but I could tell he was grasping at straws.

"Sorry Mike but I really don't think I should try it, I could hurt myself or other people." Actually there was a very big chance that both these things would happen.

"Come on Bella try it once and if you don't like it, I won't force you to do it." Mike begged it was pathetic but I decided to throw him a bone.

"You can teach me but if I don't like it, I will stop deal." I said and Mike smiled.

"Deal, but I bet you'll love it." Mike said as we reached Angela's car. Mike passed me my books because I was too fragile to carry myself, he didn't say that, but it sure felt that way. "I'll see you tomorrow and I promise you'll have fun."

"Yeah, we'll see." I mumbled as I got in the car and Mike walked away laughing, I turned to Angela who was looking at Mike.

"You do realize that he's told the whole school that tomorrow's a date, don't you." Angela said as she started the car up.

"Yes I do realize that, you should see the looks that Eric and Tyler are giving me, it make's me feel guilty about something that isn't even true."

"You should also see the looks they give Mike; they look like they are ready to kill him." Angela looked like she was close to laughter.

"They can't be worse than the looks that Jessica gives me, every time Mike speaks to me."

"She's only jealous."

"But she has nothing to me jealous about I'm not interested in Mike like that, at all." I almost shouted the last bit for more emphasis.

"Not even a little bit, come on Mike is cute and is completely infatuated with you." Angela was about to burst with laughter.

"Why don't you date him then, if he is so cute?" I said getting irritated with this conversation. "By the way he's teaching us how to surf tomorrow." Angela's face immediately dropped but then she burst in to laughter.

"He's going to teach you how to surf and you're going to let him." Angela said between laughs.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I've seen you in Gym class," Angela pointed out. "Actually I've seen you walk and if you walk along a straight piece of floor with absolutely nothing on it, you will find something to trip over." I scowled at Angela who merely carried on laughing. "And he expects you to surf, I will give Mike one thing, thanks to him I am really looking forward tomorrow, I love a bit of comedy."

I didn't say anything the rest of the ride home and most of the evening, except when Angela just burst out laughing for no reason and I grudgingly ask her why and she admits that, 'I just can't stop picturing you on a surf board,' and I was officially going to kill Mike tomorrow for putting me in prime position to make a fool out of myself. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day.

_XX_XX_XX_

The next day Angela and I made our way to Mike's parents' shop, where we were meeting everyone else. The day was rather warm to my surprise, not boiling hot, but warmer than every other day here, it still was cloudy though and the light breeze stopped it from being any warmer. The first thing I noticed when I got to Newton's store was the surf boards tied to the top and I groaned, I really wasn't going to get out of this. I got out of the van and Mike burst in a huge smile and I swore I heard Angela making kissing noises behind me.

"Hey Bella are you ready?" Mike asked as I trudged my way towards the group.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"After today I bet you won't be able to stay of a surf board."

"Want to bet?" I said putting my bag in the car.

"You've got shot gun." Mike said getting in the drivers seat. I followed and sat next to him, I saw Jessica's look of hatred as she sat in the back and Angela's wink as she joined her. The ride down was slow and I swear that my back was hurting from the amount of times that Jessica shot daggers at it every time Mike spoke to me or even look at me. I just wanted to make friends and if I didn't resolve this issue with her, we'd spend the rest of the three years left in high school with her hating me.

We finally made it to the beach and it really was beautiful and I could see myself coming here to be alone. Mike parked in the small car park next to the beach and grabbed the surf boards from the back, passing me, Angela and after a very suggestive cough one to a beaming Jessica. We slowly made it to the beach where the rest of the group were waiting.

"Hey Bella I didn't know you surf." Eric said the moment we were on the beach he was already in a wet suit.

"I don't." I said indifferently.

"Not yet you don't," Mike said and to my complete embarrassment put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm going to teach her." Mike said smiling to Eric who gave one hell of a glare to him, that would rival Jessica and Lauren's glares at me. When Eric walked away I tried to shrug of Mike's arm to no success. But a large bang from Jessica throwing her surf board on the floor forcefully made both of us jump back.

"Oh how clumsy of me," Jessica said sweetly, trying to fake innocence. "Oh Mike are you going to teach us how to surf now." Jessica said setting herself on the board.

"I thought you knew how to surf Jess," Angela said to her, seeing straight through Jess's bull shit.

"Not as good as Mike though, I want to learn from the best," Jessica said looking over at Mike, she was practically drooling over Mike, she was so transparent but Mike was blushing at Jessica's complement. Angela caught my eyes and rolled her eyes, so I wasn't the only one who saw right through Jess.

"I'm not really in to surfing, I'll leave you three to it," Angela said putting the board on the side and turning to leave but I grabbed her arm before she could move.

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered harshly to her.

"I'm sorry I thought you would want some time alone with Mike." Angela said smiling as I scowled at her.

"You can't leave me alone with them two," I said horrified being caught in the middle of Jessica's advances on Mike as he tried to ignore her.

Luckily Angela did stay but it didn't make the situation better. I was dreading the moment got on in the sea as I could barely balance on the board on land. When it came to jumping up to stand on the board I stumbled and nearly fell off but Mike grabbed me before I could make too much of a fool of myself, didn't stop Angela almost falling over in laughter though. Jessica I could tell would have laughed if she wasn't jealous over the fact that Mike was touching me. Luckily Jessica jumped up perfectly at that moment; she looked like a gymnast doing it.

"Like that Mike," Jessica said flashing Mike a wide grin while flipping her hair.

"Exactly Jess, I think we are ready to try in the water now." Mike said and I was hyperventilating the thought of doing this in the water was stupid, I was going to hurt myself. Mike passed up our wet suits and we got them on slowly, I was trying to stay standing as I balanced on one leg trying to put the other leg on and sighed in relief when I was successful but reminded myself that I was struggling to stay graceful and up right on land I had no chance in the middle of the water.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Angela said as we walked with our board tentatively to the water.

"At least you can stand up straight on the board on land, this is going to be a blood shed after I'm done." I said and Angela did seem cheered by that.

"That's why I wanted to stay on land, to watch you making a fool of yourself, now I'm going to be along side you making a fool of myself."

"Thanks for your encouragement," I mumbled as I walked in the water, Jess and Mike were already in the water, Jess was paddling eagerly towards the waves, while Mike waited on his board for us. When I got a bit a bit deeper I hopped on to the board and was rather proud when I was able to sit on it without wobbling all over the place.

"Looking good Bella," Mike said to me. "It's not as bad as you think; this might even make your balance better."

"Well it couldn't get any worse," Angela shouted helpfully.

"Thanks for that, Ang," I called back to her. "Let's get this over with." I said paddling my way over to the big waves. I was able to keep my dignity my way to the waves, but my confidence dropped a lot the moment I saw Jessica riding the waves, she was so graceful, I hated her at that moment. More determined not to make a fool of myself I paddled faster and when I reached the large wave I jumped up quickly and struggled to maintain my balance but because of some miracle I was able to stay standing and I smiled triumphantly. My moment of success lasted a few seconds though when the water rushed on to the board and I lost my footing making me slip and my bottom landing on the board hardly. I struggled to get back up and wasn't successful this time I got up but fell straight back down only to fall side ways this time and banged my head on the side of the board and then everything went black.

**Jacob Black's POV**

Me, Embry and Quil decided to do some surfing on the beach. I had driven down on my car as I took any opportunity to drive these days; I had just passed my test, even though the beach was in easy walking distance from my house.

"Did you see Paul glare at me the other day; I swear that dude is on drugs," Embry said annoyed kicking sand while he was walking.

"I don't like how they walk around here like they own the place," Quil added, but the way that my Dad talked about Sam and his merry band of followers, the whole town did worship Sam as if he was a god and Dad seemed upset when I mentioned that it was ridiculous.

"The way the whole town seem to look at him, he might as well do," I said Embry and Quil were the only one's who I could complain to about this. As we made our way to the beach, we saw the load of kid's from Forks high, surfing and making a fire. "Great." I mumbled, it's not that I don't like them, it's just some of them acted like they were better than us, especially the Newton kid, who I saw was walking out of the water. Turning to look at his friends who were in the water, I couldn't tell who was in the water, but one of them looked very unsteady on the surf board.

"Wow Bella, looks really unsteady and uncomfortable there," Newton commented. Bella, I knew I heard that name before, probably the new girl. That moment Bella had slid of the board and landed in the water. The load of us laughed but a couple of minutes later when Bella hadn't resurfaced I started to worry. The other's stopped laughing and started looking panicky wondering what to do. I don't know what came over me but I guess the need to protect took over and before I knew it I ran into the water and swam over to the girl I didn't know and dragged her out. I pulled her on to the beach and started CPR. A couple minutes the girl coughed up the water and I breathed a sigh of relief and so did the others on the beach.

"Oh thank god Bella, are you Ok?" The dark haired girl, who was hovering over me the moment I pulled Bella out, started saying frantically.

"I'm fine Angela." Bella said never taking her eyes of me. "You saved my life." She said to me sounding surprised.

"Oh it was nothing, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same, I just acted quicker," I said glancing quickly at the Newton kid; I bet he would have stood there and let her drown.

"But still you don't even know me," Bella said, was it so hard to believe that someone would save her life. "Thank you." I smiled and nodded.

"Bella lets take you home." Angela said helping Bella up.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Bella stuttered standing awkwardly on her feet, but when she attempted to take a step but stumbling a bit.

"Let me take you to my place," I said quickly and I saw Quil and Embry nudge each other pointing at me. "It's not far and you can get dried off and I'll drive you home."

"I don't think that is necessary," Newton butted in quickly glaring at me.

"The fact that she can't walk straight, I do think that it is necessary," I shot back at him.

"That's not unusual for me though," Bella said attempting a smile.

"Still you look really pale and ill." I said.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled annoyed and I smiled.

"Still let me take you to my place," I said I hope I didn't sound like I was pleading.

"Ok, thank you for the offer," Bella said following me to my car.

_XX_XX_XX_

The moment I took Bella to my place Bella took a quick shower and put on the dry clothes in her bag. I offered her something to eat, so when I returned with sandwiches, Bella was already passed out on the couch and I smiled and grabbed a cover for her. I put the TV quietly on so I wouldn't wake her.

Dad wheeled in to the living room and looked at Bella on the couch.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"Bella Cullen," I said not taking my eyes of Bella.

"That's the girl living with the Webbers," I nodded and then Dad seemed to look more intently at Bella. "She looks nothing like them." Dad mused and I looked at him confused.

"Well of course she doesn't look like the Webber's she's adopted," I said, didn't everyone know that, she was hot talk of topic everywhere.

"She does look familiar though,"

"How does she look familiar?" I asked. How would Dad know Bella?

"Just someone I knew a long time ago," Dad said. "Where did she used to live before she moved in with the Webbers?"

"Boston but originally lived in Seattle," Dad widened his eyes at the name Seattle.

"Impossible," Dad muttered to himself.

"What's impossible?" I asked I was officially confused.

"Before you were born, I was friends with a police officer; he lived in Forks but moved to Seattle when he got married. Three years later he and his wife and daughter came for a visit, his daughter was called Isabella, but they shortened it to Bella." Now I was putting the pieces together.

"So you think that Bella is your old friend's daughter," dad nodded and I was in disbelief. "I think I agree with your last statement it's impossible."

"She does look like Charlie, I heard that Charlie and Renee died in a car crash, when I heard the news I tried to contact child services to find out what happened to Bella but I was told that she was adopted by another family."

"The Cullen's probably, I wondered what happened to them," I said. I knew from gossip that Bella had been at the children's home since she was eight years old, but I couldn't imagine that any family would just abandon a child. When I mentioned the name Cullen I'm sure that Dad's back stiffened but I decided to ignore that.

"I don't know," Dad said and he seemed suddenly uncomfortable and he wheeled himself out of the room.

Half an hour later Bella woke him, she looked confused for a moment, wasn't sure where she was.

"Have a good nap?" I said brightly when she woke up.

"I'm sorry Jacob; I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep." Bella said looking humiliated.

"Don't worry about it, nearly drowning takes it out of you." Bella blushed after I said that.

"Yeah about that, thanks for saving me."

"Any time," I said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Well hopefully it won't happen again." Bella smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" I said I would have preferred if she stayed, I wanted to get to know her more.

"If you don't mind," I shook my head. The moment we were about to leave Dad came out smiling brightly at Bella.

"Hey Jake, aren't you going to introduce you to your friend," Dad said again looking intently at Bella. Quite frankly I wasn't going to introduce them; I didn't want Dad interrogating Bella about her family as it probably was a sore subject for her.

"Nice to meet you Mr Black, I'm Bella Cullen." Bella shook Dad's hand politely.

"Billy please Bella, have we met before Bella," Dad said and I shot him a warning look.

"I don't believe we have," Bella answered nicely.

"You just remind me of someone," Dad said apparently ignoring my warning look.

"Maybe you knew my Dad he used to live in Forks years ago, Charlie Swan," the moment Bella said his name Dad flashed me an 'I told you so' look.

"Oh my god, your Charlie's daughter, me and Charlie were best friends when he lived here, I'm really sorry about your parents I heard about the car crash." I shot Bella an apologetic look; I could tell Bella was upset by this.

"Right we better go, I'll be back soon Dad," I said virtually pushing Bella out of the door.

"Yeah of course I'll see you soon Bella," Dad shouted as I closed the door.

"Sorry about that Bella, dad can be a bit overwhelming at times." I mumbled as I opened the passenger door to my car for her.

"Its fine, he's seems really nice," Bella said but I didn't say anymore on the subject, we talked casually to the Webber's place. We swapped numbers, as I really wanted to get to know Bella, I thought we may be good friends.

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long update, but another long chapter for you. I hope you liked Jacob and Bella's introduction, I was going to make it like the books, but decided it may be to similar so I decided to change it and this idea popped in my head. It will be chapter 22 until the Cullen's will reappear but they won't meet Bella in that Chapter, I hope you can wait.

By the way I have written another story called White Swan, if you wanted something to read I hope you could read that. Well until the next chapter, please review I really love to hear what you have to say. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Our Sweet Bella  
**

**Chapter 21**

**Author Notes: **After so many requests and I couldn't decide to write for this chapter I have decided to bring in the Cullen's in this Chapter, originally the Cullen's weren't going to meet up with Bella for another four Chapters but I have decided that Chapter 23 will be when one Cullen meets Bella, but which Cullen will it be. This is Bella's 18th Birthday. Sorry for the very long update, life is still very hectic and I'm writing slowly instead of writing one chapter at once. By next week though I should be able to be a bit more regular with m

**Alice's POV**

It had been nearly ten years since my family had abandoned the one thing that truly brought seven UN dead people back to life, Bella had breathed her life in to this family and she took it with her when we left her in Boston. She was my baby sister and it's hard to think that my little sister is a teenager and was having a whole life that I was missing. I constantly thought about Bella remembering the short five years that she was part of this family.

Now she was gone the whole family was mourning her loss, Esme and Carlisle wanted their daughter back wanted to hold her in their arms again, tuck her in to bed and read her a bed time story. It was the same thing for Rosalie because in her mind Bella was her second chance and for a short time Bella was that second chance and quite frequently she asked me to look for Bella in my visions, looking how she was and if she was happy. It took a while but I think that Bella actually was happy and was living in a new town with a new family. But it was rather hard to see her future at times and sometimes I couldn't see at all.

One event was approaching and it was something that needed to be celebrated if not with Bella but from afar, as in two weeks my baby sister would be turning eighteen. I had spent ages deciding what would be the perfect present for her, besides the masses of clothes and shoes I had already brought her, you didn't need to be a psychic to know that Bella was probably still handicapped when it came to fashion and without my helpful hand it probably had gotten worse and he birthday was the perfect time to update her wardrobe and a perfect excuse for me to go shopping.

I thought most of my family had forgotten that it was going to be Bella's birthday and the thought made me sad, that someone who was a big part of our lives, no matter how short, how could they have been forgotten. But if forgotten how her presence could still be felt ten years on, the hole that had emerged when we left Bella was still there and was building a barrier in our family that was only increasing with time.

Rosalie and Emmett barely came home anymore, thanks to the fact that Rosalie won't be in the same room as Edward since the incident and won't speak his name. Even though Rosalie never forgot Bella and constantly talked about her and asked me to check up on her, Rosalie never went back to get Bella, she knew that none of us would stop her, but yet she left Bella to her life. I knew this was even though she hated what had happened because part of her knew that it was inevitable, that Bella's life moved on when ours' never would, because she knew the risks of a human being part of our world and she wasn't willing to take the risk.

My fears of no one remembering Bella's birthday were put to rest two weeks before the big day. I walked in the dining room and Rosalie was bent over a load of brochures, she and Emmett had come back for a visit, after practical death threats from Esme. I sat down next to her and picked up one of the brochures.

"Another car Rose, didn't you just buy one?" I asked confused, she was like usual looking at the top makes, one thing about this family we never worried about money.

"It's not for me," Rosalie said jotting down a couple of addresses of car dealerships. "Don't tell me you forgot what is happening in two weeks." I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course I didn't forget, I thought you did like the rest of the family has,"

"Bella is turning eighteen, of course I didn't forget. If I can't celebrate with her then I want to get her the perfect present for her." That was the same thing I had been thinking, something that will tell Bella that we are thinking of her. "I thought that every eighteen year old needs a good car, not some crappy truck that is barely running." Rosalie shuddered at the thought of Bella driving that truck like I do.

"What are you getting her?" Rosalie asked.

"I had the perfect present all planned out until the Webbers beat me to it," I said upset the fact that the present I wanted to get I wouldn't be able to get her, I wanted to buy her a piano, a brand new beautiful piano, which I knew she'd love but the Webbers were getting her a used piano, which was rather small and not as grand as the one I was looking at.

"So what are you getting her?"

"It's nothing that she can use now and it's nothing that is fun, but is practical and will save her a hell of a lot of money, I have put a trust fund in her name, that will put her through any university of her choice and enough for post graduate courses." I knew that Bella really wanted to go to Princeton or Yale University so I made my trust fund large enough to allow her to go to these schools without worrying about having a massive student loan.

"Alice that's amazing present, but don't you think it's to much, your putting my crappy car to shame, as I'm sure you also brought her a load of clothes." Rosalie knew me to well.

"Look at it as more of a joint gift, from the rest of the family." At that moment Edward walked in and Rosalie grabbed her brochures and stormed out the room refusing to even look at Edward.

"You would have thought Rosalie would have gotten over it by now," Edward said trying to keep conversation. Even though I talked to Edward unlike Rosalie our relationship was never the same again, I think part of me still blames him and I'm finding it hard to forgive him. So our conversations were usually pointless small talk and awkward silences and even though I hated our relationship was like this, it was unbelievably hard to reconnect like we did before the incident.

"Edward, Rosalie is known to keep a grudge for decades never mind a few years, after what happened don't be surprised if she never speaks to you again," but with Esme the mother of all guilt trips it might be sooner than expected when Esme guilt's Rosalie to talking and treating him like a brother again.

"I know but I hate that our family is like this and I know it's my fault, but how can I fix it if no one speaks to me." I knew that all Edward wanted was things to go back to the way things were but he had to know that this may be impossible.

"Edward I know you want to fix this but that may be impossible, something like that can't be swept under the rug and forgotten about, the damage is already done and last time I checked none of us can go back in time and change it, so you have to deal with the consequences and give us time, I know this isn't what you want to hear but that is the hard cold truth." Edward was quiet for a moment probably taking in the information I gave and his eyes were tense.

"So what were you and Rosalie looking at?" I knew Edward wanted anything to change the subject and that he really didn't care what we were looking at but I decided to humour him with it.

"Bella's eighteenth birthday is coming up and we were discussing possible gift ideas." Edward visibly flinched when I said Bella's name.

"What are you getting her?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie wants to get her a new car and I decided to give her something she really needs, so I've set up a trust fund that pays for any university she wishes to attend and enough for her to live and eat while she's there." Edward was quiet for a moment. Next moment Edward got out his check book.

"Let me pay half it will be a present from both of us." I didn't know if this money is out of guilt or if he really wanted to help me get Bella a great gift but I didn't care, so I nodded and smiled.

"That's a great idea," I said simply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Bella's POV**

Today was my eighteenth birthday, something I was dreading, I know most people think that birthdays are a big deal but not with me, but I didn't see the whole big deal with all the drama. I guess the presents are nice and the cake, but I didn't want presents I wanted people to act like it was no big deal, like it was another day because it really was. I knew the Webbers were wanting to throw me a party but after ages of pleading I was able to erase the stupid idea from their heads, but they were still wanting to have a meal with the family and friends, so now I was going to be having a night full of Mike and Jacob throwing death glares at each other and coughed insults at each others expense, sounded really fun.

As I got ready I had a flood of text messages:

_Text Jacob Black: Hey Bells happy birthday, hope you have a good day, what am saying it's your birthday and your going to school, that must suck, anyway can't wait to see you tonight, please don't emotional ages are so hard to remember but if you sulk tonight I may have to knock of a few years. See you tonight Jacob xx_

Since that day at the beach me and Jacob had gotten really close, he was my best friend next to Angela that was, he was currently teaching me how to ride a motor bike it was so much fun, minus the few trips to the emergency room, I was getting pretty good.

The other text message was from Mike:

_Hey Baby, happy birthday, can't wait to see you today, hope you have a good day. I Love you Mike xxx_

I stared at Mike's message and I couldn't believe that he said that he loved me and also how tacky to say it on a text message what ever happened to the in person love declarations. I was hoping that it meant nothing it was a mistake and just another way to say goodbye but was it normal to say it on all text messages. Mike and I had been dating for about ten months now after the many times he asked me out I decided to throw him a bone and said yes when he asked to the prom. It turned out to be a great night. It was going well and I liked him a lot, but I just knew that I didn't live him, not that I know how it feels to love someone, but I could tell that I didn't love Mike yet.

After I got ready I heard the door bell rang so I went to answer it. A guy was standing there holding a clip board.

"Excuse me but I have a delivery for Isabella Cullen." The guy asked.

"That's me," I answered wondering who was sending me stuff.

"Well these are your and enjoy." The guy put something in my hand when I signed his clip board. I didn't look at what I was holding until went. I uncurled my hands and stared at the keys in my hands. I looked up and there was a car in my drive way with a huge pink bow on it. It was a silver Mercedes I couldn't believe it, it was beautiful.

"Hey Bella, who was at the door?" Angela said walking down the stairs coming to join me at the door; I couldn't speak so I pointed at the car. "Wow it's gorgeous, you lucky bitch." I laughed she sounded so surprised, like she didn't know that I was getting it.

"Oh Angela, your parents shouldn't have." Even though I loved the gift, how could I accept something like this?

"Bella, my parents didn't buy you this, we were going to give you our present at the dinner tonight," Angela said to my surprise. But if they didn't buy me the present who did, who loved me that much to buy me a car. I studied the keys for a moment before Angela stole them of me and ran towards the car, I quickly joined her. The inside smelled exactly like a new car. "This must have cost a fortune." Angela mumbled as she looked through the compartments.

"I know but who would buy me a new car." I said. Angela pulled out a note out of the glove compartment, which said, _look in the boot._

We both jumped out of the car and ran to the boot. The moment I opened it, it was filled with shopping bags. The shopping bags were of designer clothes and I couldn't believe it, they loved me, they actually did love me.

"Holy crap, this is amazing," Angela said pulling out a bag. "Oh my god it's Louie Vuitton." I looked at her confused.

"Louie who?"

"You don't know Louie Vuitton; he's a world famous designer, every girl wants a Vuitton bag, Jessica is going to be so jealous." Angela said carrying on through all the bags from Gucci, Dolce and cabana, Vivienne Westwood and so many more, I hadn't heard of half these designers. "I wonder who it's from."

"All these clothes can only be from one person, Alice Cullen." I smiled at the thought that she thought of me and remembered my birthday.

"You mean the family you used to live with," Angela could tell I was still sensitive about that subject. "Wow she really went all out."

"You never met Alice this is her holding back, a lot," I laughed at the memory of when we went to New York a few months before they left me, Alice and Rosalie took me shopping and Alice ended up of filling up two cars full of bags in half a day of shopping. Angela then passed me a car. I opened it tentatively and read it.

_Dearest Bella:_

_Just a few small things to remember that we still care for you and love you and we are always thinking of you. Remember that you're always in our hearts. Hope that you have a good life. _

_Love from your family_

I smiled at the letter and the traitor tears that fell the one's I promised I'd never cry over the Cullen's again, but with a few words all my feelings came back. I passed Angela the card and she passed me another envelope. What was inside was the details for a bank account that enclosed enough money to get me through college I gasped loudly and was shaking. Enough to send me to Ivy League, like I wanted to go to, but how did they know this about me, how did they know where I lived now? Then another note was joined.

_Now you can go to the school of your dreams._

And that was all it said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Our Sweet Bella  
**

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone, I am trying to update regularly, I have finally finished my essay but now I have exams coming up, it's times like this when I wonder why I decided to go for my degree, I'm going to go crazy.

This Chapter is dealing with Jacob's transformation; I wanted to get that out of the way for when Bella meets up with the Cullen's, which I promise is next Chapter, I know it's about time and I am thankful for your patience. I hope people don't mind me going off canon, with the fact that the wolf transformation happens after the Cullen's arrive in Forks. I thought it would add the tension if Jacob was also a wolf and knows all about the Cullen's. By the way Mike might be a bit OOC but hopefully that will change in future chapters, so don't judge me.

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Jacob, it's me again. Your crazy stalker chick, ring me back, or I may have to camp outside your house until you agree to see me. I bet you think that I won't do it, but if another week goes by without me hearing of you and I'm going to buy a tent. Call me." I left the message for the eighth time that week. I hadn't heard of Jacob for over a month and we never went longer than two days without talking to each other, even if we were fighting we always made up quickly but I hadn't heard a peek from Jake since the disastrous movie we went to see with Mike.

"Still not calling you back huh," Angela said while we were driving to school.

"Nope, it's been a month, it's just not like Jacob, and usually I can't get him of the phone," I said staring at my phone willing for him to phone me.

"I bet Mike is happy with these turn of events," Angela pointed out and she was right, Mike had been less of the jealous boyfriend lately and was very sweet.

"Well he hasn't been so clingy at the moment; he thinks that this rift between me and Jacob is permanent."

"Maybe it is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot at her, I wasn't losing one of my best friends over nothing, and I had no idea what he was mad about.

"Maybe he was fed up of being strung along," Strung along how can he feel that way, we were friends, I thought he understood that.

"Come on Angela, we're friends there is nothing more to it, I know Mike always worries that something else is happening, but you know as much as I do, nothing is happening." I was fed up with the same conversation.

"Bella I know that, but any idiot could see that Jacob is waiting for you to look at him the same way that he looks at you and I think he's tired of waiting for you to notice him." I didn't say anything else, I had a lot on my mind, other the weird tension with Jacob, college applications were due this week and I had applied to four schools and the fact that my dream schools were miles away from Forks and part of me wanted to get out of here and start a new life away from Boston and Forks. I had applied for Seattle and Washington University, Washington because that was where Angela and Mike were applying for and that way I was with my friends and Seattle because it wasn't far at all also I would be closer to my parents again. They were my back up schools I wanted to do a post medical diploma, I wanted to go to Princeton or Yale, great schools and I knew that I had no chance of getting in to either but I had to try. Unfortunately Mike was obsessed with the idea of us going to Washington together. Today I was letting him know that I wanted to go else where.

The moment we arrived at school I could see Mike waiting by his car for me, he walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey baby, sent my application off today," Mike said proudly he really wanted to go Washington, he said that Forks was his home and he didn't want to be to far from his Forks. "Have you sent yours' yet?"

"Over the weekend, why don't we talk about that," I said grabbing Mike's hand and pulling him towards the school, I dragged him in to an empty classroom.

"What's a matter Bella have you changed your mind about our plans for next year?" Mike asked and really I couldn't change my mind about the plan when we never agreed to it, yes we talked about it but nothing was set in stone. Mike wanted to get an apartment away from the University and live together, a move that I was not ready and sometimes I thought that I never would be. I liked Mike but love was a strong emotion and part of me knew that Mike and I didn't belong together.

"Well sort of," I said looking at anything but Mike. "Mike you know that I want to be a doctor."

"Yes and I respect you for that and support you." Mike was always trying to be the sweet supportive boyfriend.

"I know that, but I don't know if I want to go to Washington," Mike's face dropped the moment I said this, it broke my heart. "I want to go to Princeton or Yale." Mike just stared at me for ages. So I decided to carry on. "Not that I have any chance of getting in, I still have applied to Washington, but my heart is set on Princeton."

"With your grades, you'll have no problem getting in," Mike finally said and I smiled. I knew that wasn't true, yes I had good grades but good enough for Ivy League; I would have to wait and see. "And your right, if you want to go to medical school you'll need to go to the best university, don't let me stop you." This really wasn't how I expected the conversation to go.

"Thanks Mike," I said, this was one of the reasons I liked Mike.

"Is it really selfish of me, if I say part of me wishes that you would stay in Washington," Mike said and I laughed.

"Not at all."

"Good, then is there any way that I could change your mind?" Mike asked.

"I don't think so."

"Thought I'd try anyway," Mike still looked disappointed. "Are we hanging out tonight?"

"At the risk of antagonizing you, when you are being so supportive right now but I hoped I could go and visit Jacob at La Push."

"I thought that he wasn't talking to you." Mike said.

"Exactly and if he doesn't want to be friends anymore, he will have to say it to my face."

"If he doesn't want to be your friend and I can't imagine, why he wouldn't, then he's a jackass."

"So you don't mind if I go and visit him?" Not that I needed his permission.

"Do you need my permission?" Mike said and I could tell he was bitter, he would be much happier if me and Jacob never talked again, but this wasn't about him. Mike signed and carried on. "It's fine, I know that I shouldn't be so jealous but when my girlfriend is hot, I can't be surprised when a guy tried to take you away from me." Why did Mike try and be all self conscious he was one of the most confident people I knew. The funny thing is, I'm sure Mike and Jacob could have been the best of friends if they didn't decide simultaneously that they hated each other.

"You know you don't have a problem, Jake's like a brother to me, nothing else." I kissed Mike and then grabbed my bag. "I will ring you tonight the moment I leave Jacob's; I just need to know why he is ignoring me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I made the turn on to La Push and straight away I had an eerie feeling in my stomach, something told me that I shouldn't be here. It didn't scare me of though; I was going to get to the bottom of this, something told me that something was going on with Jacob and I wasn't going to leave him in his moment of need, I wasn't that kind of friend.

The feeling intensified when I noticed Sam Uley staring at me and it wasn't a friendly look, the look made me uneasy and unwelcome, him and his band of merry followers looked like ridiculous hall monitors on crack, well that's what Jacob always said. The look also made me more suspicious, why would they care if I visited Jacob, I always came down here and I never get that look, mostly I get ignored.

I drove up to Jacob's house, I looked at the clock on the dashboard and Jacob had been home from school for about two hours, so I should be fine. I knocked on the door and Billy Black answered, the look on his face surprised me, he looked defensive, he didn't smile and he always had a huge smile for me.

"Hi Billy, you look good," I said butter him up, maybe then he won't lie to me and that cold look will thaw, but the cold glare was frozen on his face. "Is Jacob here, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately…" because your son as been an ass hole and won't call me back after hundred of messages, have you got anything to say about that. Maybe I shouldn't say that. "But I have been filling out application forms for College next year."

"Oh right," Billy said, he sounded so uninterested, this was the guy who lectured me about the right school for hours. I don't know if it was just me or what, but Billy looked like he was ready to slam the door in my face.

"So is Jacob here?" I asked something told me that Billy was in no mood for small talk.

"He's out with friends," Billy responded vaguely, seriously not that Billy was such a big talker, but this was bordering on rude.

"Is he out with Quil and Embry?" I asked hopefully, I hung around with Jacob, Quil and Embry all the time, they wouldn't mind if I gate crashed their time together.

"I don't know, I think just Quil," Billy said and I swore I saw Billy trying to close the door on me, so I put my hand in the way, I doubt Billy would trap my hand, never mind how much he wanted me to go.

"Maybe I'll catch up with them, I've really missed Jacob, it feels like months since we talked." It felt like months because it was months.

"I don't know if you should Bella, I think their having a guy day," Billy said and it stung me, I was always treated like one of the guys.

"Oh it's no problem," I said taking my hand from the door. "I'll talk to you soon Billy." I walked back to the car.

"Bella wait please," Billy called after me but I ignored him.

I drove around for a while but couldn't see any sign of Jacob or any of his friends, and then I realized he was probably at the beach. I parked at the top and walked down unsteadily and I saw sight of Jacob. Well I thought it was Jacob but it seemed he grew loads since I last saw him, but how could someone grow that much in a month it was biologically impossible. He had also cut his hair, his long dark hair that I always loved. Jacob noticed me and I the face surprised me, it was the same cold glare that everyone else had been giving me. Jacob had changed not only physically but apparently emotionally, I no longer saw my childish friend who always had a goofy smile on his face but he was dead serious and not at all happy to see me, he actually looked pissed off.

"Wow you looked different," I finally breathed out. Wasn't that the understatement of the century? "Not in a bad way, I mean I know we haven't spoken in a month, but I thought I remembered what you looked like." His eyes which were always had a youthful glow to them, now were full of maturity and knowledge, it was unsettling seeing Jacob like this.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob asked coldly.

"I'm fine thank you Jacob and how are you?" I said ignoring his question.

"You shouldn't be here," Jacob responded looking around him, it looked like he was looking at the best way to escape.

"I wouldn't be here, if you'd answer my phone calls." I stayed calm and sociable, why be an ass like him.

"Most people would get the message, after hundreds of unanswered calls." Ouch I could practically feel the icicles coming of Jacob.

"Well I'm not most people, what you just decided that you didn't want to be friends anymore." I said the cold seeping in to my own voice. "I'm sorry Jacob Black but if you don't want to be friends anymore, you will have to tell me to my face." I said waiting for his reply.

"I don't want to be friends anymore," Jacob said and I went numb with shock. I wasn't expecting that, I thought he'd say that he was sorry and he always wanted to be my friend. I looked in to his eyes and looked for any hint of a lie, anything that said that it was an act, but there was nothing and the cold dead eyes stung as much as his words.

"What have I done?" I said gasping, why was he doing this to me. Jacob's eyes softened and I saw hurt in his eyes as well.

"You have done nothing Bella, this is my entire fault, but for reasons why I can't tell you, I can no longer be your friend." Like a push of a button, my friend was back, but I could tell not for long.

"Jacob it's me you're talking to, you can tell me anything." I said and I was sure I sounded like I was pleading with him, maybe I was. It didn't matter if I sounded desperate like a jilted lover, I'd try anything to keep Jacob as a friend.

"I can't especially not to you," Jacob said. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? We told each other everything. In my peripheral vision I could see Sam and his followers watching us closely.

"Is this about Sam?" I didn't understand this, if Sam was involved in this, why would Jacob be following his orders all of a sudden, I thought Jacob never liked Sam.

"This has nothing to do with Sam," Jacob said and I knew that he was lying.

"Then why especially me can't you tell me what is going on?" I wasn't giving up until I got an actual answer. If Jacob wouldn't tell me then I'd go straight to Sam.

"Because you're technically the enemy," the moment Jacob said that he looked like he regretted it. It made no sense, how could I be the enemy, I knew nothing about what was going on, I was an innocent bystander.

"How can I be the enemy when I no nothing?" I said I was close to tears I was getting frustrated.

"I didn't mean anything by it, just forget I said anything," Jacob started back tracking his words and I knew he meant what he said.

"No way, you meant it, how am I an enemy, because I'm your friend, Sam doesn't want you to have any other friends but him, don't you think that's a bit possessive." I know I was rambling but I didn't care.

"Don't bring Sam into this," Jacob almost shouted at me. He was getting angry, his hand was shaking, for some reason I stepped back but something told me I should be a safe distance if Jacob didn't calm down.

"Then tell me what is going on," I shouted, he was dancing around the subject and I wasn't going to be detoured from the main issue. "Why am I the enemy?"

"Because of your family," Jacob said and I was stunned. Jacob bit his lip and was probably wondering what to say next. Jacob knew better than anyone that I had no family.

"What family, I have no family," I said nearly crying, I was guessing he was talking about my old family.

"You know who I'm talking about," Jacob said his voice sounding detached again. "If you have no family, then why are they sending you flashy gifts?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard of them for ten years," I said, the wound that I had hidden for ten years was ripe and hurting again, I didn't want to get into the details.

"They better not come back here." Jacob's voice was marred with hatred and a darkness that I never heard before; he was starting to scare me.

"Come back here, the Cullen's have never been here before," I said and I saw Jacob flinch at the name.

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I am, even if they did live here, why would they come back now?" I asked they had no reasons to come to Forks.

"To see you," Jacob suggested.

"Oh yes after ten years of no contact, they will just show up here out of the blue."

"Bella they are our enemy's and as long as you are part of that family, you're also our enemy." This was getting stupid, what have the Cullen's done to Jacob, he never said anything about knowing them, all this talk about enemy's to people he has never met is a bit farfetched in my opinion.

"I'm not part of their family and I want nothing to do with this stupid rivalry or whatever is going on here."

"I'm sorry Bella but this is the way it has to be," Jacob said. "Don't come back here again."

"Is that a threat?" I asked no one was telling me where I could and couldn't go.

"Goodbye Bella." Jacob gave me one last hug and then walked away. Usually I would demand he stay but I was to upset and confused to move.

What ever was going on here, I was going to find out, with or without Jacob's help.


	23. Chapter 23

**Our Sweet Bella  
**

**Author Notes: ****In the last Chapter a few people have pointed to my attention that Jacob would never act like that. I want to apologize that was never my intention, I'm trying to keep this as real as possible, I was worrying that the conversation Jacob and Bella had would be to much like NM conversation, maybe I got to carried away. From these comments I'm going to bring their next conversation in to this chapter rather than a few chapters to clear up any confusion.**

**Remember that Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 23:**

**Bella's POV**

What a jackass Jacob was, after shouting at some one, for something that wasn't my fault, was something I still couldn't fathom. Even worse was that it had been two weeks and there were no apologetic phone calls, tearful messages of regret, heart felt letters, not even a nice fruit basket to show that he is sorry. But hey why do I care, I really don't care, honestly I don't.

I was determined to prove that I don't care, that Jacob Black was barely a blip on my radar. But it is considered good manners to apologize, when you treat someone badly.

My mobile buzzed on the table by my bed and I nearly fell over in my rush to answer it, I didn't even bother checking caller ID. Remember to stay cool; if it is him, you have every right to be mad.

"Hello," I said calmly and as cool as I could muster, I wasn't waiting by my phone for him to ring.

"Oh Bella," the voice of Angela said with clear disappointment in her voice. "Please say you haven't been waiting by the phone for Jacob to call." Sometimes I swore that Angela was psychic.

"Of course not, how sad would that be." I pretended to sound hurt by the allegation, but Angela could see or rather hear right through me.

"Bella you are so transparent when you lie, you shouldn't even bother." Enough with the comments about my lying, seriously it was getting old fast.

"Is there a reason you called, I thought you were spending the day with Ben Cheney," I smiled through the phone, the perfect way to distract Angela was to talk about Ben, today was there fist attempt at a date, after months of flirting, Ben finally built up the courage to ask her out it was sweet. "How is it going?"

"Great, we went for a picnic and we're going back to his place to watch a few movies," Angela gushed to me. "That's why I'm ringing you, to see if you wanted to join us." Great a pity invite, I must really look pathetic, and I'm waiting by the phone for a guy to call, when he isn't even my boyfriend.

"Am I that pathetic?" I asked but knew the answer.

"That's not why I'm asking, but yes you are pathetic," Angela said with her brutal honesty showing its ugly head again.

"Ouch, please don't bother sugar coating it Ang."

"Don't worry I won't, so do you want to come over," asked Angela and I made something on the spot.

"I thought I'd take a trip to Port Angeles, as you said I need to get out for a while," I said, I hated being pitied.

"Not alone you don't, I'm coming with you, and I'll tell Ben that we'll have to take a rain check on movie night." Great Angela was going to cancel her date to come with me, it was a lovely gesture, but it wasn't really necessary.

"Thanks for your concern Mom but I'll be fine, how much trouble can I get in Port Angeles."

"Are you sure, you're a lot more important than Ben," Angela said and that made me feel a lot better.

"Angela have fun with Ben, I will be fine and I'll talk to tonight and remember I want all the details with no editing." Angela laughed.

"Bye, Bella," Angela says before hanging up. I change quickly, so I don't talk myself in to staying home. Usually when I'm bored I ring Mike and we hang around his place but today he's working and spending some time with his friends. I grab my bag and rush downstairs.

The moment I open the door I'm stunned to see Jacob Black standing there, with flowers in his hand, which is much better than a stupid fruit basket.

"Hi," Jacob starts awkwardly he shuffles his feet and twists his hands every few seconds, classic signs of being nervous. He was getting away this easily, does he think he can come here with flowers and expect me to fling my arms around him and all of a sudden everything is forgiven, well he was getting a surprise. I fold my arms and narrow my eyes.

"Hi," I say icily, let him be the one to get the conversation started.

"Can I come in," I shrug and move out the way, to let him by. Jacob moves to the couch and sits down, but is right on the edge. Usually Jake makes himself a sandwich and a drink, takes his shoes of and put them on the coffee table; it's like a second home to him. Like the reservation is to me, or should I say was. "I can't stay long unfortunately."

"Glad you could find time in your busy schedule," I scowled at him.

"Come on Bells you know it's not like that," Jacob said.

"Do I, so answer me something Jacob where have you been for the last two weeks."

"This is a bit more complicated than you think," Jacob said and I almost exploded with anger, this better not be about the Cullen's.

"So explain it to me, I think I'll understand," I know I'd understand there wasn't anything that Jacob could tell me that I wouldn't understand.

"This isn't about you; I'm bound by a duty, not to tell you anything," Jacob said and from what I knew about Jacob, that whatever was holding him back was serious as there was a time when we told each other everything. He also looked scared though, what was he scared of, was he scared that I would find out, was someone after him.

"Jacob is someone threatening you, why are you so afraid?" I asked hoping I wasn't out of line saying this.

"No one's threatening me, I'm just not supposed to be here and if the other's found out, I'm not sure what the consequences could be." What was so bad about talking to your friend?

"So what why are you here?" I asked not that I didn't want him here. "If this s dangerous for you why bother at all."

"Because I couldn't leave things like that, I hated the way I talked to you; there was no excuse for the way I talked to you."

"No there isn't" I said simply, the wounds were still deep, I wasn't going to make excuses for him and he had to know that. Jacob's eyes immediately went to the floor again.

"I also didn't like the thought that you hated me." I opened my mouth to disagree but was stopped by Jacob. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did, but I knew that if I rang you, I had the chance of being hung up on, but this isn't the kind of thing you can do over the phone, also my irresistible charms don't work so well on the phone." I rolled my eyes.

"Irresistible charms my ass," I grumbled, but was fighting back a smile.

"Well my charms always work on you, I know your dying to smile and forgive me, but you're too stubborn to admit it, and you'll only forgive me when I'm down on my knees begging you." My lip twitched, I liked the sound of that.

"Now you're talking," I said and Jacob grimaced for a second but then in a blink of an eye he was down on his knees.

"Please forgive me, I'll do anything and you're the queen of the world," Jacob begged but it was lathered in sarcasm. Jacob quickly jumped to his feet and looked around and relaxed. "Was that better?"

"Much better, but I could do without the sarcasm," I said but I was almost ready to forgive him he just had to answer me one question. "One thing I still don't understand, when we were fighting, you mentioned the people I used to live with." All this time and I still find it hard to say their names. Jacob nodded but didn't say anything.

"What have the Cullen's got to do with this?" I said and I know that I saw Jacob flinch.

"I was hoping you would forget that bit. I'm not sure if this is breaking any rules, but your right I owe you an explanation." Jacob took a deep breath before saying any thing else. "About a hundred years ago, my ancestors met a clan that were called the Cullen's. Rumour has it that this 'Family'." Jacob snarled when he said family, like he didn't believe they were. "Apparently they are part of an enemy clan of my family, called the cold ones." I frowned in confusion but didn't ask. "The cold ones are dangerous and the last thing they wanted was on our land, so they made a treaty that they were never allowed on Quileute lands."

"So you think that this clan that your ancestors met hundred years ago are what related to my old family?" I said deeply sceptical, it was very UN likely. Also to add to the mystery, Jacob seemed very amused when I said related to my old family. "Jacob do you realize how unlikely that they are related, do you realize how many people are probably named Cullen."

"I know that, the thing is that we are all very protective of our land and any threat we get cautious," Jacob said.

"You thought that I was a threat," I said and I was hurt.

"Of course not, but when you have the last name Cullen, the reservation were suspicious and after I talked to them, they realized that it was very unlikely that this was the same family, even if they were, you weren't part of the family any more." That last statement almost made me cry, he was right I wasn't part of their family any more, but it still hurt for him to say.

"So we can be friends again?" I asked hopefully but my hopes died quickly when I saw Jacob's face.

"I'm not sure if that is possible, I'm dangerous Bella," Jacob said and he sounded really serious but the idea that Jacob was dangerous was laughable. "If we're together and something happens to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"That's silly Jacob you'd never hurt me," I said that with a lot of confidence.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Bella," Jacob said and I could tell that this had been on his mind a lot. "I will try and be your friend, a better one than I have been, but it may not be possible to go back to what we were."

"But you promise to try," I asked that was all I needed to know that Jacob didn't hate me and that I will see him occasionally.

"Of course Bella, even if I'm not around I'll still look after you," Jacob said and I smiled. "Bella I have been here to long, I have to go, but I'll be back soon, take care of yourself." Jacob then grabbed me in a huge hug and then left without another word.

XOXOXOXO

After Jacob left I was contemplating to stay home, but I knew that if I stayed home, that I would over analyze my conversation with Jacob. I was still confused over the fact that Jacob was hiding something and something told me it had something to do with my old family. I wasn't going to obsess about it; actually this was the last time I'd think about it. But what exactly was a cold one and was it really something to do with my family. Thinking back I always noticed odd things about my family but never thought any thing of it, I always thought that it was in my head. That's it no more obsessing.

This line of thought made me get out of the house, I knew that if I stayed home that I'd think of nothing more and that was dangerous. So this had me driving to Port Angeles on my own. A couple of hours of wandering around the shops realizing there wasn't much of a selection and the book store was poor. I spent an hour in a restaurant reading, I didn't mind eating alone as long as I had a book to accompany.

Now I was looking for my car, I had taken a wrong turn down a strange pathway and I was just going in circles and it was now pitch black and there were hardly any lights on. As I turned another dark corner, I noticed a gang of lads, I would say early twenties, I don't know what it was about them but they made me uncomfortable. I turned around immediately I didn't want to pass them.

"Hey sweet heart where's the fire," a man said but instead of turning around I carried on slightly faster. I didn't want them to catch up with me.

"Orr love don't be like that, we're just being polite," another one said, but I wasn't sold on his argument so I ignored him as well. My fear came true when I felt one of their hands grab me.

"Let go of me," I tried to shout but it came out as a squeak.

"Why don't you come with us?" The one who had his hand on my shoulder said as his grip tightened. "Me and my boys want a party, don't you want to join."

"No thank you," I said, hoping that my trembling wouldn't give away my fear. As I said that the man starting leading me away as I struggled against him but his grip was too tight. When they had me in a more private place the man loosened his grip. He shoved me against the wall and started to force his tongue down my throat. I was able to lift my leg up and kick him down below, he staggered slightly but while I tried to escape one of his men, hit me hard across the face and shoved me against the wall. I hit my head on the stone and started to slide to the floor but another one held me up and started to put his hand up my top. I struggled but to no avail. Right when I felt the man reaching for his trousers there was no longer no weight and I heard screams as I started to fall to the ground.

"Get your filthy hands of my sister." At that moment I thought I was dreaming as a voice I'd heard in my head many times and memories of it, made sure I'd never forget, but a voice I'd never dreamt I'd hear again.

"Alice," I mumbled as I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Our Sweet Bella  
**

**Author Notes: ****Wow the amount of support for my last Chapter was amazing, keep it coming and I promise that all Cullen's will be present soon. By the way, I have also been told that my story has many time jumps and people aren't sure where this is time wise. I do realize that this story is jumping about a lot, but that was so I can bring the Cullen's in quicker, I do apologize if I have confused anyone, the time jumps will stop for a while now. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 24**

**Alice's POV**

I was sorting out my wardrobe for the second time this month, I was planning another shopping spree next week and I needed to find room. There was no way I was going to be caught in last year's fashion. Fashion was changing so fast that I had to update my wardrobe at least once a month. The boys had all gone hunting, so it was only me, Rosalie and Esme left.

In the middle of cataloguing my clothes into sections when I was hit by an unexpected vision. It was Bella and she was being attacked by a gang of men, they were raping and killing her. The shock I felt the moment I saw it left me immobilized for a micro-second. When my brain started functioning again, I ran in to Rosalie's room.

"What's a matter Alice?" Rosalie asked clearly worried my family knew that if I was panicked there was something seriously wrong.

"It's Bella," I choked out and before I could explain, Rosalie was up and grabbing her jacket.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked, not even asking what was happening she didn't need to know, just where to find her, exactly what I needed.

"A dark alley in Port Angeles," I said knowing we weren't too far, I had begged Carlisle to move us near Forks just never explaining why, and I just knew that we were meant to be close to Bella right now and as always I was right. Rosalie was out the room before I could turn around. I followed her out, where Rosalie was already in her car. The moment we were on the main road to Port Angeles Rosalie started firing questions at me.

"Tell me exactly what's going to happen?" Rosalie asked inching faster every second.

"Bella went out shopping in Port Angeles," I said and if this was any other circumstance, I would have been happy that Bella seemed to like shopping now. "She took a wrong turning and started walking around to find her car, she bumped in to a group of men, who attacked her and dragged her in a dark alley and they are going to rape her and kill her if that is necessary." Rosalie was quiet for a moment.

"When is this going to happen?" Rosalie asked more calmly than I thought she'd be right now.

"I don't know," I said and I wished I knew the answer, I kept on looking in the future, but there was no time frame, I just know it was happening tonight.

"What do you mean you don't know? This is bad timing for you to get sloppy Alice," Rosalie shouted at me and I know that staying calm was out the window.

"I'm not getting sloppy I can't control what I see, believe me I wish I knew more," I said Rosalie knew better than any one how dedicated I was to Bella. "We have a location that's all we need."

"A dark alley in Port Angeles, that's all you got, be vaguer Alice," Rosalie snapped I knew she was under stress but why do people snap at the seer when their upset. "She could be dead right now, don't you understand."

"Of course I understand, don't act like you're the only one who cares here Rose, I love her just as much as you do, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have a clue what is happening to Bella," I snapped back, my cool demeanour also gone. Rosalie calmed slightly at my words, maybe calm wasn't the right word but at least she wasn't biting my head of anymore.

"So what's the plan?" Rosalie finally asked.

"You distract the attackers while I rescue Bella," I responded.

"Yeah, distract them by killing them," Rosalie said venom evident in her voice.

"We're not killing them," I argued back.

"They attacked Bella; they will get what they deserve." I knew they deserved much worse than death but their death would bring no justice.

"So what are you just going to kill them in front of Bella?" I reasoned with her, I knew that Rosalie wouldn't want Bella to see that side of her; it was the reason why we left her ten years ago.

"We can't just let them walk away," Rosalie said defeated.

"And we won't," I said getting my phone out to ring the police.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

As we arrived at the alley, the scream that erupted from Bella let us know exactly where she was. We both ran in the direction of the scream and when I got there I saw Rosalie already had two men on the ground and I looked and there was another man with his hands on Bella shoving her trousers down. That Jack ass was touching my baby sister. I grabbed a pole from the side.

"Get your filthy hands of my sister," I shouted and before the man could react I smacked the pole in the attackers head full force with all my strength, the man stumbled over and fell, blood gushing out his head, it was obvious he was dead. My anger fuelled my resistance to the blood, it didn't even faze me.

"Alice?" I heard Bella mumble which brought my attention to my sister, who was dropping to the floor. I crouched next to her and did a quick run over, she had been slapped hard across the face, and she'd have one mighty bruise there tomorrow. I picked Bella in my arms carefully, I didn't know if there were any broken bones.

"You're alright now," I whispered in her ear as I carried her away from the alley and back to the car, as Rosalie finished the other scum bags of. I heard Rosalie come up behind me a few minutes later.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked never taking her eyes of Bella, the look on her face was so tender and loving, and it was a look I missed of Rosalie.

"I don't think there are any bones broken, but Carlisle will have to check her over to make sure," I said and Rosalie seemed to relax finally. We reached the car and I put Bella in the back, with Rosalie looking after her as I drove. I think that was a personal best for Rosalie, she was as bad as Edward, no one drove her car but her, but she wanted to be close to Bella.

"What happened to not killing anyone Alice?" Rosalie asked laughing lightly.

"He had his hands on Bella, I didn't think, I just acted," I said and I wasn't sorry that the man was dead, that what happens when you hurt a member of my family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As I finally carried Bella back to the house, the whole family was home and no one had any idea what had taken place. The first one at the door was Emmett who was stunned.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett asked looking shocked, I was also touched that he recognized Bella straight away even though he hadn't seen her since she was eight years old. "What the hell happened?" Emmett looked pissed off and he would want revenge for Bella whoever it was.

"Bella was attacked tonight," Rosalie said rather calmly, but Emmett looked ravenous like he was going to kill whoever was in his way, but Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me at the bastards, I'll bloody kill them I will," Emmett shouted not too loudly as he didn't want to wake up Bella.

"Me and Alice, have taken care of that," Rosalie said softly to calm him down.

"And you didn't let me help, I missed all the fun," Emmett said now sulking he was like a big child in ways. I ignored him and I took Bella in to Carlisle's office. He looked alarmed the moment I brought the unconscious Bella with me, he stood up immediately.

"Who is this Alice, what has happened?" Before I could answer recognition sparked in Carlisle's eyes. "Oh my god, she is all grown up," Carlisle whispered in awe, I saw the love in Carlisle's eyes and I smiled Bella was now home and this time we weren't going to abandon her this time.

**Bella's POV**

My head was banging and was foggy, if I didn't know better I would have thought I'd been drinking. Then I started thinking about the night before and the attack and I started panicking, had I been gone all night, Mr and Mrs Webber were probably out their minds with worry. But first things first where was I, I was on a bed and was covered in a blanket. I could have sworn that I heard Alice last night, which was impossible, I hadn't seen Alice in years and what were the chances that she was at Port Angeles last night, I must be imagining my family again, like I used to back at the children's home. Without opening my eyes I started to feel around me looking for my phone, I needed to call Angela to let her know I was Ok. When I felt nothing but blanket, I reluctantly opened my eyes. I gasped in horror, as the first thing I saw was Emmett Cullen staring me right in the face, uncomfortably close with that evil smile he used to do.

"What the fuck Emmett?" I shouted at him trying to push him of me to no avail. He was so big and strong but luckily Emmett rolled of me in laughter. I sat up staring down at him, trying to use my evil glare, which just seemed to make Emmett laugh more.

"Orr Bella you're just as funny as I remembered, you never think that will be funny but it so was," Emmett was roaring with laughter now and when he calmed down he sat up and smiled at me a bit friendlier.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Emmett?" I said chucking the pillow next to me at him but he caught it and threw it aside.

"Orr babies first curse word, I couldn't be prouder." Emmett said and he did look proud, only Emmett would have been proud that I was now swearing. But I wasn't in the mood to playing with Emmett, even though I wanted to throw a load of questions at my family I knew that Emmett was the last one to ask, his answers would never be serious.

"Where's my phone?" I asked frantically looking around me; Emmett looked hurt at what I said, which confused me.

"Where's my phone? Is that all you have to say to your favourite big brother?" Emmett said and I had to force myself to not roll my eyes, big brother yeah right, weren't brothers supposed to be there for you and protect you, well where the hell has he been. "Come on Bella, I missed you little sis."

"Yeah right," I mumbled and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at the many things wrong in that sentence. For the first time I'm sure I saw regret and sadness pass through Emmett's eyes, maybe he was telling me the truth. "I'm sorry Emmett, I just woke up and I have been away all night, the Webbers are probably out of their minds in worry, I need to contact Angela to let her know I'm Ok." Emmett passed my phone silently and left the room to give me some privacy.

I rang Angela's mobile immediately, didn't want to risk the house phone yet. Angela answered straight away. "Oh thank god, Bella I have been worried sick, where have you been, I covered for you with my parents, but I have been awake all night, I nearly called the police but decided to wait to see if you rang."

"I'm fine Angela I promise," I said, I really wasn't lying physically I was fine. "I just ran in to some trouble last night."

"What?" Angela practically screamed down the phone at me. "What the hell happened?"

"As I said I'm fine, someone helped me and I stayed the night at theirs." I really didn't want to explain this down the phone; really I wanted to get out of this house.

"Who saved you?" Angela asked and I internally groaned that was a long story.

"I'll tell you when I get home, I'll be home as quick as possible," I said quickly and hung up before Angela could protest. The moment I hung up I went searching for a bathroom, the house was huge as I expected. The bathroom was located next to my bedroom and I was able to slip in unnoticed. When I returned I noticed the clean clothes on the side, it as a long black T shirt with red flowers and black leggings to go with it and a pair of ridiculous heels, nothing I could walk in, without breaking my neck. I threw the clothes on with nothing else to wear but found my trainers by my bed. I didn't know where my clothes were from last night, probably have been burnt knowing Alice.

Afterwards I tiptoed my way downstairs hoping not to run in to anyone, I really didn't want to talk to anyone else right now, I know I was being rude, but I don't think I could handle it. When I reached downstairs I was memorized by the beautiful grand piano in the living room, it was the same one as the one I learnt to play on and the memories of my many piano lessons with Edward flooded back to me. Before I knew what I was doing I was sitting next to the piano, running my fingers over the keys, testing the tuning. I smiled and started to play, the first composition that I created. When I finished I relaxed and smiled, I always felt better after I played.

"Did you make that?" A musical voice asked behind me and I spun around to see Edward watching me by the door. He looked exactly the same, but also in a way different, had he always been this gorgeous. Oh my god ewe, did I honestly think that about my brother that was beyond disgusting. Well technically he wasn't my brother; I wasn't even part of the family anymore. Yeah Ok Bella dangerous path. Edward was looking at me and smiling and my heart was beating a mile a minute, thank god he couldn't hear my heart beat, that would be embarrassing. I nodded like an idiot after I realized that I hadn't said anything.

"It's beautiful," Edward said and I blushed. Edward was calling my music beautiful; it was crap next to his work.

"It's nothing," I said and then something occurred to me, I was playing his piano with out even asking. I stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, and I just saw it here and couldn't help myself," I stuttered.

"That's Ok," was all Edward said. "You still play?"

"Every chance I get," I said and another awkward silence beheld us and I was contemplating running quickly, I was supposed to be mad at them all, I still was, but why couldn't I say everything that was on my mind.

"Bella you're awake," Alice's booming voice broke the silence before I could say anything Alice grabbed me into a huge hug. Alice only let go when oxygen was becoming a problem, she also probably noticed my lack of enthusiasm. "Do you want breakfast?" Alice beamed at me.

"I'm fine thanks, I better get home, Angela is having a panic attack and I promised her I'd get home as soon as possible," I said realizing I didn't have my back pack on me. Alice if reading my mind passed me my back pack. "Thanks," I mumbled, now searching for my keys.

"Please Bella stay for breakfast, everyone wants to see you again," Alice pleaded with me but I wasn't going to be persuaded.

"Crap my car," I gasped in horror, I completely for got about it, it was still in Port Angeles, I'd have to phone a taxi or something, there was no way I was asking the Cullen's for a lift.

"Rosalie brought it home for you last night, it's in the drive way," Alice said.

"Tell Rosalie thank you and thanks very much for your help last night, but I really need to get going," I said and I know I was being the queen of bitches but I was in a bad mood and I couldn't care less. I headed towards the door only to be stopped my Alice.

"Bella we really have to talk," Alice said and I could hear the emotion cracking Alice's voice.

"No we really don't, because what you have to say, I don't want to hear," I snapped back at her and regretted it but wasn't taking it back; they had to know the damage they made.

"Bella we had good reasons for leaving you."

"I'm listening," I said knowing that Alice wasn't going to tell me anything. As I suspected Alice for the first time looked speechless. "That's what I thought; now do me a favour and leave me alone." Wow, when did I turn into a little bitch?

"Bella just five minutes of your time," Alice was back to pleading and that made me snap more and the things that I had bottled up for ten years came out.

"Fine then lets talk, why don't I tell you what the hell it feels like to be abandoned by your family, for reasons that you don't understand, things that you spent nights going over what the hell went wrong, what I did wrong. I mean come on why else would a family abandon a child, they claimed to love." The tears were coming thick and fast and I wasn't able to stop myself, I knew this was unfair on Alice, but I needed to get it out. "I waited for you, for eight years I fooled myself saying that you would come back to me. Well I moved on and I don't need you to look after me anymore, I'm no longer the eight year old you abandoned ten year ago, I moved on." I had to turn away to hide my tears even though it was too late.

"We can start over Bella, we can be a family again, we will be here for you now, and you don't have t be alone anymore." Alice was close to tears I was sure, her voice was breaking with emotion.

"I have been alone for ten years now; I can take care of myself." I said my voice cold and distant and I hoped it had an effect. I stormed out before I could see Alice's reaction.


	25. Chapter 25

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes: Sorry again for the long update, it's been a crazy week.**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's POV**

I was driving from the Cullen's new house and I had to keep myself going, I was crying and I was close to breaking down. How dare they do this to me, after all this time, they think they can just waltz back in to my life? I knew that I had been unreasonable to Alice, she had saved my life and I was such a bitch to her, maybe I should apologize. But they abandoned me did they apologize to me, no. Alice wanted to explain what happened and I was curious to finally realize what happened that day, what made them stop loving me. Questions I had so many questions but I was too angry to ask them, when I saw them again everything came back to me and I couldn't stop the rush of words coming out of me. Ten years they had been gone and I had spent eight years of the ten waiting for their return, for years I held hope that they would return, that whatever happened would be forgotten and we would go back to normal. I used to think that it was a dream and I would wake up at my house and everything would be normal, but every morning I would wake up at the home and reality of my situation would sink in and I realized I was still alone. Time went on I never had that dream and soon I lost hope and I no longer waited for them. Now they returned did I want them here, could I forgive them and two answers were screaming in my face, one of them was no, why should I forgive them, what was stopping them from picking up and leaving all over again, breaking what was left of my heart. Also they could be serious, maybe they were sorry and they wanted to make amends for what they did but the realist in me flattened that idea before I could test that theory.

The one thing that made me suspicious was something that I couldn't explain; every way I looked at it there was no explanation. Even though the Cullen's had surprised me last night, I noticed something that made no sense. It had been ten years since the last time I saw them, but why did they look exactly the same than the last time I saw them, it seemed like nothing had changed. If I thought about it, they looked the same when I met them fifteen years ago. Which makes no sense, everyone ages, it's how the world works, everyone grows old and eventually dies, maybe I was going crazy, maybe if I see them again they will look ten years older. Maybe they had plastic surgery or just really good skin; I know people would kill for their secret.

I was half way back to Forks when I realized I didn't want to go home yet, I couldn't talk to Angela I knew that I would get emotional in front of her and I knew that it wouldn't bother Angela but I knew it would bother me. I then thought I'd visit Mike, but we avoided any talk of my past like the plague and that's how I liked it, I didn't think I could talk to Mike on this personal level. Jacob was my only option, I could open up to him, the way I couldn't with anyone else. I rang Jacob's phone I knew that Jacob would be Ok with me popping out of the blue, but how awkward things had been lately, I didn't want to risk it.

"Hello," Jacob's sleepy voice answered the phone and I regretted phoning he had been asleep; I checked the clock on the dash board and realized it was only nine.

"Oh shit Jacob I didn't realize the time, I'm so sorry," I said in a rush.

"It's alright Bella, what's a matter?" He asked but I could tell he was dying to go back to sleep, but I needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait.

"Do you mind if I could come over for a bit?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Please Jake, I really want someone to talk to," I begged, I was sounding desperate again but just like before I didn't care. I heard Jacob sign.

"Of course Bella come over." Did I imagine but Jacob didn't sound like he wanted to see me.

"Thanks Jake, I'll be over in half an hour," I said and as I finished speaking Jacob hung up on me. I decided to let that go though.

As I pulled up at Jacob's house, the feeling of uneasiness ran through me again the same feeling that I got every time I went to La push now, which was weird because I used to spend every weekend here once and I always welcomed then. It felt like I was being watched, maybe getting attacked was getting to me and I was becoming paranoid I looked around but could see nothing just the forest that surrounded Jacob's place. Before I could look any further, Jacob walked out of the house. The cold reserved look back on his face and I was already missing my old friend. But the moment he saw my face, his face went from surprise to horror and then angry.

"Shit Bella what the hell happened?" Jacob said and he was finally sounding like my friend again, my very pissed off friend. "You better come inside." Jacob moved out of the way for me to walk in. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Jacob walked in to the kitchen and brought me back a can of Pepsi and one for himself. "Right Bella spill, what happened to you last night, when I left you were fine and now look at you."

"I went to Port Angeles last night, after you left, to get my mind of things. When I was on the way back, I must have taken a wrong turn because I was walking in circles. When I ran in to a group of men," I said and then I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. I heard Jacob take a sharp intake of breath. "I tried to walk away, but before I could do anything they dragged me in to an alley and they attacked me." I swore at that moment Jacob went five different shades of red and Jacob hand was shaking.

"I'll kill them, I'll send the bastards to hell where they belong," Jacob was murmuring fast and was now pacing the room.

"No you won't," I said, that's all I needed for Jacob to be done for a murder charge because of me.

"Of course I am, after what they did to you, that's all they deserve." Jacob was visibly shaking with anger.

"The police have taken care of him and as you can see I'm fine, they were stopped before they could do any damage." I gestured at myself, to show I hadn't been hurt.

"Who stopped them, no offense Bella but I hardly believe that you could take on a group of fully grown men on your own," Jacob said. I wasn't offended but it did make me think, how was Alice able to get that group of men of me, she was smaller than me, even if she did have Rosalie with her, there was no way they could fight my attackers. There was something not right going on here.

"That's why I came over, I was rescued by people I never thought I'd see again," I took another break; the Cullen's were touchy subject for me even now. "Alice and Rosalie Cullen saved me." Jacob's eyes widened at the name Cullen and then Jacob seemed to think and leaned near me and then sniffed and he screwed up his nose. Wait a second did Jacob just sniff me what the hell.

"How did they know where you were?" Jacob barked at me. If he was angry before he was even worse now.

"I don't know, they just turned up, I really didn't ask questions, I wanted to get out of the house as quick as possible," I said, confused at Jacob's sudden attitude.

"Are they coming back here?" Jacob asked and I wondered why Jacob would worry at the fact that the Cullen's may turn up here. Something was going on here and I was annoyed that everyone seemed to be hiding something from me. This time I didn't question I was fed up of arguing, but I was determined to figure it out, nothing was stopping me from knowing the truth.

"I hope not, I don't think that I can handle that," I said, not sure also that it was true, did I want them to abandon me again, I knew it irrational, but I wanted them to stay. I lived for ten tears without them and I survived and I know I can do it again, but the little eight year old girl wanted to be with her family again, but my brain was telling me to be careful, this could only lead to more heart break, how many times can one person break their heart before it comes damaged beyond repair. I'm guessing not many, because a heart was a fragile thing and if someone breaks it, how can it truly repair itself without their being some permanent damage.

"This isn't going to make much sense Bella, but you have to trust me when I say this is for your own good," Jacob said breaking me out of my thoughts. "You have to stay as far as you can from the Cullen's, they are dangerous."

"Don't be stupid Jacob how can they be dangerous," I said almost laughing at his words but the look on his face told me he was serious, but the thought that they were dangerous, was out right ridiculous.

"I can't tell you the specifics Bella, but this is for your own good, you should not be near them Bella, as your friend Bella, I believe that it's my duty to tell you these things." This time I actually sniggered, what did he think was going to happen? Disregarding any psychological damage, I didn't think the Cullen's would hurt me physically, but the tone of Jacob's voice told me that he was being serious.

"Right whatever Jacob," I said dismissing his words of warning already. "Thanks for talking to me, but I better go, I was gone all night and the Webber's are expecting me home." I said grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair and getting up.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I think you should stay here, until I get this sorted, you will be safe here," Jacob said grabbing my arm before I could walk out the room. I shrugged of Jake's grasp.

"Honestly Jake, I'll be fine, I'll see you soon," I said really wanting to confront him on what the hell he wanted to protect me from because I doubted it very much that it was my attackers from the other night. With that I walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I walked in to the Webbers house, John and Heather's car was gone. I knew that the moment I walked in to Angela's room, I would have to explain everything to her. I heard a noise upstairs it sounded like a crash. I walked upstairs and went in to Angela's room surprised to see it empty; she was probably waiting for me in my room. The moment I walked in see my room looking like a bomb hit it, all my clothes from my wardrobe were all over the floor and the wardrobe door was open and there rummaging through it was Alice Cullen.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked looking around at the mess and looked in horror as half of my clothes were in a bin bag; oh this little pixie had some serious explaining to do. "Actually how did you get in to my room?"

"I came to talk to you, but you weren't here, so I decided to wait for you," Alice said still throwing a load of things in bags, ignoring me, the only things not in bin bags were the clothes Alice brought me for my birthday. "I decided to keep myself busy, while I waited." What was with the normal answers? She was acting like everyone did this.

"So you decided to break in and make yourself at home," I said annoyed.

"Don't you think your being a bit mellow dramatic? I took the key from under the rug."

"Oh I guess that makes it Ok then," I said sarcastically.

"I thought I'd make myself helpful, most people would thank me for cleaning up their wardrobe, which by the way is a mess, don't you ever clean it, it's so disorganized, how do you ever find anything, you need a road map, to find anything." Great not only did Alice break in but she was judging me.

"Alice, don't misinterpret this but can you get out, I need to be alone right now," I said hands on my hips, I was serious.

"That's why I'm here, I know you have some questions, as I can't answer them all, I can try and answer some of them," Alice said taking her head out of my wardrobe and facing me.

"Ok then, let's start with how the hell haven't you changed since I last saw you, it's been ten years and you haven't aged a day," I said and I saw Alice flinch.

"Don't be silly of course we've aged," Alice said acting like I was crazy.

"No you haven't Alice, I may have not seen you for ten years but I remember what you looked like. So tell me how that is even possible?" Alice stood looking at me in disbelief, but I could tell she wasn't going to say anything. I waited for what seemed ages for waiting for her to speak.

"There are things I can't tell you Bella which is for your own good not ours," Alice said finally. But I wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"Fine then, tell me what really happened ten years ago, why did you suddenly decide that you didn't love me anymore," I said, this answer I wanted to know more than any other Question I could think of.

"You think that we don't love you?" Alice said and she looked hurt at what I said but that was the only explanation I could come up with, why they abandoned me.

"If you did, you would have let me stay," I said detached without feeling, the opposite than how I felt.

"Bella, we told you that there were circumstances beyond our control and if it wasn't about your safety, we would have kept you." Yeah I've heard this all before.

"Yes you did tell me, but what exactly happened, why was I in danger?" I asked and Alice went back to ignoring my question.

"Bella, we all know the way we treated you was bad and maybe we don't deserve your forgiveness. But everyone wants to see you again, especially Carlisle and Esme," Alice said, she really knew how to get to me. Mentioning the people who I called my parents for so long, made me suddenly desperate to see them as well, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't care anymore, now do me a favour and leave me alone," I said and the moment I said it I knew that it was a lie and I'm sure Alice did as well.

"If you really don't care Bella then why are you still wearing the necklace that Rosalie brought you for your sixth birthday," Alice pointed out. I clutched at the necklace around my neck and Alice was right I never took the necklace off. I didn't volunteer the fact that I still listened to Edward's song he made me, every night. "I think your mixing anger with indifference Bella, because you know you still belong to this family and never mind how long we stay apart that you still love us, like we love you." I turned away from Alice; I think Alice knew that she was getting to me. Before I could say anything, well say anything without bursting into tears.

"Bella, are you home?" Angela shouted from downstairs and rushed upstairs and into my room. She looked at the clothes on my floor and then looked at me and then straight to Alice. "Oh Bella I didn't know that you were bringing home a friend." I huffed at Angela's word friend. Alice shot me a look and then turned to face Angela with her usual huge smile on her face.

"Angela this is Alice Cullen, she was just leaving," I reluctantly introduced them. The moment I introduced them, Angela frowned and pursed her lips and folded her arms, this was Angela's angry face, and she usually went of on one when she made this face.

"Oh really, well I'm glad we're finally meeting, I've been really looking forward to finally meeting your family," Angela's said very friendly which made Alice relax slightly.

"Really?" Alice's said brightly.

"Oh yes, so I can tell you exactly what I think of you," Angela said much nastier now and Alice smile vanished. "How dare you come back after all this time like nothing has happened? Do you realize what you done to poor Bella; she was broken after you abandoned her." Oh crap, I appreciated what Angela was doing but did she have to make me out to be a defenceless child.

"Now you come here, like you suddenly care for her, even though you gave no such thought about her feelings ten years ago." I don't believe I have ever heard Angela so angry before, Angela barely raises her voice ever. Alice was now sitting down, she was clearly rattled she wasn't even looking us in the face anymore. "Well let me tell you something, she doesn't care for you anymore. So do us all a favour and leave her the hell alone, because I don't want you around here and if I do see you harassing Bella again, I won't be responsible for me actions." Angela shouted and then she seemed to calm down. My mouth was wide open in shock and so was Angela, she couldn't believe what she said either.

"Bella aren't you going to butt in," Alice finally said looking at me, deliberately not looking at Angela and I had to try and stop myself from bursting into laughter. I really liked how Angela stood up for me, not that I can't handle myself, but it was still nice, that someone cared enough to do that from me.

"No, I think Angela is handing it really well," I said. I really didn't have anything else to say after that. And apparently neither did Alice because walked to the door.

"Remember this Bella, we are not giving up, we won't abandon you again," Alice said and then she walked out. I breathed a sign of relief when Alice left and so did Angela.

"I'm sorry Bella but the moment you introduced us, it was like a bomb went off in my head and I couldn't stop myself," Angela apologized but I shook my head at her.

"No I'm glad that you did, you stuck up for me," I said smiling and so did Angela.

"I will say one thing it felt really good to say. Did you see Alice's face, she felt guilty." I certainly did see and I was glad that she was guilty.


	26. Chapter 26

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes: **Very sorry for the very long wait. I didn't have time for a long Chapter, so I am sorry for how short it is, I wanted to get this out, because if I thought the last two weeks were busy nothing will compare to this week, two major exams and every time free preparing, did I mention I hate exams. Please show me the love, by giving me lots of reviews and I will promise to write a long chapter weekend. Also Woohoo Eclipse is out on DVD tomorrow.

**Chapter 26**

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella had been in this house, unfortunately when I saw her, she had been passed out from shock and exhaustion and I hadn't been able to speak to her. I was going to wait until she woke up to speak to her; there had been so much to say. Mostly I wanted to talk to my daughter again, to see her smile, so maybe I can erase the look of betrayal that I saw their ten years ago. I couldn't take the thought that she hated me, but why she wouldn't, we betrayed her and something like that doesn't just go away. I still loved her, the whole family did and all we wanted was to prove that to her. Alice was the only one who has spoken to her but apparently it hadn't gone well, Bella wasn't ready to forgive us yet that we just had to be patient until Bella would hear us out.

It had been a week, since Alice talked to Bella, saying that the next step was up to Bella, that she didn't want to over crowd Bella, that this was her decision. We all agreed to keep our distance even though everyone wanted to go and talk to her. Esme and Rosalie more than anyone, Emmett had to physically restrain Rosalie, who was going to barge in to the Webber's house and drag Bella back here and force her to forgive us.

While I was looking through a few medical research articles, I had to make sure that was always up to date with the current procedures. Edward burst in to my study, I knew it was serious everyone knocks before entering; I stood up and faced my son.

"What's a matter Edward?" I asked ready to deal with anything that he was going to hit me with.

"I just caught the thoughts of a Werewolf," Edward said and I knew straight away that this was serious. "Apparently Bella has been keeping some rather interesting friends since the last time we saw her."

"How many are there?" I asked. I really didn't want this to turn in to a war.

"Just one, he's a decedent of Ephraim Black," Edward said and I internally flinched, this couldn't be good. "Since Bella has lived in Forks, she and this Jacob guy have been very close friends and after Bella left here last night she went straight away and he immediately recognised our scent and he wants to get this sorted."

"Is this going to turn into a fight?" I asked. Should we leave now, best that we leave now than lose one of our family. If we leave that meant we left Bella behind, again.

"I honestly don't know, that's what the teen wolf wants, but the rest of the pack refuses to start something when we from their understanding haven't broken the treaty." I took a moment to collect my thoughts. I had to find a way to reason with the young man. A fight simply was not an option, but would he be so suicidal to fight us alone, not that I wanted to hurt him, but I would protect my family beyond anything else.

"How long will be until he gets here?" I asked.

"His thoughts are about ten minutes away," Edward said and I nodded and went to summon the rest of the family, there was no need, everyone was already in the living room.

"We have a situation," I said simply.

"Yes Edward already told us," Esme explained. "What are we going to do?" That I didn't have an answer for, but maybe Alice might.

"Have you seen anything Alice?" I asked.

"I can't see a thing, my vision has gone blank," Alice said. This wasn't good we were going in to this blind we had no idea what was going to happen, something we weren't used to, since Alice joined our family.

"We don't need second sight, to kill this wannabe bad wolf," Emmett said stretching his muscles in anticipation.

"Emmett that is exactly what we don't want to happen, I don't want to start a war over nothing," I reasoned with him, but the ridiculous grin on Emmett's face didn't falter.

"There are seven of us and one of him and why are we worrying, it would be like fighting Scooby Doo," Emmett said. He would do anything to start a fight.

"Great plan, what will we do when the rest of the pack come looking for revenge and the police start knocking on our door," Edward said and Emmett thought for a second.

"I can make it look like a very painful accident, no one will ever know," Emmett said and I could only imagine what was going through Emmett's mind at this time and I really didn't know.

"Oh yes, because that will do so well for our relationship with Bella," Rosalie said, who was never the voice of reason but anything to help Bella. "That would be an interesting conversation, Bella please forgive us for abandoning you, oh yeah by the way we killed your best friend." Emmett's face dropped and he stopped talking. A large banging on the door, alerted us to the young man's presence. I took a large intake of breath.

"Let me do the talking, actually Emmett maybe you shouldn't say anything at all," I said and Emmett looked outraged. But honestly Emmett never thought things through and one thing I didn't need was a slip of the tongue to start a centuries old war and the possible ramification of losing a family member. And lose all possible hope of reuniting with my youngest daughter. As I walked to the door, Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

When I opened the door, I came face to face, with who I presumed was Jacob Black, his face was contorted in anger and a deep hatred, his fists were balled up and I could tell that he wasn't here for a chat and a bargaining tool. Ignoring that I decided to act polite and see it as a social call, I wasn't going to reduce myself to his level, hatred wasn't something I took kindly.

"You must be Mr Black, I'm Carlisle Cullen, won't you come inside," I said kindly, showing that I meant no harm. I saw that Jacob was taken aback by my attitude, he thought I was going to be hostile and start a fight the moment I opened the door, and you didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. Rosalie shot me a 'what the hell are you doing' look, but I ignored her.

"I make it a rule never to enter into a disgusting leech's house," Jacob sneered at me.

"Ok then, let's talk outside," I said. I would have been more comfortable in the house; it was more civilized that way. I waited for Jacob to talk first but he didn't so I took the initiative. "I believe you have an issue with us regarding our youngest daughter." Issue was putting it lightly. The mention of Bella and the fact that I called her my daughter made Jacob growl at me. Emmett instantly took a step forward with Rosalie next to him. Before anything could happen I felt a calming influence go over us.

"Damn straight I have an issue, I'm here to warn you stay the hell away from Bella, she doesn't want you here and we sure hell don't want you here," Jacob said the anger still hadn't evaporated from his voice but Jasper's influence stopped him from attacking.

"What are you Bella's spokespersons, we will see Bella whenever we want to and you can't stop us," Rosalie snarled at him and this time it was Emmett holding her back. Maybe I should have told Rosalie not to speak as well.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we made a mistake with Bella and all we want is the chance to make it up to her, because we all miss her and we want to make things right. This may not seem like it to you, we just want to make sure she is Ok and that she is happy," Edward chimed in for me. Saying exactly what I wanted to say and I was proud of my son at that moment.

"Oh yes because you have done such a good job doing that thus far, you do realize that you broke Bella's heart when you left. Well it's not happening again and I am here to make sure that you don't get near her to do any damage. You can pretend all you want that you are good, but I know that you're like the rest dirty bloodsuckers. One slip of control and you could kill Bella." Even though Jacob's words were said with hatred it didn't stop them being true. That was why we left and a lapse of control did almost kill Bella. I saw Edward flinch next to me and his eyes were now stuck to the floor. I really need to start being careful of what I think.

"I get that you're concerned for Bella and even if it doesn't seem like it to you her safety is the one thing that we agree on. We don't want to make Bella's life hard, we just want to get to know our daughter and sister again," I reasoned with him. I put the words daughter and sister to prove to Jacob that never mind how much time had passed Bella was still a part of this family.

"She isn't part of your family anymore and you will have to kill me if you think that I will let her join your family again," Jacob shouted. I knew that he was referring to Bella becoming one of us. The idea that my daughter would be trapped in this life sickened me. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction as me, Rosalie looked horrified at the idea but Alice didn't seem so shocked by the idea. I would have to talk to her about that.

"I am going to say this nicely, stay away from Bella, or our next meeting won't be so friendly," Jacob said. Even though I didn't want to start a fight with the Quileute's it was a promise I wasn't going to make. Again Emmett got in to fighting stance, he was ready to fight, and he didn't want to give up seeing Bella just as much as the rest of us. Jacob took a step forward to Emmett; he was ready to fight as well.

"We promise that we will never hurt Bella, but we won't stay away from her either, this time the choice is up to her," I said and I hoped this was a promise I would keep. I was determined actually all of us were determined to do right by Bella, she deserves it.

"Watch your back one wrong move; I'm bringing you all down, even if I die in the process." With that last statement Jacob stormed off. I signed with relief.

"How hypocritical of him, like his pack of puppies have never made mistakes and they look down at us," Emmett said to break the silence. I turned to go back to the house, Edward followed me.

"I'm going to talk to Bella, I want to make amends for what I did, Jacob was right I ruined her life and I'm going to make sure that I make it up to her," Edward said. Edward had been battling his guilt for ten years now and I know that he never forgave himself; he wanted to make it right by Bella, even though he confided to me that it was impossible that Bella would forgive him, that wouldn't stop him trying.

"Do what you think is right son."


	27. Chapter 27

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes:** Well I survived my exams, now I have three weeks of University, so I will be able to update quicker. I am glad to say that I am now going to build up Edward and Bella's relationship, but it won't be quick.

**Chapter 27**

**Edward's POV **

I stood outside Forks High School, leaning against my car, waiting for Bella to emerge, trying not to visibly flinch at some of the outrageous thoughts coming from some of the teenage girls here. One brunette girl has stopped right outside of her car, openly staring at me, debating whether or not to speak to me. I shot a cold hard glare at her, but she still stared at me, you would have thought that common courtesy would make her look away. Finally Bella came out with another girl.

"Have you heard from any of the other Cullen's, since that Alice girl?" The girl with Bella asked.

"No, thank god, maybe you frightened them off," Bella said laughing. That must have been Angela, the one that shouted at Alice, who Alice said was more intimidating than the teen were wolf. As they made their way to the car they finally spotted to me, I smiled.

_Holy crap, who is that guy, he's hot, ooh he's staring at Bella, _Angela thought and looked at Bella who didn't look happy to see me.

"Bella, seriously hot guy staring at you," Angela said and I couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately Bella groaned rather loudly.

"Oh god what is he doing here?" Bella asked.

"You know him?"

"That's Edward Cullen," Bella said sneering at my name.

"That's your brother, the one who taught you how to play the piano," Angela said and Bella nodded. "Are you going to speak to him?"

"Why would I do that?" Bella asked. I decided to make the first move; I wasn't prepared to let her say no, if everything went according to plan, in a few days Bella would know everything. I approached Bella and Angela and smiled warmly at them. Bella scowled as Angela smiled back pretending not to be affected by my smile.

"Hello again Bella," I said as friendly as I could. I didn't want to be on the receiving end either of their anger. "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met, I'm Edward Bella's brother," I said turning my attention momentarily to Angela. Bella scoffed at my word 'brother'.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela," Angela said extending her hand for me to shake. I shook it and I saw Angela tremble slightly at my cold touch. Well at least she wasn't verbally attacking me.

"I was just wondering if I could steal Bella away for a couple of hours we have a lot of catching up, of course you are more than welcome to join us though Angela," I said. I really wanted to be alone with Bella, but it was rude if I didn't at least offer.

"How sweet of you, I have plans, but Bella is free as a bird, aren't you Bella," Angela said pushing Bella slightly towards me. Bella grabbed Angela by her arm and dragged her away from me; a distance she thought was out of hearing distance.

"What the hell are you doing Angela?" Bella asked angrily. "I thought you supported my decision to not to talk to any of the Cullen's."

"I do, but I just think that maybe you should hear them out, I know you miss them but you're too stubborn to make the first move and maybe start forgiving them. It's obvious they're not going away this time, so at least hear Edward out and then make your decision whether to let them back in to your lives or tell them to go away. I know you will regret it, if they leave and you didn't give them a chance."

"Fine then, I guess I better make peace," Bella grumbled. She stormed over to me until she was uncomfortably close. "What did you have in mind Edward?" Bella sweet scent blew in my face while she spoke and I staggered back, throat burning; I really thought I would get over my disgusting reaction to Bella's closeness.

"Hey Bella," a young voice called. A young boy came running over, eying me immediately.

_Who the hell is this freak?_ I hated him instantly, also the way he looked at Bella, so possessive.

"Do you want to do something tonight; we could maybe go to the movies?" The kid asked completely ignoring me.

"I just made plans with Edward," Bella explained. "Oh how rude of me, Mike this is Edward um an old acquaintance of mine." Acquaintance ouch is that how she saw me, what happened to being her brother.

"Are you sure you can't get out of them?" Mike asked still ignoring my existence, but his thoughts were screaming with jealousy.

"I promise I'll ring you tonight and we'll hang out tomorrow after school," Bella said. Then to my surprise kissed Mike right in front of me and it wasn't just a peck it was full on snogging. Being so close to them, made me uncertain where to look, the anger that surged through me surprised me more than the kiss, probably left over big brotherly feelings.

"Yeah see you later." _I love you._ The end part of Mike's thoughts surprised me, part of me was thinking, what a chicken, not being able to show his true feelings. The other part was very happy he didn't have the guts to say the words out loud, what if Bella had the same feelings.

"Let's get this over with," Bella said, turning to me when Mike walked off. I opened the passenger side door for her, Bella glared at me and got in. I climbed in after her and started up the engine. I put the heater on full blast, regretting it when Bella's scent swirled around me, wafting in to my nostrils the burning came instantly and I had to swallow back the fresh flow of venom in my mouth. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wanted to open the windows to get some fresh air into the car but it was freezing outside, even though it made no difference to me, it would to Bella.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked me, for the first time distracting me from the burning in my throat.

"I thought we would get something to eat." Well something for you to eat, while I watch, I added mentally.

Bella sulked quietly in the corner, she still wasn't ready to forgive and forget and I didn't blame her. Bella had so many questions which if everything went according to plan Bella should know everything by the end of the day. I arrived at the decision last night, that if we wanted to make things right with Bella that we would have to stop lying to her and that meant baring all, what we are and the truth of what happened that faithful after noon ten years ago. I wasn't willing to admit my very large part to the disastrous events but Bella had the right to know. My family didn't know what I was going say and what I wasn't going to say, well maybe Alice did by now, but this was my mistake and I needed to rectify it. To make things right with my family all of my family and it was going to start with my youngest sister.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Oh my god, who is that god?_ The thoughts of the hostess attacked me when Bella and I walked in to the restaurant. The hostess was already imagining ways to ask me out, in her words it was the perfect way to get back at her cheating boyfriend. Yeah like that was going to happen. I quickly tuned out of her thoughts the moment she started thinking some lewd scenarios which made me flinch. I smiled brightly at her and her thoughts suddenly came very muddled, humorous really.

"Table for two please somewhere rather quiet," I said passing her a rather generous tip. In my experience people treated you with more respect the moment money was involved.

"Of course, follow me," the waitress said and made her way to the back of the restaurant that was slightly apart from the rest of the customers.

"Thank you," I said pulling out a chair for Bella who sat down and mumbled her thanks. I sat down opposite her. The waitress took our drink orders and walked away, going through her mind how to ask me out. Bella didn't say a word just grabbed the menu and read through it. I was thinking through how to talk to her, I knew everything I needed to say but how to approach the subject was the question. I knew from Alice's experience she didn't want another apology she wanted answers, the apology was also fruitless without an explanation of the apology and Bella was bitter.

"How have you been?" I asked first then thought over the question and realized how stupid it actually sounded, of course she wasn't ok, and her anger told us that she was upset.

"Fine," Bella answered a mundane answer to a mundane question. This was what you answered to a question that someone didn't really care what the answer was.

"Are you being honest?" I asked and Bella signed.

"No, but why do you care?" She thought I didn't care, well of course she did, our actions up to this point, all pointed to the conclusion that we didn't care

"Humour me for a moment and give me an honest answer. How are you feeling?"

"If I tell you the truth, will you be honest with me for the first time," Bella countered.

"That's why I'm here, to set things right," I said. This is it no going back, this was going to make or break our relationship with Bella, but it had to be done, we could no longer go on in limbo. "I'm not trying to make you angry." Bella pursed her lips and then started to bite her lips, like she was concentrating on what she was going to say.

"Fine I will tell you how I feel, without any temper tantrums," Bella said and I was relieved that she wasn't going to start screaming at me in the middle of the restaurant. "I feel betrayed mostly, but I think you can understand why I feel that. I trusted all of you so much and loved you all and it felt like that all my love and trust was thrown back in to my face." I know that I asked for it didn't make me feel any better.

"It took me a while to open up to somebody completely and if I am being truthful I still haven't been able to open up, about what happened to anyone. I don't know why I just don't want to admit that it happened; I spent years waiting for you to come back, either saying that it was a mistake or a joke. Then I realized that you weren't coming back and I had to get over the whole being abandoned." Wow Bella really wasn't holding back.

"We didn't abandon you," I argued back at her.

"Oh really, well where have you been for the last ten years, did I miss your thousands of phone calls, did the answering machine break, did the post office lose all the letters." Ok maybe I picked the wrongs words. "Every way you look at it, you abandoned me, don't worry I got over it."

"Just because we left don't mean that we didn't care, we thought that it was better if we gave you a clean break," I said.

"It wasn't really a clean break, a few years after you left, I tried to find you, and I rang all numbers I could think of. I phoned operators and searched the internet; it was like you never existed." Of course that was how we wanted it.

"Why?" I asked, the only thing I could ask.

"To try and change your minds and beg you to take me back. I was in a dark place back then, I couldn't imagine never seeing my family again, mostly I wanted to see you again. Daisy helped me search for you, she said it was probably pointless but if there any chance of finding you we had to try. I think when nothing came of our searching that's when I started to accept that weren't coming back and I had to move on."

I was silent for a while, what did you say to that. I had no idea that Bella searched for us, but why was it such a surprise, we left with no explanation, she was confused and wanted to believe that there was a chance that we would actually come back and see her. I really messed things up and now I was here to make it right.

"That's why I asked to talk to you, I think you are long due for an explanation," I said.

"So you are going to tell me everything, you're not going to hold anything back." I nodded. "So what happened ten years ago?"

"I will answer all questions; it's not something to say in public. I think we should tell you, when everyone is present, it seems fairer that way, gives us time to prepare, but we won't lie to you anymore."

"Is what you have got to say really that bad?" Bella asked, the truth was worse than anything than she could imagine, it's something that we couldn't take back, and it was either all or nothing.

"It is worse," I answered darkly.

"So why are you telling me now, why wouldn't you tell me ten year ago?"

"Ten years ago, you wouldn't have been able to handle the truth," I said. Part of me always wondered would it have been better if we told Bella everything, maybe things would have turned out differently. But Bella was so young and how could you tell an eight year old that she was living with monsters.

"We want to try and be a better family for you and the only way to do that, is if we tell you everything and then you can make the choice if you want us in your life or not," I carried on. Bella took a moment to think through my statement and then nodded.

"I want to know everything."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After I dropped Bella at home, after the promise that if she came to the house tomorrow morning that we would explain everything. I hesitated outside the house; I honestly thought that this was the best way to rectify, the terrible mistake I made. I didn't think that my family would be too upset, as this maybe the only way to get Bella back in to our lives.

The moment I walked in to the house I was hugged by Alice.

"I had a vision that we were all going to finally reveal the truth to Bella, unfortunately I can't see much further than us sitting in the dining room telling her, but I think this is what we all need and what Bella needs. Thanks Edward, I think this plan of yours might actually work," Alice said excitingly in my ear.

"I was fed up of people blaming me for what happened ten years ago and I needed to sort it out and this was the only way I can think of, it's about time we gave Bella the truth," I explained.

"I agree, it's also better, we all get to talk to her," Alice said walking towards the living room. I followed and realized that the whole family were there.

"How did your talk with Bella go?" Carlisle asked the moment I walked in.

"I've told Bella that we will tell Bella everything, the truth about what we are and what really happened ten years ago," I stated. Everyone was silent for a moment. "I think this may be the only way to start a relationship with Bella again." Everyone looked wary for a moment but then Esme and Rosalie smiled.

_I can finally talk to my baby again, _Rosalie thought. Esme was thinking around the same thing.

_Maybe we were wrong, Bella has the right to know, but what if she can't handle it, _Carlisle thought.

"I think that's her choice to make, not ours, if she knows everything she can tell us if she wants us in her life," I answered Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle thought for a second and then nodded and smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes: Hope everyone had a great Christmas and got everything you wanted, my gift to all of you is the next Chapter; please give me a gift of your comments.**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's POV**

This was a big day for two reasons, firstly our letters from Universities were arriving today, which meant, where I was going to spend four years of my life would I be stuck living in Washington or will I be shadowing the corridors of Ivy League.

I was also on my way to the Cullen's house, maybe I was obsessed for torture or I was really curious of what they had to say, but something told me things were going to change from here on out. I dressed in one of the tops Alice brought me; I didn't need her scrutinizing my wardrobe choice. I drove slowly over to the Cullen's house, as I wasn't sure if I should just turn around and leave hopefully they'll do what Edward said and leave and never come back, but in the back of my mind I knew I needed to listen to this, the answers to questions I've had would finally be answered. Maybe this could bring a clean slate with my family no more lies and secrets but if what Edward said was true and the truth was so horrible did I really want to hear it. How bad could it be though, were they murderers and I was going to be there next kill, but emotional hurt aside I doubt they could hurt anyone.

My car practically crawled my way up the drive. I looked at the house and I forgot how big it was, it really was beautiful. My stomach was doing back flips and the actual thought of seeing the whole family again made me want to be sick. I climbed out of the car and on the way to the door, the door was flung open by a rather over enthusiastic Alice who was jumping as she saw me and let out a very high toned squeal, that any higher would only be audible to dogs.

"Bella, you came," Alice screamed as she grabbed me into a bone cracking hug.

"I told Edward I would come," I said.

Alice let go of me but still had a huge smile on her face. You'd never think that the last conversation we had was an argument. Alice was still the over the top probably insane girl I knew and loved. Alice put her arm around my waste and pulled me towards the house, where Rosalie and Esme were waiting for me. Both of them looked so happy to see me and made me realize how happy I was to see them too. Before I could move Esme grabbed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head and I involuntarily had a smile that would rival Alice's.

"My darling daughter, your finally home, your where you belong," Esme murmured in my ear. The word home made me happy and in a way I really did think I was home.

"Thanks M… thanks Esme," I whispered back hoping she didn't recognize how I nearly called her Mum again. When Esme pulled back I saw pain in her eyes that I couldn't understand she was so happy a second ago, before I could ask what was wrong she was smiling again. Before I could breathe again Rosalie grabbed me into a hug. If I wasn't so worried about the inevitable conversation to come the moment would have been perfect, but one thing that life has taught me is that perfect never lasts forever. Rosalie kept her hand in mine as all of us walked towards the house together.

"Remember, whatever happens today and no matter how you feel about us afterwards, I will always think of you as my sister and that I love you," Rosalie said rubbing soothing circles along my arm. When we walked in the whole family were there and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself, it felt like all times.

Carlisle was at the head of the table and Edward next to him and Esme went to take her seat to Carlisle's other side. Carlisle got up the moment he saw me and hugged me; he didn't say anything it was his actions that spoke.

After the 'welcome back's' we all sat around the table I sat at the other end, next to Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie held my hand lightly while Emmett as usual was trying to make a tense situation light by pulling faces at me. I think he didn't get the memo that I was now eighteen not eight.

"I believe we owe you an explanation Bella," Carlisle said to get the conversation, as no one else was willing to talk. Everyone pondered how explain everything. "Why don't you ask us questions and we will answer truthfully." I nodded and thought about my first question.

"Why haven't you aged?" I asked, no messing around I wanted answers. "I mean, it's been ten years and you look exactly as you did when I first met you." There was silence in the room. I knew this question would bring everything out into the open and it was probably the question that everyone was worried about answering and the answer that I was most worried to hear.

"Bella, the answer that comes with that question will open you up to a world that you never dreamed existed, a terrifying world," Carlisle started. "Before I answer you and tell you everything, you have to be warned of the consequences that come with knowing the truth because once we tell you, it can never be taken back and even though we trust you, you must understand that this is something that can never be repeated. Are you sure you want me to carry on, because from now on, this is all your choice."

I pondered Carlisle's question, even though I had though I stayed up most of the night wondering if this is something I wanted to know and now and last night I realized there was no going back, I was already in too deep and I knew that I couldn't not know.

"I'm ready," I said more confidently than I felt. The butterflies in my stomach were back.

"There is a lot we kept from you Bella, the reason why we haven't changed in the fifteen years that you've known is because, we will never age, and I personally have looked like this for over three hundred years." I gasped involuntarily, I couldn't stop myself, but Carlisle was so young, I could he be over three hundred years old. I then wondered how old the others were.

"But how is that possible," I barely whispered. Still amazed at the information I was given.

Carlisle took a deep breath and I realized that all the family were now staring at their hands or up at the wall, anywhere but me, Carlisle was the only one who looked me in the eyes.

"We're…Vampires," Carlisle said quietly. At that moment time stopped, I had to wipe my face of any emotions but I couldn't stop the horrified look on my face, everyone told me that my face told everything that I was feeling. Every horrible movie that involved Vampires started flashing in my mind, Dracula, Interview with a Vampire, Queen of the Damned, lost boys and so many more and the picture in my head was a vampire sucking on humans necks and I hated the thought. This is what my family were, but this was a world of fiction, could this stuff even be real.

"But Vampires aren't real," I said. I couldn't believe that this was real, this stuff just didn't exist.

"Unfortunately they do," Carlisle said. Then something came to me, even after everything that they put me through they were the nicest people I knew and I had just told Jacob a few months ago that they couldn't hurt anyone but now I wondered if what I said was true. Even though there were many stories that said that Vampires were evil there were Vampires that portrayed as good, Angel, Spike, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, well Ok they can sometimes be good.

"Bella you have every right to be upset and even horrified and we are willing to answer any questions you may have," Carlisle said. I took a moment to gather my thoughts what was there to say. The Cullen's gave me time to gather my thoughts.

"Do you kill people?" I asked but I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer, but I just had to ask.

"No, we chose a different path from others of our kind; we value human life and save human lives whenever possible. I won't lie to you Bella, it's not always possible to resist the call of human blood and we have slipped a few times," Carlisle said. I looked around and saw the guilt in everyone's eyes when Carlisle mentioned the slip of control. "We sustain ourselves on the blood of animals to keep us alive." So they were like good Vampires.

"So if you guys are Vampires, where are all the coffins," I said and every burst out laughing.

"Girl, you need to stop watching vampire movies, nearly all of them have everything wrong," Emmett said.

"Can you go out in sunlight, does it kill you, or do you have rings that protect you," I said and everyone except Alice looked confused about the protection rings.

"Oh god, not another Vampire Diaries fan, that show got nothing right," Alice commented. "I've got to admit though those rings are so cool, I wish they actually existed."

"So you do burn in the sun light," I said.

"No, we live in the real world, where Vampires sparkle in the sun," Emmett said rolling his eyes. (**Sorry couldn't help myself, I love that line, fans of The Vampire Diaries will know who I'm quoting)**

"What do you mean you sparkle?" I asked confused. I have never heard of Vampires sparkling before, have to admit though the idea of vampires sparkling was hilarious.

"When we are exposed to the sun, it kind of reflects of our skin and it looks like our skin is sparking," Carlisle answered.

I took a deep breath I had so many questions to answer and my head was spinning from this new information. Also this might be my only chance to get the answers of what really happened ten years ago.

"Why did you give me up?" I asked, "And please no basic, for my good crap, I want an actual answer." Everyone was quiet and simultaneously looked at Edward, who stared at his hands, trying to avoid the stares of everyone else. No one answered my question I guessed Edward was the only one who could answer, never mind I could wait, until Edward grew some balls and answered my questions. A few moments later Edward finally met my eyes, the pain and regret there was obvious.

"It was my fault," Edward said in barely a whisper. "That day when I took you to the zoo, do you remember what happened afterwards?"

"I remember I fell down the stairs, but the rest of it is fuzzy," I replied.

"When you fell, you hit your head on the step," Edward started and took a deep breath before carrying on. "Well there was a lot of blood and well I kind of lost control and attacked you." I gasped in horror. Rosalie squeezed my hand in support and I swore I heard her growl. Edward carried on looking down, probably incapable of carrying on and I wasn't sure if I wanted for him to carry on.

"Alice was lucky to see what was going to happen and was able to get to you in time," Carlisle carried on for Edward.

"Wait a second how was Alice able to see what was going to happen?" I asked.

"Some vampires when created have special abilities," Alice spoke this time. "Since I have been a Vampire I have been able to see the future, with that power I was able to get to Edward in time and stop him doing anything to harm you." I had to admit being able to see the future was really cool.

"Can anyone else see the future?"

"No it's just Alice, but I can feel and manipulate people's emotions," Jasper answered.

"I can read people's minds," Edward said but still not looking at me. This was the revelation that scared me, imagine some of the things he probably had heard from my head, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Oh crap, that's going to be awkward, how embarrassing," I said, trying to keep my mind neutral of any embarrassing or nasty thoughts I may have, harder feat than you would have thought.

"Don't be embarrassed, your mind is the only one I can't read," Edward responded and I relaxed for a second. But how was it possible that he could read everyone's mind except mine.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"We don't know how you are the one exception to Edward's ability," Carlisle explained for me. "Bella understand that we only left because it was the only way to guarantee your safety, we couldn't risk it happening again. We went over every possibility and us leaving was the only way to stop us or anyone else hurting you."

"Oh yes because that worked out so well didn't it," I mumbled mostly to myself. Even though I was finally understanding, why they left me, didn't take away the pain of being abandoned.

"Yes, we realize that Bella," Carlisle said and I felt bad for saying it. "It hurt us immensely as well, but we had to do everything we could to keep you safe."

"Bella, there wasn't a time when the family didn't think of you and yearn for you to be back with us," Rosalie spoke this time.

"Why didn't you come back for me then?" I asked rather rudely.

"We wanted you to have a normal human life, away from everything supernatural. But when Alice had the vision of you being attacked in Port Angeles, we had to intervene," Rosalie answered. I stayed silent trying to absorb everything and I found that I couldn't it was too much and I was having a hard time to make sense of everything.

"Bella the question is can you handle this, do you want to forget this ever happened if so, we will leave you alone or do you want to be part of this family again, starting where we left of, putting everything that has happened behind us and starting fresh," Carlisle said.

I thought through my two options did I really want to be part of the supernatural world, where monsters weren't in nightmares or in movies but walking around but be part of this loving family again. If I tell them to leave me alone, I get the chance of a normal life but lose my family, again. Both ways I knew that there was no way to erase what I have learnt today and I needed to find a way to deal with the knowledge that I have acquired.

"I don't know, what I want to do yet, I need time to think this through," I said finally after a long pause.

"Of course take all the time you need Bella," Carlisle said and I nodded and I rose to leave.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, never mind what I decide I do believe that I needed to know all the details," I said and everyone nodded and then I left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The moment I walked in to the Webbers house, I was met by Angela looking very excited.

"Where have you been? The letters from all of our colleges have arrived and I could barely wait to open them," Angela said leading me into the front room where our letters were on the floor, in two piles for each of us. I took a deep breath and sat down in front of my pile. "Good luck Bella, not that you need it," Angela said picking up her first letter.

"You to Ang," I said picking up my letter from Washing state University and opening slowly, reminding myself it was a backup choice. I lifted the letter out and with shaky hands and read the first line that said congratulations. I smiled brightly and a second later Angela screamed with joy.

"I got in to Washington State!" Angela screamed very loudly that I'm sure the whole town heard her.

"So did I," I said not as loudly as Angela, unlike me Angela really wanted to go to Washington. We both got accepted into Seattle as well, Angela was happy but she already knew that she was going to stay in Washington, so it didn't matter. I hesitated at picking up my Princeton letter and I asked Angela to open my Yale letter.

The moment I opened the letter I was speechless and I was shaking more and I could feel tears pouring down my cheeks as I reread the letter that said 'We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Princeton University.'

"I got in," I whispered hardly believing it, scared to blink if the words went away. "I can't believe it."

"If you can't believe that, then you definitely won't believe when I tell you that you got into Yale as well," Angela said smiling at me and passing me the opened letter. I grabbed it of her and true enough it said that I got in.


	29. Chapter 29

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes: This takes about five days after the big talk with the Cullen's. Very sorry for the long update but I have been really busy, also inspiration didn't come to me for this chapter, even though I know what I wanted to happen I couldn't put down in words, how annoying, this chapter has also been rewritten many times. Please enjoy anyway. Any suggestions how Bella finds out about Jacob being a werewolf, I honestly don't know how to do it.**

**Chapter 29**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Bella just a bit," Mike said shoving the lighter in my face. I was holding a cup of beer in one hand and Pot in the other. We were at a party at Tyler Crowley's house, it had most of the senior class here, also some guests that decided to crash and the party was getting a bit rowdy. I was sitting with Mike, Angela, Ben and Jacob, who was here as Tyler said to invite anyone, which looking at some of the shady characters everyone took that invitation, if I didn't get out of here soon this party would end up being raided by the cops.

"Don't push her if she doesn't want to try it, she doesn't have to," Jacob said as always coming to my rescue and at that moment I was grateful for him. Angela was getting pressured to try it as well, she locked eyes with me and shrugged, she lit her Pot and took a tentative inhale of it, five seconds after it entered Angela's mouth she was coughing all over the place, to all of our delight.

"That's disgusting!" Angela exclaimed shoving it back in Ben's hands. Downing the rest of her drinks to get rid of the taste. I took a look at the Pot in my hand and shoved it in my bag, with every intention to flush it down the toilet.

"I'll try it later," I explained. The lads gawked at me and finished their Pot, god boys were idiotic.

"I don't see why you won't even try it," Mike stated. Way to add pressure Mike.

"Because she doesn't want to," Jacob said coming for my defence, not that I needed it. "Stop pressuring her."

"Light up dude it's a party," Mike said clearly stoned.

"Dude, who actually says dude anymore?" Jacob asked laughing, pissing off Mike

"What are you even doing here? This is a party for the senior class, last time I checked you didn't go to Forks High, actually you're not even a senior, maybe you should hang out with people your own age and play with your little dolls." I swear Jacob was shaking again.

"Mike don't, Jake's my guest, I asked him to come," I said, I hated it when Mike got like this.

"Not that I have a problem with him, but I really don't want to corrupt any minors, I mean come on it's almost past ten O'clock, way past his bed time, don't worry Mommy will make you some hot Chocolate and tuck you into bed, " Mike said laughing. He held up his hand expecting Ben to high five him, but Ben just ignored him and Mike quickly put his hand down.

"You know something Newton, I maybe younger than you, but I can still kick your ass, so you better shut the hell up before you make a little trip to the hospital," Jacob said standing up towering over Mike. Mike now looked intimidated and clearly was shaken at the size of Jacob even though he was two years younger than him.

"Jacob, calm down," I said I knew that Jacob had a temper. Jacob seemed to calm down a bit but he was still staring at Mike with clear hatred in his eyes. Without another word Jacob stormed off, I thought about going after him but I turned to face Mike who was also watching Jacob's retreating figure.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded.

"What? I didn't do anything," Mike said trying to act innocent but I wasn't buying it. "It was all him, that guy is weird."

"Jacob's not weird and even if he was, that is no reason to attack him like you did," I was close to shouting, why was Mike acting like this, like such a Jack Ass. I turned to storm off.

"Bella I'm sorry, don't leave," Mike said grabbing hold of my arm. I shrugged him off me.

"Don't follow me," I said and walked off to find Jacob.

Jacob was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"Remind me why you date that guy again, I mean he's always been kind of a jerk but I let it go, because I didn't want to upset you, but tonight was the last time I put up with any of his shit. Why do you put up with him?" Jacob asked. It was something that I asked myself.

"Sometimes he can be really sweet," I replied, but I realized those times were far between. I leaned on the wall next to Jacob.

"Yeah, he's a real sweet heart," Jacob said and I laughed. "Seriously Bella, you can do so much better than him. He doesn't deserve you."

"Then who does?" I asked, but I was expecting his answer and was practically kicking myself for asking it.

"Me," Jacob said in barely a whisper, Jacob was looking at the floor and I was glad, I didn't want to look at him when I said this.

"Jake, don't do this," I pleaded with him I didn't want to get into this now.

"Bella I have to at least try, I will regret it if I didn't," Jacob said and he grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the face. "Bella I want to be more than friends with you. Can you honestly say that you love this Mike, if you do, I will let it go, but I don't think you do?" I thought about that and I the fact that I had to think about it, I knew that I didn't love Mike and I wasn't sure if I ever could.

"Jacob I do care for you, but not in that way, I love you as a friend," I said even though it really sounded lame and stupid.

"Sounds like a rehearsed line from a bad chick flick," Jacob said and I had to admit it did.

"But it's still the truth Jake, I'm sorry but I just don't think I can look at you any way but my friend." A part of me wondered maybe I should give it a try, he was my best guy friend and we basically told each other everything but it just didn't seem right, but part of me knew it wasn't right with Mike but I kept on trying to hold onto it, even though my heart wasn't in it.

"Yeah I figured as much but I had to try and I'm not going to give up, soon you will realize that we are perfect for each other," Jacob said. I honestly doubted it but I didn't say this out loud. We were perfect as friends. "Do you want a lift home?" Jacob asked and just like that he was my friend again.

"Better not, I better go and talk to Mike, well more like shout at Mike for being a jerk." I smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Mike's looking for you," Ben announced when I came back to the party. "He's not very happy."

"Mike's not happy, he was the one who treated Jake so horribly, and I don't really care if he's unhappy. Where is he anyway?" I asked I wanted to get this cleared up.

"I think he went outside, careful he's a bit drunk he downed at least two shots while you were talking to Jacob," Angela said. Mike didn't hold his alcohol well and I knew that he could be an ass because of it.

"Thanks," I murmured and went out looking for Mike. As said Mike was outside around the back, another beer in his hand.

"If you are looking for an apology, you're not getting one," Mike slurred the moment he saw me.

"I just want to know why you said those things to Jacob," I said.

"I'm fed up of him always being around, he is obviously in love with you and I can't take him eying you up all the time," Mike said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on with me and Jacob, we're that all," I argued I was fed up of saying the same thing to stop Mike getting jealous and paranoid. "If you can't trust me, why are we even going out?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust the kid, he's just waiting for you to dump me, so he can make his move and you expect me to be nice to him, fat chance of that happening," Mike said.

"You don't have to like him, but I can't take the fact that you're at each other's necks the entire time you're around each other, so you've got to find a way to be around each other," I said. I doubted that either of them would listen, but I have to find a way to stop the fighting.

"Fine then I will try, but remember I'm only doing this for you," Mike said and grabbed me and kissed me, he starting to pull me out of the way so people wouldn't see us. He proceeded to put me against the wall and the kiss intensified, which I wasn't sure ifI was comfortable with. Mike then started to feel up my shirt I instinctively slapped his hand away. But again Mike tried again and I slapped it away.

"Oh come on Bella," Mike pleaded. Did he honestly think I'd let him feel me up in a dark alley I think he has me confused with someone else.

"No Mike, do you really think we're going to make love in a back alley because it's never going to happen," I said and managed to push Mike off me.

"Your right, let's go and find a private room." Oh yes because that is exactly what I meant. What an idiot Mike was sometimes?

"That's not what I meant, not now anywhere, I'm just not ready," I whispered.

"But why not, come on we love each other, we can be each other's first time, there is no one else in the world I want to spend this wonderful experience with." Again with the love confession did Mike think I love him even though I have never said these words to him and I wasn't sure if he did actually love me.

Once again Mike kissed me to get me in the mood, for a lack of a better phrase. I pushed him of me and in his drunken state he tumbled backwards.

"You're a tease Bella," Mike slurred out. How was I a tease? I have never led Mike on and it was never my intention to lead him in any way. I have made the boundaries of our relationship very clear well I thought I have.

"Your drunk go home and sober up, we're not having this conversation, when you're in this state," I said getting pissed off by Mike's actions. Even if it was the drink talking I don't think I could just let this go.

"Come on Bella just one more kiss," Mike said standing up wobbling while doing so. I shook my head.

"I think she asked you to leave young man." The unmistakeable voice of Carlisle said as him and Edward entered the alley. I don't think I have ever seen Carlisle angrier as he summed Mike up, who looked intimidated by Carlisle's presence. But Edward looked more hurt and upset than angry and he wasn't looking at Mike he was looking at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked rudely.

"It doesn't matter who we are," Edward said coldly never taking his eyes of me.

"What does matter is that you tried to force yourself on my daughter," Carlisle said and Mike's opened widely as Carlisle called me his daughter.

"That's not what happened," I muttered in Mike's defence even though it may have looked like that, but Mike would never do that, well I don't think he would. "What are you doing here I don't need your help?"

"It didn't look that way to us," Edward said.

"I had it under control," I said, getting angry, did they realize how embarrassing this was for me. Mike looked even more uncomfortable than me. "Mike you should go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mike looked at Carlisle and Edward and ran quickly out of the alley not looking back.

"Bella what exactly happened here?" Carlisle said kindly but I still wasn't going to answer him.

"Nothing I'm going to talk to you about," I said and I knew that I sounded like a spoilt brat but this was so embarrassing but at least it couldn't get any worse.

Until Emmett turned into the alley with a huge grin plastered his face. "What's going on here?" Emmett said wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh just kill me now," I mumbled it was as officially worse.

"I didn't know you had it in you, squirt," Emmett said and I grimaced at my nick name from Emmett. Emmett raised his hand for a high five. "This is the moment I will remember for a long time, when my little sister came a woman."

"Nothing happened Em," I said, knowing that Emmett wouldn't believe me. Knowing Emmett he would never let this go, he would be still ripping me for this moment for the rest of my life.

"Sure it didn't," Emmett said winking. "Tell me later, if you don't want the oldies to find out about it."

"Emmett we were having a conversation here," Carlisle said.

"No it's alright Emmett we were just finished, I have nothing else to say anyway," I said dismissing Carlisle's words. I just wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened.

"Bella, I know your upset Bella, maybe you can talk to me about it," Carlisle said.

"No thanks, well not now, I'd rather go home," I said getting ready to leave.

"Bella…" Edward said this time but I ignored him and I walked off.

**Jasper's POV**

I was waiting for Bella outside the party, Alice said that she needed someone to talk to and she might listen to me, anything was worth a shot at this point. We were all willing to do anything to get Bella to forgive us. Anyway my wife was nearly always right. We hadn't spoken to Bella in five days and it was driving everyone mad, according to Alice again Bella just needed time to think things over, it was only natural.

So I decided, well Alice decided for me, that I would talk to Bella. I could finally smell Bella coming towards me and the whiff of pot. She still hadn't seen me.

"Should you be smoking that," I asked innocently, I knew by the reek of humans coming out of the house that most of them were smoking Pot but I expected better from Bella. Bella jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around, I nodded towards the Pot in Bella's fingers.

"I usually don't but I needed something to take the edge off," Bella said blushing she threw the Pot on the floor and stubbed it out with her shoe. "It's disgusting anyway." I smiled at that, I had no idea what was like but Bella's face told me all I needed. "What are you doing here Jasper?"

"Alice said you may need someone to talk to, so I thought I might offer you my ear," I said smiling hoping Bella will feel more comfortable.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Bella replied. "I don't mean to ignore you but I had a lot to think about and I'm still not sure what I want."

"Bella we told you because we want you to be part of the family again. We didn't mean to burden you with our problems and if you wish it we won't bother you again."

"That's the thing I don't know, what I want, part of me wants nothing to do with the supernatural world but maybe it's too late for that." Hated to admit it Bella had been part of our world since we met her and there was no taking that back. "I also want to be part of your family, I was never happier than when I lived with you." I knew this was what my family felt as well.

"We all feel the same," I said wanting Bella to know that.

"I know that in a way, but it's not that simple and we can't go back the way we were, never mind how much I want it," Bella said.

"Bella this may seem a bit forward but I don't care, can you handle the fact that we're vampires," I asked I just needed to know.

"Honestly that doesn't bother me." Now that surprised me most people would be horrified by that fact. "I just not sure if I want to be part of it, I mean how will this affect my life, what happen when I go to college, you won't follow me there would you."

"I don't know we do move about a lot and Princeton and Yale are great schools." I smiled.

"How did you know where I'm thinking of going to school?"

"Alice," I answered simply.

"Of course," Bella muttered and I laughed.

"Yeah there really is no peace in our family, with Alice seeing your every move and Edward hearing you're every thought, it's amazing we haven't killed each other. Not that Edward's ability matters to you. Emmett wanted me to ask you, if you have any idea how he can block Edward's ability."

"I don't even know how I'm doing it, how can I teach Emmett," Bella said, which would upset Emmett he was fed up off Edward 'cheating' every time they fight.

"Yeah I know, but Emmett won't give up so easily," I said knowing that Emmett would pester Bella for ages. "But being serious again, I don't know what will happen in the future, that choice is yours and we just want you to know, that we love you and miss you." Bella thought for a moment.

"Jasper I know you mean well, but please don't take it the wrong way, but I still need time to think things through but I'm glad I've spoken with you, it's made me feel better," Bella said.

"Well we're here for you if you need us don't forget that, Bella everyone wants to see you again so maybe you can come and visit us again without it turning into an argument," I said and Bella nodded. "Hopefully we'll see you around." I went to walk away.

"Thanks Jasper and I will think about it," Bella said and I smiled.

"No problem."


	30. Chapter 30

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Author Notes: Very sorry again, I have been working so much and inspiration has run out, sorry if this is boring and I have decided to bring in the Denali sisters in earlier. For the ones who don't like Tanya, I am using Tanya to push Bella and Edward's relationship forward a bit. Again I apologize if Tanya is a bit OOC I may have exaggerated her a bit for comedy reasons ****.**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the Cullen's house I had decided to take Jasper's advice and give everyone a chance and let them back into my life. The moment I parked outside the house though my stomach started to hurt with nerves and I started to doubt that I could really walk into the house.

With a sigh I gave up and put the keys in the ignition I would try again tomorrow. Before I was able to turn the keys the door of my truck opened and Alice was their smiling brightly at me.

"I saw that you were going to chicken out on us, so I decided to give you a little push," Alice said. In other words she was dragging me out of the car if I didn't cooperate with her.

"A little push," I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Push, drag whichever one will get you into the house, don't worry we are going to have so much fun." Alice's eyes flashed mysteriously and I groaned.

"No Alice, there is no way I'm letting you give me a makeover," I said firmly and Alice's smiled turned to a frown.

"Way to ruin my fun Bella," Alice said disappointed. "Oh well, maybe another day."

"I doubt it," I mumbled. I got the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled my seat belt. I knew it was pointless fighting with Alice; she would literally drag me to the house. As me and Alice walked to the house together we talked.

"I think I should mention, some extended family may be coming for a visit today, we did try and postpone it but their family, I hope that's Ok," Alice said. I wasn't sure if I was Ok with it, was I ready to hang around with other Vampires when I was just getting my head around the Cullen's being Vampires.

"Are they Vampires?" I asked even though I knew the answer, I didn't think they hung around many humans minus me, never mind them being extended family.

"Yes, don't worry their vegetarian like us, you'll be safe around them," Alice answered my next question for me.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" I asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you we were having company," Alice explained. Alice was right I wouldn't have come, I was nervous enough already. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house. "Everyone can't wait to see you."

The moment we walked into the house we were bombarded with the entire family. Esme and Rosalie were the first to reach us. In turn the Cullen's all said their hello's and made our way to the living room, where Emmett immediately went back to his X-box where he passed me the other controller.

"So glad you're here Bella, I need someone to play with, these two are crap at it, I might as well be playing on my own," Emmett said motioning towards Edward and Jasper.

"We're not crap, we just don't spend every second of our lives on it Emmett," Jasper defended himself.

"Not every second of my life, I have to hunt and spend some quality time with Rose, you know what I mean." Emmett wriggled his eye brows and I heard Edward groan, I really didn't want to know what was going through Emmett's mind at that second but I was guessing it was making most porn films look tame.

"Yeah Emmett please don't go into any details," I said grabbing the controller of him. "Right show me how to play; I usually just press random buttons until something happens." Emmett smiled widely. Quickly went through the buttons and the rules of the game.

"Prepared to make it interesting, twenty dollars to the winner," Emmett said.

"Make it forty," I replied.

"Whatever little sis, it's like taking sweets from a baby," Emmett said setting up the game. Esme and Carlisle left the room, as the younger Cullen's took a seat.

"Just start the game, Jack ass," I said my eyes intent on the screen. The game was to kill as many men as possible and an added bonus for killing your component. It took five minutes until I snuck up behind Emmett's character and chop his head off. Emmett sat shocked as his part of the screen turned black and then he threw the controller across the room.

"What happened to your head Emmett?" I asked innocently. Emmett turned towards me is looking incredulously at me.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Did I forget to mention that my friend Daisy was obsessed with the X box? That we spent ages playing this game, that we had competitions at the home once a month and I won most of them. Must have slipped my mind," I said laughing. Jasper, Alice Rosalie and Edward quickly followed.

"I got hustled by my sister," Emmett said.

"You also got beat by a girl," Alice added in helpfully.

"Who's also human, that reflexes are much slower than yours," Jasper said through laughs. I shot a look at Jasper. "No offence Bella but it's still really funny."

"It was just luck," Emmett sulked.

"That's what you get for underestimating a human Emmett," I said and Emmett huffed. I remembered the bet we made. "Come on Emmett pay up."

"Another game double or nothing," Emmett snapped at me.

"Your money big brother," I said and instantly flinched when I called Emmett big brother again. I pictured the amount of times we played outside in our home in Seattle and Boston. Having bets with Edward on who would win Emmett's and Jasper's play fights. I didn't say anything else, grabbed the control that Emmett threw and passed it to him.

As we played, I could tell Emmett was trying harder this time his face was wrinkled up in concentration. He didn't flinch at the sound of the doorbell. We both didn't move and say a word when the other's in the room greeted the guests. I didn't look up and was probably perceived as rude but there was no way I was losing eighty dollars, by people's bad timing.

"Where's Emmett?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"In the living room, but I wouldn't disturb him if you value your life, him and Bella are in a marathon computer game and well you know how he gets about winning," Alice answered. The other female laughed. I heard the door opening.

"Edward, darling, it's been way to long," a high pitch voice squeal that made Alice's voice sound deep and manly in comparison. I looked up quickly to see a beautiful blonde girl jump on to Edward and fling her arms around him. I was so stunned that I stared open mouthed at them and only looked at the game when I heard Emmett shout in triumph. I turned towards the TV and saw my characters head chopped off before the screen faded to nothing.

"Damn it," I muttered, I really could have done with that money. To keep my mind of the hussy snuggling up to Edward I paid my attention to the other pale blonde woman who arrived. Both of them were inhumanly beautiful like the Cullen's which shouldn't surprise me.

"So this must be the infamous Bella that the Cullen's can't stop talking about," the woman said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"I'm Kate," Kate said putting her hand out to me and I shook it, it was as hard and cold as the Cullen's hands. "And that's Tanya snuggling up to Edward there." Kate said pointing to the bimbo saddling Edward like a horse.

"Hi," Tanya said briefly looking at me before turning back to Edward. I looked at her, hoping the hatred that I was feeling for her at that moment wasn't registering in my eyes, didn't want to seem rude.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I said turning back to Kate. Willing myself not to throw that bitch of Edward, he looked so uncomfortable that girl needs to take a hint. Kate went to sit next to Emmett on the couch.

"Come on Emmett let's have a game," Kate said picking up the controller and Emmett happily agreed. I sat next to Kate pretending to be engrossed by the game but never keeping my eyes of Edward. Trying to put a word to what I was feeling, I couldn't be jealous because that was impossible, because it was Edward of all people.

Finally I had enough of the private porn session that was going on in the living room, I decided to go and see what the hold was up in the kitchen. Maybe I should pop into the bathroom and vomit a bit, some people need to know how to behave in the public eye, and seriously animals have more private mating rituals. I stormed in to the kitchen where Rosalie, Esme and Alice were talking.

"Someone needs to throw that slag a pole," I shouted angrily.

"Bella," Esme scolded me. Shit I honestly forgot she was there.

"Sorry Mom," I apologized not meeting Esme's eyes. "But have you seen how she is acting in there, bloody hell Paris Hilton would be embarrassed at how she's behaving." Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter.

"One guess, who Bella's talking about," Rosalie said. Esme shot a disapproving look at Rosalie who just scoffed. "Sorry but you have to admit subtlety isn't Tanya's strong point."

"Still it's very rude to say that about our guest, especially one who could be listening," Esme pointed out.

"I don't think she could hear with her head so far up Edward's arse," I said bitterly. Alice laughed loudly and I could tell that Esme wanted to laugh but knew it would be inappropriate if she did.

"Is someone jealous?" Alice's question threw me of guard and I had no way to answer her because I wasn't sure if I knew the answer or not. Was I jealous, I was acting like a jealous person? But could you be jealous about someone who you didn't feel anything more but sibling love for them? I decided to shirk the question all together.

"Don't be stupid, I just think it's disgusting," I said making choking sound to clarify my feelings. Alice was looking at me strangely and was smiling weirdly. I was going to ask but realized Alice was always a bit weird and I'm sure Alice would just say that I was jealous.

"Whatever you say Bella," Alice said winking. I ignored it and made my back to the living room. Where Tanya had found her own seat which was pulled up as close as she could get to Edward. She would be less obvious if she stood in the middle of the room butt naked shouting 'take me now Edward'.

"Why don't we go hunting Edward?" Tanya said putting her hand on Edward knee, Edward batted it off. He needed someone to get him of this horrible situation. I hurried over to them. I ignored Tanya as effectively she did me. I smiled sweetly at Edward.

"Do you know what I miss Edward, were the times that we would play the piano for hours together, can I have a lesson please," I said just as sweet but not as slutty as Tanya. Edward smiled brightly at me.

"Of course Bella, but I've heard how you play I don't think I could teach you anything, you play beautifully," Edward replied and I blushed at his complement.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you, it's like comparing three blind mice to Mozart," I said knowing that it was true. Edward went to set up the piano. I turned to Tanya who was practically burning holes in the side of my head; the look of hatred on her face reflected mine. I merely shrugged and smiled brightly, I said nothing.

_In your face bitch, _I thought walking over to Edward. I sat next to him on the piano. I thought about rubbing Tanya's face in more by putting my arm around his waist but I thought it may seem a bit over the top and make Edward even more uncomfortable. No the look on Tanya's face right now would do.

"What do you want to hear?" Edward asked as I got comfy.

"How about the song you made me for my birthday? I haven't heard it in ages." Minus when I use it to put me to sleep. The sweet melody quickly followed and I felt myself relax next to Edward and all thoughts about the other people in the room and a certain whore, who will remain nameless, flew away. As the song grew I noticed that it changed and was longer I felt tears tickle my eyes. When the song stopped I realized that I had my head on Edward's shoulder, embarrassed I sat up straight.

"You've changed it," I noted when I could finally speak.

"Yeah, it never seemed right to me, so I tweaked it a bit, what do you think," Edward asked. What did I think? It was beautiful of course, I never thought he could improve on that melody but he had.

"It's so beautiful," I said and I felt the trickle of a tear falling. I quickly wiped the tear away before Edward could see it.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked humour evident in his voice.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous," I said. But I could tell that Edward didn't believe me. The smug bastard. "Just play another song." I huffed, Edward chuckled but complied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We stayed like that for ages, he played the songs he made and I played some of the train wrecks that I created, Edward said they were amazing but I didn't believe him. The best part was the sings we played together; it was just like old days. Minus Tanya getting in the way, if she wasn't a super strong Vampire who could snap me like a twig I would have pushed her away. She looked at Edward with lust filled eyes that made me want to vomit. Edward didn't seem to like her attention very much and tried to ignore her, but what if he was just doing that in front of me, what if he was flattered by her advances.

It was late when Edward drove me home. We talked mostly in general, about School and what Colleges I decided on. Before we reached the house I saw Edward tense suddenly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Edward muttered mostly to himself. Edward's face seemed to turn to stone and his eyes were hard.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked but Edward didn't answer his hand tensed on the steering wheel. I looked at the road hoping to see something but my human eyes couldn't decipher anything but the road lit up by the head lights of the car. The moment we pulled up to the Webber's drive I understood what Edward was looking at. Edward was growling lightly which scared me slightly. I couldn't understand why Edward was acting so violently by my visitor though.

There sitting on the porch to my house was Jacob Black, who was staring at Edward with fierce unmasked hatred in his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 31**

**Bella's POV**

The intensity coming of Edward was to say the least terrifying but I couldn't understand how Jacob of all people could cause this reaction in Edward. I knew that Jacob didn't like the Cullen's even though he has never met them but the look on his face would turn someone to stone. I looked at Edward expecting him to explain but his eyes never left Jacob. Edward stopped the car a few feet from Jacob.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, at the way he was looking at Edward it wasn't a social visit.

"He wants to speak to me and warn you," Edward said. Why would Jacob want to warn me?

"Warn me about what?" I asked but the killer stares it was pretty obvious.

"Bella, could you do me a favour and stay in the car," Edward asked politely, but there was no chance in hell I was staying in the car, I wanted to know what was going on.

"No bloody chance," I muttered and went to unfasten my belt before Edward stopped me. The shock that went through my hand at his touch shocked me; it wasn't because his hand was so cold it's kind of felt like electricity, not a horrible feeling at all, just strange.

"Bella, he is very angry at the moment. He is very unstable, you could get hurt."

"From Jacob, don't be absurd," I said still trying to get at my seat belt. "Jacob wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not me." Edward signed and let my hand go.

"At the first sign of trouble you get out of here," Edward warned me, I rolled my eyes at the thought of having any trouble of Jacob. "Promise me."

"Fine," I murmured half-heartedly. I quickly got out of the truck and walked over to Jacob, I smiled brightly but the smile wasn't returned, Jacob never took his eyes of Edward.

"Hey Jake, long time no see, did you miss my messages," I said as my sad attempt of keeping the conversation light. At the look of both Edward and Jacob, there was no chance this was going to be nice light conversation. They both looked ready to kill each other, something I wasn't going to allow to happen.

"I got them, I just had nothing to say," Jacob's voice had returned to that cold distant tone that I hated. It didn't take a genius to realize who the cause of Jacob's frosty attitude was. Maybe I will finally find out why Jacob hated the Cullen's so much, it wasn't just about how they treated me in the past that was all cleared up now. No this deep hatred he seemed to have for the Cullen's ran much deeper. The look on Edward's face said that the feeling was mutual as well.

"Bella, get behind me," Edward said coming up behind me. I didn't comply; I stood exactly in the same position. If this came to a fight, I was going to stop it. Edward came to stand in front of me like a body guard, was he really protecting me from Jacob.

"You're crossing a line here Black," Edward said menacingly, but Jacob didn't seem to care, he just shrugged.

"Last time I checked this was mutual territory," Jacob practically growled at Edward. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, very important, I don't make it a habit to fraternize with leeches."

I gasped at the name Jacob called Edward, how Jacob could know about Edward. I didn't think that the Cullen's would confide in Jacob of all people, for one thing they didn't know each other, but it would explain why Jacob hated them. I know why people would hate vampires if they knew that they existed, but the Cullen's were different. The question still was how Jacob knew what the Cullen's were, I have heard many derogatory words in my time, but leech was never one that was used and it was also a very personal one when the Cullen's are concerned.

"Oh sorry, have I let your little secret out," Jacob mocked Edward, finally turning his attention to me. "Oh well she needs to know exactly what she is dealing with, not fair to keep her in the dark."

"She knows everything," Edward said. I'm sure Jacob's eyes flashed with panic, when he spoke, but I couldn't imagine why. "Well everything to do with my family." Jacob seemed to relax at this. My curiosity heightened there must be more to the story, something that Jacob wasn't telling me.

"Yes, I know everything and I don't care, I love them all the same," I said. The moment I admitted it, I knew it was true, I had been battling with my new found knowledge for a while and I knew it didn't make a difference, what they were, they still are my family.

"You… love them," Jacob said and I could tell that he struggled to get the words out. "Even though they... they are… monsters." Edward looked warily at me; I know he must have been thinking the same thing. It was easy to love the Cullen's because they weren't monsters in fact minus the whole animal blood sucking thing, and they were the furthest things from monsters I have ever seen.

"Yes I love them and trust me on one thing, they are not monsters," I said. Jacob scoffed at my sentence and Edward still looked sceptical.

"Don't be stupid Bella of course their monsters, what else do you call blood sucking soulless creatures," Jacob shouted at me. His hand was shaking slightly like it did before; when we had a conversation we were having about the Cullen's. I had no idea what the shaking meant but Edward apparently did as he tried to pull me further away from Jacob. I was too upset about the way he was speaking about my family to care that he had just called me stupid; usually I would have torn his head off for saying that about me.

"They're not monsters," I said simply, I really wasn't in the mood to argue about this. Something told me that is exactly what Jacob wanted.

"Bella, let's talk about this in private, without unwanted attention," Jacob said nodding his head towards Edward who scoffed.

"The only unwanted person here is you, now say what you want and get lost," I said. Edward chuckled quietly before he changed back to his cold hard demeanour.

"I knew you were spending time with them," Jacob said his voice laced with venom and hatred evident in his eyes. "I was coming here to warn you and keep you away from them."

"Well consider me warned, you don't have to worry anymore," I said, trying to dismiss him.

"Like hell I don't, you think I'm going to stand here and let you put your life in the hands of these blood suckers," Jacob said grabbing hold of my hand. I tried to twist my hand away from his grasp, but his grasp was too strong. Edward immediately stepped in and released Jacob's hands off me. The moment he let go, I saw that Jacob was now very angry. Jacob's whole body was shaking, I tried to step towards Jacob to try and calm him down, even though I had no idea what was happening. Before I could get to Jacob Edward grabbed me and forced me behind him again, his body angled to protect me, keeping hold of my heart. I was so worried that I didn't really register the strange shock of electricity that went through my hand.

"Trust me Bella, this is for your own good stay behind me and when I say run you leg it," Edward whispered never taking his eyes of Jacob, he was wary, what the hell was going on.

"Don't listen to him Bella, you know me better than anyone, you know I would never hurt you," Jacob said. That moment my friend came back, Jacob was hurt that I was staying away from him; I yearned to go and comfort him. But Edward's grasp kept me still.

"Stay, where you are, he's not stable," Edward whispered to me. I was caught between two decisions, listen to Edward and stay put or go and comfort my friend. The fiery plea in Edward's eyes kept me still. "Jacob, you need to calm down, you may hurt Bella." Jacob seemed to calm down but only slightly. "Now get to your point and leave."

"As my last visit seemed to fall on deaf ear, I am here to warn you to stay away from Bella," Jacob said sharply. The bloody cheek of it, warning the Cullen's to stay away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"As you don't seem to care much about your own wellbeing I decided to take your safety into my own hands. I warned your 'friends' here to stay away from you."

"What gives you the right to dictate how I live my life and who I choose to be in my life," I demanded Jacob who was stunned by my outburst.

"Sorry Bella, but this really is for your own good."

"And who decides what's best for me, you?" I scoffed. "I believe that's my choice and I've being doing a pretty good job of it for eighteen years."

"Obviously not, if you decide to surround yourself with things like that," Jacob spat.

"That's a bit judgemental coming from you isn't it Black," Edward replied at his derogatory words. I turned to look at Edward, I couldn't begin to imagine what Edward meant by that.

"I'm not the cold blooded killer here," Jacob said almost shouting now, "and I'm not telling you again stay away from Bella." What was I a puppy I owned, did he expect me to fall on my knees and say, 'yes master, no master, whatever you say master.' Please, like that was going to happen. "Bella, come with me, you'll be safe."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Edward answered menacingly.

"What am I some kind of toy?" I asked both of them looked shocked when I spoke. "News flash this is my life and I spend how I want to, now if you boys would stop marking your territory, let me tell you, none of you own me."

But neither of them seemed to have heard me. This time Jacob didn't ask me to leave with me, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me, and Edward got to me in a flash and pushed him of me. Jacob recovered quickly but was violently shaking and twitching and was growling ferociously and then Jacob fell forward vibrating.

"Bella run," Edward screamed at me. Was he kidding wasn't it obvious that something was wrong with Jacob, I wasn't leaving him.

"No, look at him, he's ill, he needs my help," I said tentatively making my way towards Jake, who was on all fours shaking. Edward stepped forward to get me out the way, but Jacob was too far gone brown fur seemed to explode from his skin.

It was no longer Jacob Black that stood in front of me, it was a giant wolf almost three times my size. My mind wasn't functioning; I just couldn't believe what had happened to my friend. Next minute Edward grabbed me around my waste and threw me behind him.

"Run," Edward told me and then I listened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After I saw what happened to Jacob I ran into the woods and Edward quickly followed. I didn't say a word for five minutes I just sat there looking stunned at Edward. Trying to make sense of what had happened in front of my very eyes; I just couldn't believe it was real. Vampires were I knew that and was a rather large leap for me to take, but I knew there was something not right about the Cullen's, so I understood. Jacob on the other hand, was different; he was one of my best friends and seemed to be one of the most normal people I know. If Jacob was a wolf, what else existed out there, were more of my friends hiding deep secrets like Jake and the Cullen's?

"What the hell was that?" I asked Edward when I found my voice.

"That was what Jacob has been hiding from you," Edward explained.

"What is he?" I asked my mind was so confused I just couldn't put it together, even though to other people it might seem obvious.

"I believe, humans call him a werewolf," Edward answered. I was stunned to say the least.

"That's not possible, werewolves don't exist," I said refusing to admit that it was true.

"Just like Vampires don't exist, sorry Bella but it's true." Of course it was true, I knew that I just had physical proof but my naïve mind kept on telling me that it was impossible, but I know that everything was possible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, what happened to nothing but the truth, I thought the Cullen's had decided to tell me everything.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, I know we promised that we would be honest with you, but this was Jacob's story to tell not mine." I nodded. "Are you Ok?"

"I don't know is there anything else I should know. Like is Angela going to turn around and admit that she's a witch, or that Jessica is actually a succubus, actually I wouldn't be surprised if that was actually true." Edward laughed.

"Somehow I don't think so. There aren't any proof that witches actually exist, but you never know. A succubus on the other hand, is actually a portrayal of Tanya and her sisters." Now that I definitely could believe.

"Why aren't I surprised?" I quipped and Edward smiled.

"I have to admit, that Tanya can sometimes be a bit overbearing."

"A bit for overbearing, that's the understatement of the century." I couldn't believe that I was going to ask this but for some reason I had to know. "Is Tanya your girlfriend?" Edward seemed to choke on nothing.

"God no, I shouldn't really be saying this to someone who seen as part of the family but I can't stand her." I was relieved as Edward's statement. We stood like that for a while both not knowing what to say.

"I think I better get home, it's getting late," I said and started to walk away.

"Bella are you Ok with everything?" Edward asked.

"I honestly don't know, it's a lot to take in, it's not every day that you find out your friend is a werewolf." But it seemed like it was happening a lot to me lately. "I just need time to think and process it all."

"Of course I will talk to you soon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I entered the house I went straight up to Angela's room, I needed some girl time, to keep my mind away from anything supernatural. I knocked the door and Angela was relaxing on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Ang, you alright," I asked and went over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, just watching some trashy TV," Angela replied and scooted over so I could sit next to her. She was watching America's next top model, perfect nothing supernatural on this show, just some bitchy girls. I sat next to her and leaned against the head rest. "God could these girls be any more fake," Angela said turning the TV off.

"How was your day with the Cullen's?" Angela asked. Lately Angela had been really supportive with my decision to pursue a relationship with the Cullen's again.

"It was great, I just played video games with Emmett and played the piano with Edward," I answered.

"Sounds nice, so things are going well between you all," Angela said.

"Things are great, better than I expected, like the old days. Well except for one small thing."

"Oh what's that then?"

"Apparently they have extended family and they came for a visit this weekend. Well one of them was really nice but the other one was well mind my language but quite frankly was a slut." Angela laughed.

"What did she do?" Angela asked, seeming a lot more interested now.

"She was all over Edward, I mean it was practically fondling him in public, it was like a private porn session, disgusting," I said in disgust shuddering at the image. "I felt so sorry for Edward; he was so uncomfortable, that girl needed to get a clue." Angela stared at me open mouthed.

"Oh my god you're jealous," Angela said. It was my turn to stare open mouthed at her.

"Ugh no, I just felt sorry for the people who had to watch, it was like an animal mating ritual, except not as reserved."

"You are so jealous," Angela said again.

"Please Angela, he's my brother," I said disgusted at the idea.

"Well technically…"

"Well maybe not biologically, but he's as close as one can be," I tried to explain myself.

"I'm just saying Bella, I have never seen you react like this to some harmless flirting," Angela said. I scoffed at the word harmless not my first word when thinking of Tanya. "Bella think about it, when Jessica flirts with Mike right in front of you, you never say a thing, you act like it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't."

"So why does some random girl flirting with Edward, bother you so much." I stopped short at what Angela said why did it bother me so much, I didn't like Edward like that.

Or did I?


	32. Chapter 32

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's POV**

I was so comfortable in my small bed, taking the fact that it was Sunday and there was no reason for me to get up anytime soon to full advantage. I flipped over to try and sink into sleep again, I wasn't ready to join the outside world yet, and everything was so much easier in sleep.

The buzz of my ringtone on my phone startled me awake, I groaned and reached for the reject button until I saw Daisy's name flash on. I had been trying to ring her for weeks to no avail. I reluctantly pressed accept.

"Weeks of avoiding my phone calls and not answering my texts and you choose now to call me," I answered bitterly.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Daisy said her usual chipper self.

"No, I just sound like this when I get woken up really early on a Sunday."

"Uh Bella, its ten O'clock it's not really early. But that's beside the point, I have some awesome news," Daisy said almost squealing down the phone it wasn't as high as Alice but it still hurt my ears. It's a shame that Alice and Daisy never met, if I didn't know any better I would have thought they were separated at birth.

"Ok, what's your awesome news?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound half-hearted but I wasn't completely awake yet. Not that Daisy would need any encouragement from me to talk.

"I'm in love," Daisy sang. I resisted the urge to groan; at least Daisy couldn't see the eye roll though. Not that I'm insensitive or anything but over the last two years Daisy rang me nearly every week saying she was in love.

"And I'm happy for you. Who's the prince charming this week?" Ok now I sounded insensitive, I was moody when I was tired.

"His name is Alex and he is probably the sexiest man alive, I swear to god he makes Brad Pitt look like the elephant man." Ever since watching Legends of the Fall Daisy has had an obsession with Brad Pitt so this statement was very high praise and Daisy didn't say this kind of thing lightly. "And Bella his accent is gorgeous; I never realized how sexy the Italian accent is. I mean I always thought that French was the language of love, but it's nothing compared to Italian."

"He's Italian," I said, another thing about Daisy she was a sucker for accents. Two months ago she was saying that Welsh was the language of Love, thanks to her brief affair with Dafydd Griffiths. "Am I going to meet this knight in shining armour soon?" I doubted it he'd be gone before I had the chance.

"You would except we're leaving today for Italy." Now that got my attention.

"What and you're telling me now?" Ok maybe this was serious, Daisy may fall in love quickly but she would never leave the country with one of them.

"I know, but it was so last minute Alex asked me two days ago if I wanted to meet his family and now I'm on my way to Italy can you believe it."

"No, will you be coming back?"

"I don't think so honey, I think that Alex wants to live in Italy with his family. Can I tell you something girl to girl, I think he's going to propose?" I nearly dropped the phone with shock.

"But you hardly know him, what has it been two weeks," I asked. I didn't think that Daisy would be so reckless.

"Three weeks, but it doesn't matter how long it's been, it feels right. Bella when you find love, it doesn't matter how long it's been you'll know that you want to spend your life with him. Bella please be happy for me," Daisy pleaded.

"Ok then, I'm happy for you but please be careful, because this kind of thing is how women fall in love with serial killers." Daisy laughed.

"Ok Mum, but I know that Alex couldn't be a serial killer he's too sweet."

"I don't know, I'm guessing the devil himself can be very sweet when he wants too." I learnt quickly that the nicest people in world could be hiding the darkest of secrets. I doubted that Alex was actually a Vampire or a Werewolf but you couldn't be too sure. I couldn't exactly ask if she had seen Alex drink blood or transform in to a Werewolf. Something told me that something wasn't right, probably me being paranoid again.

"Wow morbid much Bella, I will check if he is sacrificing virgin girls for you, how's that," Daisy said.

"Well at least I know he won't be sacrificing you if he's only after virgins."

"Wow you're so sweet Bella, it's really touching, well minus the fact that you called me a slut."

"You know me Daisy I speak as I find."

"Ouch Bella, a bit harsh, remind me never to wake you again, look I better go, I promise I will call you the moment I arrive in Italy to show that Alex hasn't killed me yet. Love you Bells."

"Love you to Daisy," I said before hanging up. What the hell has Daisy got herself into this time? Something about this just wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. Angela walked in.

"Oh good Bella your awake, lover boy's here, he wants to see you," Angela said with a smirk.

"He's not my lover boy," I replied, annoyed by her accusation.

"Not how did you know I was talking about Edward and not Mike," Angela said with a knowing smile. "I'll tell him you're getting changed, I'm sure you'll want to wear something nicer than your pyjama's."

I decided to go and see what he wanted, before changing, I threw on a dressing gown and went to meet him in the living room. Edward was sitting on couch seeming to have a very uncomfortable silence with Angela.

"Hey Edward everything Ok?" I asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Angela said getting up wriggling her eye brows at me while leaving.

"Everything's fine, I thought you might want to spend the day with me," Edward asked.

"Alone?" I asked, the whole day with just me and Edward, it sounded like heaven.

"If you want to that is?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just give me time to get changed." I shot upstairs to think about what the hell I wear to spend the day with someone like Edward. He looked perfect in everything and I was obviously not perfect, well I was just me. I grabbed almost everything in my wardrobe and threw out everything that I wore for just laying around the house, which were half my clothes. Maybe Alice was right maybe I needed to update my wardrobe, oh my god when did I care about what I wore it wasn't a date. I skimmed through my clothes half of them brought by Alice, who when take away all the outrageous outfits did actually have taste, when she toned it down a bit. I ended up with my favourite blue top and a pair of Jeans nice but casual at the same time.

**Edward's POV**

I knew Bella must have been reeling after Jacob's revelation I knew she probably wanted some time but honestly I wanted to see her again. Also Tanya was still at the house and it was becoming very crowded very quickly and I needed to escape.

As I sat in the living room waiting for Bella to come back down, I heard Angela wrestling with the decision to come and talk to me.

_Oh my god he's gorgeous and Bella gets to spend the whole day with him alone, she says nothing is going on but the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him, says differently. _Angela's thoughts confused me how did I look at her, I thought I looked at her the same way I looked at all my sisters, apparently not and I'm sure she didn't look at me any differently than Emmett and Jasper.

Bella came down after fifteen minutes dressed in a very flattering blue shirt and jeans, the blue looked amazing on her and she looked beautiful. She mesmerized me I stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at her. I didn't know how long we looked at each other until Angela interrupted me with her thoughts.

_Oh yes, definitely something more that brother-sister relationship here. Ben never looks at me like Edward looks at Bella, she is so lucky. _Angela thought and coughed to get us out of our daze.

"Well you two have a great time," Angela said. I walked out towards the car when I heard Angela whisper to Bella, "I want details later."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I decided to take Bella to the most beautiful place I found in forks it was a meadow in the middle of woods, which I found while hunting. I thought Bella would love this place.

Bella gasped when she saw the meadow. "You were right; this was worth the hike up here." Bella happily walked into the sun filled meadow. I hesitated at the edges of shadow; I had never shown a human what I looked like in the sun light. I had no idea how Bella would react would she be sickened, no she'd be horrified, why wouldn't she.

"What's a matter Edward? I don't bite," Bella said but instantly noticed her slip and bit her bottom lip. I chuckled lightly.

"No that would be my job," I said seeing the humour in it. Bella noticed how I stayed in the shadows.

"Oh right the sun, so are you going to prove all legends are wrong and show me what a Vampire really looks like in the sun. I still can't get my head around a sparkly Vampire, it sounds slightly ridiculous." I guess from the human it would look stupid. I took a deep breath and joined Bella in the sun. Bella gasped at the sight, I kept my eyes on her to work out what she thought of the sight, and also I didn't want to see my skin sparkle in the sun.

"Wow you really do sparkle," Bella muttered, almost to herself. Bella slowly made her way towards me, she looked afraid; I didn't think that Bella would be afraid of me. She stopped right in front of me and raised her hand to my arm but stopped herself. She considered her next move and then soft like a butterfly's wings she put her hand on my arm tracing the pattern the sun made.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. I laughed at the irony of the statement; a monster like me was beautiful. We settled on the grass never taking our eyes of each other, it surprised me how comfortable I was with Bella this close to me. It didn't make much sense it wasn't the fact that her scent was no longer delicious because if anything it was even nicer now she was older. It seemed like my mind was winning over my natural instincts, kind of like Carlisle, well not as controlled as him, no way near.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella asked timidly and I nodded. "I know all about Vampires now, but I realize I don't know your history. How did you become a Vampire?" I deliberated for a second but decided that it was time Bella knew about me.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago; my human name was Edward Anthony Mason, the only son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason. My father was a much respected lawyer in Chicago and it was his dream that I would follow in his footsteps. I didn't want to be a lawyer I wanted to be a soldier I wanted to fight for my country." I paused for a second, trying to remember about my human life, but it was hazy and unclear.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died from the Spanish influenza. That was how Carlisle found me dying from the disease my parents had already died and I was all alone, so he decided to change me." We were both quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry," Bella said in barely a whisper.

"It was a long time ago; I don't really remember them, as a Vampire, human memories fade." We faded into another silence and I could tell that Bella wanted to ask me something else but was too nervous to say it.

"I get that you and your family sustain away from human blood," Bella started but stopped. It wounded me that she still didn't that she was part of our family, she thought herself as an outsider still. "But why do you resist your very nature?"

"I thought that would have been obvious," I remarked but contemplated how to answer her. "Carlisle is a large reason why, he is so against taking human lives it really is remarkable. Carlisle has dedicated his life to saving lives; I guess we all want to be as good as him."

"Is he the only reason why you don't kill humans?" Bella seemed comfortable asking me that, which was odd. Most people would be repulsed by the idea.

"No he isn't, I don't want to be a monster. I have spent eighty years trying to prove to myself that I'm not a monster, that our past mistakes don't define our future."

"You're not a monster Edward." I really wished that I could believe Bella, but she had no idea what I had done in my past, even if she could believe it after what I did to her, I couldn't believe it myself.

"Bella you don't know what I've done," I said.

"Then tell me." Tell Bella my horrid past that made most horror movies look like a children's film. She had seen the worse of me and yet she was still here, could she know the rest without screaming.

"After Carlisle had changed me, I didn't exactly agree with his lifestyle, it felt like he was trying to suppress what I was. I stayed because I was scared to be on my own. I knew Carlisle really believed in his lifestyle and I didn't want to disappoint him. About ten years after my creation I finally rebelled, we had one of our biggest fights ever and I left. I wanted to hunt how every other Vampire did, what my body craved for me to do. Like Carlisle I guess I couldn't condone the taking of any innocent lives. With that in my head I set a new destiny for me, I only hunted killers, with knowing what was inside their head; I could attack the evil ones and save the innocent ones. I had it in my head that they were barely more human than I was and that the law would get them soon enough and why not cut out the middle man. After a while I noticed the monster inside of me and I hated what I had become. If I wasn't so proud I think that I would have found my way back to Carlisle and Esme earlier but I hated the thought of them seeing me as a monster. Eventually I couldn't take any more human lives and I went back to them and they welcomed me back with open arms like nothing ever happened. After that I committed myself fully to the lifestyle and never looked back."

I chanced a look at Bella, I hated the thought that she would look at me with revulsion. I caught her eye, I saw no revulsion I saw only understanding and kindness.

"Don't you see Edward, that doesn't make you a monster? The fact that you were able to stop what your body craved so much. That even when you decided to give in that you never attacked innocents. You still tried to do the right thing. Edward this proves that you're not a monster. You do what you can with what life gave you," Bella said. She honestly believed that about me actually gave me a fraction of hope.

"You really believe that after what I did to you as a child," I said. I didn't want to bring that up but I couldn't ignore the large elephant between us, I wanted to sort this out as soon as possible.

"Edward, I forgave you about that years ago. Well mostly when I was younger I thought it was something that I did but now I think about it, it was something I did, if I had been more careful that day it would never have happened."

"Bella this is far from being your fault, it was my weakness. You should know that I have never forgiven myself for that day and I never will and I will spend the rest of your life making it up to you." I meant it as well; I knew that part of her must hate me for taking her away from her family.

"Edward you couldn't help yourself and I don't care. It happened and I won't spend the rest of my life contemplating what could have been. Your back now and that's all that matters."

"I wish it was that simple, it did happen and I have to live with it. I spent ten years living with my guilt and knowing that the whole family hated me. Rosalie and Emmett never came home because Rosalie didn't want to be around me. You were her second chance of having a child and she never forgave me for taking that away from her. She hated the idea of someone taking care of you instead of her." Bella was quiet for a moment.

"Why didn't she come back for me?"

"She wanted to, she thought about it every day. One night she came so close she drove all the way to Boston to kidnap you and bring you home. She knew no one would stop her. Alice saw what she was planning but didn't say anything because she wanted her to succeed."

"Why didn't she then?"

"Because she knew that it was best for you. We were dragging you into danger; if it wasn't me then it would have been something else. Your safety was priority to us, so we left you alone, we didn't want to do that to you." It wasn't much of an apology or an explanation but it was the best I could do.

"Back then I didn't understand and never thought that I'd forgive you. But now I have the whole story I understand, it's over and lets leave all bad memories behind us," Bella said. I nodded but before I could leave it in the past I wanted to ask one more thing.

"Can I ask one thing, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but what was it like after we left?" I asked Bella signed and looked at the ground.

"For a while I was just angry and upset, it felt like when you left me like you had taken a part of me with you. I walked around in my own little world, I didn't talk to anyone. But Daisy, my roommate in the h-home, wouldn't let me be miserable, she spoke to the head of the home and they sent me to see the school counsellor. Even though it was weird talking to a stranger it made me feel better. I was never able to tell anyone what had happened, not Angela or Daisy, I think I was ashamed."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of them thinking that I was such a horrible child that my family didn't even want me," Bella said and suddenly burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer to me; it was my way of trying to give comfort to her. "Sorry Edward, I am over it but it's hard to talk about." Bella sobbed in my arms for a while as I rubbed her back. I was struck with De- Ja-Vu of when I held Bella as a child when she was saying goodbye to her parents when we were leaving Seattle.

"It was the piano that saved me in many ways. The day that I met Angela and her father, it was the school show and I was playing the piano and singing. Before that day piano was a release for me, when I was really upset it helped me. But that day Angela's father John heard I playing and he talked to Mrs Kale about me, he talked to his wife and they decided to adopt me that was when my life changed for the better."

"I wish I could have been there for you. I would also like to hear you sing, I bet it's as magical as you're playing," I said seriously but Bella pushed me lightly and laughed. When she stopped I grabbed her by the face and made her look into my eyes. "Bella you must know that you play beautifully much better than I do." We stared at each other for a while and I had this strange sensation go through me and I wanted to lean closer to her, without even realizing what I was doing I leaned closer. I wanted to kiss her so much just to feel her soft warm lips beneath mine, I just wanted to know how it would feel. I think Bella wanted the same because she closed her eyes as well.

What the hell was I doing? Oh my god I nearly kissed my sister. I leaned back and let go of Bella and shuffled back, I shouldn't be that close to her.

"Maybe I should take you home," I said. I needed to get away from her and the feeling of disappointment in me. Bella seemed flustered when I talked and she was blushing, did she feel it to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back at home I was battling with the desire to go back to Bella's house and check up on her. I knew my feelings for Bella had changed since we met up again, but I could never figure out what it was. I felt a connection to her stronger and different to my other siblings I never felt it before.

There was a knock at my door and Alice walked in smiling at me. "How was your day with Bella?" she asked.

"It was great; we spoke for a while and cleared all bad memories between us. I think we're back to the way we were before we left." Alice seemed disappointed by this.

"You talked that's all you did?" Alice said like she didn't believe me.

"What else do you want from me Alice?" I asked.

"The truth," Alice said simply.

"If you want to know the truth, since we came back I've been feeling something more for Bella than just a sister. That's why I asked her out to explore these feelings and it was there again but stronger and we almost kissed." Alice squealed loudly.

"I knew it," she declared.

"It doesn't matter anyway Bella would never look at me like that," I said dismissing the idea completely.

_Men can be such idiots, _Alice thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Bella's feelings. Did you see how she acted when Tanya was here? She was jealous; Bella was ready to shred Tanya to pieces for touching you, it was so sweet."

"She has a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"Oh come on you've met that idiot, Bella doesn't love him."

"I don't know what I'm feeling though Alice, but I can't stop thinking about her, I just want to see her again." Oh my god why was I admitting this to Alice.

"Edward, I think you might be in love with Bella."

**Author notes: Wow what a long chapter that was. This is it people, the next Chapters are going to concentrate on Edward and Bella's relationship, I just can't drag it out any longer. I'm of University for a week now and hopefully I will have the next Chapter out in a few days, I have it all mapped out already. Until then hoped you liked this Chapter please leave me some love people.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 33**

**Edward's POV**

In love with Bella, it was official Alice had lost it. It wasn't even possible, she was my sister.

"You're insane," I said.

"Probably, but I'm not wrong and you know it," Alice replied.

"Yes I do love her as a sister, like I love you," I said but as I said it I heard the own false tone in my voice.

"Who do you think you're fooling Edward? It sure isn't me or even you." I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say. I knew there was something between us even if I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it wasn't love.

"Whatever is between us, it isn't love though," I said denying all accusations.

"Maybe not, but it's heading there, you can't deny it," Alice said. It was pointless denying her, I knew it wasn't going to happen, I would stop myself getting involved with her anymore. I was going to cut her out of my life, Bella deserved more than I could give her. We were right the first time, to leave, cut out everything supernatural in her life. I needed to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere," Alice stopped me before my plans could become more refined.

"I wasn't planning anything," I said even though I knew Alice saw everything. Stupid little psychic pixie, she took the fun out of everything.

"Yes you were and I can tell you now that it will destroy Bella, do you want to abandon Bella again." She had me there, but it didn't mean the whole family had to abandon her. "Face it Edward you're staying put, you need to face your problems head on and not run away from them."

"I wasn't running away. Besides Bella deserves a lot more than me," I said.

"Like who Mike? Please Edward, she doesn't belong with Mike, you and I know and so does Bella," Alice relentlessly carried on with her stupid theory.

"Well she doesn't belong with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she replied. Her thoughts turned jumbled and I could tell she was hiding something.

"What are you trying to hide?" I asked getting annoyed at Alice's cryptic words.

"Fine I'll show you, but you can't freak out, because this is a very good thing for all of us." I kept quiet as I watched the scenes in my mind unfold.

_It was me and Bella in the Meadow. She walked towards me and I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much," I murmured to her._

That couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. I know that Alice's visions are usually right but this one wasn't, maybe she was losing her touch. So why was a part of me rejoicing at the vision?

"When did you see this?" I asked.

"When Bella was six," Alice replied. I stared at her in shock; Alice has kept this to herself for twelve years. "I nearly gave up hope after the incident." Incident that's what we were going to call it now. "But after we left her, I still kept on seeing the same vision; it's just gotten clearer as times gone on."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know much about destiny, but I think this is rather obvious, that you and Bella belong together. Maybe that's why we found her after her parent's death, even after everything that's happened you two have such a strong bond."

"I don't believe in destiny," I said simply, just as much as I didn't believe in god. "If this was the work of destiny or god then Bella would have fallen in love with a worthy human."

"Why are you using past tense?" Alice asked. I hadn't even noticed what I said. "If your right then Bella could still walk into the sunset with a human, which I highly doubt it by the way. You said that would have, so you admit it, that Bella may be in love with you."

"You're grasping at straws here Alice."

"Maybe and maybe you're right and Bella will announce her engagement with Mike tomorrow or she'll realize she's in love with the mutt." The shot of pain that went through my heart at the visual of either of them with Bella, neither of them deserved Bella. "I knew it; you couldn't fake the look of pain on your face when I mentioned Bella with anyone but you."

"I'm done with this conversation," I said ready to leave the room and as far away from Alice as possible.

"Fine Edward leave. But tell me what are you thinking right now?" I didn't answer I just walked away not telling Alice that all I wanted to do since I dropped Bella at home was see her again. I also wasn't going to admit that I had no intention waiting for the morning.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Why was I doing this? I really have gone insane. I was standing outside the Webbers house, battling with the desire to see Bella. I kept telling myself that I could pop in and out without her seeing me but the gentleman inside of me was fighting with being a pervert. My selfish desire won out and I climbed the tree to get a better view of the bedrooms. I noticed Bella in the smaller room. What was going through my mind at that second I did not know but before I knew it I was climbing through Bella's window.

I promised myself that I'd only be here for a minute I just wanted to see if she was Ok. I looked over at Bella who was lying peacefully in the bed, she looked so beautiful and at peace. If only I could read her mind and I could see what she was dreaming about, but even in sleep her mind was closed off to me.

"Edward," Bella's small voice murmured. I stopped dead, crap she had seen me. How the hell was I supposed to explain my presence?

_Oh I was just watching you sleep Bella, hope you don't mind. _I don't think that would go down to well. She'd probably kick me out of her room before I could utter a word. But why wasn't there any screams or throwing objects at me. I looked at Bella and realized she was still sleeping. I smiled to myself; she talks in her sleep and about me as well.

"Don't leave me again Edward, I love you," Bella murmured. My heart swells at the three words that had stumbled out of Bella's mouth. She said she loved me, even though she was sleeping. Did it still count if she was sleep talking? Did she even mean it? I know that she has no control of what she says but maybe her self-conscience knew before she did. I hoped with all my heart that she meant it.

Alice was right I was in love with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

What happened yesterday? I kept on asking myself the moment I left Edward. I was sure that Edward was going to kiss me and even worse was that I wanted him to kiss me. More than I have ever wanted anyone, god I wanted him to kiss me.

In that brief moment Mike was far away from my mind but now I couldn't stop feeling guilty. I hadn't cheated on him in the traditional sense but I wanted to.

After long debates in my mind and my guilty conscience doing over time, I realized one thing. The reason why I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the thought of his cold lips against mine, his hands travelling over my body, the feel of his body wrapped around me. Was because I was falling in love with him.

It had happened so fast I didn't even notice, but it was so obvious now. But now I was left with the difficult job of telling Mike that it was over. I hadn't spoken to Mike since the incident at the party; I just needed space from him. The one thing I noticed from my space with Mike was that I hadn't missed him at all, I barely thought about him. I knew it was wrong that I was leading him on, when my heart wasn't in it anymore, I wasn't sure if my heart had ever been in it. It wasn't that Mike wasn't a nice guy and he treated me alright well minus some drunken mistakes and little arguments. It just never seemed right to me.

Well there was no turning back now, I had made my decision. Even though I hated the idea of breaking someone's heart, who had done nothing wrong, just had been the wrong person. But if I was going to pursue Edward I needed to be single.

What if he didn't want me? I knew there was a large chance that could be true. It wasn't going to stop me though, I had finally seen what I want and I wasn't going to back down from it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I rang Mike's doorbell an hour later. It was too late now to chicken out. I waited patiently for someone to answer the door. It was Mrs Newton who answered, I always liked Mrs Newton and I hated that I was doing this to her son.

"Bella, long time no see, I have missed you and I know Mike has as well," Mrs Newton said smiling kindly. "He's upstairs with Ben you can go straight up."

"Thanks Mrs Newton," I said and passed Mrs Newton and walked upstairs. Mike's bedroom was the second bedroom on the right with a Nirvana poster on the front. I knocked attentively on the door.

"Come in," Mike called. I walked in and Mike and Ben were on the X-box, both eyes glued on the screen. Mike looked up briefly and went straight back to the game. "Hey Bella, give me a second to kick Cheney's ass on this game and I'll give you a proper welcome."

"Like that's ever going to happen Newton," Ben replied. He looked up at me waved quickly, smiled and went back to the game. It wouldn't take long for Ben to beat Mike; I never had the heart to tell Mike that he was rubbish at computer games. I was now banned for playing with the boys on the X-box, since I kept on beating them. A few minutes later the game was over and Ben had won.

"Right well I better let you two be alone," Ben said getting up from his space on the couch. "I'll see you soon Bella. Is Angela home by the way, I might pop and see her."

"She's home," I said. Ben and Angela had been dating for a few months and the two of them were practically inseparable.

When Ben left Mike turned all his attention to me. He came over and hugged me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I went to sit next to him on the couch, thinking over how I was going to say this. Why did relationships have to be so complicated and why were break up's even worse?

"I haven't seen you in a while," Mike said awkwardly.

"I needed some space, I'm sorry," I replied.

"That's why I didn't call or pop over to see you, even though I wanted to. God Bella I'm really sorry Bella I can't apologize enough for the way I acted towards you. You know it was the drink right, I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do." Part of me wondered if Mike's attitudes at the party could be blamed completely on the alcohol, he still acted like a jack ass. "I also want to apologize to Jacob about the things I said, you were right it was out of line."

"Mike I've already forgiven you about that night," I said. It wasn't that it wasn't inexcusable because in a way it was. I just didn't care enough about Mike to be angry. "If you want to apologize to Jake do it to his face. I know he wasn't very happy."

"I will," Mike muttered and I knew that Mike wouldn't apologize to Jake. "Bella, who were those two men who stopped us in the alleyway?"

"You mean Edward and Carlisle, there just friends," I said hearing the lie come out of my mouth. I hated the thought of Edward just being a friend; I wanted him to be more.

"But one of them called you his daughter," Mike pointed out. "Were they your family?"

"They were." God how much I hated using the past tense. Never mind what the Cullen's say, I still didn't feel part of the family like I used to be. "They were the family that abandoned me at the home ten years ago." I'm sure a look of pain was on my face as Mike put his arm around me.

"I had no idea I'm sorry Bella, but why didn't you tell me they were back," Mike said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said not wanting to get into that conversation now, I have more important things to talk about.

"Meaning that you're not going to talk to me about it," Mike guessed and I nodded. Mike leaned back against the chair and signed. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this conversation."

"I'm sorry Mike, part of me really wishes that I didn't have to say this," I said, like that it made my dumping him any better.

"Then don't do it Bella, come on we were so good together." This was Mike's idea of being good together, never seeing each other.

"Mike, we weren't good together," I said. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but Mike still flinched at my words. "We never saw each other and when we did we always argued. A relationship shouldn't be like that. When we're apart we should miss each other like crazy but we never miss each other."

"I missed you," Mike whispered and I felt even more horrible than I already did. I don't think Mike missed me at all; he never acted like he did. Minus a sparse kiss during school and hanging around with friends, we were mostly apart and that was by choice. This relationship was one of convenience and it did its job, it got us ready when the real thing came along. Now the real thing had come along for me in the form of Edward Cullen and I was ready for it, well almost ready.

"No you didn't Mike, I know you didn't. This relationship wasn't right for either of us."

"So why don't we give it another shot, work harder at it this time, spend more time alone and less time with friends. Bella I am willing to work on this relationship, I still believe in us."

"But I'm not," I said and I swore I saw Mike wipe away a tear when I said this. Oh god I was such a bitch. I thought this is what Mike wanted.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind," Mike pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't I've made my mind up," I said hoping Mike would leave it at that. I should have known he wouldn't.

"Is this about Jacob?"

"No, Mike I was telling you the truth we are just friends, this has nothing to do with anyone else, I just want to be alone for a while." It was half true, this really wasn't about Jake. I just didn't mention the fact that I wanted to be alone to explore these growing feelings I was having for a man that I had called my brother for fifteen years. I don't think Mike would have liked that.

"Want to be left alone, yeah like I haven't heard that before," Mike grumbled.

"Mike I really hope you don't hate me because I really want us to be friends again. I don't think I could handle losing you completely," I said that to comfort Mike more than actually be truthful. I did mean it about the part of us just being friends, but I could handle it if he told me that he couldn't even be friends with me anymore.

"Bella I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever hate you but I don't know about being friends, I can try but it may take a while." I nodded and hugged Mike.

"I'm really sorry Mike, but you will see this is for the better," I said.

"I'm not about that, but I know why you're doing it," Mike said. I got up to leave and when I got to the door Mike called after me. "Don't be to hurt if I ignore you for a while, it will be my way to grieve." I nodded and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I got home I went straight into Angela's room. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted someone to talk to and convince me that I wasn't a complete cow for breaking up with Mike. I didn't tell Angela I was going to break us with Mike, but I think she already knew that we were heading to a break up; I just hoped she didn't know why.

When I entered her room I threw myself on the bed next to Angela, who was reading our English assignment.

"You alright Bella, had a bad day?" Angela asked putting her book on the desk.

"Very long and bad day," I mumbled barely coherent. "I broke up with Mike today, he looked so hurt."

"You finally did it," Angela said sounding shocked.

"Yeah and now I feel like a right bitch, I should have tried harder at the relationship. Wait a second you knew that I was breaking up with him."

"Bella it was obvious you never saw each other. I thought you would have broken up with him straight after the disastrous party. Honestly Bella it was a long time coming, every knew it wasn't right and that Mike was lucky to have you, people think your too good for him. People are saying that you'll break up with him for Jacob but I know better and that it's got nothing to do with Jake." I groaned that's all needed was for nasty backstabbers like Jessica and Lauren to spread that I dumped Mike for Jake. That would just add more salt to the wound.

"Are you going to tell him?" Angela surprised me by asking that but I knew who she was talking about but decided to play dumb anyway.

"Tell who?" I asked pretending I had no idea.

"Don't play dumb Bella; you know exactly who I'm talking about, Edward. You should just tell him that you have feelings for him, he won't turn you down. But tell me something Bella what are you feeling for Edward? It must be something stronger than sibling love because you wouldn't have dumped Mike if that was the case." I might as well tell Angela the truth, she'd support me whatever I chose to say or do.

"I love him," I said quietly, part of me hoping she didn't hear.

"Then you must tell him that," Angela replied.

**Author Notes: Well they've finally confessed that they love each other, just not to each other yet. Don't worry its coming soon. About time as well I guess you're thinking. The update wasn't exactly a few days and I'm sorry about that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to xffionx, who is new to fan fiction, just to read my story : ) hope you liked it.**

**On another note, if anyone hasn't seen Water for Elephants yet go and see it, it's brilliant, Robert Pattinson won't disappoint you. I saw it last night and I loved it.**

**Well my speech is over, thanks for reading and hope you liked it, see you next time, hopefully.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 34**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hey Bella, it's great to see you," I greeted Bella by the door. I was always happy to see Bella, but something was off about today for some reason. Firstly she was really dressed up, in a blue floral dress and white short sleeved jacket, it looked great on her, but it just wasn't like her to wear a dress, usually she'd have to be dragged into it kicking and screaming. "What's the occasion?"

Bella started to look uncomfortable twisting her foot and fidgeting, something was definitely something going on. Oh my god, my child was in love, that's it I wanted details.

"Is someone going on a date?" I pressed for details. I knew she was going out with some kid, couldn't remember his name, that's how memorable he was. Something told me this wasn't about the kid though.

"Don't be silly Rose, I just decided to wear something a bit different than my usual jeans and T-shirt," Bella defended, that made me even more suspicious. I don't think I have ever seen Bella in anything but jeans except for special occasions. Even then it took ages for Alice to get her into anything pretty.

"Whatever you say Bella, by the way how is your boyfriend," I asked. Bella probably could see straight through my charade, I never asked about her boyfriend, quite frankly because Bella never talked about him. If Bella was serious about him, she'd have brought him around to meet the entire family. I know Carlisle and Edward had met him briefly and apparently he didn't make the greatest first impression.

"Mike and I broke up yesterday," Bella answered.

"Oh I am sorry," I said trying to be sympathetic but from the sounds of Bella, she wasn't really upset by the break up, actually she didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"It was a long time coming, it was the best for both of us," she said and to me it sounded like a rehearsed answer, either from repeating it over and over again or because it really didn't affect her. "Is Edward in?" Bella asked and for the first time Bella had emotion in her voice, but I couldn't understand what she was feeling and why.

"In the front room, playing the piano like usual," I answered and moved out of the way for Bella to pass. In the hall way the tune of Edward's piano carried through, it was the song he made for Bella. Bella froze at the sound and smiled to herself and close her eyes to the pleasant sound, for once I really wanted to know what was going on in Bella's mind at that second. Bella snapped out of it quickly and looked embarrassed. "Is everything Ok Bella."

"Of course it is," Bella answered and opened the door to the living room, Edward's back was to us as he faced the piano, and Bella again stared at Edward's back mesmerized. Then she did something very strange she walked over to the mirror on the wall and checked herself out, she flicked her hair and grabbed lip gloss from her pocket, if it was possible I would have died from shock. Bella signed and straightened her dress out and walked over to Edward.

Like Bella I stood frozen on the spot, staring at Edward and Bella who were talking to each other. I didn't pay much attention to what they said my mind was trying to comprehend what the hell was happening in front of me. Then reality struck me, how could I have been so blind? Bella didn't have a date she was dressed up for Edward. Oh my god Bella had a crush on Edward; if I wasn't so outraged I probably would have thought it was cute. Well there was no chance that Edward was getting anywhere near Bella, even if I had to kill him.

I tried to calm myself down and think about this logically. Even if Bella did like Edward it didn't mean that Edward returned those feelings, actually the more I thought about it, and the more I felt ridiculous. Edward loved Bella as a sister and nothing more. What if that wasn't true though, I knew they were close and that they spent a lot of time together but it always seemed nothing more than sibling bonding. I tried to remember how Edward looked at Bella since we had all been reunited and I knew then it had changed. When she was a child it was nothing more than sibling devotion the way he looked at me and Alice or anyone in our family. The way he looked at Bella was something different; it reminded me of how Emmett looked at me when he had awoken as a vampire, the same way he looked at me now. Unmistakable look of a Vampire staring at his mate, a look of love and devotion that he was ready to kill anyone who even looked at in the wrong way.

Well it wasn't going to happen, there was no way that I was going to stand to the side as my brother mated with my daughter, I mean my sister. I started seeing red and stormed over to Edward and Bella ready to drag Bella away from him by her hair. She may be angry with me for a while, but she'll forgive me and ultimately thank me, for stopping her from making a huge mistake. Before I could reach them I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Alice say when she loosened her grip from my arm.

"What the hell Alice?" I demanded. "Have you seen what is going on in there? We have to stop it." I growled at Alice who seemed unfazed at my attitude towards her.

"No all I see is you, dragging a screaming Bella away from Edward, trust me that will do a hell of damage than you think. I won't get into the details, but it ends with you and Edward getting into a fight and you accidentally killing Edward. Do you want that?" Alice asked and I was really finding a hard time seeing a down side to that vision.

"Trust me; if I kill Edward it won't be accidental."

"Even if you did mean that, which I hardly believe you do, I know you would never hurt Bella like that," Alice said. I hated that Alice knew me so well.

"Have you seen how Edward looks at her? It's just not right," I complained, god why was I explaining myself I should be dragging Bella out of there instead of talking to Alice. "Look at what Bella is wearing; you know Bella would never wear anything else if she wasn't trying to impress someone."

"You never know I might have rubbed off on her, it's about time that girl learnt some fashion sense."

"You can't tell me there isn't something going on between them."

"I'm not saying that," Alice said cryptically.

"What do we do about it?"

"Nothing, what can we do? They're both adults and they can make their own decisions, all we can do is support them and see how it plays out, you never know nothing could happen between them."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

"No, but I won't interfere."

"So you're going to sit back and let this happen." Alice nodded. "How can you let this happen? This is our sister we are talking about, it's just wrong."

"Why is it wrong though Rosalie? If this is what they both want, who are we to get in their way." I didn't have an answer for that. As much as I wanted to argue with Alice I didn't, I wasn't sure if this was for the best, but I still kept my mouth shut. It was better than igniting the wrath of Alice. "Trust me; this has been a long time coming."

"What so you mean by this has been a long time coming? You knew this was going to happen. When did you know?" I asked, since when did this family keep secret, we were supposed to tell each other everything, since the rest of the family couldn't keep secrets with Alice and Edward around.

"For about twelve years." This answer surprised me, how could she know this for twelve years and not tell anyone, how could she keep this from Edward, or did Edward know.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this and I wasn't taking the chance of you killing our brother over it. I didn't tell anyone else because I couldn't guarantee that someone wouldn't slip up and think about it in front of him. You know Edward would freak out and run from it. Obviously that didn't make a difference, we did end up running away, but the fact that their back together proves how solid they are."

"How could Bella go for Edward after everything he put her through?" I wondered aloud. After everything that happened between them, you would have thought Edward would be the last one Bella would think about dating.

"If Bella could forget about that little incident," I scoffed at little incident, like hell was that a little incident. "Don't you think it's about time that you forgive Edward and try to forget?" Forget, that was easier said than done. "The fact that Bella can forgive Edward for trying to kill her, I think that proves how much Bella loves him and you need to respect that decision. If you don't you have the chance of losing Bella again."

**Bella's POV**

This is the moment of truth. After days of debating and going over things in my head, it was timer to face the music, so to speak. I was telling Edward everything; I might as well risk it, even if Edward says he only thinks of me as a sister, at least then I know that I have put my heart on the line and that I'd have no regrets. It may be weird for a while, but I couldn't manage that, I think I could anyway. Oh well no more contemplating what could happen and just act.

Angela helped me get ready; we tried to pick out the perfect outfit. Well according to Angela the perfect outfit does not include jeans and a T-shirt. If that wasn't bad enough apparently high heels are a must for attracting a man, well it was official there was no way I was finishing this day without making a complete fool of myself, my only mercy would be that I didn't fall flay on my face, anywhere near Edward. We ended up picking a blue floral summer dress, I complained that it was too cold for a dress, but Angela pointed out that was the reason they invented skin colour tights and wear a cardigan over the top.

Unfortunately the moment I got to the Cullen's it was Rosalie who answered the door. The think about the Cullen's is that they never missed a thing. So the moment she answered the door Rosalie interrogated me for the reason why I was all dressed up. I tried to play it cool and say that I decided to dress up for once but I didn't fool Rosalie for a second. I knew she was on to me when she asked about Mike, something she has never asked before. I dodged her question and asked to see Edward.

The moment I walked through the door I was met by the sweet melody that Edward made for me. I smiled to myself but I could see Rosalie looking at me so I snapped out of it. I stopped by the mirror to look at myself, I honestly didn't look bad, Angela had put makeup on me, something that I never wear, I honestly don't see the point of it, it takes away people's natural beauty, but Angela said that it was supposed to enhance beauty not take it away, it honestly sounded like a line that the makeup companies say to sell this crap on unsuspecting girls.

I knew that I was digging a hole deeper for myself when I added lip gloss, Rosalie was dying to ask me about it but I ignored her and made my way to Edward. I stood on the side of the piano and smiled at Edward who smiled at me back but didn't let me distract him from his playing. It amazes me how he can play without getting distracted; he truly was the master at the piano.

"Hey Bella, why don't you pull up a chair and we can play together," Edward asked while finishing the song up.

"I was thinking that since it's such a nice day outside, that we could go for a walk together alone, maybe to your meadow," I suggested. I thought that the meadow would be the perfect way to talk in private, well not with any of the Cullen's to listen. I don't I could handle the thought of Rosalie barging in at any second and killing Edward for even looking at me in the wrong way, or even worse Emmett's idea of lightening a tense moment by making non-subtle sexual innuendos at us or even worse than that giving Edward sex advice.

"That sounds great, just give me a moment and we'll get going," Edward replied and abruptly stopped playing the piano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Edward and I sat in the meadow, we were staring into space. I really didn't want to be the first one to talk but I knew that if I didn't speak soon we would be stuck in this awkward silence for ages. I was going to speak but I had no idea how to start the conversation off. It seemed that 'hey Edward I'm in love with you,' didn't slip of the tongue like you would have thought.

"So Bella," Edward started before I could and I was grateful. "I'm guessing that you didn't being me here to look at the scenery, so what do you want to talk about." What did I tell you? Nothing got past the Cullen's.

"Yes there is something I want to talk about, I just don't know how to say it," I said quietly. I didn't want to look in Edward's warm golden gaze while I admitted this to him, it actually would be easier if I didn't have to say this to his face, but I think down the phone or in a text message might seem a little impersonal.

"Bella it's me, you can tell me anything." I know that but how could I admit to this man, who has always been like a brother to me and there was a strong chance that he only feels for me like a sister, that I was in love with him.

"I thought you'd like to know that I broke up with Mike," I said. I thought that would be the best way to tell him. I was hoping that he would be pleased by the revelation but Edward's face stayed frozen like usual, it would have been easier if Edward would have shown that he was happy about my announcement.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, are you Ok with that," Edward said to be sympathetic. God he was so infuriating he could give me something to work with. Now I was stuck doing this on my own.

"I'm fine it was for the best, for both of us, we agreed that our hearts weren't in it," I explained. I hoped that Edward would pick up on my bit about our hearts weren't in it, but he didn't say anything else. "Aren't you going to ask who I broke up with him for?" I said deciding that being mysterious was getting me nowhere and it was time to rip the plaster, so to speak.

"Well I was wishing for it to happen, but I didn't let myself hope too much," Edward whispered so low that I wasn't sure that I heard him right. This was it, this was my opening.

"Edward, the reason that I broke up with Mike was because of you." That's it; I've finally said something, no taking it back now.

"But why?" Edward asked and I could tell that he was struggling with what to say, like me.

"I thought that was obvious," I remarked. "Since you and your family have come back into my life, I have realized something that my feelings for you have been changing, that I no longer think of you as just my brother." I paused again to give think about how to best say the next bit than for dramatic effect. "Edward I'm in love with you." Edward stared at me numbly at me for a second. I waited hoping that he wouldn't take too long to talk, the suspense was killing me. Edward got to his feet and started to walk around the field running his hands through his hair. That's it I had enough, I wasn't waiting any longer.

"Aren't you going to say anything? If you don't feel the same way, tell me now and I promise to never say another word. I only told you because I thought you had the right to know and quite frankly I wanted to take the weight of my chest. I have been battling these feelings for months and I won't hide these feelings any longer because I love you Edward and I'm not afraid of it, I'm only afraid of losing you." Edward turned abruptly to face me and marched slowly towards me. He grabbed my face between his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was phenomenal, not that I have much experience in that department but it was beyond any kiss with Mike. It started slowly and gently but with so much passion, I didn't even realize it was even possible to feel. I grabbed the back of Edward's neck to secure him to me and ran my hands through his hair. Edward's hands left my face and started to feel its way up and down my body and I gasped in surprise and pleasure. As the kiss lingered, the deeper and more passionate it was. It felt like my whole body was on fire, but not painful fire but intense passion fire, it felt amazing. Much too soon though Edward broke away from the kiss leaving me breathless and dying for another kiss.

"Holy shit," Edward gasped and before I could stop myself I laughed. "What?"

"I've never heard you swear before and it feels good that I was the one to make you say it." Childish yes, but still I made Edward Cullen swear I defy anyone not to feel good at that fact.

"So does that answer your question?"

"And then some," I gasped as well. Oh my god that was incredible. I didn't care that I was probably smiling like an idiot but I was just so happy.

"I love you Bella," Edward admitted. If I thought I was happy a second ago, it was nothing from what I was feeling right now. "Did you really doubt that I didn't feel the same way about you? God Bella I loved you the moment I saw you again. I just didn't know what I was feeling, because I have never felt like this before but then I realized that I was madly in love with you and I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I felt the same way as you did, I was just afraid to admit it. Unfortunately the worst isn't behind us; we still have to tell the family." I groaned at the thought of telling the Cullen's about us that was not a conversation I was looking forward to having. Edward grabbed me again and kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much."

**Author Notes: You won't believe, how much I thought about this chapter. I wanted to make sure this chapter was just right, because like chapters 13 and 23 it was an important mile stone in the story and it was a long time coming. I really do hope it was worth the wait. Well it's happened people they have admitted there love to each other and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks it took long enough. Please let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 35**

**Edward's POV**

Why did me this long to realize what I wanted? Over ninety years I have been alone and was content with the situation. Happy wouldn't be the word I'd use looking over my life, even though I loved my family and couldn't imagine, a greater group of people to live eternity with, but for some reason it never seemed to be enough, even though I was content I never realized that I was missing anything until now.

Bella for years was just his baby sister, who he loved dearly, but it never went beyond sibling affection. After my mistake or slip of control, whichever you wanted to call it and I'm sure Rosalie would say it with a few colourful expressions thrown in. After ten years of being apart, Bella was never far from my mind, but that was the same for all the family. When I saw her again ten years later, it felt like I was seeing her for the first time, the little girl who was there had now grown into a beautiful woman. From that moment, I started to see her differently, there was a connection between us that I didn't understand, probably because even though I was hundred years old, it was a connection I had never felt, seen yes many times with my other family members but experiencing first hand was an overall different experience. From the moment I saw her again, as much as I tried I couldn't see Bella as my baby sister, she was something different. Then when I saw her kissing that Newton kid, I had never felt such hatred for a kid, I couldn't put a name to my feelings and then it came to me I was jealous not of Newton, but the fact that he got to kiss Bella and I hadn't. Yeah it's all really complicated. For months I've tried to hide my feelings pretend, it meant nothing, but it didn't, I never spoke up, one reason was the fact that I wasn't sure what I was feeling and another reason was because of the fear of rejection. But to know that Bella felt the same way, it was a feeling that I can't explain, it was like pure happiness.

Now that beautiful girl was in my arms and I loved that feeling, so much that I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to stay in this perfect moment for ever, but soon the sun would set and reality would have to kick in. The most difficult part apparently wasn't revealing each other's feelings, the hardest part was telling the family. Oh my god they were going to kill me, well Rosalie was, or at least cut off some vital parts. Might as well face the music, so to speak, it had to be done, and then Bella and I could be a real couple, maybe takes her out on a date. Oh my god listen to me, I sound like an excited teenager in love.

"Bella, we have to go," I said reluctantly. Bella shifted in my arms but settled back down.

"No we don't, we can stay here, I'm happy here," she replied, refusing to move.

"I know love," I smiled at the name love and so did Bella; it was a wonderful feeling being able to call Bella it. "But we have something to take care of."

"What?" Bella asked.

"We have to tell the family," I said and Bella eyes widened like she had just realised.

"Well good luck with that, tell me how it goes." I chuckled but she wasn't getting away with it that easily, when we tell the family, there was no way I was doing it alone.

"The main word I used was WE, there's no way you're leaving me alone to deal with our family, and we'll do it together." Bella groaned and squirmed her way out of my arms.

"Please… I can't face them, this will be embarrassing, imagine how Emmett will react." I shuddered at the thought of Emmett's reaction. It will probably start with about fifty jokes, at my expense, remarks about the oldest virgin finally getting some. It would probably end with a sex education talk and I really wouldn't be surprised if he passed Bella or me some condoms with a wink, not that they'd need to be used, but it would be highly amusing to Emmett.

"I'm not really worried about Emmett, well not as much as his wife, if anyone will react the worse it will be Rosalie, number one reason you're not leaving me alone, Rosalie will likely take it better if your there." Well maybe not take it better, but I had a better chance of keeping my limbs if Bella was there, depending on how angry she was. Yep this conversation was not something I was looking forward to.

"Fine," Bella muttered getting up. "This is going to be interesting."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_There here, there here, it's about time;_ Alice's thoughts attacked me before we even made it to the house. Alice was very excited; the damn pixie couldn't give us five minutes of privacy, but no she had to watch. Well I wasn't exactly the one to complain, but at least I knew when people wanted to be left alone.

When Bella and I entered the house, Bella was practically tackled to the ground by a very excited Alice.

"Alice, let go I can't breathe," Bella gasped, but Alice pretended not to hear. Bella looked at me for help, "a bit of help Edward." I laughed and grabbed Alice from her, who immediately hugged me tightly, but it wasn't as uncomfortable for me. "See it's not as funny when you're on the receiving end of it is it."

"I'm so happy," Alice said finally after she let go of me.

"Wait a second you were watching," Bella said horrified as Alice nodded still jumping up and down with glee.

"Of course she was watching Bella, it is Alice we're talking about," I answered for her.

"God is there no privacy in this family," Bella said.

"Nope," Alice replied a massive smile on her face. "Sorry Bella, but you'll have to get used to it, there's no such thing as privacy when you live with a psychic, Empath and a mind reader, and we all know each other secrets. At least you can keep things from Edward; everyone else doesn't have that luxury." Alice pointed out glaring at me, all the family would love to be immune to my gift like Bella was. "Imagine trying to have a private moment with your husband, with a mind reader in the next bedroom."

"Yeah Alice, don't need any more information than that," Bella said pulling Alice away from that thought. God, like I needed to be reminded of that, I tried to forget it, if could sleep, I'd get nightmares from the experience.

"Also even though I am dead excited about you two, I mean come on it's taken you long enough, I have been waiting for this day for years, so you couldn't expect me to just hear about it, I wanted to watch as well, it was dead romantic by the way." Bella looked horrified.

"What do you mean you've known about this for years?" Bella demanded. Alice raised her eye brows.

"Oh come on Bella, who are you talking to, how do you think I know," Alice asked.

"You mean you had a vision about this." Alice nodded.

"Since you were six, when he was teaching you how to play the piano, so believe me I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Bella demanded.

"Because you were six, imagine telling a six year old, that she was going to fall in love with her older brother, oh yes that would have gone down well. I didn't tell you when you were older, because like Edward you would have freaked out and I didn't want to affect the outcome." Alice pointed at me and Bella to prove her point. "Right well we better take out places the family will be here any moment; they are waiting to hear your big news."

"You didn't tell them anything, did you?" I asked to be sure. Even though I was dreading this conversation, it would have been a hell of a lot worse coming from Alice.

"No, I told them that you and Bella wanted to talk to them. By the way, you might want to break it easily, Rosalie is going to blow up literally and I've seen every possible outcome and it doesn't turn out very well for you dear brother in any of them." Alice patted me on the back sympathetically. "Good luck."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The whole family were around the dining room table, all staring at me and Bella waiting for us to start. The problem was that neither of us could decide where to begin, it wasn't something that you could just come out and say. Especially when Bella has a sister like Rosalie who would happily rip me to pieces, for even looking at Bella in the wrong way. I wanted to hold onto Bella for support but I couldn't do it yet.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" Carlisle finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

_You can do it Edward, it won't be that bad, we can hold Rose back, _Alice added in her mind. Yeah like I'd need anyone's help to take care of Rosalie, well Emmett might be a problem, he wouldn't be too happy if I attacked his mate, even if she attacked first.

"Me and Bella have an announcement," I said to everyone, I took a moment to think, this was a delicate situation better not rush into it. I dared a look at Rosalie and I swore her eyes narrowed as she looked between me and Bella, her hands were balled into fists, how much did she know. Then Bella did something I didn't expect Bella grabbed my hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it, that's what I needed, knowing Bella was beside me made it easier. I could hear everyone's shock at Bella's small gesture; no one knew what to make of it though.

_Orr that's so sweet,_ Esme thought smiling but she didn't know what this could mean.

_What the hell? _Was all Emmett thought and Jasper was thinking around the same thing.

_What the hell is Bella doing? He better get his hands of my baby or I'll rip it off, Alice is so wrong I can interfere, it is our sister, there is no way this is happening, even if it means killing Edward, it's a price we'll have to pay, for Bella safety. _Rosalie fumed she was a bit more upset than the others. This was going to be a problem.

"What is it dear?" Esme encouraged, but she was already working it out in her head but she wasn't sure if she believed it.

"Well…me and Bella are kind of… um…dating," I said and I waited for the bombardment of thoughts, after my announcement. There was nothing for a second.

_When did this happen? _Was the general thought of most of the people in the room that were still digesting the words and what it could mean?

Esme was the first to react she had a huge smile on her face. "I knew it," she announced delighted, to a very surprised Carlisle.

_How did Esme know? What have I missed? I wasn't expecting this at all,_ Carlisle thought. "You did?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"Of course, I did, the way both of them were looking at each other, it was obvious, I knew it was just a matter of time," Esme said almost as excited as Alice. "It's wonderful news." Esme said jumping up to give Bella a huge hug and me afterwards.

"It's about time," Esme whispered in my ear, even though everyone but Bella had heard, because Emmett was dying to laugh, as expected he was thinking a load of jokes he was wanted to say, except most of them would offend Esme, so he shut up, thank god for small mercies. Then he thought of one.

"Orr to bad Edward waited another hundred years and you could have taken the title of oldest virgin from the old man here," Emmett said smiling, I looked at my hands, this is exactly what I hoped to avoid, or wanted to do without Bella here. Thank god everyone ignored that comment.

"So when did it happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Just this afternoon," Bella answered for us. "I decided to tell Edward how I felt and it turned out he felt the same way." Bella smiled at the memory and so did I.

"I guess normally, it would be my job to give you and Edward a talk and say how Edward was not good enough," Carlisle said and smiled at me briefly. "But when has this family done anything normal. I won't say I'm not shocked, to me your still that little six year old who would check the house and garden for fairies and wouldn't talk to Emmett for weeks when he told you that fairies don't exist." Emmett laughed at the memory as did the rest of the family, Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest and I wrapped my arm around her so she wouldn't move.

"I know you've grown up, but you're still my little girl. If anyone deserves you and will make you happy it will be Edward," Carlisle said giving Bella a hug as well.

"Thanks Dad," Bella replied, making Carlisle's smile widen, Bella hadn't said that in years.

"Is that all everyone's going to say?" Rosalie shouted and I groaned inwardly, I knew this was coming Rosalie had been seething inside while everyone was talking. This wasn't going to be good, she thought she was going to have back up, now she realised no one was opposed to the idea like she was.

"What do you want us to say Rose?" Carlisle asked calmly but he knew Rosalie was not going to be calm about this.

"I don't know, how about forbid them to date each other," Rosalie suggested.

"I think that's a bit extreme, don't you Rose."

"No I don't, how can you be Ok with this, it's not right. Bella deserves better than the rest of us, we have all been forced into this life, and I don't want Bella to be trapped in this life as well. I'm sorry Bella but it's the truth, I know you don't see it like that, dating Edward will be the beginning of the end and I won't allow it to happen."

"Rose, we talked about this before I thought you were Ok with it," Alice stepped in.

"I did think about it and I've come to the conclusion that I am not fine with it and I won't stand on the side lines and let Bella destroy her life," Rose replied.

"It's not destroying my life and even if I was it is my life and I'll decide who I date and who I don't. I'm sorry Rose but you really don't have an input here, I've already made my decision and I'll take the consequences whatever they may be. I'm a big girl now and I make my own choices and from where I'm standing this is a good thing. So if you can't be happy for us, then just shut the hell up," Bella stormed stunning everyone. They had never heard Bella speak like this well maybe when she was upset about us leaving her, but it was still a surprise.

_Baby sister has grown a back bone. _Bella may have been surprised but Emmett was really proud and was dying to laugh but sensed this might upset Rose more.

"Bella all I want is for you to be happy," Rosalie explained but Bella huffed at it. "But you don't know, what this life will do to you, I do. Bella it's a life of regret and missed opportunity, once you've made the final you can't go back, everything will change. You deserve a life away from all this, I want you to have the chances I never have, go to medical school like you want to."

"Who says I won't get to do all that?" Bella asked. Everyone knew what Rosalie was getting at, by picking to be with me she was choosing to become a vampire. Rose thinks that I'll force Bella into this life. She doesn't know that I hate the idea as much as she does, that I'd never do that to Bella.

"It will never happen Rose," I whispered to reassure her, even though it was pointless.

"You can't know that," she shot back at me. Bella was confused and was looking at me for an answer I shook my head; I really didn't want to get into right now. "I'm sorry Bella of course I'm happy for you, if this is what you want then I support you. What kind of big sister will I be if I didn't try and protect you?" Rosalie hugged her then, but I could tell she still wasn't Ok with this in a long shot.

_If you hurt my daughter, don't think that I won't tear you into a million pieces and turn you into my own personal bonfire, you have been warned. _What a happy thought that was? It looked like it was over, everyone was congratulating us. Carlisle and Esme left the room to give us some peace.

"Edward, do I have to have the awkward big brother talk with you, I know that's kind of my job but I never imagined I'd be doing it with you. I really would rather skip the safe sex talk, also at the look on Emmett's face he'll never forgive me if I beat him to it," Jasper said before he and Alice left. How sad was I if I needed my brothers to tell me all about safe sex? Jasper was right Emmett looked like Christmas had come early.

"Oh Bella, I have the perfect outfit for your first date, are you still against the colour pink, because this dress will look beautiful on you, I promise," Alice said and Bella looked horrified. Before Bella could say anything Jasper dragged Alice out the room.

"Well we'll leave you two love birds alone. By the way if you need any advice, me and Rosalie are experts and I am always happy to help," Emmett said. There was a huge bang as Rosalie hit him over the head hard. "What I was only trying to help?"

"That's your sister you're talking about," Rosalie shouted shoving Emmett out the room.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Bella and I burst out in laughter at that.

"Well that was weird," Bella exclaimed when we were alone.

"That's our family for you," I replied.

**Author Notes: (On knees begging) I am very sorry for the very long update, I have no excuses, except that I was distracted by another idea for a story, I know weak apology, but any Harry Potter fans reading please check it out, it's called the unexpected hero. Oh well shameful begging over.**

**My faithful readers I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end soon, I am predicting about 6-7 chapters left but who knows with my imagination. I do promise another big surprise will be coming soon though. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 36**

**Angela's POV (New POV for this story, had no idea how else to do this chapter)**

Bella had told me, she was going to tell Edward that she was in love with him and I was stuck at home until Bella returned to tell me the whole story. I knew Bella was nervous, but she has no reason to be, anyone who had seen them together would know that they were crazy about each other. Unfortunately Bella was taking her sweet time getting over here. I long does it take to tell someone that they loved them, this was plain torture.

At about 5 o'clock Bella decided to bless me with her presence she walked into my bedroom and slumped herself beside me on the bed, with the biggest grin on her face, I had ever seen on Bella. This was proof that things went well between her and Edward, but she wanted her suspicions confirming.

"Tell me everything?" I demanded.

"Tell you what, I just hung out at the Cullen house and I had dinner there," she said trying to keep the grin of her face.

"You are so infuriating, I know you Bella and that smile doesn't come from just hanging with the Cullen's all day, actually I don't think I have ever seen a smile like that come from you ever." Bella turned her head like that was going to stop me asking. "Oh come on Bella, your killing me over here?"

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked.

"Everything, I mean it, every single detail, leave anything out and you die," I said smiling brightly as well now. Bella signed. "Wait a second." I said pulling my pillow up resting on the wall and grabbing a bowl of popcorn that I grabbed for the movie, this was going to be more entertaining than the movie.

"Are you ready now?"

"Just getting comfortable, carry on," I said waving my hand for her to carry on.

"Well I went to the Cullen's house and I made out that I just wanted to hang out with them, even though I was all dressed up. Rosalie didn't believe me, she saw right through me," Bella started before I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get to the good stuff, when I said tell me everything I meant everything that happened when you finally alone."

"Fine then, I convinced Edward to come and take a walk with me. We went to this private meadow that he found. You should see it Angela it's amazing, it's covered in flowers and is totally secluded. Anyway, it took me a while to you know to get the courage to tell him. I was convinced he was going to blow me off and say that I was his sister, but the opposite happened." Look at that smile, I loved seeing Bella like this, I was a shame this couldn't off happened earlier.

"Before you knew it I was admitting everything to him. I didn't think about it for once, I just acted, everything that I have been feeling for months came out, and it's amazing he understood me."

"What did he say to that?" I asked shoving another piece of popcorn in my mouth absentmindedly.

"Well he didn't say anything for ages, well it felt like ages. Well you know me, I have no patience for something that important so I demanded an answer from him, not caring if he told me that he didn't feel the same way about me, but the," Bella paused for a second, for dramatic effect. I was in no mood for that I grabbed the pillow next to me and whacked her with it. "Fine I'll continue, after minutes of silence, after constantly going over in my head the possible outcomes. Edward just sat there as beautiful as ever, while I was dying inside, thinking did he love me too…"

"For god sakes Bella, tell me what the hell happened."

"He didn't say anything, he just kissed me," Bella said finally and I squealed loudly in delight, throwing the bowl of popcorn in my lap flying everywhere while I jumped up excited. Honestly I don't usually react like this but if you have been witness to the Edward and Bella story for months now, both of them obviously in love, but neither of them willing to say anything. It gets annoying fast, so when they finally kiss I defy anyone not to be excited. Shows how sad I am I didn't act like this when Ben asked me out even though I had fancied him for ages.

"Finally," I shouted.

"I know, he told me everything. How he has been developing feelings for me since we met up again months ago. The same as me he tried to deny his feelings, but he was struggling and was waiting for a perfect time to tell me that he loved me too." Bella's smile was massive now and I was jealous, god only if Ben was more like that, I mean Ben is great but he never tells me anything like that.

"Bloody hell, he's romantic. Did you say that his brothers were married?" I asked, might as well try.

"Yes, happily married," Bella said giggling and I groaned. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but Ben does nothing like that for me, I might as well give it a shot. Why is all the good one's taken?"

"Ben is one of the good ones," Bella answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he is, but he doesn't look like Edward, oh well a girl could dream. So are you and Edward an official couple?"

"I think so, we did tell his family right afterwards," Bella said making a face when she said it.

"That's a good sign. How did they take it?" I asked, but knowing what Bella has told me about the Cullen's they would be really happy for them.

"Well his parents took it well and so did Alice, Jasper seemed alright about it as well, it was Emmett and Rosalie who were the problem."

"Were both of them angry?"

"Emmett wasn't angry; actually he took it well, a bit too well actually. Emmett actually responded in his usual way, he made a load of jokes and then he tried to give Edward sex advice. That didn't make Rosalie happy," Bella said and I laughed, that's all you want is someone you consider a brother a give you sex advice. "It's not funny, it's embarrassing."

"I beg to differ. What did he tell you?" I asked interested.

"I can't believe you just asked me that," Bella said disgusted I smiled and shrugged. "Rose completely freaked out and started shouting that we couldn't date each other and she'd stop it. She looked about ready to kill someone."

"But I thought you Rosalie were really close. Does she think that you're not good enough for him?" I asked. Which was crazy Edward was lucky to have a girl like Bella.

"The opposite actually, she thought I deserved better. Which is ridiculous because well you've seen Edward, he can have any girl he wants and well he picked me, I just don't know why." This was one thing Bella always did that annoys me, she puts herself down and it was hard to show Bella her worth. Yes Edward was gorgeous but so was Bella.

"You really don't get it Bella, he chose you and only he knows why, you should be gloating not questioning. Imagine Jessica's and Lauren's face when you come to school with Edward on your arm." I started imagining their faces, now that would be entertaining.

"Not going to happen, after everything between me and Mike, I just want to keep it quiet." I could tell Bella now that was never going to happen; this was high school we were talking about.

"Well good luck with that," I said not really meaning it, nothing was going to keep this quiet. Gossip this good would come out sooner than later. I'll give it a week, before the whole school was talking about it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Well apparently my prediction of the whole school knowing by the end of the week was wrong. The whole school knew by the next day and as I said, gossip spreads as fast as a forest fire, especially in a school as small as Forks. With girls like Lauren and Jessica, the school knew by lunch time. Poor Bella never had a chance.

If Bella didn't want people to know, then she shouldn't have accepted the lift to school with Edward the next day. Edward had turned up the next day asking Bella if she needed a ride, he also asked me but I could tell that he was just doing it to be polite, so I declined. The two of them would want to be alone and not want me to be the third wheel. Now I knew why Bella always said no when I asked her if she wanted to come out with me and Ben.

I waited for Bella outside, the school, I looked around for people arriving, wondering who were here. I could see Jessica sitting on the benches. I went to sit next to her, there was no way I was missing Jessica's reaction to Bella's boyfriend.

"Hey Angela, you alright, where's Bella?" Jessica asked not really caring.

"She had a lift with someone else today," I answered. The moment I relayed the news Jessica's attention perked up.

"Really with who, has she got a new boyfriend?" Jessica asked in a rush dying for some gossip to give Lauren and knowing her the whole school.

"You'll see," I replied cryptically, which made Jess angry.

"Does this mean that her and Mike are over for good," and there was Jess's alternative motive for the identity of Bella's new man. Jess wanted Mike all to herself, with Bella out of the way; there would be no reason, why she couldn't start seeing Mike. Jess had been after Mike for years and with Bella in the way, she was never able to get him.

Finally Edward's Volvo pulled into the school gates and already the appearance of the car was attracting attention. This was Forks we weren't used to flashy cars, so when one did show up, it caused a stir especially the boys. I smiled to myself when I saw Edward get out of the car, I looked at Jessica whose mouth dropped open and I swore I saw a bit of drool. Many of the boys were already slowly making their way to the car to get a better look.

"No way," I heard Jessica exclaim when Bella got out of the car. "I thought you said that he was her brother."

"I said like a brother, there not related," I explained quickly. Didn't want people that Bella was dating her brother, how disgusting is that.

"How did Bella bag him?" Jessica asked still staring at Edward.

"You'll have to ask her," I said which made Jess huff in anger but she let it go. I looked over to see Mike making his way over to Edward and Bella with a determined look on his face; he was going to start a scene. Me and Jess jumped up and walked over to them.

"This can't be good," Jess said and I nodded in agreement. "Do you think they'll fight?"

"I hope not. I doubt Edward will let it come to that," I replied. I didn't think Edward was one for starting a scene. Also with it being Bella's ex-boyfriend, he probably wouldn't lay a finger on him.

"I don't think Mike will listen to reason though, look at him he's livid. God he better listen to us, Edward will flatten him." I bet part of Jessica wanted a fight; people would be talking about it for weeks.

We were able to grab Mike by the arm before he made it to Edward and Bella, there was no way Mike was just going to let this go.

"Oh no you don't," I said trying to drag Mike in the opposite direction.

"Have you seen who Bella is with?" Mike asked and I nodded. "I have to stop this she belongs with me." I felt a pang of sympathy for the poor boy, but I still couldn't let him go over there.

"Have you a death wish Mike? He will kill you," Jessica added in for me.

"I can take care of myself," Mike said twisting out of my grasp and carried on walking. It's his funeral.

**Mike's POV**

How dare he show up with my woman? Yes that's right my woman. It was only a matter of time until me and Bella will be back together. We were like the modern day Romeo and Juliet we belong together, well hopefully without the dying. Ok back on track, the guy was big, well not wrestler big but I could hold my own. According to Ben he had to brothers as well, which could be a problem. Hey Ben and Tyler will back me up, not that I need it. Well time to back out was gone, it was too late, crap what have I gotten myself into.

"Get away from my girlfriend," I shouted at the teenager who looked like he was on steroids, with more confidence than I felt. Don't let him intimidate you, I could do this.

"What do you mean your girlfriend? Didn't she dump you," Edward said glaring at me. Maybe Jessica wasn't being melodramatic; this guy could actually kill me.

"Edward let me deal with him," Bella said putting her hand on his shoulder. How dare she touch him? I really wanted to yank her away from him and take her away, so nothing could tear us away. Oh my god, I sound like a stalker. Anyway I don't think Bella would thank me for that.

"Mike, the last thing I want is to hurt you," Bella said in that sweet voice that I love.

"If you don't want to hurt me then why are you with him?" I said and did my best impression of a snarl, which made Edward laugh. How dare he laugh at me?

"Mike, I thought we'd been through this. I think we're better as friends," Bella tried to explain. Better as friends, couldn't she tell I wanted to be more than friends with her?"

"Bella, I know I was a bad boyfriend, but I'm willing to change, for you, give me another chance." I wasn't beyond begging.

"I'm sorry Mike," Bella said turning away from me. In a moment of desperation I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Bella please I love you." How couldn't she see that? Edward grabbed my arm of Bella and pushed me away from her, not hard but enough to make me stumble backwards.

"Keep your hands off her," he growled at me, which was a lot more impressive than my weak attempt. I decided to be bold and I pushed him back.

"Come on, I can take you," I said, not really believing it myself.

"Mike don't!" Bella shouted. I didn't listen and carried on pushing, god why couldn't I move him, it was like he was made of stone. Before I could really hurt him, which I would have given the chance, I felt myself being dragged back. I spun around to come face to face with Ben and Tyler.

"What the hell man? I could have taken him," I shouted at them.

"Mike if we didn't have pulled you back he would have killed you," Tyler reasoned.

"I had it under control," I argued.

"That was not under control," Ben pointed out.

"Well where the hell were you two? I could have used some back-up; I thought that's what friends do."

"Not when you're on a suicide mission, then you're on your own," Ben said.

"Besides me and Ben are rubbish fighters, also I saw a glimpse of one of his brothers and there is no way I'm messing with him," Tyler said. Bloody hell my friends are wimps.


	37. Chapter 37

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the papers In front of me; brochures and internet print outs of statistics of Princeton and Yale. I signed in frustration as I pondered my lists, why the hell did I have to get accepted to two of the best schools in the world. It was impossible to pick between them. Even though Washington state and Seattle University were great, I knew that going to an Ivy League school was a dream and a lot of people would want to be in my position. I had been putting of this decision for weeks and deadlines were coming up and I needed to give my acceptance letter. I finally gave up and threw my lists at the door. In a blink the door was open and Edward had caught the list in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked opening up the screwed pieces of paper.

"Nothing, give it back," I asked making a dive for the paper. I didn't want him to know that I wasn't even considering staying around here.

"Advantages and disadvantages of going to school in Princeton," he read aloud. I wordlessly passed him the Yale pro and con list. "Didn't think this was your way of making decisions."

"It isn't but you try and make an impossible decision like this. When I applied for both schools I didn't think I had a chance of being accepted, but somehow I got into both, how the hell do I pick." God this was frustrating.

"Well which one do you want to go to the most?" Edward asked and I looked at him, he couldn't be serious.

"If I knew that answer, I wouldn't be in this mess," I answered.

"What I mean is, when you applied for both schools, you must have researched them." I nodded, what was his point. "Well when you applied which one did you want go to more."

"Either, they both sound amazing, when I applied I thought I may have a chance to get into one of them, I never dreamed I'd get into them both." I stared at the application forms again and shoved them in the cupboard next to my bed; this could wait one more day. Right now I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. I had a thrill every time I said that. Yes Edward was my boyfriend, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry about the boring school talk, I've just been putting it off for ages and I now realised that the deadlines were coming up, so cue major freak out," I rambled on. "Right end of School talk for today anyway. So how have you been?" I had only seen Edward this morning after he sneaked out of my room.

"Fine, you, minus your little freak out," Edward said smiling.

"Missing you," I said snuggling up to Edward.

"We only saw each other this morning Bella."

"It was too long," I mumbled like a child. "Why don't you enrol at Forks High, we could be together all day, and all night. You did that when I was little."

"We already, go to a school in Seattle," Edward reasoned.

"People transfer all the time."

"Look a bit suspicious if a whole family named the Cullen's came into town, people will question our relation to you. Anyway you only have a few months left of High School." The problem was that the next part was University and I wouldn't admit, why I was so scared of that chapter in my life.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, it's depressing me," I said, starting to kiss his neck.

This time I constituted the kiss. It had been three weeks since we finally got together and minus the passionate kiss in the meadow, the total times of intimate moments could be counted on one hand. Actually, our romantic moments were sly kisses at his house or when he climbed into my window at night. Despite what you may think all we do is talk and he holds me, which is nice don't get me wrong, but I wanted more and I knew Edward was reluctant. This started a whole load of new insecurities. Why didn't Edward want to kiss me? Even though it was wrong, I was comparing my relationship with Mike, if could call it that, with my relationship with Edward. With Edward it felt more real and went a lot deeper than your typical high school relationship, it may seem cheesy and probably every girl my age will say the same thing, it felt like true love. Ok kill me now, I sound like a bad high school movie, imagine the ripping I'd get of Emmett if he heard me talking like this.

With Mike the relationship, wasn't real and it certainly was not deep. With Mike in a way was totally a physical thing, which is weird, because we never went further than kissing. My meaning is that Mike always wanted to go further with me but I never wanted to. I guess, again with the cheesy lines, I was waiting for the right guy. Edward was that right guy and I wanted so much more with him.

I decided not to wait for Edward to make his move; it took him months for him to admit that he loved me. I was not prepared to wait months for him to make another mood. It was time to take action. I moved my kisses from his neck and travelled upwards until I reached his mouth. Edward groaned when I slipped my tongue in to his mouth. Instead of pushing me away like I thought he would Edward, relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back. I groaned in pleasure as well. Edward started to push me back, so I was lying on the bed with him on top of me. I smiled, now this was more like it. I started to move my hands up his body and grasped him so he couldn't escape; well not like I could stop him. I contemplated taking his top off, but thought that might be pushing it a bit. As the kiss intensified, Edward seemed to become more awkward and uncomfortable, until he practically came like living stone under my lips and hands. Then Edward pulled back and distanced himself from me. I stifled the want to groan in disappointment, but couldn't keep the look of my face, I hated it sometimes that my face was like an open book.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. What the hell does he have to be sorry for? We were having a good time; well I thought we were having a good time.

"Well I'm not, do you realise, and that has been our only proper kiss in three weeks. Why don't you kiss me like that more often?" I said not caring that I sounded like a whiney girlfriend. I don't think it's a total unreasonable request, there's a difference between taking things slow and snail speed.

"You know why," was Edward's only answer. This only infuriated me more. If I was going to have another speech about how it was dangerous, I was going to kick off big style.

"No I don't know why, because truthfully I don't think your argument about it being too dangerous is reason enough. Edward I agreed to be careful but this is ridiculous, you hold me at night and nothing happens, I think you have more control over yourself than you think. Anyway whatever happened to saying, practice makes perfect," I said trying to snuggle up to Edward again. Edward immediately pushed me away, gently but the meaning was quite clear to keep my difference. Seriously this kind of rejection could destroy a woman's self-confidence, something I was lacking already.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and pulled myself to a sitting position next to Edward and folded my arms and sulked. Childish I know, but I didn't care, Edward was treating me like child, so I would act like a child.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it really is dangerous," Edward tried to reason with me but I huffed in rejection. What was life without a little bit of danger. "Listen to me for once. I know it must be frustrating but when it comes to your safety I'm not taking any chances."

"But what if I'm willing to take the chance," I said. Many people may think that I'm gambling on my life, but I wasn't. I trusted Edward and I had all the faith of him in the world.

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time I lost control with you, I nearly killed you?" I flinched at the memory. Of course I remembered why he would bring that particular memory up, like I could forget that night.

"Of course I remember, I also lost my family that night if you remember," I shot back at him. I was getting angry now. An uncomfortable silence came between us. I didn't know how to proceed so I just sat back and steamed. Finally the silence was getting on my nerves so I decided to speak. "If you don't want me, just tell me, stop making excuses." The moment the words came out of my I regretted them. I sounded so desperate; I hated to sound like that.

"Bella that's not what this is about. Bella you have no idea how much I want you, how much this is killing me to refuse you," Edward said and I almost believed him.

"So why don't you?"

"Bella you may have confidence in my self-control but I don't and I don't want to risk your life. You have to know this is new for me as well; I have never been this intimate with anyone, ever."

"Honestly never," I said surprised. Did he expect me to believe that? "Oh come on Edward, your over a hundred years old. Also have you checked the mirror lately, I'm sure it wasn't because girls weren't interested."

"It was the more about the fact that I wasn't interested in them. I was saving myself for the right person. Bella never think that you're not the right person for me. Give me time, but both of us need to take this nice and slow, for both our sakes but I will try, I promise." I was the right girl. Ha, I couldn't wait until I met that slut Tanya again, so I could rub it in her face.

"That's all I ask," I said, once again wrapping myself around Edward. I knew that wouldn't be the last time I had that argument with Edward, but I was letting it go for now.

"Let's change the subject," Edward suggested and I agreed. Immediately regretting it when Edward grabbed my college leaflets and acceptance letters from my drawer.

"Let's talk about anything but college," I said trying to grab the letters from his hands, unsuccessfully.

"No Bella, let's talk about this now," Edward insisted.

"Fine then," I huffed grabbing leaflets of Edward.

"So your choices are either Princeton or Yale." I nodded. This was so frustrating; I had acceptance letters from two of the greatest schools in America, even the world and I couldn't decide between the two of them. "What subjects do you want to take?"

"Pre Med," I answered easily. The answer has been the same since I was eight; I wanted to be a doctor.

"Really, Carlisle will be so proud." Edward smiled and I shrugged, trying to be indifferent of Carlisle's reaction.

"I can't remember wanting to be anything else," I said, "well apart from a concert Pianist." I smiled at my childish dreams of being a great concert pianist, people coming from across the world to hear me play.

"Before the war, I used to want to be a concert pianist, my mother encouraged me to be one and I wanted to make her proud." That was the first time Edward had ever spoken about his human life with me. I was desperate to hear more about his human life and his parents but I decided on questioning him on it, deciding that he will tell me when he was ready. Edward was quiet for a moment and I kept quiet as well, giving Edward a moment to sort out his thoughts.

"What made you decide on these two schools?" Edward asked finally. I decided to answer honestly.

"While I was at the children's home, I had a hard time dealing with everything," I said leaving it at that. I really hated talking about my time at the home, but I couldn't ignore that part of my life. "I had to see a counsellor named Mrs Combs. She talked to me about my future and I told her about my desire to be a doctor. Mrs Combs was very helpful and gave me lots of books on science and talked to me about University and what schools were the best for medicine. Since then I wanted to go to Princeton or Yale. Daisy and I used to talk about attending Princeton together, rooming together, me doing medicine and Daisy doing performing arts."

"Did Daisy apply for Princeton?" Edward asked.

"No, Daisy decided she didn't need college. Two months ago, Daisy phoned me up and announced she was moving to Italy with her boyfriend she had been with for three weeks. She told me that she would ring me the moment she was in Italy to let me know she was Ok. That was two months ago and I haven't heard a word from her, I tried to ring her but the phone is no longer in service. I don't know maybe she's fine, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong with this Alex guy."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she'll phone you in a few days," Edward said, but I still wasn't convinced. "Is that the reason that you are stalling your college acceptance letter, that you're worried for Daisy."

"No, when I applied, I couldn't wait to start school, but now I'm finding every reason not to go."

"What are your reasons?" Edward asked.

"For eight years I had no family, the only person who I had to look out for was me. Back then College was a chance to change my life for the better. Now, I have two families that I love and I don't want to lose that. If I go to Princeton or Yale, I am on the other side of the country from Angela and her family and I don't want to lose them, they mean too much to me to just let them go. Then there is your family, ten years I waited for you to come back, if I leave now, I may lose you again, maybe forever this time."

"Bella wherever you go, we will still be your family. I don't think anyone will let you go that easy. When you go to school, I can guarantee that the Cullen family will be a constant guest at your dormitory." Now that did make me feel better.

"Bella, dinner will be ready in half an hour," Heather Webber shouted to me. That apparently was Edward's cue to leave.

"You don't have to leave, you're always invited to stay for dinner," I offered.

"Thank you but I think I'll pass. Don't really fancy forcing down dirt that you call human food. Don't worry I will be back later tonight, right after everyone has gone to bed," Edward said and I smiled. Edward kissed the top of my head. "Love you." With that Edward left.

With one last look at the University brochures and picked up Princeton one. I scanned through it for the seemed like the thousandth time. I remembered how me and Daisy said that we would go together. Even if Daisy wouldn't be able to join me, I decided that I would go.

With a smile, I made my decision and started to type out my acceptance for my place in Princeton.


	38. Chapter 38

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 38**

**Edward's POV**

It was around three O'clock in the morning, I was holding Bella and for once I was at complete peace. There was no feeling in the world like it when I held Bella when she slept. I wouldn't trade these moments for anything in the world.

There was a sudden vibrating in my pocket, I groaned and gently rolled Bella off, so I wouldn't wake her up. I stood up and walked to the other side of her room. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw Alice's name flash on the screen.

"This better be good," I answered angrily; Alice knew how I hated to be disrupted when I was spending time with Bella.

"Nice to speak to you to," Alice said but there was an edge to her voice though.

"Alice?" I warned.

"Come home," she simply answered.

"Why what's going on?" I asked frantic now.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Alice said, she was worried. "Edward hurry, this is an emergency." With that Alice hung up. Alice had obviously had a vision and it wasn't good. I looked over at Bella, I contemplated waking her up, and she deserved to know what was going on. One look at the sleeping angel and I decided to let her sleep, I didn't have the heart to wake her up. With a quick note on the pillow next to her, I jumped out of her window. I ran back to then house.

When I entered the Cullen residence, everyone was waiting for me in the dining room. Everyone had grave looks on their faces.

"Sit down please Edward," Carlisle asked me calmly, I did what he asked and sat down next to him. No one spoke for a moment, everyone seemed deep in thought.

"What's going on?" I asked when it came obvious no one was willing to speak first. Suddenly people were more interested at their hands than at me. Carlisle was the one to look at me.

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle answered simply. Everyone turned their attention to Alice who finally looked at me.

_How do I tell him this? _Alice thought.

"How about starting with the truth?" I offered her.

"I had a vision tonight," Alice mumbled but stopped suddenly. This vision certainly wasn't going to be good. "I saw Bella…" Another pause, but that was enough to panic me and the family's silence wasn't helping.

"What…what did you see about Bella?" I shouted, I didn't mean to get so frantic and angry, but if Bella was in trouble, there was no chance I was going to be calm. Alice looked at the rest of the family for help.

_Edward, calm down everything will be Ok, none of this is Alice's fault,_ Carlisle thought kindly. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It worked a little bit but not much. I didn't even know what was going to happen and I was already constructing ideas in my head to protect Bella.

"Edward, before I tell you what I saw, you have to keep calm," Alice tried to calm me down. Not that it made much difference. They must know that I'd overreact the moment Bella's name was mentioned. I merely nodded my agreement.

"Edward, I saw the Volturi, they are coming here," Alice finally explained. My promises of keeping calm went out of the window the moment the Volturi was mentioned. Their name was feared and respected in our world and when they decide to visit it was never just a social it was business and not the kind of business that you wanted to be a part of. This was beyond bad, but I knew that there must be a reason why Volturi have decided to come here now.

"What do they want?" I asked even though my mind was already making the connection before Alice answered me.

"Bella," Alice said once again not looking in my eyes. I knew it was coming but the shock of Alice's words, was enough to anger me. Why would they want Bella? What had Bella ever done to the Volturi? I knew the answer to that, we had broken the Volturi's golden rule of Vampire's, keep our existence a secret. That was why we never told Bella when she was little about us and why we left, the thing we had tried to do for Bella since we had met her, keep her safe. And with one word our attempts had failed and we had put Bella in great danger, danger we may not be able to save her from. This wasn't just any Vampire coven, this was 'the' vampire coven and they had set their sights on my Bella and it was unlikely that she and my family would survive this visit.

"Is there any hope?" I asked, everyone at that point, someone had to have a plan. Any plan at that moment would have been welcome. But everyone kept unnervingly quiet, there thoughts were the same thing, there was nothing that could have been done. Well that wasn't good enough, if they expected me to lie down and let the Volturi kill Bella, they were mistaken.

"No one's got any ideas, so what shall we do?" I shouted, I didn't mean to get angry, but I knew that there was no calming me down at this point, I could feel Jasper send a wave of calm over me, but it made no difference, I was to angry. "Shall we just sit here and let the Volturi attack."

"Or course not dear, we will figure this out," Esme reasoned with me.

"But Edward, there isn't much we can do, we are talking about the Volturi, here," Jasper finished for Esme. It looked to me like everyone was already giving up, well that wasn't an option.

"Then we'll run me and Bella, I'll take her away from her e and hide," I said but I could see a few holes in the plan already. I knew that wouldn't work, but it was the only thing that I could think to do.

"That won't work Edward, the Volturi are gifted beyond anyone else of our kind in tracking, and they'd be able to find you wherever you are. Remember Demetri, a member of the Volturi guard, he has the gift of finding people, wherever they are in the world, you wouldn't be able to hide if Demetri tracks you down," Carlisle pointed out. I signed in exasperation. "I'm sorry Edward, it just isn't an option.

"And waiting here for them to attack, is also not an option," I replied annoyed.

"I agree, that's why we fight them," Emmett said, which was his answer to every problem but I agreed with him.

"Impossible, the Volturi army are too big and powerful for our family to even stand a chance," Rosalie reminded him. Emmett thought about this for a moment, running through loads of action plans in his head, but each one came back to the same conclusion, we all ended up dead along with Bella.

"Jasper, aren't you a pro at this kind of thing, training an army, you can arrange a battle plan," Emmett said refusing to believe that there was no way we couldn't fight the Volturi.

"Yeah, with about twenty other Vampires and never against the Volturi themselves, its suicide and everyone knows that," Jasper said. Emmett refused to give up hope.

"We can't be the only ones that want to fight the Volturi," Emmett relented anyway.

"We don't want to fight the Volturi," Esme said.

_I do, _Emmett thought, but he wouldn't dare voicing that thought in front of Esme. The one thing that Esme hated more than anything was violence and she knew that if this ended in a fight, that we would definitely lose a family member.

"What I mean is that maybe we don't have to fight on our own, there must be other Vampires who would be able to back us up. There are Vampires out there, who hate the Volturi's power and would jump at a chance to fight them," Emmett said and I agreed with him. Ok some Vampires wouldn't want to risk their lives for us, but we had friends who'd be willing to stand up with us.

"The Denali sister's will probably be willing to help us," I suggested. The moment the Denali sisters were mentioned everyone went unnaturally quiet.

"We have already called the Denali coven, according to Kate, that apparently Tanya didn't take your last conversation very well," Alice answered for me. A few days ago, Tanya called me and said that she was hoping, I was going to come and see her soon. You didn't have to be a mind reader to understand the real meaning behind her words, 'see you soon.' Tanya was many things but subtle was not one of them. Usually when I speak to Tanya I put my rejection as politely as I can, even though what I really want to say is, that there is no chance in hell that I'd ever be interested in her. This time I said just that to her, my patience had reached its limit and I wasn't exactly a gentleman when I told her that. I made it very clear that I loved Bella and not her and it would never be her. Well apparently she didn't take rejection well.

"What has she done?" I asked, even though it was rather obvious.

"According to Kate, it was Tanya that informed the Volturi about Bella and her knowledge about our kind," Alice said. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say. Our family always had a good relationship with the Denali coven. Even though I may not like Tanya very much, but I would never have thought that she'd betray us like this. We thought of them like extended family and I thought that the feeling was mutual.

"But why would she do that?" I asked.

"I guess she wants pay back," Alice guessed.

"Probably one of those, if I can't have Edward, no one can have Edward, she wants Bella out of the way so she can have her dirty little way with you," Emmett added in unhelpfully, smiling. He looked around expecting a laugh but everyone was ignoring his comment. "My humour is lost on you people."

"The question isn't why Tanya turned on us, but how we handle the situation," Carlisle said ignoring Emmett all together.

"I thought we had established that there is nothing we can do," Rosalie said. I couldn't believe that Rosalie was giving up already, there had to be a way around this.

"There may be something we can do," Alice replied cryptically. Everyone turned their attention to Alice. I was excited until I saw what Alice had in mind.

"No," I growled at her the moment I saw what Alice had in mind. When I said I would do anything to save Bella, I didn't mean that. That was not an option.

"Before you dismiss the idea straight away, hear me out," Alice tried to reason with me. What exact reason would make Alice even contemplate this terrible outcome.

"It's not an option," I shouted at her.

"Edward, I know you hate the idea, but listen to me, this might be our only option. The Volturi are after a human that know our secret, but if we change her, there is nothing they can do, she is safe and if you change her you don't have to ever worry about spending eternity without her," Alice said. I wanted to deny it, but the thought of having Bella for eternity, gave me more pleasure than I would ever admit. Then I realised how selfish I was being. Would I honestly steal Bella's life, just so I can keep her around forever?

"It's not an option," I said again harshly. "Someone back me up?" I pleaded but at that moment I knew that no one was going to back me up, they could see all the advantages of having Bella a permanent part of this family. Even Rosalie, the one person in this family who struggled the most with what she was and she was willing to do the same thing to Bella, the girl she loved like a daughter.

"Maybe Alice is right," Rosalie finally spoke her thoughts, which didn't just surprise me but everyone in the room. "I mean, we have already come to the conclusion that there is nothing we can do to stop this. This way we are protecting Bella." What the hell happened to Rosalie I would have thought she would be on my side in this.

"I can't believe you of all people are suggesting this Rose. What happened to detesting this life, wishing that your choices weren't ripped away from you?"

"We have warning, we can tell Bella about the Volturi and then she can make the decision for herself. No I won't force this life on her, but if this is her choice, why shouldn't we grant her what she wants," Rosalie replied.

"Edward, we have to discuss the idea with Bella, it's either this or death," Carlisle said and I realised I was alone. "Do you really want Bella to die, is that preferable to you?" I flinched at the thought, of course that wasn't preferable. There had to be a way around it.

"I will find a way to save her," I said defiantly. With that last statement I stormed upstairs to my room.

**Rosalie's POV**

Sometimes I couldn't understand Edward, he could be so blind. Did he honestly think that I'd suggest turning Bella into a vampire if there was another choice? I would never let that happen to my baby girl, but if I had to choose Bella dying over becoming a Vampire, I knew there was only one choice and Edward was just being stubborn.

The problem was that we had to tell Bella. How could you tell an eighteen year old that powerful vampires wanted you dead and the only way to save her was to become a Vampire herself? It doesn't exactly slip off the tongue.

I kept quiet while Carlisle explained to her what happened and the difficult choice she had to make. I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time, Bella's face kept impassive as the explanation was made. After Carlisle made his explanation Bella stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for telling me, but I have to think about this," Bella said and Carlisle nodded. Bella walked out the room and we heard the front door close behind her. I went to follow her; I knew Bella would want someone to talk to right now.

"Maybe it will be best to leave her alone," Carlisle suggested, but I ignored him.

"She'll want someone to talk to her," I said and stormed out of the house after Bella. I followed Bella's scent out to the woods. I found Bella sitting on the bark of a tree.

"I want to be alone," Bella said hearing my footsteps.

"I know you do, but maybe it will be best to talk to someone about the decision you have to make," I said taking a seat next to Bella. "It may be hard to believe but seventy years ago, I had the same choice as you did, but unlike you that choice was taken away from me." I never thought I would get into the details of my past with Bella, but I thought Bella had a right to know.

"What happened?" Bella asked suddenly interested now.

"When I was eighteen, I fell in love with who I thought was my prince charming, he was very handsome, very rich and extremely powerful, his name was Royce King and I thought he was perfect. It took me a while to realise he wasn't what I was looking for not even close, but it was too late, by the time I found out. Our courtship was very quick and within two months we were engaged. My parents couldn't have been happier for me and in turn, I believed that was happy as well, I had found my happy ending.

"A week before my wedding, I was heading home from my friend's house, I stumbled upon a drunk group of men, it didn't take long to notice Royce among them. Royce started to touch me inappropriately, his friends shouted for me to give them a proper look of me. With that Royce ripped my jacket of my body, let's just say that things only got worse from there," I said. There was no need to go through the illicit details with her.

"They left me for die alone on the streets. It didn't take long for Carlisle to find me, he had smelt the blood, and the next thing I remembered was a sharp stabbing pain in my throat that was the end of my human life." Bella looked horrified, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I had no idea," Bella whispered.

"I didn't want you to know," I replied, I never wanted to share that with Bella. "The reason I am telling you now, is because I wanted you to know, that I know the consequences to the choice you have to make. Remember Bella, whatever happens we won't force you into anything, we won't force this life onto you, like it was forced onto me."

"I either die or become a Vampire, that's not a choice," Bella muttered.

"We won't go down without a fight Bella, this isn't the end, choosing not to be a vampire doesn't mean death," I said, but I could hear the lie in my own voice.

"It didn't sound like that when Carlisle explained it to me," Bella said. We stayed quiet for a moment, I knew Bella was thinking through all the information, we had given her.

"I don't want to die," Bella said after a while, "but I don't want to be a Vampire. Not yet anyway, there is so much I want to do." I nodded in understanding. I knew the feeling of wanting to do something with my life and realising I couldn't do it anymore. "I accepted my place in Princeton."

"That's great Bella, Princeton's a great school," I said.

"I know and I was really looking forward to attending. After ten years of dreaming about being a doctor I was one step closer to achieving it. Now I will never get to go."

"Of course you will," I tried to reassure her but it was pointless.

"Everything I know about being a Vampire, tells me that I will be in no position to go school after I change. Not for a while at least and I will never be a doctor." She had me there, I knew Carlisle was able to do it, but he was a very special case.

"Rose, can I tell you something. I have thought about being a Vampire before, you know being with my family forever and the idea didn't frighten me. I always thought that I could do it in my own time; I thought it would happen years in the future not a couple of weeks. I want to graduate from high school, go to college, have a normal life then make the transition to being a Vampire. I know it sounds silly, but I will miss all that."

"It doesn't sound silly," I said. I pulled Bella into my arms, it wasn't the most comfortable thing for Bella but it was the best I can do. I wanted her to know I would be there for her, through this difficult time.

"Rosalie, is there a way for a human to kill a Vampire?" Bella's question took me by surprise, did Bella honestly think she could take on the Volturi.

"No there isn't, humans aren't strong enough or fast enough," I answered, slightly amused my Bella's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to bloody kill Tanya, I knew the little slut was trouble," Bella said nonchalantly. I let out a bark of laughter.

"You'll have to get in line; the whole family want the same thing. Besides if you could have killed Tanya Emmett would never forgive you, for not taking him along to help. If I'm not mistaken Emmett is planning the kill out as we speak, he can't decide which way will be more painful." Bella giggled and I was glad I could lighten the mood. But I was serious about Emmett; right now I could hear Emmett asking Jasper if he knew where he could rent a flame thrower.

At that moment, I knew what we had to do. It may be a long shot but we had to find a way to make a deal with the Volturi, to extend Bella's humanity for a bit longer. I didn't care what the price was I was going to pay it.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update, but this chapter was surprisingly hard to write, I couldn't figure out a way to make the Volturi pay a visit. I hope you don't mind, the fact I ventured out of Canon and made Tanya the bad guy not Irena but without Laurent, there wasn't a reason for Irena to turn on the Cullen's like that. **

**Well I hoped you liked it. See you on the next Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 39**

**Author Notes:** I am not a fan of the wolves, if you can't already tell. So please tell me, if I have captured their personalities wrong. The only ones I really know are, Sam, Jacob, Leah and of course Seth. So for the others I can only apologise. Very sorry for the long update, but when I'm not in Uni, I'm working or doing Uni work.

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe that we're doing this," I muttered to Carlisle. We were standing in the middle of a field, just outside the treaty line. Waiting for a bunch of Wolves that hated us and we were risking our lives even organising a meeting with these uncontrollable creatures. If we had the whole family here I'd feel a little better with everyone here, at least the battle would be even. But at the moment it was only me and Carlisle here, even though I could hold my own in a fight and so could Carlisle I still didn't like being outnumbered.

"This was your idea, remember," Carlisle reminded me.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," I said. It was my idea but I was under the impression I'd have six Vampires to back me up. "Why can't we have the whole family here?"

"Edward we have been over this, if we come here with the whole family, it is more likely that the Quileute's will feel threatened and attack. With two of us here we can reason with them," Carlisle replied.

"So why do I have to be here? You know how much I don't like these dogs." I sneered at the word dogs. I didn't actually have a problem with the wolves in general; it was one wolf in general. Jacob Black was too close to Bella for my liking and I would rather keep the mutt as far away from her as possible. Unfortunately he was a big factor of keeping Bella safe, so I'd have to put up with the kid if this plan was going to succeed.

"Someone needs to translate, as they don't trust us, I highly doubt they will come in human form," Carlisle reminded me. Carlisle was proved right when nine wolves suddenly came into the clearing. The wolves kept their distance and looked wary of me and Carlisle. Please like we'd attack them when there were only two of us.

"Greetings," Carlisle said trying to be friendly, but the wolves weren't buying it.

_Why have you called us here?_ Sam Uley asked and as from what I heard from Bella he was the leader of the pack. Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"Sam asks why we have asked them to meet us," I translated. I was merely here to translate; I was leaving all the talking to Carlisle.

"We have a situation that I think may concern you and we thought it was best to warn you about it," Carlisle said. The Idea was to leave it up to the wolves if they wanted to help us they could, but we weren't going to ask them to help.

"It has recently come to our attention that a very large and powerful coven is planning to pay a visit to Forks," Carlisle explained.

_I'm guessing these visitors aren't your so called vegetarians, _Sam thought, he sounded sceptical when he said vegetarian. A snort of laughter went through the wolves at the word vegetarian.

_Cool do we actually get to kill these bloodsuckers, _one of the wolves that I didn't recognised asked.

_Shut it Paul,_ Sam reprimanded him.

"They are asking if they are vegetarians and if they get to kill this coven," I said. I would love to see these little dogs try to take on the Volturi. It would actually help us a lot, if they took a couple of them out of our hands.

"They are not part of the treaty, so we can't stop you fighting them, but I can only warn you and say that it is highly unadvisable to get into a fight with these Vampires."

_Please, like we're scared of a couple of Vampires, we can hold our own,_ one of the Wolves thought.

"Go ahead and try, see how far you can run with only two legs, pup," I muttered at the single thought. The wolf in question snorted.

_Put a sock in it Jared,_ Jacob thought speaking up for the first time.

"As I was saying, these Vampires are very powerful and hold a very high and respected position in our world. You are right in thinking that they are not Vegetarians, but they do respect and adhere to the law. The reason we warn you is that they don't know about the treaty and may cross over to your territory," Carlisle said.

_If they do that we'll kill them, won't we boys,_ another wolf said and a few cheered in response. I rolled my eyes; we were dealing with a bunch of children or puppies in their case.

_Oh Quil, when did you become pack Alpha you should have said something, I would have made a cake, _another answered sarcastically.

_Embry,_ Sam warned. The one I guessed was Embry bowed his head slightly.

"That's the point you can't touch them, or you'll end up getting killed yourself. These aren't your normal vampires, there are a lot more of them and each one of them is powerful in their own way," I said for Quil, who huffed.

_Are you expecting trouble?_ Sam asked.

"Are you expecting trouble?" I repeated for Carlisle's sake.

"Yes," Carlisle said simply. "We don't know if it will turn into a fight but these vampires aren't one's to compromise. This isn't your fight; we just wanted to give you a heads up."

_If it involves Vampires this is our fight. Maybe we should help them,_ one of the other wolves said.

_Shut it Seth! _A female Wolf thought which surprised me.

_No Leah he is right, if these vampires are going to cause trouble, this is our fight,_ Sam thought. This made me feel better; it looked like they'd be on our side after all, if this turns into a fight. _Is there any way we can help?_

"Sam is wondering if they can help."

"Thank you, but no, we can never ask that of you," Carlisle said. What the hell was Carlisle going on about, why were we here if it wasn't for their help. _Edward, we can't ask them to risk their lives for us, _Carlisle thought. Maybe he was right, but we were supposed to be saving Bella, the family here and we needed more people to help if we expected to survive this thing.

_Well you're not asking, we're offering and we are helping, as long they are in Forks this is our problem. You can't expect us to sit back and do nothing if these bloodsuckers threaten the safety of this town. _Sam thought.

"Sam says it is their problem, they want to fight," I said for Sam.

Before Carlisle could reply to Sam's comment, Sam thought, _when are they coming?_

"We're expecting them in the next week," I answered for them.

"We don't have a definite day, yet but when we do we will let you know," Carlisle finished for me.

_We'll be ready,_ Sam thought. I repeated the thought to Carlisle who nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you," Carlisle responded.

_This isn't about you, we're only doing this to protect the innocent bystanders, _Sam replied.

"We know that, but doesn't mean we don't appreciate your help, just keep safe and don't do anything stupid," I answered for Carlisle knowing he would say the same thing. Sam and the other wolves turned away and walked towards the forest.

_Helping Vampires, what is the world coming too? _I heard Paul think, I chuckled lightly. I noticed that one wolf stayed behind though, Jacob.

_Aren't you coming Jacob? _Sam called.

_I'll be there in a moment,_ Jacob called back. Jacob faced me and then surprised me by running towards the tree. He returned a few minutes later in human form, clothed with a pair of shorts.

"All right Cullen, what is the full story?" Jacob asked still keeping his distance from me and Carlisle.

_I'll leave you two to talk alone. Call if you need any help,_ Carlisle thought to me, he smiled at Jacob, who didn't return the smile; he carried on staring at me. _Be nice, remember they are helping us._ I huffed in resentment, I was always nice. Well as nice as I could be to a dog, that was trying to steal my girlfriend from me. When Carlisle left, I turned to Jacob.

"What is the real reason these bloodsuckers are coming here?" I kept my face neutral at the name bloodsuckers even though I hated it. I didn't answer straight away; I knew Jacob would hate this as much as I did. Apparently not saying anything was enough to clarify Jacob's fear.

"Ah because of Bella," Jacob answered his own question, I nodded numbly. "Because Bella knows your secret, they've come to silence her." Jacob chuckled without humour.

"We'll keep her safe," I said determined that this statement was true.

"Really, because according to you, there is no fighting these things," Jacob spat at me, I saw the fury in his eyes and it was directed at me, not the Volturi me. In Jacob's eyes this was my fault, if we stayed away from Bella she'd be safe. "I told her to stay away from you, all of you, but she wouldn't listen to me. But she was adamant that it was safe to be around you lot and look where it's got her, hunted by bloodsucking psychopaths."

"We have a plan," I stated plainly.

"Oh let's hear this master plan of yours and if the words transforming Bella into one of you come out of your mouth, I swear to god I'll kill you. Screw the treaty, I will fucking rip you into a thousand pieces and burn you and dance on the ashes," Jacob growled at me. I knew he was serious but it made me want to smile, like the pup could touch me.

"That's why Dog; I wanted to speak to you alone. We can't simply fight them off, that's where you come in. When the Volturi come I don't want Bella to be here at all, I want someone I can trust to hide Bella," I said. Ok then I don't trust Jacob, but for some unknown reason Bella trusts him and that's good enough for me. If I had my way, Jacob wouldn't be allowed within a fifty mile radius of Bella, but something told me that would upset Bella more.

"I can't ask any of my family to hide Bella, because the Volturi would be able to catch our scents to easy. We need someone that the Volturi don't know to hide with Bella, you seemed the obvious choice," I explained. Jacob didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me like I'd gone crazy.

"So let me get this straight. Your master plan for keeping Bella safe is to run and hide," Jacob simplified it for me. When he said like that it seemed like a stupid idea.

"It's the only idea that we've got. If you have another idea, I'm all ears," I said and waited for an answer. I was hoping that Jacob could come up with a half decent plan to use, but I knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Well I haven't got a clue. I guess your plan will have to do. What I don't understand is what will happen if these vamps catch up with us, I can hold my own in a fight, but even I couldn't take down all of them on my own," Jacob said.

"Hopefully it won't come down to that, I'd hope that me and my family would be able to hold them off, so you can get far away. I'm asking you to do this for me Jacob, because I need someone who will be able to protect Bella for me and I know that you will do that. Just answer me, will you do this for me," I asked.

"I'll do it, but it isn't for you," Jacob said.

"Thank you," I said. Nothing else needed to be said. We had come to an agreement, nothing else needed to be said. Jacob merely nodded and turned away and left to re-join his pack.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Bella's POV**

"That's your master plan to run and hide," I exclaimed in shock. I was expecting something a little more complicated than finding a safe place to hide me in and waiting for the Volturi to leave. Did they really expect that to work? If the Volturi were as dangerous as they were making out they were they'd definitely find me.

"Well technically, you'd be doing the running, we'll do the fighting," Emmett pointed out unhelpfully. Emmett grinned at the prospect of fighting.

"Hopefully it won't come to that, we hope to keep you out of the way, so we can speak to the Volturi, without getting violent," Carlisle reasoned with me. Emmett's face dropped when he heard that it won't turn into a fight. I seriously doubt that these guys would sit down and have a reasonable conversation.

"Oh yes, because they sound like reasonable people. Who don't really like killing and will just let me go, because I was out of town at the time. Come on they live for eternity, there not going to give up that easy," I said.

"She has a point you know, let's fight them and be done with it," Emmett said, more for the excuse of fighting than anything.

"If that was an option Emmett, don't you think we'd be doing that?" Edward said.

"Well can I be the first to tell you, your plan sucks," I said bluntly. If this was the only way, then I was completely screwed.

"If you have another plan, then we'll listen, if not then this is the plan no arguing," Edward replied.

"Ok I have a plan, let's say I don't run and I stay here with you, when the Volturi come," I suggested even though I was betting that no one would like my plan, not that I was giving up so easily. I wasn't running away from my problems, I stay and I fight, not like the rest of my family, who seem to when the going gets tough, the tough run away. The Volturi were after me not the Cullen's, this was my fight as much as it was there's. All the Cullen's seemed to stop and stare at me when I spoke; apparently no one was going to like my idea.

"No way, there is no way we're letting you be here when they come. You don't realise how dangerous they are, they will kill you without a second thought. If you run and hide, then there might be a chance that you stay alive," Edward said. If what Edward said was true and I had no doubt they were, then Edward just proven my case, there was no way I was running if there was a chance that these monsters would kill my family. If I had to be killed for my family to survive then I was taking that chance.

"That's why I want to be here, do you expect me to stay away when my family might be killed, hell no. I'm sorry Edward, there are many things I will do for you but expecting me to sit on the side lines when I have no idea if my family are dead or alive, is something I will not do."

"I'm sorry but you really don't have a choice here," Edward said firmly. He may be right, that maybe I should stay run and hide but I was too stubborn to let that happen.

"If you have to stay and fight, how are you going to make sure that I don't come back, you can't keep me away," I said. I knew the rest of the family were staying here to fight, so what was stopping me from coming back here.

"Your right, there is nothing stopping you coming back here after we've told you to leave. That's why I've asked someone to be with you while you are hiding," Edward said, he knew me too well. Then I started to think, who he would trust to look after me, beyond his family. Then the door opened to reveal Jacob Black standing there, I should have known.

"Reporting for kidnapping duties sir," Jacob said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"Thanks Jacob, we appreciate this, you know the drill, and you take Bella far away from this place and don't tell anyone where you're going. I highly doubt that Aro, will be coming to take care of a human personally, but we can't take any chances," Edward explained.

"And Aro is the mind reading bloodsucker who can hear all your thoughts from only one touch," Jacob asked, Edward nodded in reply. "Got it, right ready to go Bella," Jacob said turning to me. I folded my arms, I was determined to stay here.

"Come on Bella, we'll be back together in a few days, a week tops, nothing will happen," Edward said and leaned in for a kiss, I turned my head so he only got my cheek. I usually loved to kiss Edward but right now I was too upset to say a proper goodbye. "Bella doesn't really like the plan and is determined to stay with us."

"Jacob you might as well go, because I'm not going anywhere," I said turning my attentions on Jacob and ignoring Edward.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I agree with your bloodsucker, it's not safe for you here," Jacob said. I couldn't believe he was siding with the Cullen's, the traitor.

"Well you can't force me to leave," I said standing firm.

"Oh really, you don't think I can force you to leave. Bella are you forgetting that I'm a werewolf meaning that I'm stronger than you," Jacob said laughing. At that moment, he picked me up in his arms and threw me over the shoulder.

"Let me down," I screamed at Jacob hitting him over the head, not that it made any difference. I probably weighed next to nothing to Jacob.

"Right well, good luck with everything. Don't worry about Bella she'll be safe with me. Let me know when you kill them bastards and I'll bring her straight back," Jacob said conversationally while walking towards the door, with me kicking and screaming on his back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I think right here shall do," Jacob said shoving open the door to an old shed in the middle of nowhere. He finally released me from his grip and I walked towards a bed in the middle of the floor. "It's only for one night and then we'll carry on moving tomorrow." More running, we hadn't stopped running since we left the Cullen's house hours ago and I was exhausted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked I never thought Jacob would side with the Cullen's. I thought him and his pack were all for killing the Cullen's.

"I thought that was obvious, to save your life and that is a lot more important than killing the Cullen's. That I have to admit, even though I really still don't like them, I guess there not that bad for vampires. Anyway these Volturi are evil and I'm disappointed that I'm missing all the action. Man the boys will be bragging about how many vampires they'd killed when I see them again." That was my opening to convince Jacob to take me back.

"That's why you have to take me back, that way we both get what we want, I get to help my family and you get to fight vampires," I pleaded with him.

"Nice try Bella, but it's not going to work," Jacob replied. "I know you hate being in the background of things like this. You have to remember that this is what's going to keep you safe, if you stayed with the Cullen's they would have killed all of you." I knew he was right, but I didn't like that they were fighting for me, I would rather give myself up than have the Cullen's and the wolves die for me. I groaned and lay back in the old smelly bed.

"You try and sleep for a while, I'll keep watch," Jacob suggested.

"Yeah like I'd be able to sleep at a time like this," I mumbled while I slid under the dirty sheets. I would probably catch something from this disgusting bed, but I was too tired to care. Jacob went to stand outside and keep watch.

I must have slept for a bit because all I could remember from that point was Jacob bursting into the shed looking panicked.

"Get up Bella quickly, they have found us," Jacob said grabbing the rucksack of food from the floor. I jumped out of the bed quickly and followed Jacob out of the shed. When I was outside Jacob grabbed me and threw me onto his back and started to run.

"How many have found us?" I asked a bit preoccupied to rub it in his face, how the vampires had found us already, showing how much it was a bad plan in the first place.

"I could only smell one, but that might change quickly," Jacob explained he sounded nervous. Next minute I heard growling from behind us. "Shit! Bella when I put you down, you have to run, don't worry about me, and just run."

"I'm not leaving you here on your own," I tried to argue with Jacob but I knew it was pointless, that there wasn't anything I could do anyway.

"Run, Bella," Jacob shouted at me when he put me down. I didn't argue anymore and I started running into fields, afraid for my life and Jacob's. I turned quickly to glance at Jacob; I needed to know if he was Ok. Jacob in this time had already transformed into a wolf and was wrestling with a blonde Vampire. I didn't stick around I just carried on running not knowing where I was going and didn't care. I heard growling in the back ground but didn't stop carried on going.

A few minutes later I felt something crash into me, while I fell to the ground I saw a glimpse of long blonde hair. The vampire was already on me, ready to go into the kill but at that moment it wasn't my certain death that preoccupied my mind but the bright red eyed vampire that was on top of me. Even with bright red eyes, I knew the face of my captor very well, a face I'd never forget.

"Daisy," I gasped at her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 40**

**Author Notes:** The beginning of the end. This story is finishing soon people, sorry, but everything's got to come to an end. This chapter is all from Daisy's POV, how Daisy became a Vampire and the truth about the mysterious 'Alex.' Enjoy!

**Daisy's POV**

I drummed my fingers on the edge of the bar, trying to listen to whatever David was trying to tell me. David, whatever his second name was, he told me once, it never stuck, that's how memorable he was. David was an accountant, boring job, to go with his even more boring personality and this was out fifth date. I could tell he thinks he's getting some tonight he's wrong. The only thing he's getting is the bill.

"I told Sandra to get me the March files for last year and she got me the February files, I'm going to have to fire her, one mistake is nothing but this is about the tenth time she's done it," David droned on. I was about to tell David that I knew it was the tenth time because all his conversations seemed to be about his good for nothing secretary.

"Bummer," I replied without thinking. I had moved on to flipping my coaster and trying to catch it.

"I know, the girl may have a killer set of legs, but that is all," David said. When did men decide that women want to hear about another woman's killer legs? I swear that David thinks I am one of his guy mates the way he speaks to me. Usually I would shout at his for such a sexist remark, but today I was over it, over David to be exact.

I glanced hesitantly across the room where I knew a certain dark haired man sat with darker eyes. The man hadn't taken his eyes of me all night, ok staring at me like that can be classed as stalker but he was handsome enough to get away with it. His dark hair was messy and fell over his eyes, which were now staring deeply into my own. He smiled at me, a breath taking smile I was in love. I wanted more than anything to dump the loser in front of me and sit with the man, who for some reason was all alone, something that I doubt happens very often. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder, to show my lovely blonde locks to him and reluctantly turned to face David.

"Also Sandra forgot to order more ink cartridges, again," David carried on. My god the man was still talking about his damn secretary. If I cared I would have been jealous. David's phone started to ring in his pocket, he took one look at the number and sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," I mumbled and motioned for the bar man to come over. I pointed to my glass, "Another one my good sir and if I'm going to survive tonight, make it a strong one." The barman smiled and nodded. I heard the stool next to me move, assuming it was David coming back I ignored it. The barman passed me my cosmopolitan.

"That one's on me," a dark sexy voice spoke next to me. I turned around to see the gorgeous guy from across the bar passing the money to the waiter.

"That's my boyfriend's seat," I responded without even a hello or a thank you.

"Really, well I've been observing you all night and I don't think you'll be going home with your so called boyfriend." My god this guy had nerve, he was sitting next to me like he owned the whole bar.

"Really, well who will I be going home with?" I asked seductively, he might be cocky but he was still gorgeous.

The man leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Me!"

"Cocky much," I smirked, a guy who looked like that could be cocky though.

"Very much," he said. A cough from behind us interrupted our private moment. At that moment I wanted to tell boring David to take a hike so I could talk more to this gorgeous guy and even though I had only met him for a minute I could already tell he was more interesting than David, not like that is hard though.

"You're in my seat," David said, I turned to face David with no apology on my face. The guy just carried on staring at me.

"Not anymore, why don't you leave and I'll carry on chatting up your girlfriend here," the guy said with a little smile playing on his lips. I wanted to burst out laughing, at the guy's cheek; better not add salt to the wound though.

"You have some nerve, right let's deal with this outside like real men," David said rolling up his shirts. Didn't men do that to show off their muscles, poor David though had none, his arms were rather chicken like actually. He really did look stupid challenging a man double his size for a fight, it was downright hilarious. The man took this seriously though and took his eyes of me and stood up to face David, David gulped at the size of him and took a step back. Probably regretting his request at that moment.

"Do you really think you could fight me," the guy said mockingly and gazed David up and down chuckling to himself.

"I don't need to take this, are you coming Daisy," David said taking his eyes of the guy and grabbed me by the arm, wrong move.

"I'm alright here thanks, nice knowing you though," I said maybe a tad coldly. David with that stormed off, muttering under his breath.

"Daisy what a pretty name," the guy said probably trying to be seductive. "I guess I should call you my little flower girl." I rolled my eyes, if she had a dollar for every time a guy said that to her, she would be rich. But coming from the gorgeous guy next to her, it wasn't half as cheesy.

"You do realise that Daisies are weeds?" I asked.

"A very pretty weed though."

"So mystery man, do you have a name?"

"Doesn't everyone, it's Alex," he replied.

"No last name," I asked.

"Not important," he answered, I rolled my eyes, he was taking this being the mysterious guy a little too far. "What is important though is that I live right around the corner and I will show you things that David couldn't even spell."

"I'm not the kind of girl to sleep with a guy she met literally five minutes ago." Ok that wasn't true, but I didn't want him to think that I was easy.

"It's more like fifteen minutes ago, not that it matters. Let's get straight to the point, we both know where this is going, you're attracted to me," Alex said, with a wye smile.

"Oh really, you certainly think a lot of yourself don't you."

"As I was saying, your obviously attracted to me." I rolled my eyes again and pretended to gag. "I'm definitely attracted to you. Ok we could sit here for hours where I could tell you every mundane detail of my life, like my cat's mother's maiden name."

"Do cat's even have maiden names?"

"The point is it will inevitably end the same way, me and you alone in my house. Besides isn't it more exciting when it's a complete stranger." It was a hell of a lot more dangerous as well. I wouldn't be the first time I would have a one night stand, I wasn't kidding myself, when a man wants to know nothing about you, he is after one thing and that is sex. I wasn't a child, I sometimes wonder if I was ever a child, I wasn't looking for a fairy tale, I wasn't Cinderella waiting for my Prince Charming, this was about filling the void in my life even if it was for one night.

"So what do you say Daisy flower, are you in or are you out," Alex said getting up from his chair and holding his hand out to me waiting for me to take it. Leaving all my best ideas behind and my brains apparently, I took Alex's hand.

"I'm in, but don't call me Daisy flower." Alex laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been three weeks since Alex and I met and it was one whirl wind relationship. Alex was telling the truth, he showed me things I never dreamt of, things I was pretty sure was legal in most parts of the world. After our one night stand, we exchanged numbers, both knowing we'd never use them, well that's what I thought but much to my surprise Alex rang me the next day asking me out.

Alex showered me with presents every date, asked me every question under the sun, but when I hinted about him, it was like there was wall that I couldn't pass; he was a very private person. Even though I knew nothing about him, I knew thing I didn't care, I was madly in love with him and I knew nothing he would tell me would make me change my mind.

One day Alex stormed into my apartment with a huge suitcase in his hand throwing it on my bed. He smiled at me expectantly.

"Well get packing," Alex said pulling my drawers open.

"For what?" I asked hesitantly. I knew Alex liked to do things spontaneously, he says that when you plan things, you are taking the fun out of things.

"We're going on a trip," Alex started throwing a load of things into a bag for me, mostly my summer clothes.

"Where are we going?"

"Italy, you said that you wanted to meet my family, so why wait. There's a family reunion and my family are dying to meet you," Alex said, Alex chuckled at his choice of words, I guess I'm missing the joke. I did want to meet his family desperately, all I knew about his family was that they lived in Italy and were a very rich and powerful family. I also didn't want to meet his family unprepared; I had no clothes appropriate for meeting his family.

"Why now? Couldn't we wait a few weeks, when I've had time to prepare to meet your family?"

"Come on Daisy flower, where's your sense of fun," Alex said and I scowled at his use of that ridiculous nickname, he refused to stop calling me.

"I'm all for fun, when it includes, sky diving and white water rafting. But meeting your family is a big deal and I want to make a good impression," I sulked.

"Don't worry they'll love you, no matter what you do or how you look. So what do you say Daisy Flower are you in or are you out?" I thought for a second but then realised that Alex was making a big commitment to me, meeting the family was a big deal. He was serious about us and he wanted me to meet his family.

"I'm in I guess," I said hesitantly. I started to help Alex pack, already discarding any clothes that were inappropriate for meeting my boyfriend's rich family, which unfortunately was nearly all my wardrobe. "Do you really think they'll like me?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll eat you up," Alex said with that strange smile again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I stared out the tinted windows of Alex's car. I didn't understand why the windows were so heavily tinted; I could barely see a thing out of them. Alex seemed to have no problem seeing out of them though, which was very odd, no one has that good eye sight.

"I thought it was illegal, to have windows tinted like this, how can you see out of them?" I asked but Alex ignored my comment and carried on driving. I asked several times if we could stop for something to eat and drink but said they'd be lots to eat at his family's house, again with an odd chuckle, it wasn't happy it was chilling and put me on edge.

For the first time I started to doubt my decision to come with Alex, he had been behaving very odd since we reached Italy and I was very uncomfortable. Bella's words of caution about Alex being a serial killer rang in my ears and I started to doubt the man next to me. I mean I hardly knew Alex for three weeks and I decided to upheave my life and follow him blindly, I'm an idiot.

"We're here," Alex finally muttered. I looked out the window and squinted in the bad light. What I did see was that the word house was misleading this place was a castle it was massive and what I could see was very old. He didn't stop outside the house, he drove straight into the garage. In a blink of an eye Alex was out of the car and was holding the door open for me.

"You said house, this is a castle," I said.

"Didn't want to brag," Alex shrugged. Alex grabbed me by the arm and pulled me quickly through the garage and through a door in the back. "Hurry up, my family are waiting."

"Wait a second," I said stopping immediately, ignoring Alex who had a vice grip on my arm pulling me. "I'm meeting them now. I've just come off the plane I look a mess, can't I take time to freshen up, change my clothes."

"No," Alex answered simply and carried on dragging me through the building. We suddenly stopped outside a huge wooden door, where a small girl with blonde hair in a maroon colour cloak was standing guard. She looked up at us and I gasped in surprise and fear, her eyes were red, blood red to be exact. I recoiled in fear and tried to step back from the girl in front of me.

"Brother, you've been gone for too long," the girl spoke, Alex merely nodded at the girl. If this was Alex's sister, wouldn't they have a bit more of an emotional reunion? The girl's eyes focused on me and I swore she licked her lips. "Shouldn't she be in there with the rest of the food?" I could have been mistaken but I swore that she was calling me food. It didn't supress the fear trigger in me, it was either fight or flight, even though the girl was small I had a feeling I couldn't take her in a fight, I automatically looked for ways out of the room.

"Alex, I don't like it here, I want to leave," I pleaded and much as I resented the fear in my voice, it was evident and my shaking body didn't help.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," the girl smirked and there was a definite hunger in her eyes.

"Jane you're scaring her," Alex hissed.

"Since when have you cared about mangy little humans," Jane hissed back. My fear was growing and I knew I wasn't getting out of here alive. I was such an idiot I should have listened to Bella. I had fallen for Alex's charms hook line and sinker and I was paying the price. I knew nothing about him and yet I followed him blindly to another country. I had always thought there was something not quite right about Alex but now I was questioning if he was even human.

My thoughts were cut off by several blood curling screams and chilling laughter. Without another word or thought I ran as fast as I could from Alex and Jane but before I could reach the door Alex was in front of me dragging me back. He didn't attempt to make his hold gentle it was like a metal band had been placed around my arm. Any longer and I swore my blood circulation would be cut off. Even though it was useless I struggled against his restraining hold.

"Let go off me," I screamed at him. I tried a low kick at his feet, but to no prevail, I might as well have kicked a big boulder, it certainly felt liked that I kicked a stone, my foot was throbbing. As Alex dragged me back towards the door I carried on struggling to get away from him. "Please help me!" I screamed to the girl behind the desk, she looked at me with sympathy but made no move to help me. Didn't she realise that they were going to kill me or was she in on it.

"Daisy you have to calm down," Alex said in his soft calming voice that I used to love; now it chilled me to my very core.

"Calm down, you're going to kill me and your telling me to calm down," I screamed even louder if that was possible.

"No one's going to kill you, but if you don't shut the hell up they might," Alex crouching down to my level. Jane snorted behind us.

"Don't lie to the girl Alec," Jane laughed, I was so scared that I didn't even notice that Jane called him Alec.

"You're not helping Jane," Alex hissed.

"If you're not going to kill then please let me go," I pleaded I know escape was futile so I decided to go with trying to reason with the good side of Alex. There must be one, right.

"I can't do that love," Alex said. He had called me love many times but this time it just sounded cold and it made me flinch. It made me realise that the whole relationship had been a lie. "Your destiny is a lot greater than the humans in that room." I involuntarily looked at the door separating me and the massacre that I was sure had happened in that room, they must have been so scared, what the hell had these monsters done to them.

"Oh dear brother tell me I'm wrong, don't tell me you're going to request to change this pitiful human," Jane spat at Alex and gave me a look that could only be described as pure loathing.

"Trust me Jane, when I say that this girl is special and when she has turned will make a fine addition to the guard, the Volturi will be pleased with my gift," Alex replied turning back to his sister.

"How do you…" Jane started but the huge doors opened finally and another dark haired boy stood there looking at Alex and Jane.

"They are waiting for you," he said addressing Alex, he looked at me in curiosity; well I hope it was only curiosity.

"Come on Daisy, it's time," Alex said. I stood my ground and stared at the room and shook my head.

"Please don't make me," I pleaded again. My eyes were filling with tears, I hated crying but it didn't matter now all my dignity had gone out the window. Alex didn't answer just dragged me into the room, this time I didn't scream it was pointless but a tiny sob did escape me. If I though Jane was frightening it didn't compare to the three that were standing in front of me. They all looked inhumanly beautiful if that made sense, they looked like they had been carved from stone, like Alex. Their eyes were the reason they were so terrifying, like Jane's they were blood red, even brighter than Jane's. Two of the males had black hair both long and the other had ice blond hair. The tallest black haired man made his way forward towards Alex.

"Alec, you are back, welcome home," the man said, why did everyone call him Alec, something else he lied about.

"Yes master," he murmured, bowing to the man.

"You said your name was Alex," I whispered harshly at Alex or Alec whoever he was.

"My secret identity," he said a brief smile crossed his face.

"So what do we have here?" the man said turning towards me.

"Daisy, the girl I told you about," Alec said.

"Oh yes the one you said that you believe that she may have a gift, if she was turned," the man said, Alec nodded. The man looked at me with fierce curiosity and longing. Well he would be disappointed I had no special gift. The man made a move towards me hands raised as if he was going to touch me. I instinctively stepped back. "I mean no harm child I just want to see your memories." I scrunched my face in confusion, how would he be able to see my memories.

"Aro has the gift to see a person's memory through mere touch," Alec explained but it still made no sense, no one could do that.

"But that's impossible," I stuttered probably out of fear.

"Just go with it Daisy," Alec said. I knew that I didn't have a choice in the matter; if I didn't comply he would probably do it by force. I tentatively raised my hands giving Aro permission to touch me. Aro didn't hesitate for a second before taking my hand in his. I gasped when his stone cold hands touched mine. A few minutes later Aro dropped my hands, he was now smiling, whatever he saw pleased him.

"I believe you are right young Alec. There is something special with this one, she will make an interesting and a powerful member of the guard," Aro said and Alec looked relieved. "I give you my permission to turn her, keep me informed of her progress, I will see her once the change has been completed." With that final statement Aro and the other two men left the room leaving me and Alec alone.

"What are they talking about Alec?" I asked the moment I could find my voice. Without another word Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He pulled me into a massive red bedroom with a large king size bed in the middle. I grabbed my arm back the moment he stopped.

"I demand to know what is going on," I said trying to put on a brave face but honestly I was bloody terrified.

"My master has given me permission, to give you the ultimate gift. You should be grateful and not ask questions," Alec said coming closer, I started to back away making my way to the door. "Now this will hurt a lot but after it is done you will have more power than you can dream off."

"I don't want power, I just want to go home," I said childishly.

"You should have thought of that when you agreed to come on this trip with me," Alec said every bit of human kindness had seemed to have disappeared from his voice, I didn't know this man anymore, he wasn't the man I thought I loved.

In a blink of an eye Alec was in front of me. Grabbing my head and yanking it to the side and he bent his head down to my neck and then I felt him bite me; yes bite me in the neck. The pain was excruciating and my scream had seemed to get caught in my throat and I was paralysed from the pain but it couldn't last forever, I'd be dead soon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well it seemed that the pain lasted forever. The pain soon moved from my neck and spread all through my body, like I had been set on fire. I couldn't understand how I could survive this much pain. When I could make rational speech I screamed for someone to kill me but no one listened.

After the pain reached the highest point my heart seemed to try and leave my body and with one last painful thump it just stopped. I waited for death to take me, but it never came, for some reason I felt strong. I tested my eyes and cautiously opened my eyes I gasped at the sight I was still in that grand bedroom but everything seemed more defined it looked like I could see every particle. I was stunned for a second at the sight in front of me. The second the thought of moving crossed my mind I up of the bed in a flash. When the door of the bedroom swung open without thinking I had already crouched down in a protective stance and was baring my teeth at the intruder. The boy I vaguely remember as Alec was standing there with this hands up in mock surrender.

"I come in peace, young one," Alec said smiling. The flash of him biting me crossed my mind and all this rubbish started when he brought me to this place.

"What have you done to me?" I growled at him. Yes, I literally growled.

"I made you strong, you are no longer bound by your pesky human body you have joined the lines of the immortal. This is a gift embrace it, don't question it," Alec said. "I came here with a gift for you Daisy." In a blink of an eye Alec was out the room and then back with a young blonde girl, whose arms were tied up. "Dinner is served." Alec shoved the girl towards me, I grabbed her in my arms without hesitation.

"What do you mean dinner is served?" I questioned but my eyes were already focused on the pulsing vein on the side of the neck and I unconsciously licked my lips. Ugh creepy.

"Don't think, let your senses guide you," Alec advised taking a seat in the corner of the room. I took a deep breath not noticing it was my first breath I'd woken up. A beautiful scent filled my nose and all rational thought was gone, I pounced on the unsuspecting girl and went straight for the vein that I was staring at seconds ago. I drank deeply the favourable hot blood held deep inside of the girl. The taste was like nothing I had experienced before and I knew that this wasn't the only time I'd taste it. I'd do anything to keep the memory of the taste. The blood dried up long before I was even close to being full. I pushed the now dead body to the floor, not giving a thought about the girl I had just killed.

"How was it?" Alec said after I licked had licked the remainder of the blood from my lips and hands. "Invigorating isn't it, there is nothing like your first kill." I narrowed my eyes at Alec.

"I want more," I said. I didn't even recognise my own voice, it was so cold and full of hunger this wasn't me, but I certainly liked the new me.

"Patience young one, more will come in time, you have to learn to wait. First you need to train," Alec said getting up and heading to the door. "Follow me and I'll show you all your new powers." I didn't argue I just followed knowing, listening to Alec now would get me more blood in the future. Alec led me into a large training room.

"All new recruits to the Volturi guard need to go through special training to harness your new strength and power. All vampires have the usual speed and strength and not mentioning an uncontrollable lust for blood." I raised my eyebrows at the word Vampire. I didn't know why it surprised me in the beginning it made sense in a way, I had just killed a girl for her blood and that is exactly what a Vampire does. But still I had always thought that Vampires were a thing of myth, made up to scare small children.

"So what exactly are the Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi are the most powerful coven of all Vampires. You can say they are the royal family of the vampire world it is there job to make sure that all other Vampires around the world follow the Vampire rules and eliminate any trouble makers shall I say. It is our job as the guard to do the leg word so to speak to kill any miscreants and to protect the Volturi at all costs they are, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Now Daisy you have been recruited in to the Volturi guard," he explained.

"But, why me?"

"The Volturi guard aren't your regular vampires Daisy. They have all been recruited because they have a certain special power," Alec said

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not what you're looking for. There's nothing special about me," I replied, but the damage was done, they had turned me and I just knew there was no turning back from that. My human life, my normal life was over.

"Yes you are though, I felt it and Aro saw and felt it, there is no mistaking this. Why don't we try a little test," Alec said.

"What sort of power have I supposedly got?" I asked still not believing that I would have a special power.

"From what I could sense and what Aro has seen, you have a mental ability to control people's minds. We think that you can plant a thought into anyone's minds and they will have no choice but to do what you say. This ability will be a great addition to the guard," Alec explained. Alec went to the door and opened it. "Christina can we borrow you for a moment." A blonde vampire came in and bowed to Alec.

"Yes master Alec," she responded.

"Christina is a Vampire who is interested in joining our little coven here. As you have no control with humans yet, we thought it was best if we practice on Vampires," Alec explained. "Christina I want you to attack Daisy here. Daisy I want you to stop Christina's attack with your mind. Don't physically fight her; we want you to master your power before you learn to fight." With a click of the finger Christina started to walk towards me concentration clear on her face. Not knowing what to do I step away and started to think of ways that I could fight her. With the push of my arm I was able to make her go flying; I was shocked by my own strength. In a blink of an eye Christina was on her feet.

"Concentrate Daisy make her stop," Alec ordered. I panicked and started chanting Stop over and over again in my head hoping it would work. It didn't and Christina had her hands wrapped around my throat. Even though it didn't hurt and that she wasn't blocking any air it was very uncomfortable.

_STOP!_ I ordered in my mind and what felt like all my inner strength I sent it towards Christina and in a second Christina stopped squeezing and she was looking at me slightly dazed.

_Take your hands off me, _I ordered again and instantly Christina's hands dropped to her side. Slightly stunned I looked at Alec for confirmation and he was nodding his head in approval.

_Sit down!_ Christina sat down on the floor.

"Cool!" I muttered.

"Very cool indeed. Do you still think that you have no power?" Alec asked and I shook my head. "Let's carry on shall we."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next few months I was thrown into many training sessions to see how strong my powers were and the limitations of it. At the moment I could only control one person at a time and when they are in the same room. According to Alec I could come stronger and control more than one person at a time. I was also trained how to fight and even though I wasn't bad I still wasn't able to defeat many of the guard I could still hold my own. It did help that I was able to stop a person with a single thought.

"We have been sent on a special mission Daisy," Alec announced one day after training.

"Am I ready though, I've only been turned five months ago," I asked nervously. I knew the day would come when I was expected to go on a mission but I wasn't expecting it until I was out of my new born period, as they call it.

"Aro thinks you're ready, we will be staying away from humans as best as we can. Aro has given us strict orders to keep you under control, so we will stop you making too much of a spectacle of yourself." I made a face at that. I hated that I had now reverted to the time when I needed baby sitters to keep me in check.

"Great my own body guards aren't I lucky," I muttered resentfully. Not that I was angry at Alec I knew he just wanted to make sure I was safe that I didn't flaunt the vampire rules

"Come on love, you know it's not like that, all new born vampires have the same issues with control. But it doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're out," Alec said trying to cheer me up, smiling at me showing all his razor sharp teeth. It definitely helped.

"Alright then, I won't complain," I promised, Alec raised his eyebrows in question. "Well no more than usual." Alec laughed at me. "So what's the mission?"

"A coven has broken a rule, they have told a human about our existence."

"Why would they do that?" I asked intrigued.

"No idea, that's what we have to find out and destroy the human and any Vampire's that get in our way."

"They've broken the rules, don't we destroy them all." That was the usual protocol, you break the rules you suffer the consequences.

"This coven is different, there are a total of seven vampires in it. They have a permanent residence in Washington State, a small town called Forks." That was a shock usually vampires only travelled around in two's or three's and never stayed in one place for long. "The leader is an old friend of Aro's. Also there is a number of members of the coven who have special powers that are coveted by Aro for the guard and it is also our job to convince these members to join our guard but apparently it won't be easy. This coven is special for another reason they don't consume human blood they drink from animals to survive." I scrunched my face in disgust.

"From animal blood that sounds disgusting, who would choose that," I said. I had only been a vampire for a few months and the idea of surviving on anything but human blood was an alien thought to me. "I didn't realise that was an option."

"I tried it once, you know out of pure curiosity and I can tell you never again. It tastes disgusting, not a patch on human blood, it's what our body craves, drinking anything else is just unnatural." Even though drinking animal blood sounded revolting, I was intrigued as to how this coven found another way to live.

"What if they don't want to join?" I asked even though I couldn't imagine not wanting to be part of this coven. Even though, they weren't blood, she started to think of the Volturi as her family, a first for her. They had saved her from a life where she was going nowhere and fast, a life with no future or prospects just a low paying job and a crappy apartment. Now she was part of a superior race, a family that actually wanted her and was cherished member of a very powerful coven. "What if they won't hand over the human girl?"

"Then we kill them."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three weeks later we found ourselves in the coven's home, there was no sign of the human girl, doesn't mean that we wouldn't find her. The coven's leader was talking to us, surprisingly calm, like we were old friends popping in for a cup of tea, not that him and his coven were in danger.

"Human girl you say, you'll have to be more specific there are plenty of humans in this area," Carlisle the leader spoke confidently. An old memory was dangling at the back of my mind, very blurry from a long time ago from my human days, which was telling me that this man was familiar even if I couldn't place him. From the way he looked at me I was guessing that he was thinking along the same lines.

"According to our sources, there is a human that you have revealed our secret to and you know that this is against the rules, a crime punishable by destruction," Felix spoke this time.

"But as you can tell there is no human here, you've checked twice," the big dark haired Vampire spoke this time. His stance said that he was willing to fight if it came down to it.

We had been doing the same run around for a long time now. After plenty of torture sessions courtesy of Jane, the coven still decided to play dumb. It wouldn't take me long to get them to spill by forcing them to speak of the location of the girl.

"Ok then, we have asked nicely and we've asked no so nicely but as you haven't cooperated we'll have to force you to speak. There are other ways to make you speak besides asking and torture, my friend here will show you. Daisy do your stuff," Alec said giving me the go ahead to 'ask' them to tell us the location of the human. Carlisle frowned as if he was concentrating on something, I didn't know if this was because he recognised my name or wondering how I could force them to speak. Shaking the thought from my head, I focused on the task at hand. I focused all my attention at the leader and tried to enter my thoughts in to his head.

_Tell us where the human girl is, _I thought. Carlisle didn't speak for a second, I thought it hadn't work and was about to do it again but then he started to talk.

"She is on the run with a friend they are heading North out of town," Carlisle spoke in a trance like manner, proving that he was under the influence of my spell. I turned to Alec and smiled at him triumphantly. Alec nodded in return.

"Daisy you know what to do, track the girl down and kill her. Can you handle that?" Alec asked.

"Be right back, shouldn't take that long," I said in confirmation and started to run out of the house.

I headed North and tried to focus on the scent of the girl it wasn't easy when I knew there were plenty of delicious humans not far away. After running I found the girl's scent all over an abandoned shed, in the middle of nowhere, it was fresh as well, she had been here in the last hour, and I was getting closer. It only took me a few minutes to find the girl, she was on the back of someone, who was just as fast as me if not faster, but he didn't smell Vampire and he definitely didn't smell human. In the blink of the eye the boy had put the girl down and ordered her to run, then he did something unexpected in another blink of the eye the boy had been replaced by a massive wolf. A werewolf I didn't even know that they existed. But if Vampires existed it wasn't that much of a stretch that Werewolves would exist as well.

Recovering from the shock of seeing a werewolf transform in front of me, I focused on my task, getting the girl. It took a few tries to force the werewolf to step down. It was good to know that my power worked on werewolves as well, this could prove useful in the future. I focused my mind on the girl who was getting away slowly, but when I tried to get her to stop she wouldn't, instead of trying harder I just ran after the girl and tackled her. I didn't stop to look at the girl I just bent down for the kill.

"Daisy?" The girl spoke in surprise. I hesitated in my shock, how did she know my name.


	41. Chapter 41

**Our Sweet Bella**

**Chapter 41**

**Author Notes: **I'm alive. Sorry for the long update but work has taken all my time. This story will be completed, I promise

**Bella's POV**

I was going to die, that was the only thought that crossed my mind when Daisy bent down for the kill. It was nothing romantic or heroic, and there was definitely nothing Hollywood about it, my whole life didn't flash before my eyes, I just braced for the pain. I always thought that I'd die young, I never imagined myself as an eighty year old woman living her last years in a nursing home, living for visits from family and waiting for death. I also never imagined my death to come from my best friend who was more like a sister.

"Daisy!" I gasped again hoping to stall the inevitable. If she recognised me maybe I could slow her down before Edward or Jake could get to me. I knew that even if Daisy recognised it would not stop her natural vampire nature which was to kill, never mind who the unfortunate human she had killed, even if it was her best friend. That is if Daisy still remembered me, I knew from the Cullen's that human memories faded to the point that they had very little if any memory at all of their past life. It was hard to think that Daisy may not remember the years we spent at the home together and how close the two of us really were.

For some reason, at the sound of her name, Daisy stopped and withdrew her head slightly. I wasn't sure if this was out of surprise that her food was speaking to her and seemed to know her name or if she somehow remembered who I was and what I once meant to her. That moment of pause only lasted a second before Daisy bent down for the final kill. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

At that second I felt a powerful force shove Daisy off me. I opened my eyes to see Edward attacking Daisy. At that moment I was torn between two thoughts, relief that my saviour had come and that there was a chance I'd live through this day. But the thought that took over my mind at that second was my boyfriend was going to kill my best friend, never mind what Daisy was about to do before Edward stopped her. All I could I could focus on was stopping Edward from killing my friend.

"Stop!" I screamed at the two of them. Edward quickly stopped and stared at me stunned. Unaffected by my scream Daisy took another lunge for me but Edward was quicker and was able to wrap his arms around her and restrain her.

The sight of Daisy frightened me; she was struggling in Edward's arms trying to throw off her captor to get to her meal. That's what I am to her now, no longer her best friend but a measly human that was nothing but food. Daisy no longer was that happy go lucky girl that I knew but a staring vampire, all I could see in those blood red coloured eyes was hunger.

I didn't know what I was doing but I started to make my way towards Daisy who had her eyes set on me. I knew that one move Daisy could escape Edward's arms and I would be dead, but I still carried on walking towards them. I needed to talk to my friend, to make her remember me.

"What are you doing Bella? She'll kill you," Edward shouted at me, but I ignored him.

"Daisy, do you remember me, it's me Bella," I said gently. Daisy seemed to stop struggling but she carried on looking at me with hunger in her eyes. "You remember back at the children's home, we were- are best friends, we used to do everything together. I helped you rehearse in the school show. I used to play the piano for you when you were upset. You tried to convince me to be a concert pianist instead of a doctor, saying that I was so talented that I needed to show the rest of the world. You wanted to be an actress, to be on Broadway, we were going to go to University together." My voice was breaking with emotion, remembering my best friend, realising that all of Daisy's dreams were never going to come true now. Daisy's eyes were fixed on me, her blood red eyes were devoid from any emotion but I couldn't tell if my words were getting through to her, but she seemed to be struggling less now.

"Bella, if I let her go, she will kill you, never mind what she meant to you before, she won't give it a second thought," Edward's words brought me out of my reverie. Was he suggesting what I think he's suggesting, which wasn't an option.

"She won't hurt me, she's my best friend, that's got to count for something," I said but I wished that I felt more confident than I sound.

"Bella, you don't realise, how dangerous a new born vampire is," Edward said but I didn't want to hear it. True I didn't know how dangerous a new born vampire was, but I was around vampires every day and I've never been hurt.

"No you don't understand," I snapped back at him. "She's like my sister. Could you hurt a member of your family?" I asked but in a softer voice.

"That's different," Edward reasoned.

"No, it really isn't," I answered sadly. Why were we having this conversation, shouldn't Edward want to save her because she was my best friend wasn't that enough to trust me on this?

"What the hell is going on here? Why haven't you killed that bitch yet," Jacob demanded behind us back in his human form.

"Ask Bella," Edward answered annoyed.

"Are you on a special mission to save all bloodsuckers or something? She's trying to kill you," Jacob explained like he would to a child.

"I know but it's not that simple," I shouted back. I was just so frustrated; they were treating me like a child. "She's my best friend Jake." I tried to reason with him, they both must realise how much this meant to me.

"Your friend is dead Bella," Jacob said and recoiled with shock, he said that so coldly that he really thought that.

"No she isn't," I cried out, but at this point I was just beyond reasoning with the two of them. Edward was the one who shocked me the most. Jacob I knew his prejudices against vampires, he saw them all as evil monsters with no soul or redemption. But Edward he'd gone through exactly what Daisy is going through, he knew it just took time for a vampire to regain control, was he really going to give up on her. Well I wasn't, they didn't know Daisy as well as I did, Daisy was, is, a fighter, the shit that she'd been through in her life, she had to be, to survive, ok so this was a little different than abusive parents. It wasn't in Daisy's DNA to just give up.

"Do what you want, god knows I won't be able to stop you killing her," I said defeated. I turned my attention to Edward; I knew the words that would get through to him. "Don't tell me that you're the poster boy for self-control, because I know you're not; I've seen first-hand what happens when you lose control. I thought you of all people would be willing to help someone who is struggling like you did, like your whole family did. Carlisle never gave up on you and I'm not giving up on Daisy."

I didn't let Edward say anything but I saw the shock in his face. I knew I shouldn't have said it and I felt like a bitch for doing it. What happened ten years ago, was in the past, that it was an accident something he couldn't control and that he'd give anything to take it back. I needed to get through to him, to save my friend. I didn't say anything else I just walked off, praying that they'd follow my lead and take Daisy back to the house alive.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So this is the infamous Bella," a chilling voice greeted me the moment I walked into the Cullen's house. The sound of my name on that man's lips chilled me to the bone and I repressed a shudder. I looked into the eyes of the man who spoke, inhumanly beautiful just like the Cullen's but at the same time different, the Cullen's were never scary for m, they always had a softness to them, the man in front of me had no softness and he definitely scared me. I wanted to run again but I knew that I couldn't firstly they knew exactly how to find me and I needed to be here to save Daisy. I didn't know the man in front of me, but my intuition was telling me that this was Daisy's mystery man Alex if that was even his name, in other words the man that was responsible for taking away Daisy's life and her future.

"We've heard so much about you," a young female vampire said standing next to the vampire that greeted me.

"She's just in time for lunch as well, how kind of her," another Vampire said licking his lips.

"You'll have to go through me first," Jacob said making his way towards me. Most of the Vampire's looked surprised to see a Werewolf in a Vampire's house but not one of them looked particularly scared. Edward was right behind him though, the Volturi may not be scared but I certainly feel safer with the Cullen's and Jacob defending me. With Edward distracted Daisy had made her way to stand with the Volturi and my heart broke knowing that she would fight with the enemy.

"Oh we're so scared, fighting a bunch of human loving sorry excuses for vampires, and teen dog," the female vampire sneered. Apparently Jacob didn't like being called teen dog because he was shaking and had his sights on the female vampire.

"You will be," Jacob said with malice. The female vampire just smiled and in a blink of an eye Jacob was on the floor screaming.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked Edward.

"Her special power," Edward said without taking his eyes of the female vampire, but not making any move to help Jacob out. If no one else was going to stop her then I would, well as much as I could. I made my way towards where Jacob had fallen, maybe if I got in her way, she would set her eyes on me and stop hurting Jacob.

"Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could to get her attention setting myself between her and Jacob. It seemed to work as the vampire instantly stopped looking at Jacob and looked at me, Jacob stopped screaming instantly.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Jacob say while he got to his feet, but I ignored him keeping my eyes on the vampire in front of me preparing for the pain that would obviously come soon.

"Bella don't," I heard Edward shout as well. I was the one they want and I wasn't going to let them hurt any of my friends to get to me. I ignored both of them, this wasn't about them it was about me, it was always about me, the only reason that my friends and family would be killed would be if they got in their way while they tried to kill me. I know they were trying to protect me but that won't stop the Volturi from killing them to get to me and I won't let that happen and I was willing to make the sacrifice.

"Bella stop it," Daisy's voice shocked me, that was the first time I heard her speak but her voice was undeniable. Yes it had changed, it was hard to explain it had more of a melody tone to it now, but it was still Daisy I had missed that voice and the sound of it brought tears to my eyes.

"Leave my friends out of this, it's me you want not them," I said focusing all my attention on Jane.

"It's your funeral," Jane said shrugging, not caring who she used her sadistic ability on as long as she used it. The smug smile came back to her face. We locked eyes with each other and I was too stubborn to look away. A few minutes passed and no pain came, what the hell was she waiting my written consent or did she need permission of her 'friends`. But slowly Jane's smile disappeared and her forehead crinkled in concentration and her hands were balled up at her side but still nothing happened.

"Why aren't you attacking her?" One of the Vampires asked Jane who was still staring at me.

"I am, it's not working," Jane said clearly frustrated by this fact. All the vampires stared at me in shock.

"Impossible, she's just a pathetic human," Felix said shrugging off the idea that a human could fight off one of their special attacks. I finally turned my gaze to Felix, ok so I couldn't take him in a fight or anyone in this room but I was still insulted being called a pathetic human. What made him better than me or any other human? So he could drink blood and inhuman strength big whoop.

"Why are we waiting, let's just kill the lot of them and be done with it," Alex or Alec whatever his name said.

"I don't think that is necessary," Carlisle finally butted in. What was he talking about I don't think my death was up for discussing?

"A human knows our secret, I think it's very necessary," Alec replied.

"Not if the human in question, intends to become one of us," Alice finished off Carlisle's thought for him.

"And last time I checked there were plenty of people in your castle who know the secret, as they too will become vampires," Carlisle added.

"Or lunch," Jane interjected which had a few vampires chuckle.

"So you're planning on turning this human into a Vampire?" Alec said sneering at me. If I was braver I would have said, this human has a name but I was smarter than that so I kept my mouth shut.

Carlisle turned to look at me with regret in his eyes when he answered, "Yes."

"Can we trust that you will keep your promise?"

"I have seen the future, Bella will become one of us," Alice answered. So that's it, my future had already been planned and I had no say in the matter. Why the hell had I been worrying about colleges and exam finals when I would never have a normal future? My dreams of becoming a doctor flashed before my eyes and I felt tears welling up in my eyes all my hard work was for nothing, I wasn't going to be a doctor and I hated it.

"Alec, if Bella is going to become a Vampire then there is no danger," Daisy finally spoke and I knew she was trying to save me. Did she remember me?

"They could be lying, humans make mistakes and one slip from this little girl and everything the Volturi have worked for will be destroyed," Alec hissed in response.

"We'll keep an eye on her on all of them, if they don't keep their promise we can come back and kill them all," Daisy said at that moment she turned to look at me and I'm sure I saw a look of apology in her eyes.

"Are we killing them or not? I'm getting thirsty," Felix moaned clearly annoyed.

"No," Alec said making a decision. "Not today anyway, we'll let them off with a warning. If we do find out that you haven't lived up to your side of the deal, we will be back and next time there will be no second chances and no time to talk." With that Alec stormed out of the house and the other Volturi followed him out. Daisy lingered inside looking at me and the Cullen's at that moment I thought she might ask to stay.

"There is no need to go back with them Daisy, I have not forgotten when we first met ten years ago and how much of a friend you have been to my daughter. There is a place here for you if want it," Carlisle offered kindly and I smiled and I thought for a split second that Daisy may accept.

"Daisy, are you coming?" Alec called from outside.

"Yes," Daisy answered and with no final look at me, Daisy walked out of the house and I knew that I might never see her again.

I stared at the door for ages while the Cullen's celebrated the fact that no one was killed. I couldn't celebrate though as it didn't feel like much of a victory, I was to still going to die but not in the permanent way but my normal life from this time on was over. Edward came to stand next to me and put his arm around me.

"Bella we need to talk about what was said today," Edward started but I cut him off I was not ready for this conversation. I knew the decision was still mine to make and maybe just maybe I could take control of my future, I had a big decision to make and I didn't want Edward to influence that decision.

"Not now, I just want to go home," I said shrugging myself away from Edward's hug.

"I'll drive you," Edward offered.

"No thank you, I just want to be alone," I answered grabbing my bag and car keys from the side. "I'll talk to you all tomorrow." I called running out of the house before anyone could stop me. I didn't want to hear their plans for ripping away my humanity, I just needed to think things through before I could face them all again.


End file.
